Somebody Up There Likes Me
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: This, is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal day adventurer either, no, he is in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their familia, due to his weak looking self. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the dungeon. Tread carefully young hero...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This, is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal day adventurer either, no, he is in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their Familia, due to his weak looking self. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the dungeon. Tread carefully young hero...The Gods are not with you here...Yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or any characters from the light novel. Please support the original release by buying the manga, the Light Novel, and the anime when it's available. Look on google play if you wish to buy the light novel like I did. I do, however, own this story idea, and any new original characters or monsters I use.**

 **Character quote of the day: "I may not have the blessing of a God, but I was born to be an adventurer! I will not be detoured from my path, my dream, my destiny! I am a champion!" ~ Bell Cranel**

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter One: The Weak Look Elsewhere**

* * *

My journey to Orario was rather uneventful and short. It took a good three days from my old village, if I kept my current pace. It should have been less than that, but I didn't see the point on rushing; the dungeon that made the city so famous wasn't going anywhere. There were other reasons that made Orario famous too; a lot of Gods and Goddesses lived there. That was a very big reason why the place was so famous. It was where adventurers gathered to achieve their dreams, and fight for the God's blessings. Dreams of wealth, fame, power, women or men depending on your likes and sexuality. Yes, there were many different reasons one became an adventurer.

I was no exception. My grandfather, before he passed away, used to fill my head with uncounted heroic tales. Stories of epic adventurers that saved princesses or a fair maiden from some horrifying monster, and how that girl would fall in love with the adventurer. Somehow he always managed to tie in women or harems in each of his stories. It was a talent of his, if a useless one. He said: ' _A true man doesn't just shoot for one woman, but desires a harem_.' Now that doesn't sound all that bad, being a young male such as myself. Having multiple women around that cared for me and wanted me in such a way was an attractive idea.

My grandfather made sure that I'd always shoot for a harem. It seemed like that was the only way to please him at times. He also strongly encouraged me to talk to both women and girls. It wasn't an occasional thing either; he pushed the idea ALL THE TIME.

I did have one question though! I had put a lot of thought into this question too. I had never asked my grandfather this question before because it might make me look unmanly in his eyes. That was the last thing I wanted my grandfather to think. But the problem was a deeply puzzling one: I'd heard most men had a problem handling just one woman. If _that_ was true, how the hell was I supposed to handle an entire harem? Better men than I have tried and failed. While I will definitely try to accomplish the goal my grandfather gave me, I have little confidence in succeeding.

If I was to go by what my grandfather told me, he wouldn't upset if I wasn't a very successful adventurer. If I had a harem I was golden in his books. Him and that damn harem. It had to be his favorite word; he absolutely loved the meaning it held. I was raised to pick up women, he'd even given me a guide book on the subject. It was most likely written by him too. I had no idea how he'd obtained this information, or if any of it would even work on the opposite sex. My grandfather was an odd individual, to say the least. A good man though! He was someone that I greatly respected.

That said, he was a bit of a hothead at times and quite forgetful. His personality was that of the wind, always changing. I still remember the stupid arguments we would have. One of our most memorable arguments had been - enlightening. I believe I labeled it as the: "Egg incident".

"Oh come on!" I'd yelled rather loudly. "I'm telling you those jumbo eggs did _not_ cost one hundred and twenty-eight vails, it was totally two hundred and eighteen!" I glared at the older man, known as my grandfather. He'd obviously forgotten that, and when I tried to correct him on the real price, he started an argument over it. He should have known better!

My grandfather was sitting across the table from me matching my glare with his own. "And I'm telling you that they cost one hundred and twenty-eight vails. I was the one that put them into the cart!" He stated the last as a fact. A fact I could disprove rather easily!

"Have you lost your mind already? That didn't happen." He outright refused to believe my answer. I knew I was right too! I'm always the one who pushes and loads the cart.

"I'm always the one who pushes the cart! I know what I said!" I argued back not losing any momentum. His insult to my memory wasn't going to help him here, he wasn't baiting me with that like he always did. I was so gonna win this one, that was for sure. He knew damn well I have one of the best memories around.

"Yeah, you always push the cart, away from me!" he shot back, "Ditching me to look for some other crap."

"Oh my God," I face-palmed, giving up on the conversation. "I ditch you because it takes you five years to move from aisle to aisle! You can't decide on anything! That only proves I was the one to get the eggs, because you were still in the meat aisle!" Hopefully, that would be the last nail in the coffin.

I should have known better.

"But where does the meat go?" he asked. I was so done after that question. I'd won since he changed the subject, anyway.

Yes, we had some rather interesting… debates. I would take that particular one to the grave too. I knew for a fact that those damn eggs cost two hundred and eighteen vails. It wasn't my fault he put the wrong numbers around different places.

Anyway, my name is Bell Cranel. I'm a five foot-five inches, fourteen-year-old male, with white hair and red eyes; often compared to a rabbit based on my appearance. Such a comparison doesn't really bother me much, rabbits were fast and agile. I wear a hip length brown coat with a black patch just below my right shoulder, over a long sleeved black shirt. I also wear black pants, a beige belt with a silver buckle, and brown shin-high boots. For weapons, I had a long combat knife on my left side, it was a gift from a friend before I had left the village.

Huh, I guess I do really look like a rabbit, a rabbit with a sword-err knife!

Well, girls liked rabbits because they were cute and cuddly. I'd heard that from some of the girls in my village when I was growing up. Never you mind the hunter girls! Those girls would want to play tag, and not in a good way. 'Catch the rabbit,' the game was called. I was always the damn rabbit. The game was simple: just me running away from a bunch of tomboys that wanted to tackle me into the ground. It always ended the in one of two ways, either my getting away because of my speed, or being dog-piled. My grandfather called me a lucky son of a bitch, I had no clue why. He wasn't not the one coming home tired and beaten.

"What the hell was I just thinking?!" I practically yelled at myself. Man, that was a weird thought. I can't believe I considered those girls could like me so much. Man, the faster I get in that Dungeon, the better.

It was true that I wanted to become an adventurer to meet girls, but there was also another desire. I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to save people, protect them from monsters. I wanted the whole world to know of the adventurer named Bell. Bell: the amazing, the strong, the fast, and the 'Rabbit'! Sure a rabbit wasn't all that intimidating, but it was fast and could easily get away from danger. That's all that mattered to me. That, and the namet kinda stuck to me after having so many people call me that from my hometown.

As I walked down the dirt paved road that led to the city, I could make out its massive tower that reached to the heavens. It was known as the world's largest tower, the Tower of Babel. I heard it used to be much shorter, but when the Gods descended to Earth, they'd decided to make the tower larger. Kind of funny that the tower had originally been meant do just that, reach the heavens, to reach the gods. Yet in the end, the gods came to man.

My grandfather had told me a lot about the city of Orario. Regrettably, most of what he told me was the names of Goddesses and their chest sizes. I was rather young when he had first told me about the place, I'm still able to remember that a goddess named Freya is considered to be the most beautiful among the Gods and Goddesses, and is said to have the perfect body. My grandfather's never ending facts of useless information were like a waterfall. It just kept gushing over the side of a cliff into a massive pool of wasted potential and fruitless information.

I could feel my stomach tossing and turn as the fifty-meter tall wall caught my sight. I could easily see it almost impossible to climb. The wall was smooth, made from strong rocks and stones with guard posts all over its heights. Orario was truly an impenetrable fortress, built not only to keep people out, but to keep the monsters in, should they try to escape the dungeon. The god's didn't mess around when they built things. They had to make everything majestic and built to last since, well, you know, they're everlasting. They will never die, so why would they want things that fell apart? They didn't.

It was as I got extremely close to the gates of Orario, that I noticed my comparatively small stature. Next to the buildings, the wall, the Tower, I was an insignificant ant before Orario. This was how I felt, completely lost as I stood before the gate. I hadn't the faintest idea of what I should do next. All I had in my mind at the time was to reach the city. I hadn't planned that far ahead. The lack of foresight was humiliating.

This wasn't how I expected my great adventure starting off. Racking my mind for an answer, I came decided to get acquainted with the massive city, starting with obtaining a map. It was a good start. Yes, that would do quite nicely actually. If I had a map, I could learn where everything is located. With this in mind, I kept my eyes peeled for a vendor as I entered into the city.

That was then when I felt something wash over me. I don't know how to explain it, but it was almost like something had just _searched_ me. It didn't feel like a person's gaze; no, it felt like a small gust of wind. It was cold on the skin for a second before it completely disappeared. The sensation felt odd, and completely unexpected.

'Just what was that?' I asked myself, probing my mind for an answer of some sort. My brain came up short, however. I ended up shrugging it off and continued on my way into the city.

To my amazement, the peaceful atmosphere that nature had surrounded me with before entering was swept away by the aura this place held. It was such a massive change too. The quietness had been replaced like an empty cup, suddenly filled with the hustle and bustle of the common day folk. Merchants of all kinds waved for attention, calling to would be shoppers. Stores and restaurants stationed members of their staff outside their doors, trying to bring the crowds to their businesses. Adventurers hanging out with their fellow peers, passed time before entering into the dungeon, and street entertainers showed off their skills in various ways. It was a totally new experience for me.

The sights, the smells of various foods filling the air, and the loudness of pedestrians going through their daily lives baffled my senses. Growing up as a country boy that lived in a small rural village, this flurry of activity was completely new to me. There weren't nearly this many people in the streets of my old home. Orario was just so much more lively, yet it definitely didn't give off the same vibes that my old home did. It felt more… unfriendly, _dangerous,_ like something terrifying hid below the surface. It could have been my imagination as well. Nerves getting the best of me in my awestruck state.

I didn't really have to look long to find a street vendor selling maps of various places. I noticed that the maps were of the dungeon below, hiding under the surface of the city. The man wore a long red and gold cloak of sorts, a hood that covered most of his head, and just to hide his face even more, a black ski mask that covered everything but his light green eyes. I could also see his footwear consisted of black boots. I suspected that he may have armor under the cloak - he was an adventurer.

"It would seem my merchandise has caught your attention," he spoke up first.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Uh yeah, I'm kinda new here to Orario, so I was-"

The man seemed to catch my drift right away, almost like it was a common thing dealt with on a daily basis.

He cut me off with a raised hand, "So you were looking for a map of the city Orario, are you?"

I nodded at the man's question.

"Yes, I have a map of Orario. They're usually the cheapest kind of maps one can buy," he took a map out from a box on the ground under his stall.

I smiled brightly hearing the word 'cheapest'. It meant I wouldn't have to be spending much on a map leaving me with more-

"However," I had to jinx it didn't I? "My maps have been completely updated to last week. Unlike _some_ people who will try and sell you a map from eight years ago."

I blinked looking stunned, "People would try and sell me a map from that long ago?" I asked. I really didn't want to believe that people might try and take advantage of my situation as a newcomer. The guy in front of me seemed trustworthy, though. He merely nodded in answer to my question, "Well thanks then for the information!"

That was when something clicked in my brain. This man looked pretty shady, now that I really looked at him. I decided to voice my concerns. "Well I'm grateful and all for your help, but you seem preettty shady covering yourself and all." I sent him a suspicious gaze.

The man didn't react until he started laughing, "That is a good assumption, however, you'll find I've been here on this spot for three years and have built quite the customer base." He wasn't aggressive at all. No, he seemed more amused that I'd actually used the information he'd given me on himself.

I rubbed my chin in thought. "May I see your map, first?" I asked curiously. This was my end game solution. My memory was so good that once I read or saw something, I could remember it like it was yesterday - but it's a rare gift. So rare that the merchant didn't see any harm in showing me the map. He unrolled the map, placing it on the stall counter. I cast my gaze along the map's surface, memorizing every marking. Orario looked to be cut into eight different sections, eight pieces like how someone would cut a pie. I pointed to the map, "Where are we exactly?"

"We are here, at the 'Alsing's Map Bureau' on Condish Street." The man pointed to the street that we were on. He held out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Alsing Moto, and this is my shop."

Take the man's hand in a handshake, "I'm Bell Cranel, an adventurer hopeful."

I looked at the names over the stores along the street, and noticed that all of them matched the names on the map. It was a legitimate map, at least current to when the shops had been built. The seller gave me a knowing smile, and rolled up the map. "As you can tell Bell-san, it is not a fake and one hundred percent accurate."

'Hmm, he noticed me looking around the area to make sure it was real or not. He's got a very good eye for detail. Which only makes me believe his map work is perfect.' I sighed. Technically, I'd used my gift to take advantage of the man's hard work. I now knew where everything was, though I had no idea what of what any of it looked. I also had to have a picture in my mind of the places, before I could definitely state that I knew where everything was. Well I guess I had to pay for it. "How much is it for the map?"

"It costs five hundred and seventy-five vails," Alsing informed me. That was kind of up there to my mind, not cheap. I almost thought it to be the normal price, not cheap. Err whatever, I'd just pay for it. I'd still have around eight thousand vails left.

I took out the requested sum from my money sack, and put it on the stall counter. The man checked the money, and then handed me my new map, a map that I didn't really need. I put it into my backpack, and heard the man give me a, "Thank you for your patronage."

I waved back before going on my way. Now that I knew where everything was, it would make my next step pretty easy: find a _Familia_ to join. That was my next step. The sooner I found a place to stay, the better. No one wanted to sleep on the streets their first night. I should have had planned things out a little better. I was too naive to not even think sleeping on the streets might be a possible outcome. It was a good thing that I had all day to find a _Familia_ to join.

* * *

 **POV Change: Freya, Tower of Orario, _Munificent_ Suite**

* * *

Hours had passed since Bell began his new efforts, trying to get into a _Familia_ , sadly without any luck. But what he did not know, was that he'd been a little more successful than he'd ever thought.

High above the city of Orario, in the part of the Tower of Babel reserved for a select few, was a goddess. This being did not compare with the average female resident of the Tower, no. This was the goddess renowned to all lands both civilized and barbarian, for her absolute beauty. The goddess Freya.

Even within a society where breathtaking looks were considered average, Freya's beauty surpassed the upper limits of flawless perfection. Long silver hair, coquettishly held back by two black and red bands framed purple eyes, and skin akin in appearance that of fresh snow. She stood at five feet-seven inches, and well aware of how her form _defined_ the perfect golden ratio. Freya's perfect body redefined beauty every time she moved, simply by virtue of her gorgeous splendor _existing_.

Her clothing, if it could be called that, was very revealing. It was, in fact, in pieces. She wore black satin gloves, long enough to cover most of her arms, ending in a red fur-like design near her soft shoulders. The minimalist dress covering for her body resembled a black leotard, with matching fur designs, but also bearing major differences. Unlike a leotard, much of her pale skin was revealed; most of her firm abdomen could be seen, below the plunging neckline where her generous proportions were displayed. If one were so blessed, they would also see a low back to her dress, showcasing the pale skin like a work of art. The dress extended in a tight fit along her right thigh, playfully leaving the left thigh bare while tightening around the leg, flaring into a cape as it reached both slender ankles, themselves gracing a pair of black high-heels.

The Freya _Familia_ home was known as _Folkvangr,_ located near the center of the business area, on the opposite side of Orario from the Loki _Familia_ domicile. _Folkvangr_ was a huge mansion, built in the same solemn fashion as a temple. It contained a large grounds and was surrounded by four large walls, constructed like the walls surrounding Orario itself. _Folkvangr's_ grounds contained a garden large enough for all its _Familia_ members to assemble within, an obscene display of wealth in a crowded city. The mansion's appearance demonstrated the Freya _Familia'_ s power, riches, and honor.

It was of no surprise then, that the Freya _Familia_ emblem was the profile of a Valkyrie. Whom else would choose a mascot embodying beauty, power, and sheer presence?

Her _Familia_ was known to be the strongest in all of Orario. Freya always got what she wanted, using her looks, seductive personality, or by force. Any new adventurer that showed great promise, she ruthlessly pursued. And once they were hers, she would never let them go. No other Gods or Goddesses could snatch them away from her grasp - she kept what was hers in an iron grip.

Her tastes in talented adventurers was insatiable. She loved watching her strongest utterly destroy the competition, bringing the wrath of her will upon those that sought to stand between that which she desired, and herself. Her power over the lands reached greater heights than almost anyone could imagine.

The silver haired Goddess sat in her almost sinfully comfortable, throne-like chair. The chair itself was quite large and wide and could likely hold two people, if she had a mind to share. Its soft cushioning in crimson fabric provided the maximum comfort, lined in real, solid gold. Behind her stood a massive bookcase that covered almost the entire wall, full of books and treasures won by her hand. But despite the decadence of thrones and ancient tomes, the greatest treasure in her boudoir was a massive window that also functioned as a mirror through which Freya could watch anyone she pleased. Of course, this could have been considered 'against the rules,' but she'd managed to… _persuade_ the gods. Coaxing others into letting her have her way was so easy, it inevitably incurred jealousy among the goddesses. Yet despite all that she was in a rather bored state, at the moment.

She had just finished watching a random adventurer from the _Soma_ Familia that had piqued her interest. His rather displeasing display of addiction to that beverage had gotten him killed, by an enemy he shouldn't have even bothered fighting - how disappointing. There was no one that had caught her gaze for quite awhile now; she'd spotted that sad addict months before. Today, she hadn't even used her innate ability, the 'Discerning Eye,' to see the color and brilliance of souls down below. She often used this ability while above, to claim those she took a liking to before anyone else had a notion of their value. Contrary to her normal habit, Freya hadn't used it when she was up here today. Hopefully, there wasn't anyone of interest that had entered the city on the one day she did not use it.

Freya's violet eyes studied the tiny droplets forming, swirling as she played with the red wine in her glass. Nothing was happening today - but perhaps? She lifted her head a tad and turned it slightly when the door to her observation room opened. She knew this man's presence anywhere. A small smirk crossed her beautiful features; she'd 'recruited' this man after all. This was the captain of her _Familia_ , Ottar. The highest ranked member of all the Familias.

Ottar was a Boaz, with a rock-like body and stood six foot-eleven inches tall; he had rusty brown hair, rust colored eyes, a pair of boar ears, and a tan skin. His forehead was covered by a red headband, his muscular torso by a skin tight, black sleeveless shirt. A red breast plate set on the left side was held in place with light brown leather straps, contrasting nicely with the black-and-blood gauntlets on his hands. Like everything else, Ottar's pants were finely tailored, a matte black and loose-fitting. Boots, a light brown and black that matched the leather straps, protected his feet. Lastly, there was a silver collar of sorts around his neck.

He entered the room at her glance, bowing respectfully before her, "My Goddess. I have the files of the candidates of this month."

She smiled; Ottar was a truly loyal follower. He would obey her orders, no matter what they were. His loyalty was such that did not allow anyone to insult her in his presence, else driving him into a blind rage. Few tested that devotion: he was one of the most powerful adventurers in the land as of today.

She took notice of the files in his hands. She knew what those files were: the dossiers of people that wanted to join her _Familia_. It was quite astonishing how so many people wanted to join her little _Familia_ , or simply wished to become close to _her_. Freya switched the drink to her left hand and extended her right hand. Ottar understood, and placed the files into her flawless hand.

She gazed over each one of the files. Boredom raised its torpid visage once more as she saw the names and supposed accomplishments listed. ''Most of these men I have seen before. Half of what they claim is false. Amusing. to think they could actually _lie_ to this _me_.'

Afterward, came the sketches of themselves done by her professional sketch artist. 'He's rather plain… Unattractive… No… Ugh, _no_ … What even is that?' She let out an displeased sigh. This was even worse than the previous two months.

Then came the last dossier in her hands; she knew how Ottar worked. The least fitting specimens were always at the bottom of the pile. In fact, most of the time, she didn't even bother looking at the last one. In Ottar's practical sense, the last one was the least in terms of strength and overall appearance, and the most likely to die if they joined… well, any _Familia_. Though unlike all the times before-hand, it seemed this one was just begging her to open it. Which was certainly odd, it was like the hope this person felt was transferred to his file. It wasn't something she had normally felt. Yet, it was tempting her, almost seducing her decision to open it. Should she?

'Might as well.'

So for the first time in a very long while, she decided to open the last file.

 **Freya Familia Dossier**

 **Name: Bell Cranel**

 **Physical Characteristics**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 14**

 **Eye Color: Red**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Height: 5'5''**

 **Professional Status**

 **Past occupation: Farmer and Miner**

 **Current occupation: Adventurer hopeful**

 **Last Known Level: None**

 **Biographical Profile**

 **Hiya, my name is Bell Cranel, like I had listed earlier on in the dossier. I'm from a small farming and mining village not too far away from Orario. I was a farmer and miner there since I was six years old. I just arrived here today to start my adventurer career. I have always dreamed of becoming a heroic adventurer like in all the stories my grandfather told me about when I was a kid. I have always wanted to be a hero that would save the day in some sort of way. I want to get strong so I can protect my Familia and loved ones, should I be accepted into one that is.**

 **I was known for being quite fast in my village that they called me, Rabbit as my nickname. I was also told that I look like one too, on multiple occasions. I may not have a lot of experience fighting monsters or people, but I'm young and willing to learn! Please consider me for the Freya Familia!**

 **Feats of Heroics**

 **I once distracted a bear so a girl could escape. I had managed to dig out a trapped miner out of a cave in by myself. I also trapped a rampaging bull that had gored five people and trampled two others. The last thing I did that was heroic, wasn't all that heroic. I accidentally killed a goblin that was terrorizing miners for the past month. I had run into it by accident, and we both took a rather nasty fall down a mine shaft. I somehow managed to survive because of something breaking my fall on the way down (it was the goblin).**

When the Goddess of Beauty had finished reading this boy's profile, she didn't know what to think. She had to reread the profile again, with a little more care. Once she did, she was quite - no. She was _very_ interested in this young Bell. He was naive by the looks of his dream, which alone made her feel giddy. The childish display was just so _cute_! It would also seem that the boy was a hard worker, based on his past occupations. Neither were easy, and both required a good skill set to survive. The mining part was also good, because the dungeon below was, in essence, a massive cave. He'd basically be back home in his little niche.

Reading over his list of heroics brought Freya to the edge of laughter. There were no big stories of how he strangled a bear with bare hands, sliced the goblin's head off while front-kicking it off a mine shaft, or flipping a charging bull over a fence. It was told exactly like it happened - she'd give him points for honesty. It also made her somewhat angry. Not at the boy named Bell, but at herself for neglecting to use her 'Discerning Eye'. She would have noticed this boy beforehand, and marked him as a person of interest, watching his development over the course of the day.

All that was left was to see the boy's … sketch ….

"Oh my, my!" Slipped out of her delicate lips. Her interest in the boy increased a ten fold. She chuckled; just seeing the goofy grin her artist depicted on Bell, he seemed a rather shy and bashful teen, in part thanks to the artist sketching the boy scratching the back of his head.

'He really does look like a cute little rabbit doesn't he? I can see why Ottar put him on the bottom. He doesn't look like much, yet… there is something about him.' The goddess pondered.

It would seem that the boredom lasting these past three months had ended. All she had to do now was see the color of the boy's soul. Then, she would make a decision on what to do next. She could do it now, but didn't want to risk the trouble it might cause. For now, she would hold onto Bell's file and be patient. She handed the rest of the papers back to Ottar. She waited for him to notice the one file still in her hands.

His eyes flicked down, as the rejected files were tucked under one arm. He would dispose of them right after he was done with his goddess. "Yes, my lady?"

"I want you to keep an ear out for the name of Bell Cranel, and anything he does of note." Freya let her happiness show at the thought; she rarely needed to order any of her _Familia_ , a smile served just as well in most cases.

Ottar took to her words like a fly did to a gemstone lamp, bowing to her. "I will do as you say."

Freya just sat in her chair watching over the city as a smile of sorts graced itself across her perfect face. "Bell Cranel…." It was the only thing on her mind at the moment. It would take time for the young man to prove himself if he truly as interesting as his profile made him out to be. She would have her answer soon enough.

* * *

 **POV Change: Hephaestus, House of Hephaestus**

* * *

"Please Hephaestus! Please let me stay one more day! Please!"

She sat behind her desk, looking at her pleading friend. Hephaestus had crimson eyes and red hair tied back in a ponytail that reached her waist. While possessing what generously might have been called a 'sharp face', she rose a five foot five inch height, bearing an eye patch. Her clothing consisted of a white, long-sleeve, button front, the sleeves of which bore the protective covering of hardened smithing gloves. Tight black pants with well-heeled knee-high boots helped generate her image as a smith, confirmed by the presence of a holster carrying her personal hammer. Only one goddess carried a hammer like this.

Hephaestus was known as the divine smith. She lead her famous _Familia_ in making the best weapons and armors one could buy. They were also known for performing quick field repairs, essential for Dungeon work. The Hephaestus brand was well known throughout the world, to the point where they were the only _Familia_ in Orario that didn't rely on income from the Dungeon. The Hephaestus brand logo was only allowed on items both authorized by Hephaestus and her executives, and made by Level Two or higher smiths with the Blacksmith Development Ability. The _Familia_ owned several branch stores in alternate locations, including the Tower, and rented the fourth through eighth floors of the tower.

The Hephaestus Familia had the right to give all _Familia_ members their own workshop. This was done to prevent a smith's techniques from being seen by others; for even within the _Familia,_ smiths competed with each other to sell their works. For this, and other obvious reasons, the Hephaestus Familia emblem showed crossed hammers over a volcano.

Hephaestus held back a deep sigh. She'd told her longtime friend that she would be kicking her out today, yet there was a small part of her that didn't want to endanger her friendship with the small goddess. She also hadn't found a place for her friend to stay either… she pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation, and sighed again. "Fine, Hestia! You may stay one more day."

The sigh turned to a groan, as her friend cheered happily.

Her friend, Hestia, was a beautiful, petite, goddess whom's appearance seems to be that of a little girl or teenager. She had roundish blue eyes, and their bright properties highlighted by light-black hair tied into pigtails that reached mid-thigh. The two twin tails were held up by bows, resembling white and blue flower petals, and two rectangular "bell" shaped ornaments. She had a small frame of four foot-seven inches, which further emphasized her breasts; hence the nickname: "Loli Big-boobs." Hestia's usual attire was a white mini-dress with two blue ribbons, one circling her collar and one tied under her breasts. White, elbow-length gloves finished the ensemble, giving an aura of innocent interest, which Hephaestus knew to be true.

Her fellow goddess had come down to earth in order to read the many stories written by the many different races. She'd let the small goddess stay with her, hoping Hestia would soon begin trying to get a _Familia_ together. It became clear to her however, that the smaller goddess hadn't even started on obtaining a _Familia,_ or even a basic job! Hestia could be a hard worker, emphasis on _could_ , but the little goddess had been freeloading for a couple of years. Now Hephaestus was at her wit's end.

She watched her so called friend turn to leave, but hardened her gaze on the Loli Goddess at the last second. "Hestia,"

The woman stopped dead in her tracks at her voice. Hestia knew damn well that this voice was the one she made when upset. Hestia slowly turned to look at her, a scared expression on her face.

"Err, yes …?" She sounded like a mouse, caught in the gaze of a hungry cat.

"If I were you, I'd start preparing myself for tomorrow. You're going to have a lot of problems if you don't." She gave the short Goddess some much-needed words of advice. "I'm not going to fall for any more of your tricks or pleas, so prepare yourself!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Hestia shook for a moment, then dropped her head, shoulders drooping to match. "I understand …."

Hephaestus watched the shorter goddess leave her office, closing the door with a near-silent click. Her last sight was of a goddess that looked like a kicked puppy. When Hephaestus was sure that her friend was gone, she slammed her head down on the desk. "I'm getting too old for this..."

The saying didn't really apply to an everlasting goddess like herself. But the point remained.

'Knowing her...She probably went back to reading...' She groaned at the thought. Hestia always took advantage of the extra time she was given, but not to improve her situation. Her friendly advice was wasted, no doubt. Well, some people just had to learn things the hard way.

POV Change: Bell Cranel, Outside _Familia_ quarters ...again

"You look too damn weak!" The large muscular man yelled at my face; I could smell his lunch on his breath. The man was quite tall, and many scars criss-crossed over his own face. Apparently, the man had seen a lot of action in his days as an adventurer. The armor and broadsword across his back, plus the yellow eyes made it look as if he'd just returned from the Dungeon.

He slammed the door right in my face too, after shouting at it. That was the last adventurer _Familia_. My hopes were crushed at that instant. There was no place left to turn to, no other _Familia_ to try. If none of these low and mid ranked _Familias_ wanted me, why in hell would the famous ones I hadn't tried want me? I'd already tried the Loki _Familia_ , who told me they were full of requests at the moment. I'd gotten a 'We'll get back to you,' from the Freya _Familia,_ which translated to, 'Yeah right.'

'Do I re-really look weak?' I could feel tears forming in my eyes as my heart sank deeper into despair. This was the sad reality of the world. I knew that being an adventurer was going to be dangerous, but now that looked like getting to the danger itself wouldn't be an option. My dreams of being a famous adventurer had gotten slammed right in my face. Literally.

Hours upon hours of looking, hoping for there to be one group of people looking for a newbie like me. It was all for not. There wasn't one _Familia_ that I could think of that would accept me. It was at this time that I'd also noticed the sky to be darkening into nighttime. The final rays of the sun barely reached up above the horizon now, night had fallen onto the great city of Orario, leaving me alone in the dark. My tears started to fall freely now. It was just too much for me to handle. No one wanted me.

As I walked down the street, a thought stopped me in my tracks. I still hadn't signed up to be an actual adventurer at the Guild! My over emotional self-had neglected to think of that. Damn, that should have been the second thing I did! Looking for a _Familia_ should have been third on my list. I had to get there before it closed. With that in mind, I took off to where the Guild building was located, running at top speed. Anyone on the street that saw me rushing along either made room, or just wondered why the hell I was running. I didn't let the stares get me. There wasn't any time to explain! I had to get to the Guild building as soon as possible.

When I reached the Guild building, after about ten minutes of nonstop running, my searching eyes spotted their lights still on. That was all I needed to know the place was still open. I rushed right in, through the well-made oak doors and ran right up to a girl that was looking rather perplexed by my entrance. At the time I didn't even take in the sights of the outside or inside of the building. Its magnificent glory was totally lost on me. When I finally stopped right in front of her, I was breathing heavily from all the running at top speed. My sides hurt, I felt like my stomach was cramping up, and my over emotional state of mind was most likely showing on my face. But! I had made it in time, that was all that mattered.

It was just too damn bad I was looking like some kind of weirdo in front of a cute girl! The girl before me was a five foot-five inch Half Elf, with a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair, and emerald colored eyes covered by glasses. She was wearing what I guessed to be the uniform of the Guild. A white, button up, long-sleeve shirt with a black vest, fastened with small golden buttons. A gray bow tie looped around her neck; all those colors a direct contrast to her black suit pants, black heeled shoes, and black gloves that covered her hands.

She didn't give me a second to catch my breath, a concerned look was in her eye. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I managed to wheeze out. I don't think she was going to believe that though. I may have also sounded like I'd just watched someone important die. If that wasn't enough, all she needed to do was take one look at my face and see the tears still flowing from my eyes. I should have known that wouldn't have worked.

"Obviously not!" She rejected my answer. It was quite easy too when I looked and sounded like I did. "You are crying, sir ...?"

I sniffed and put a hand up to her while I used the other to wipe my eyes, "Give me a sec." I muttered.

The older girl nodded reluctantly. It was clear she wanted to be of help or at least resolve the problem in front of her. I was finally able to get a hold of myself, 'After I made myself look like such a crybaby!' I felt depressed once again. Some epic adventurer I turned out to be, huh?

"Sorry about all of that," I tested out my voice, relieved it was back to normal. "I'm Bell Cranel."

She gave me a consoling smile, seeming to try her best to keep the situation from escalating further. "Hello Bell-san, my name is Eina Tulle. I'm a Dungeon adviser here at the Guild." Her manner grew more serious. "Now tell me what is the matter?"

"I-I'd rather not talk about it," I told her hastily. I didn't want her knowing that none of the _Familias_ wanted me. They might not let me register into the Guild without one! So hopefully she might just- that look she was giving me told me she wasn't going to budge on this. I sighed when I saw that look, "I've had a pretty rough day. I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything." I got a little closer to the girl, and whispered, "I just got here to Orario so I'm just - don't really know what I should do right now." Then I moved out of her personal space, I didn't want to creep her out or anything.

Eina raised one of her small brown eyebrows at my answer and then thought about it for awhile, and then smiled at me. "I can see your predicament. I'll do my best to help you out. Now I suppose you came here for-"

I grinned at the question and didn't let her finish, "I was hoping to register as an adventurer." I was overexcited.

She blinked at me, apparently not expecting an interruption. "I see..." She looked around and I noticed that I was the only adventurer left in the Guild building. The staff seemed very busy finishing up their current tasks before they closed. That meant she would most likely be the last one done after she helped the wannabe adventurer, and she was going to have to lock up the Guild. "Well Bell-san, it looks like I'm going to be your Dungeon adviser. We have a lot to discuss."

I was now very nervous, her entire demeanor had just changed from supportive to an almost deadly seriousness. "Well, let's get started then!" I smiled at her. I was excited to get my career started; with this, I might be able to go into the Dungeon anyway. I had to start making money, who knew, maybe a _Familia_ might accept me if I showed my worth. I had to try, right? It would also give me more options should I be unsuccessful. Thankfully, the older girl wasted no time in grabbing papers from under her work space behind the counter. She placed a couple of them before me.

Just as I was about to start looking over the papers, she put a hand up to get my attention, "Firstly before you sign up," she started in an all business tone, "The Guild offers both a three thousand vails weapons and armor pack, or a three thousand six hundred version. If you are interested?"

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to buy some extra stuff just in case.' I thought over the deal in my head. It seemed useful. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good, but what do I get in each pack?" I wondered out loud.

She smiled at my question, "I'm glad to see you want to know what you are getting. A lot of the new adventurers just choose the more expensive one." I was puzzled by her response but didn't question it. She continued, "Anyway the first starter pack comes with full leather armor and a knife. The second one you get the same armor and two knives, one health and one stamina potion."

"I think the second one is a better call," I admitted. 'That health and stamina potions were a better deal. Without those, I'd be in big trouble if I got hurt down there, especially if I didn't get accepted into a _Familia_.' I watched on as she wrote my name down on a list, then point out a packet in front of me.

"These are just legal papers that say you understand the risks of going to the Dungeon, and that the Guild is not responsible for your death. They also explain what the job of adventuring is, how you will protect the city from dangers that the Dungeon poses, what the Guild offers you as an adventurer, and why we need to go into the Dungeon. Sign at the bottom of each paper."

I appreciated her summarizing a whole packet in three sentences or less. No reading for me then. I signed all the papers in the packet, just like she asked.

"Hmm, is that it?" I asked hopefully. I was eager to hurry up and get out of there. I didn't like this paperwork at all. Nope, not at all.

Eina seemed to catch onto my thoughts, she gave me a mischievous grin, "Of course not!"

I gave her a tired sigh, it was going to be a long night for me. That look she had given me told me so, but at least the pretty girl giggled at me. What a day, what a day, oh man, what a day it's been.

Ain't no rest… for an adventurer like me.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: This is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal everyday adventurer either, no, he is in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their Familia, due to his weak looking self. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the Dungeon. Tread carefully young hero...The Gods are not with you here...Yet!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or any characters from the light novel. Please support the original release by buying the manga, the Light Novel, and the anime when it's available. Look on google play if you wish to buy the Light Novel like I did. I do, however, own this story idea and any new original characters or monsters I use.**

 **Author's Notes: Well, welcome to chapter two. I don't have much to say up here so just don't forget to review. The more you review, the more I feel like people want another chapter as fast as possible. Also, the song I listen to while writing the boss battle was Dark Master of Shadows. I recommend you listen to it as you read the battle. It makes it more epic, believe me on that. With all that said, let's jump right into it.**

 **Character quote of the day: " _He keeps on running from me...As I wonder why? Will I ever learn what makes him so strong, so fast? I need to know, so I, myself can get stronger. He reminds me of a rabbit that is quick to startle, so fearful, nervous, quiet, soft, and cute- F-forget I said anything!" ~ Aiz Wallenstein_**

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Two: Into the Chaos**

* * *

I was on my last legs, this I know. My options were dwindling down to nothing. I wasn't going to make it if I kept up like this. No, I knew I wasn't going to make it at this point. This whole week of searching for a Familia to join was a fruitless effort. I should have realized this so much sooner. I couldn't wait any longer for them to get back to me, either! No, I had to make a decision, right now. Find a job and wait for someone to take me into their Familia, or...enter the Dungeon alone.

I was out of money to spend on food and equipment. I had been sleeping in an alleyway next to a bakery and clothing store since I got to the city of Orario. I had made sure not to waste my money spending my nights in a hotel that would bleed me dry in a single day. If I did find a job, I would be sleeping on the streets for awhile as I waited to save up enough money and get myself a place to stay. A nice place to stay cost somewhere around eight hundred thousand vails. It was the smart choice that was for sure. It would take some time to accomplish with the terrible wages, but at least I wouldn't be fighting overpowering monsters and have many chances of kicking the can too early.

Then, there was the possibility that I would run into the random Goddess who was looking for people to join her Familia that I heard about. I had been trying to find her for the last couple of days now when I had first heard about her. I had obviously not found her or I wouldn't be in this situation. It was an unlikely chance that I would run into her. Someone else may have already joined her Familia since I hadn't heard anything further about her in the last day or so. That and if I look for her at this point in time, I would be hungry the next day if I didn't find her. I'm out of money which meant that I would have to struggle down into the Dungeon hungry. Which I knew was insane.

Lastly, there was...that option. It was the one that risked everything I owned and had achieved to this point. It would be the most dangerous and stupidest thing I had ever done to this point in my whole life. Would I enter the Dungeon? It would be the fastest way to make the most money if I lived long enough that is.

Eina had told me how insane it was to go into the Dungeon without being blessed, especially if you were unblessed and alone. She had insisted last night that I should join a Familia. I had already tried to join multiple Familias that day and well into the evening. I had still tried even after that day. I had been almost rejected by all of them with some of the best replies being, "We'll get back to you." or "Yeah, we'll see..." Those basically meant, 'yeah right'.

I had told her that I was in one, it was a lie of course. I thought she might reject my application if I wasn't in one. She became less hostile when I told her that. Though, she said I was going to have to tell her which one it was so she could put it into my file the Guild was making on me. I managed to get out of that topic, thanks to some girl behind the counter distracting her. I snuck out of course and hadn't gone back. It didn't matter all that much, I was an adventurer at this point anyway. Do I regret lying? Not entirely...maybe just a little, okay yes. I don't like lying to girls or anyone rather.

I took a deep breath to calm my mind as I narrowed my eyes in deep thought. It was time to come out of my comfort zone. I picked up my backpack that was lying next to my feet. It was just a simple backpack that had a grappling hook hanging out the back. I had been talked into buying one. Who knows, it may come in handy at some point in time while I was in the Dungeon. I really don't like wasting my money on things that I don't need or wouldn't use. Especially when I had little money to spend anyways. I was always careful to spend as less as I could, I wasn't cheap or anything, I just didn't allow myself to spend more on the same item. There might come a time when you need the money you were saving. They were called emergencies for a reason.

My mind was set now. I was going into the Dungeon. There wasn't any other option for an adventurer like myself. Anything else would be a disgrace for my title as one. Life was hard, as it should be. Nothing was easy and if it was, was it truly worth it? Don't you feel ecstatic when you accomplish something that you thought was impossible? That was when you realized that you could do it, you shouldn't doubt yourself. Always, dream big and be rewarded for your efforts should you succeed.

I looked at the impressive size of the Tower of Babel. It's ever reaching design to the heavens. It also acted like a lid or a cap to the Dungeon. Sealing the monsters from the surface. It was my target destination. I put on a determined look as I made my way through the morning streets. The streets were quite dark and empty, soundless even. The only sound was the quiet waters of a working water fountain and my own footsteps. There was a cold morning breeze that made my body almost shiver at its embrace. The air was almost warning me of dangers that were about to be before me. The sun was still rising in the sky, telling me that it was barely five in the morning. I could feel the butterflies fluttering around in the pit of my stomach.

My nervousness was fully realized the closer I got to that mammoth of a tower. This was my first time entering into the tower. I couldn't believe seeing the inside of this place. The huge doors of the tower lead right into a room where there was a spiral staircase that descended down into the Dungeon, I assumed. The roof to the next floor was at least fifty feet above my head. I couldn't believe my eyes seeing the large white pillars extend up into the ceiling. Everything was so expertly crafted, skilled hand-manship at its finest. The handiwork of the Gods, that was for sure.

Getting over my initial awe of the spectacular sight; I made my way over to the stairs at a brisk pace. I needed to get down there first and before anyone else. The more money I could make if I was the only one down there. When my hands grasped the metal railing, it was cold to the touch, but it wasn't unpleasant. Climbing down the stairs I watched as it grew darker along the stone walls, the candles barely lighting the way down. My footsteps echoing in the darkness.

At the bottom of the first set of steps, I notice what seemed like a doorway with quite a bit of a twist. It was large and glowing with a moving purple mass leaking from it. The mass was moving in what seemed like a ripple effect of moving water, wave after wave. I had never seen something so strange in my whole life. It was just like some kind of protection portal or something. I assumed it was a very powerful spell placed on the doorway to keep the monsters from escaping from the Dungeon while also allowing the right kinds of species through. Very interesting!

This was it, the start of my whirlwind adventure. Stealing the last of my nerves, I prepared myself for what was to come; as I knew not what to expect. You know this is my first time in the Dungeon. I stepped through the purple haze and felt this weird tingly sensation moving all over me. It lasted for a second, and the next thing I saw...was utter darkness. I couldn't see anything for a good couple of seconds. My eyes were adjusting to the lack of light around me until a bluish glow emitted from the walls around me. On closer inspection, I notice that these were glow gems. They lined the cave shining down just enough light to make everything visible while still being dark at the same time.

Taking my first steps into the belly of the beast was...quiet, except a couple of drips of water echoing deep in the cave. It was drastically colder down in the Dungeon. It would be a lot colder if I didn't have a jacket on under my light leather armor. The armor itself didn't protect me all over, but it did protect my shoulders, arms, knees, and lower legs. In fact, 'armor' was an overstatement. It was more like padding really. The armor wasn't meant to be bulky and restricting. No, it was meant to be light and unrestrictive to not affect the overall speed of the person wearing it. After all, my grandpa always said, "Less is more...er...maybe not in that context."

" _Always remember Bell, when it comes to women, less is more...Ha ha~!" He laughed merrily with his cheeks darkening in a reddish hue._

" _Okay, Grandpa!" I cheered from a spot on the floor looking up at him, "What does that mean?" A younger version of myself asked my grandfather curiously with a tilt of my head._

 _My grandpa just sighed, "You'd make a terrible adventurer with that kind of question." He grunted to my dismay._

 _A look of horror crossed my face, "No, I can be one of the best adventurers that ever lived! Please teach me your ways grandfather!" I practically begged the older man for his insights._

 _He raised an eyebrow at me, "Hmm...that's an interesting proposal. Alright, Bell..." My eyes lit up, "I will teach you how to be the best kind of adventurer the world has ever seen! This I promise."_

" _Yay!" Was my simple overexcited reply._

True to his word, he had taught me how to fight both with my hands, weapons, how to flirt, and how to evade. It was five years ago before he passed away.

I facepalmed at the memory. I should have remembered how my grandfather always tied in women to anything a good adventurer does. Anyways, back to the armor; sacrifice protection for mobility. I could dig that. If there was one thing I was praised for, it was my natural ability to escape the pain. More like the nifty ability to flee. Anyway, after looking around the cave, I noticed that it was quite large and wide, unlike the mines I had been so used to. ' _Well, Bell...wanna have an adventure?'_ I mentally asked myself, like I had to reassure myself that I could do this.

My hands were in a combat ready position, not too far away from my knives, ready to slay any monster that jumped into my path. My instincts were sharpening the further I walked down the path. My hands moved closer to my weapons. Then...something out of the corner of my vision blurred for a second. I pulled out my blades and spun around quickly to see a large dog- headed monster lunging out the cave wall. It came from a blackish portal like it was just born into this world, ready to kill. I rolled out of way, grunting in a little bit of pain from the cold hard ground.

The creature flew over my last spot and landed on all fours before turning to me with hate filled eyes. It then stood up on its hind legs. This was a Kobold. It had the head of a dog, though it looked more like a small wolf's head with a shorter snout, red eyes, a small black nose, and over-sized whiskers. Its sharp teeth were bared at me in anger or aggression. It was covered in patches of fur showing off its humanoid body, a mid sized fluffy tail, and its long black claws. So, this was the floor one monster.

It once again rushed at me, this time it stuck to the ground knowing I would roll out of the way if it had jumped at me again. I was dual wielding my knives, one across my chest and the other hanging at the side. Most people believed it was rather unconventional to duel wield weapons. I would agree with those people until they started talking about knives. Knives were small, light, and could be handled easier. They gave you enough room to not worry about cutting yourself. It also felt less awkward than trying the same with swords. Two different ballparks, totally.

The Kobold extended its left hand aiming its claws at me. Ready to tear through my clothes and armor to cut into my flesh.

I managed to sidestep the beast, I quickly lashed out with my knife in my right hand in a swinging motion. I watched as it sliced the Kobold's chest. I heard it let out a pained filled wail as it grasped at the wound, its blood pouring out of the injury. The Kobold's blood was red and rushing down its chest. The hand that was covering the slice mark was starting to become covered in blood from all the blood pooling out.

But, I didn't stop my assault there. I couldn't give it time to recover or call for help. I was not going to be overwhelmed by a horde of these guys. I don't think I could handle more than two at a time. I then used my hanging knife next and stabbed into its chest. It hadn't raised any defenses or even attempted to stop me. I guess it was too distracted by all the blood it was losing. I pulled out my knife seeing a thin trail of blood following it on the way out and kicked it in the guts, sending the dying Kobold falling backward to the hard rock ground. I watched on as it fell to the ground, not breathing, lifeless in a pool of its own blood. I had made my first kill.

I looked down at my blood splattered weapons. I had gotten lucky that I managed to catch it spawning behind me, or it would have been much worse. Now, it was time to claim my prize. I had to carve out the crystal in its chest. It didn't take me long to cut it out, but it was a messy and bloody scene. I pocketed the blue gem in a sack on my side. Once the magic stone was out, the body started to disappear into nothingness. I didn't know how much I would make with a simple floor one magic stone, but I knew it couldn't be a lot. That meant I had a long way to go before I could leave this place.

I pushed forward into the expansive cavern. Hopefully, my time down here would be this smooth.

Once again, that notion was proven wrong when two Goblins popped out from behind stalagmites. The two Goblins were as short as dwarfs with long arms that reached down from their shoulders to their calves. They have four fingers on their hands, pale green skin, big yellow eyes, a large mouth on their big head, horns popping out of said head, a big pudgy nose, and pointed ears. Lastly, hair was covering them up from their ankles to their armpits, but their chest was bare.

The Goblins were playing the number game on me, huh? I watched as one stood about two meters in front of me while the other one went for my blindside. ' _I have to act first in this case and catch them off guard before they are ready.'_ I planned. Sure the Goblins were considered the weakest monsters in the whole Dungeon and around the world, but if they out numbered a level one adventure, the odds were not in your favor. I was also not a level one adventure. I acted on my plan right away. I threw the knife in my right hand right at the one in front of me.

The Goblin ducked under the weapon and turned to see where the weapon had landed. Almost like, it wanted to go fetch the discarded weapon. The Goblin had forgotten one major thing about fights. Never, ever, under any circumstance, take your eyes off of your enemy. I used its distraction as my weapon. I ran right at the Goblin, it turned to see me rushing at it, but sadly for the Goblin, it was far too late.

I used my leather armor on my shoulder as a battering ram and tackled the green skinned monster to the ground. Its face was twisted in a look of pain. I could see the fear in its big, disgusting, yellow eyes. Both of my hands took a grip of my second knife that I had been holding in my left hand and plunged it down deep into its neck. Killing the Goblin, as its blood danced out from the fatal blow and onto me. Staining my clothes in its yellow blood.

I hopped off the dead creature and made a rapid one-eighty spin, switching the blade from my left hand to my right one and let the sucker fly at the other Goblin. To my luck, it connected to the Goblin's stomach. It coughed up its thick, slimy, yellow blood from its mouth once before falling backward. After three seconds, I sighed in relief. This was a lot more intense than I had thought. Your nerves were constantly telling you, "Look out!" or "What was that?" You had to look everywhere and always assume that there was engagement every step that you took. Maybe, it was like this because I was the first one down here? More monsters spawned while the adventures were gone over night, they just stayed and waited for the next batch of adventurers to arrive.

I made my way over to my first discarded weapon that I had thrown and was about there when I heard something behind me. I turned on my heels to see another Goblin standing over the last one I had killed. My eyes widened when I saw it reach down and pull out my knife from the dead Goblin's stomach. I took a step back, "W-what, ho-how, why?" I stumbled over my words. I did not expect any of the monsters down here to actually use weapons. I was in shock for a second, standing there just staring at it before I realized something. It was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I saw a shadow moving towards me from behind. I had realized that I wasn't just fighting two or three Goblins. No, I was fighting four of them. And if the scene before me was any indicator, this other Goblin had my other knife in its grimy little hands. I now had two Goblins with weapons coming at me. I turned to the small foe dashing at me and jumped away from a horrible swing of my own blade. The Goblin was clumsy and fell flat on its face. This gave me just enough time to pull out my friend's gift from my bag. I held it out in front of me protectively in my left hand. I didn't have enough time to attack the fallen Goblin as it shot up off the ground. I blocked the knife stab and managed to keep the Goblin in a hold of strength.

I was starting to overpower it until pain rushed throughout my body. It came from the outside of my thigh. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I let out a scream of agony. I fell to one knee, now that my right thigh was punctured by my own weapon in the grasp of the other Goblin. I gritted my teeth in anger, at being stabbed, and forgetting the third goblin. I somehow managed to keep the weapon locked with the fourth Goblin, but it was overpowering me quite quickly.

My right hand shot down to the knife that was buried in my upper leg. I clutched the Goblin's wrist and twisted it. It quickly let go of the weapon in my thigh. I pulled the weapon in my leg out fast and found an even greater pain embrace me. I didn't allow it to stop me from taking the new weapon in my right hand, stabbing it right through the bottom of the third Goblin's jaw. I pulled it out as fast as I put it in there. I didn't spare a glance at the Goblin behind me as it hit the cave floor.

I added the second weapon to the weapon lock, I let out an enraged scream of power, "Aaaaahhhhh!" I broke the hold almost instantly. The Goblin's arms went up in the air leaving it open for an attack. It had also lost its hold on my knife as it flew into the air. I lunged forward and stabbed both of my knives into its chest. I snarled seeing the Goblin still alive. I straddled the monster. My left hand took hold of one of its horns on its big head, my right hand tightened into a fist and cocked it back, ready to rain down hell on the monster.

My fist launched forward, and connect to its jaw. I had ended up punching the Goblin seven times before it died from the knife wounds I had inflicted earlier. I panted tiredly as my anger subsided. I rolled off the Goblin and swung my backpack over to my front. I had to get my medical equipment out and cover my injury on my leg right away. I put a rag into my mouth to stop me from screaming out and gaining more unwanted attention. I covered the stab with another rag that I had covered in alcohol, which I found out was incredibly painful. If I didn't put that rag into my mouth...every monster would know where I was. I cleaned the wound as tears were freely falling from my eyes. ' _Damn it, It hurts so much...'_ I cried out mentally.

After I cleaned the wound off, I wrapped up the wound in bandages tightly, though not too tight that it would cut off the circulation of blood in my leg. I'm just glad that the jerk didn't hit an artery. Wow, I would have to waste my only health potion so soon. I tried standing up, but that was a bad, really bad idea. The pain was terrible and only grew more unpleasant as I tried walking on it. I had messed up big time. If only I would have paid better attention to details.

I stood up and limped over to the wet wall of the cave and rested against it. If the pain didn't let up soon, I was going to have to drink the health potion. The little prick knew where to hit me. Speed was my biggest strength, without it..I'm a sitting duck. I couldn't out run anything like this. This was just the kind of thing I was so worried about. These monsters down here weren't all that stupid. No, they were far from intelligent, but far from primal.

Those Goblins had proved to me that you should never underestimate an opponent. Thanks to them, I had to drink some of this health potion. What a total waste. I once again found myself digging through my pack to find the blue elixir. "Ah-ha!", I exclaimed happily when I found the item in question, and way too loud if the howl of a Kobold was anything to go by. It was then followed by another howl, and then another.

I popped the cork and took a swig of life. It tasted like blueberries, nice. I downed about a fourth of it. It was enough to completely get rid of all the pain and damage I had obtained. I could once again stand and move the same as before. I didn't know what they put into this blue liquid, but it was damn good. It also acted fast too.

That was when the sound of pitter patter crept closer to me. The tell tale echoes of footsteps bouncing off the walls. They were closing in on my position. This time the Kobolds out numbered me three to one. This time, however, I went and collected my weapons in a hurry. I was not going to be caught off guard should the Kobolds know how to wield weapons. I was not going to get any more injuries by being stunned by the enemies abilities to use weapons. This time, I was going to make sure I was more careful on how I used my weapons.

They were very close now. They were sprinting at me. I could see their red and yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. I held my two weapons at the ready as I stood my ground, waiting for the right moment to rush at them as well. After I killed these Kobolds, I could loot the four dead goblins laying around me, then I would do the same to them as well.

I then heard more of my grandfather's words coming to the forefront of my mind.

" _Remember little Bell, girls, and women like a man that is fearless. A man that doesn't back down from his beliefs. A man that will protect them when they are not able to do it themselves because let's face it little Bell. Plenty of women are able to fend for themselves, just not at all times. So always remember to remember to be there when those times come, because they surely will. They want a man, not a pussy."_

 _I nodded my little head in agreement, before asking 'the question' that a five-year-old should have never asked. Or rather a grandfather shouldn't be more than delighted to answer. "What's a pussy?"_

 _The smile on my grandfather's face had widened really big. "Oh, I'm so glad that you asked. Well, there are three meanings to the word. Firstly, one is a cat. The second is a man that is quick to run away from a fight or opposition." He told me informatively. Then a weird look crossed his face as he giggled like a schoolgirl. "Then there is the last meaning and also my favorite. A pussy lays between two delicate, smooth paves. Those paves may lead to the deepest depths of a magical jungle, or to a vastly empty, smooth desert. Though they both have a cavern in the middle, and once your drill pierces through said cavern, your drill shall pierce the heavens!"_

He later explained what he had meant in full detail. Regardless of that memory, what he said was true. Not all women needed to be protected, but there was always a point in someone's life that they would need help. If I was too weak to help them... what kind of good adventurer would I be? It was the most important part, well to this situation anyways... The other part was for when I was in deep, troubled waters, but they were only thigh high~

Back to the real problem at hand, three Kobolds rushing into the light. It was at this point in time, I made my move. I wasn't going to be encircled again. No, I wasn't going to die down here either, not to these guys or any monster down here in the Dungeon. I will survive, and I will become the best adventurer there has ever been!

I did the same as the Kobolds. I lunged at them. The lead Kobold and I clashed.

* * *

Many hours had passed as the sun was now vanishing under the horizon of Orario. Shops were now closing while restaurants, pubs, and bars were becoming much more lively as the night was just about to begin. Unless you were stuck behind the counter in the Guild building for another hour.

Eina Tulle was sitting quietly behind the Guild counter. She was reading from a book called 'Brisk'. It was a book about an energetic young hero that had gone against the flow of the common ground. While everyone else was praising the sun, the moon, the earth, or the water. He had praised the sky and its boundless freedom which got the approval of the sky God. He had to fight through hard trials to become the champion of the sky. This first book was mostly about the first step of his adventure, which was really good in her opinion. The description of places and people were by far excellent, it wasn't just like those old played out harem stories that made the hero stupid and not able to see when women liked him or not. It was a new spin that she highly appreciated.

She looked up from her book to look around the Guild. It wasn't full, but it wasn't empty either. She had to admit that it was rather boring today since nothing of note happened, unlike most days. Something always happens at the Guild. Though, it seemed like today it was just really slow. The high point of her week was when that boy, Bell Cranel, had come running into the Guild. Now that she thought about the boy, she couldn't help but sigh. The boy didn't look like much. Yes, she knew looks could be deceiving, but Bell just looked so green. So green in fact that she believed he may not even know how to fight.

That and his first impression almost made him look like a cry baby. It was almost sad to see the boy in such a bad state of mind. Something bad must have happened that caused him to look like that. He had even forgotten to try to make himself not look weak. He looked like all of his dreams had been crushed in a couple of hours.

He did, however, manage to lighten up when he signed all the paperwork, bought his equipment, and listened to her explain about the main goal of the Guild. The Guild's goal is to manage the monster threat created in the Dungeon. Aside from this, the Guild buys magic stones, drop loot, and adventurer created maps of the Dungeon. He seemed happy to hear that there were other ways to make money at the Guild.

Bell must have been so excited about becoming an adventurer, that he took off before he told her what Familia he was in. It was fine for now, but she really needed the information. It was her job to make a full portfolio on her adventurers like everyone else in the Guild. She would just get it from him when he popped up from where he was living at and strolled right into the Guild. Bell didn't seem to be the stupid type that just rushed into the Dungeon the moment he became an adventurer.

No, he listened to her and soaked in all of her information that she gave him. He was a rather good listener, even in his current state of mind at that time. She flipped to the next page in the book when she heard the nicely crafted doors to the Guild open. She quickly put the book back into a drawer that was under the counter to put personal belongings into. She adjusted her glasses back to the right position as the person who entered stopped a little bit in front of her. She looked up to see...

"Bell?!" The boy she had just been thinking about walked right into the Guild like nothing was wrong. The grin on his face fortified that too. Only, there was something wrong, very wrong. His clothes were all ripped up in a claw mark fashion, he was dirty as heck, and blood was all over his clothes and skin. He looked like he had just gotten back from a war zone and lost. She knew the Dungeon was a dangerous place, but he looked like total shit. "What happened?", she questioned the male in front of her.

"Hmm?" was his first response not getting what she was referring to. "Oh this," he lifted up his arms motioning to the damage. "These are just from some Kobolds that got me pretty good, especially on the back. The Goblins got me in the legs, though. At first, I thought it was because they knew my weakness, but it turns out that the Goblins could only hit me there." He laughed in good nature like he almost didn't get killed. He then put a hand to his chin while looking down at the ground in thought before mumbling, "Well besides the ones that threw rocks at me." He finished rambling of 'some' of the injuries he had been dealt.

"Bell what floor were you on?!", Eina demanded. He had better not have gone to the second or third floors yet or even lower. If he had gotten this badly beaten up by being on the first floor..., it was not going to end well with Bell Cranel.

"Oh, I was on the first floor. I just got there really early, I believe it was about five in the morning." He told her like it was nothing. Why did he seem so fresh after being in the Dungeon for over fourteen hours! Not only that, but he went extremely early. No one ever heads out that early. The floor must have been swarmed with monsters. That and seeing him still alive, also meant he had to have killed a ton of monsters. It was definitely not worth it if he came out looking like this. People would just make fun of him.

"Aren't you tired, or hurt?" She questioned further still not losing the worry in her voice. If there was one thing Eina was, she was very concerned for her adventurers.

Bell snapped his fingers as he remembered, "Well yeah, I was really tired, but I took that stamina potion, now I feel like I can go back down there and go for round two."

' _Please don't.'_ She thought tiredly. Seeing him come back in an even worse state would send her over the edge. Him coming in here looking like this already was enough to want to chew him out, which she so totally was going to do after he was done.

"The health potion took good care of my injuries." He gave the older girl a thumbs up. He got closer to the counter, "Do you know where I can buy more of those potions at?" Bell asked her curiously as his red orbs he called eyes sparkled.

Eina blinked seeing the boy look at her like this. Dare she say, he looked cute. Though back to the problem at hand, Eina could not believe this. How could she? Standing in front of her was one of newest adventurers around. He looked as green as grass, but from the way he talked, it seemed like he was a champion and this was a common thing for him. He also didn't try hiding anything or make up any stories or over exaggerate his feats. He told it like it was, a good trait to be sure.

The boy was fine as she examined him with calculating eyes. He wasn't bleeding or looked like he was in pain. He was alive and in good condition. Well, Bell was in good condition, but his clothes were another story. He must've been more skilled than she had assumed. She knew not to judge a book by its cover, but everything she had seen a couple of days ago told her otherwise. Though, that wasn't going to save him from being chewed out once he was done turning in his loot and gems, but first to his question.

"Well, I'm happy to see that you are fine Bell-san." Bell's smile only grew more wide hearing that which ended up causing Eina to smile as well. "You can find more potions like the ones you had at Miach Familia. They make all sorts of useful potions."

Bell nodded gratefully, "Thank you! I'll have to check them out."

The older teen waved it off with a simple 'you're welcome' then motioned over to the teller booth. "Over there is where you turn in your loot." She informed the white haired boy.

"Alright!" He cheered heading over to the booth. The entire time her eyes never left him. Her eyes widened when she saw his back. There was almost nothing there. It was ripped to shreds leaving a massive hole in his shirt. He must've had been hurt really bad, she could just tell by looking at the mess on his back. What happened to him down there? The last thing she wanted was Bell dying on her so soon, or at all rather.

She still remembered when four adventurers assigned under her died, but the one before them hit her the hardest, Maris Hackard... That was when she had realized what Rehmer had meant by not getting close to your adventurers. Yet, she had always gotten close to her adventurers, granted not that close after what happened to Maris. No, she had separated her personal life from work. She was not going to have another Maris. It was too painful. She still remembered seeing her body being carried out of the Dungeon by a group of adventurers that said she was attacked by an infant dragon. She started blaming herself for their deaths, wondering if there was something she could have done to save them or better prepare them for the dangers in the Dungeon. Her fellow coworker, Rose, told her to just endure it. There were other jobs that they could've done and that it was their own fault that they died. Although, Rose spoke like she was annoyed. Eina could see that there also was sadness in her expression. She has gone through the same thing as she has.

It was four years after Maris' death, she had met Bell. After he had left, when she went in the office, Rose who had been watching, commented that Bell would die fast as an adventurer. Eina tried to protest, but she knew what Rose was saying was true. Bell just didn't look the part. In fact, looking at his clothes told her he had come close to death today. She didn't want to believe what Rose had said though, not after she had accepted the job as his adviser that night. She had gotten angry that night at her coworkers.

After her protesting against Rose, Rose had asked his preferences, and Eina told her that it was an Elf. Rose had gone up and asked her co-worker, Sophie, if she wanted to be his adviser. However, she refused to be the adviser of an adventurer that would die fast. Eina protested their decision, though Rose then asked the others if they wanted to bet on how long Bell would survive. At this point, she became furious at her fellow coworkers and decided to take Bell as her own assigned adventurer. She then made them promise her that they wouldn't bet on how long Bell would live for. They should have been ashamed of themselves. Betting on the life of a young boy not lasting even a year or less.

She took one look behind the counter of teller booth and saw Rose, "Oh great...", Eina said sarcastically. More problems coming her way. She knew very well that she was going to say something after Bell left.

* * *

I was standing in front of a woman who was staring at me blandly. She was tall and skinny, yet still beautiful. She was wearing the Guild uniform, with long, wild red hair, a sharp facial structure, yellow eyes with slits, a pair of red wolf ears on the top of her head, and a red tail hanging limply. It almost showed the exact amount of emotion as the woman's face! Bad joke, I know. The young woman was part of the werewolf species. Or if you asked my grandfather, the most loyal and wild in bed partners. But no one asked him anyway? Yeah I kinda did, didn't I?

Anyways back to the woman who was staring at me blandly. She pushed out a drawer and quickly I got the message. I took out my sacks and dumped them into the draw. She looked at me for a second, and spoke up in a knowing tone, "A week's worth of saving magic stones." She pulled the drawer back to her side and started counting.

I frowned at her not getting what she was saying. I then realized what she said, ' _Oh, she thinks I been saving my stones since I joined the adventurer occupation a couple of days ago.'_ I pondered the woman's statement before answering. "No actually," she looked up from counting with a raised eyebrow. "Today was my first day in the Dungeon." She dropped a magic stone that was in her hand. There was a look of shock that went across her face before she realized what kind of face she was making and frowned. A look of disbelief crossed her face.

"Bullshit!", she snorted out. My eyes widened hearing her not believe me. Why would I lie about something like this?

I waved my hands out in front of me, "No, no, no, I'm telling the truth!" I urged her to believe me. She seemed like she wasn't going to give me the time of day though as she continued to count the magical stones and loot drops. There was about ten goblin horns, seventeen Kobold teeth, and five Kobold claws, plus the wide assortment of gems.

"Your total stone count is one hundred and fourteen, ten Goblin horns, seventeen Kobold teeth, and five Kobold claws." She told me in the same monotone voice. "Goblin horns are five hundred apiece." Well damn, I made half my money back didn't I? And that was just the Goblin horns! I was at five thousand with that.

"Kobold teeth are seven hundred and fifty apiece." Oh dear God that's twelve thousand seven hundred and fifty! So doing mental math, that's only seventeen thousand seven hundred and fifty...seventeen thousand seven hundred and fifty! Where the hell did the 'only' come from?!

"Kobold claws are rare, the rarest drop loot on the first floor. They are listed at one thousand- one hundred." Okay, that's... five thousand-five hundred added to seventeen thousand-seven hundred and fifty is..., twenty-three thousand-two hundred and fifty. Good lord! He made more money in one day than in his whole life, and she wasn't even done yet it seemed!

"Floor one magic stones are fifty apiece." That was five thousand-five hundred and twenty! That meant my total haul today was twenty-eight thousand-seven hundred and seventy! If I kept this up..., I would be able to get a small place very soon. Though, I might want to buy some better armor.

Well, this was something else. The woman behind the counter just looked at me oddly for a second before she notices that I caught her staring at me which caused her to click her tongue. "If this is as you say you're 'first' day, then you have made more vails than a party of five level one adventurers." She said with that disbelieving tone coming back again.

"Soo...,"

"I don't believe it." She finished pushing out the drawer which had the vails ready for me. I was a little dejected at her reply, but I didn't say anything to her. I doubt anything that I said was going to make her believe me. I just took my vails and started to head back over to Eina, but I was stopped by Rose. "You should give up being an adventurer." That stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned to face her again with a horrified expression.

"W-wh-what?" I stumbled over my one word. Where was this coming from all of sudden?

"Find another job." She added making me feel that much worse. Yet, I was able to catch something. She was concerned for me for some reason, that was what I got from her. She wasn't trying to be an ass or anything, or maybe she was but that's not what I got from her.

I smiled at her, which I guess she was not expecting, "I have actually thought about that, but I was short on time and low on money. This was the best last option I had." The woman was startled by that response, "I'll keep it in mind though, it's always good to have more options open right now." With that said, I went back to Eina.

When I got to Eina, she looked up at me from her paperwork. "Alright Bell, we have things to discuss." She then ushered me over to a table where she sat across from me. "Alright, the first thing we need to talk about is coming here looking like this." I chuckled at that. I guess no one likes seeing someone look the way I did.

"Sorry, I just had to come here right after going into the Dungeon, you know?" I told her honestly.

She merely sighed, "Yes, yes I understand. Anyway, let's talk about the registration form that we need to finish."

I forced a nervous smile, "Yeah, let's." I agreed unenthusiastically. She looked up at me from the paperwork with a perplexed look. She didn't understand my sudden change in my personality. Well, she was going too.

* * *

It had been a day ago that Eina had found out that I wasn't in a Familia. It had thrown a wrench into everything I planned. Eina had made me promise her that I wouldn't go early in the morning again because of it. That and a lot of guild staff couldn't believe that there was an adventurer without a Familia. There hadn't been a unblessed hero in the last three hundred and twenty years or so. It also didn't help that I looked like I was mauled by a bear. Eina was more worried about something and was muttering, 'not again over and over.' I should have known that this was going to be the typical reaction.

It may have also caught the attention of other adventurers that were in the Guild when Eina had gotten a little over excited and shouted it aloud. The registered board had been getting a lot of attention as of late, thanks to my filled out form. The registered board was basically where you can see all the active adventurers, what their kill count was, how much money they have made, loot items obtained, amazing feats, their level, and what Familia they were in. Unlike every other adventurer active, I was the only one with a blank Familia line and level line. If you were unblessed, you weren't even considered a level. So, I was the only level zero around.

I could hear people talking about me in hushed voices. I was the talk of the town and not in a good way either. A lot of people were betting I wouldn't even last a damn month before I was killed. I mean, I don't know why either! I had killed one hundred and eighty-six monsters in two days on the first floor! Some people had even told me to give up. Yet now, I wanted to be an adventurer more than being a hero. I now had something to prove. I had to prove that I could be a hero, even without the Gods' help.

Sure you could get a significant power boost because of the Gods, but I was going to get as far as I could without a blessing. I am a champion. I knew I could be a great adventurer. I was like a baby bird flapping my wings ready to jump out of the nest. I wasn't going to be stopped by words and others beliefs alone. They were going to have to kill me in order to stop me.

So, I killed them with kindness and save my rage for the monsters down in the Dungeon. Speaking of the Dungeon, this was my third day into the Dungeon. I was of course by myself. I was finishing up my map that I had decided to make of the first floor. It would be a little extra money. I had made my map look something like 'Alsings'. He made high-quality maps, so I figured the Guild would pay more for a high-quality map. I was almost done with said map, but I was going to the 'Hang' to finish the last part of my map. The 'Hang' was basically a cliff with a far drop down that looked almost endless. It was at the very back of the first floor. There was also an overhang on the other side that went about halfway over the cliff. The Hang wasn't at a dead end, but it was in fact at the main intersection between three paves.

I walked over to the edge of the cliff looking down into the darkness. I could feel the childish vibes coming from deep within. I decided to play the echo game. "Echo!" My voice ricocheted off the cavern walls as it disappeared into the depths. An amused smile crosses my face. There was always something I wanted to do now that a thought popped into my head. In one of my grandfather's stories, he had told me when I was younger, there was a place just like this.

" _Are you listening Bell?" My grandfather asked me looking down at me. He always made sure I paid attention at the important parts of the stories._

 _I nodded my little head at him, "Yes, grandpa." I pouted seeing him not believe I was listening to him. He should have known better! I always listened; I was a good boy._

 _He smiled hearing my voice, "Very good, anyway..., where was I?"_

" _You were at the part where the adventurer comes to an intersection," I told him informatively._

 _He gained a knowing look, "Yes the intersection!" He rubbed the bottom of his chin, "Our hero came to an intersection that had three paves that met each other in the middle. In front of the middle path, however, there was a cliff with an overhang on the far side and a bottomless pit below. The hero stopped and looked at the overhang... He knew his destiny was on the other side of the overhang. This is the real important part Bell... Let's give our hero some more strength!" He usually did this to get me more active in the story. "Do and say as I do." He requested of me. "Stand up."_

 _I stood up._

" _Put your left hand out in front of you."_

 _I put my left hand out in front of me._

" _That's it, now say after me." He coughed into his hand, "Darkness begone!"_

" _Darkness begone!"_

" _Now bow down all the way to the ground, Bell,"_

 _I bowed down like I was asked._

" _Say this next Bell; Light show me the way!"_

" _Light show me the way!"_

" _Now bend upwards while staying on your knees, yes like that bell. Put your hand up over your head real high."_

" _Like this?" I asked._

" _No, you want to have it like you're holding up a ball, like this... See how my arms aren't straight up?"_

" _Yes, grandpa," I replied._

" _Good. Now put that all together." He said seriously._

I smiled at the memory. "I might as well..., just for old time sake." I grinned as I got to act like a hero from my stories.

* * *

Freya was watching her newest interest rather eagerly. Bell Cranel, had proven worth her time. His first day in the Dungeon... she could see it in his eyes. The untapped potential, the desire, and the anger. There was something lurking under the surface. Something she wanted to uncover for herself. Her interest was growing by the days. He was already moving at a pace that was unbelievable for an unblessed hero. She would know all about that after all. She had watched those men and women of old long ago.

The people on the ground below her tower had no idea of the power this young boy possessed and it was only growing by the day. He was growing strong with each kill. He would have to be somewhere near a mid-level one. He was just so strong, he must've had some kind of training in some part of his life. Now she was watching this fresh blood trying his best to map out floor one of the Dungeon. She wanted to see his transparent soul fight, not map out a cave. Though, he had been standing in front of a cliff for over five minutes.

"What is he doing?" She pondered aloud. It was quite boring to see him just standing there, doing nothing. She looked up over her shoulder to Ottar, "Do you know what he is doing?" She asked the number one adventurer in all of the lands and the only level seven to ever exist. If there was something she didn't know about the Dungeon, which was very unlikely, then Ottar surely wouldn't, but she could always get his thoughts on this matter.

"That place is called the Hang. It's a common sight at the very end of the floor. It can be reached by three paves. Other than to say you have reached it, it means you're ready to move to the second floor." He informed her of the importance of the end of the floor. She had already known this fact. "He might just be trying to grasp that he is ready for a harder floor.", he added.

Freya just looked at him before accepting the answer with a sigh, "Fine then." She rested her perfect face into her delicate hand. Then...

Bell's left hand shot forward... This got the attention of both of them. They had no idea what he was doing or why but... it made them feel like he knew something they didn't, which should be impossible. "What's this now? Does Bell know something about the Dungeon that you don't, Ottar?" Ottar didn't say anything, but he was watching the new adventurer through the magic mirror closely. Freya grinned, ' _Do you know something that I don't Bell? Show me what you know!'_

* * *

I put my left hand out in front of me. I put a determined look on my face like the hero in the story did, as I called out the words from the hero in the story, "Darkness Begone!" I then dropped to my knees in a full body bow, "Light show me the way!" I then bent upwards and raised my hands like I was praising the sun. Much to my surprise and awe, there was a glowing white ball between my arms. My mouth dropped a little as did my hands.

' _No way...,'_ I thought. It couldn't be..., The story my grandfather told me..., was about an actual adventurer on the first floor! That meant this light was going to take me to... My destiny? If this did, my grandfather whole life would come into question. My grandfather knew of the Dungeon... He knew things about it that others did not. This also wasn't on any map of the first floor, which meant this was an undiscovered territory. Then, how did he know of this place if no one else did? Who was my grandfather?

The light moved towards the edge of the cliff, then... out of thin air appeared a bridge made of stone that led right to the overhang. Calling it a bridge was an overstatement at best. I stood up and followed after the light. The ball of light kept on leading me to the stone bridge. I watched on as the ball floated right over the bridge, it called for me to follow after it. It beckoned me to trust it. I took in a deep breath and said to myself loudly, "Well, Bell... wanna go on an adventure?" Of course, I already knew the answer. I took one careful step on the stone bridge to make sure the airborne rocks didn't fall or move under my weight. To my awe, they were perfectly stable and had the feeling of solid ground. I trailed behind the light as it led me up the bridge of rocks.

When I got up to the top there was nothing. I was completely surrounded by darkness. The light disappeared into the ground. I stood there, waiting for something to happen. Three seconds later, a spark appeared on the floor a little bit in front of me. That spark became a small little fire that burned a line down the floor, which I noticed was lined in gold and stone. The fire continued to shoot down in a thin line when it branched of six times. Those new fires went to six doors and lit up torches on both sides of the doors. The fire lit up the area I was in, and I was stunned at what I was seeing.

There were six doors, three on each side. There was also three pillars of marble that separated each door. They opened and six Kobolds wearing what seemed like leather armor, and had spears in their hands, marched out from the doors. They were standing at attention, staring at me, not make a single sound. I had also noticed that the ones on the right had red eyes while the ones on the left had yellow eyes. I was quick to pull out my knives ready for them to attack me. Much to my surprise, the only thing they did was snarl at me. I kept a close eye on them and waited for them to attack me.

That was when the fire hit the last door that was directly in front of me. It was so much bigger than the rest. The fire burned a design into the door of a Kobold's head. I now knew what I was looking at, this was a monster Rex door. Behind this door was the most powerful foe I would have ever crossed at this point in my life. This was going to be a brutal fight. It also clicked in my mind that this place was undocumented which meant big money. No one even knew of a monster Rex being on the first floor! That and a boss magic stone? Today was definitely pay day.

This would also complete the map and add some more money to my growing amount. It was time to fly, right? A Familia will accept me into them for sure if I did this. If I survived this I mean. ' _Be with me, grandfather.'_ I asked a silent prayer of protection from my dead grandfather.

I knew he was watching over me. This time, I wanted to give him a show and truly prove to him I was an adventurer worth my salt. It was time for me to fly and be the adventurer I always dreamed of being! "Let's do this!"

I started to move forward as the large doors opened before me. I kept a close eye on the armed Kobolds around me as I moved forward. They just watched me walk right by them. I walked right past the large doors and then they closed behind me. I turned to face the door hearing locks being turned on the other side, locking me in. There was no turning back at this point. I was going to fight a monster or not.

"Let's just hope your training was enough." That was the last thing I said before taking a look around the room. It looked like the rest of the cave on the first floor of the Dungeon minus the torches and burning red flames. There were large rocks around the room I could use as cover. Stalagmites and stalactites in certain places, and metal chains hanging from the ceiling as well. There was also some uneven ground too. In short, there was a lot of ways to control this fight, if I used the terrain to my advantage. I saw that across from me was another door. It was opening wide showing nothing but darkness on the other side of them. I knew that the monster Rex would be coming out of that door.

I could hear its loud footfalls as it came closer to me. I could also make out the sounds of something being dragged along the cave ground, something made of metal. I saw two different colored eyes glowing in the darkness. The right was red while the left was yellow, sparks were flying off the ground. The beacons of my destruction. Those eyes were locked on me the entire time. It then..., stepped into the light of the circular room. It was a massive Kobold standing at ten feet-seven inches. Unlike all the Kobolds I had killed before. This one had fur all over its body, and its tail was much longer than the rest of the Kobolds I had ever seen. It also had leather armor around him, protecting him. Unlike the guards outside the door behind him, this one was carrying a butcher's cleaver. It was absurdly large and very intimidating.

I took a step back, and my hands tightened around my knives. I could not look away from the Kobold Rex in front of me. I had no idea what to expect from this monster Rex. Was it fast, how strong was it, and was it able to use magic? These were just some of the many questions running rampant in my mind. It stopped moving when it was at the same distance I was from my door. It let out an ear ringing howl that almost tore out my eardrums. I had to cover my ears from the horrible howl. I felt like I was stunned for a couple seconds. When I looked up after regaining my bearings...

My eyes widened largely seeing the monster rex standing right in front of me. I dove underneath the cleaver that was looking to bisect me. On the way under the beast, I lashed out with my right blade at the unarmored part of its leg. I rolled back onto my feet and turned to the monster rex. I froze seeing that one red eye glaring at me over its shoulder. I looked down to where I had made my cut and saw something that made me incredibly fearful. The cut I had made on the Kobold was shallow and bleeding lightly, like a paper-cut. I knew it was only a passing glance, but my knife should have done more damage than what I was seeing. ' _Just how strong is this guy?'_

Now, it turned completely to me again. ' _If I want to do any damage at all... I'll have to stab into it. Much to my horror, that means getting close.'_ We stared each other down, then it rushed me. Boy was this thing fast. I went at it too. I quickly had to jump to my left to avoid a swing of that massive weapon. I then ducked under its claws that slashed at me from its free hand. I was now in range. I stabbed into its leg where armor was, I didn't have the time or luxury to pick where I was going to strike. My blade went deeper into its leg but still not deep enough for this thing to really feel it or slow it down.

I then found a backhand slap that went across my face as I was sent flying into the air. I slammed into the cold hard ground coughing up spittle. "Damn it..." I grunted out in pain. I was going to feel that in the morning. I looked around as I got up to my feet. There were some large rocks around me I could use as cover... or as a diving platform. ' _I've got a plan.'_ I made a mad dash for the rocks with the Kobold hot on my heels. I got into the maze of rocks and stones and did some fast twists and turns. I had effectively lost the Kobold in the pile of rocks rather swiftly. That was when I put my plan into motion. I started to climb up the massive boulder as quietly as I could. I perched myself on top of the rock, keeping my eyes peeled for the monster Rex below.

My eyes caught sight of the monster moving towards me. I could see it sniffing the air trying to locate me. I could tell its nose was doing its job since it was coming over my way. I laid down flat against the boulder to stop it from seeing. I watched it closely as it moved under the boulder. I waited as it paused, it was at this point I ducked my head back to stop it from seeing me should it look up. I waited to hear its footsteps start moving away from me. When they did...

I quickly stood up seeing its back turned as it continued to move past the rock. ' _Now!'_ With that thought in mind, I jumped from my perch and dive-bombed the beast. It all happened so fast!

My knife on the right connected into its leather armor, and if the yelp of pain was something to go by, its skin. I used my right knife as a hook and an anchor to keep in place. While my left knife was like a pecking bird's beak. I kept on rapping at its back putting as many holes into it as I could. Blood was oozing out of the multiple wounds the beast had just received.

Then it roared in anger and pain. It started trying to shake me off like a dog with a bad case of the fleas. The Kobold saw that this was not going to help it remove me from it as I hung on for dear life. It reached its free hand back and grasped me. It pulled me right off of him. It let out another roar as it threw me over to a natural cave pillar. I bounced off the ground like a kick ball before I dug my knives into the ground to stop before I hit the pillar. I skidded to a stop. I felt like total crap. Looking down at myself, I could see blood. My own blood, yet instead of feeling worried, I felt angrier than anything. I was all scraped up from the hard cave floor.

I looked up to see the monster rex holding onto my backpack. He had taken it when it threw me over here. Fantastic, I couldn't use my health or stamina potion either. ' _I have to be extremely careful now.'_ I watched as it threw my pack further behind itself and started coming towards me slowly.

I stood up shakily, not honestly sure if I could stand just yet. My clothes were ripped up again from the skidding across the cave floor. I took one glance upwards and saw my next move. It also played in mind that if I hadn't stopped my rapid approach to the pillar. I would have been impaled by the stalactites hanging from the ceiling around the pillar. ' _I need this thing to come to me. Then I can make it drop the roof on itself.'_

After having a small breather, I felt somewhat better to stand and move around again. I wasn't going to fall over now. It was about half way from me. I raised my knives in front of me, "What's taking you so long?" I started taking some steps back toward the pillar. It looks at me with barely controlled rage, "What, you scared?"

That had done the trick. It snarls at me as now both of its hands grasped around the giant cleaver. It then sprinted its way to me. I was about five meters away from the pillar when we clashed. It tried using its longer reach on me, though I was able to swiftly dodge those attacks. My speed keeping me safe from harm. I had gotten us to move closer and closer to the pillar. Then I saw an opening, something I could not let slide. If I could inflict more damage I had to take that chance. It had missed a swipe at me which left it wide open. I lunged forwards and got two stabs in on its belly. It bellowed loudly.

That was when I realized that the choice I had just made, was the wrong one. I jumped back when my mind warned me of the danger, but it was already too late. The cleaver cut into my gut. Leaving a large gash mark on my stomach. It wasn't deep, but it was a very big problem. I let out a cry of pain as the pain surged throughout my body. My back hit the pillar behind me. We had reached the pillar. I hoped that this next move would take the monster Rex out.

I watched on as the creature sent a swing of the cleaver my way, looking to decapitate me. I fell to the ground as the cleaver dug into the pillar. I rolled between its legs and stumbled to get away from the immediate area. I dove behind a rock and stuck my head out to watch. The cleaver was stuck into the pillar about three-fourths in. In a show of strength, it ripped the cleaver the rest of the way through the pillar. It roared once again, but it stopped when the cave started shaking. It looked up and saw the danger. It started to run, but all in a vain attempt to escape. The stalactites fell all around the mighty Kobold until one hit him. It pinned him down, and then more fell on top of him. Its screams of pain were drowned out by the booming rocks falling down on top of it.

I sighed in relief, it was over. I limped my way over to my backpack and downed the health and stamina potions quickly. I was fully recovered. I threw my backpack over my shoulders. I had beaten a monster...

I felt blood leave my mouth when something large and heavy hit into my back. I went face first into the ground. I turned onto my front side to see what had hit me. Whatever it was, caused a lot of damage. My eyes widened fearfully. It was not dead.

' _It's not dead... It's not dead?! IT'S NOT DEAD!'_ My mind screamed. I hopped back on my feet. It was covered in blood, missing fur, and all of its upper armor was completely destroyed leaving only a few parts of his lower armor intact. I also saw what it was holding in its hands. It was that large metal chain that had been hanging from the ceiling. No, this damn monster had great range with that kind of weapon. Which meant, I had to get close and make that weapon useless to fight with. I rubbed my back and felt water, or should I say blood. I confirmed that by bringing my hand to my face seeing my blood, I was bleeding again. That and I had used the last of my health potion. I could not take any more heavy hits if I wanted to live past today.

My stamina was back now so I could easily get him. I just had to be careful not to be hit or underestimate the injury on my back. I had to fight through the pain. I took a deep breath... I bolted right for the Kobold. It swung its chain down which caused me to divert my path to the right. The ground cracked under the hit. Some of the debris came up and scratched some of my exposed skin. They hurt, but definitely not like the wound on my back. I kept up my charge until it got the smart idea to just keep swinging the damn chain around in a circle. I had to drop to the ground to avoid being hit. I could feel the wisps of wind smacking into me as the chain passed over me multiple times.

The Kobold then had to stop from becoming dizzy, due to spinning around rapidly for about a minute. I jumped up to my feet and booked it for him. I was about halfway to him now. The Kobold got over its dizziness and started to swing the chain again, though this time mixing up its attacks from side swipes to downward swings. I was hard pressed to dodge everything thrown my way, but I was getting closer now. ' _One-fourth from you now!'_ I thought determinedly ready to engage.

It then began its spin cycle once again forcing me to the ground. This time the thing went three whole minutes swinging the damn chain, and once he was done, it left him wide open. I became like lightning as I flashed over to him. I was now in front of the super wobbly beast. I slashed out with my two blades and cut into the unarmored skin and weakened flesh, releasing blood from the monster rex.

I got in five slashes and three stabs before the creature stumbled backward dropping the chain, it was staggering from the suffering I was causing him. Seeing it move backwards didn't stop my assault. I rushed in not giving it the time of day to recover from my blows. Yet in one instant, I had gone from winning to getting my ass handed to me.

It flashed out a quick swipe of its claws that buried themselves into my gut and were forcefully torn out. As my blood ran down from my new wound, it scratched me across my face and ripped at the flesh on my left leg. It then kicked me away from it.

* * *

The Kobold kicked Bell away from itself. The human slammed up against one of the fallen stalactites and sat there limply as blood was pooling out of him. The human was as good as dead. It was going to bleed out soon. However, he wasn't going to give it that opportunity. He was going to tear Bell apart limb from limb while he was alive. The large monster stalked towards the heavily injured Bell. Ready to finish the job it had started.

As it moved closer to the fallen boy, it noticed a twitch of his hands. The boy's burning hot red eyes shot wide open. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The boy roared. His eyes were glaring deadly at the Kobold. Bell stood up like he wasn't injured at all. Bell was pissed. His entire demeanor had changed in one instant. There was a white aura surrounding him. Bell had changed somehow, someway. Something had awoken from deep inside of him. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE!"

* * *

I couldn't see anything. Everything around me was black. I was in a constant pain for a bit, but then I felt nothing, nothing at all. Was I dead? Where was I? I thought when we were dead, we went back to heaven. This was not heaven, at least I hoped it wasn't. Then I saw something in front of me, it was hopping towards me as it came over the dark horizon. A first, I thought of it as a rabbit, but it was larger than that. A hare maybe? No, it wasn't a hare either. As it came closer, I finally saw something that blew my mind. This rabbit had antlers. This was the exotic, mythical Jackalope. It looked just like a white rabbit, with antlers, and red eyes.

I just stared at the creature in front of me perplexed. Why was there a Jackalope in front of me? What did it mean? Where had it come from?

Then behind him appeared a lot of my memories. Not just all of my memories, no, these were the memories that upset me greatly. They angered me, and I hated these memories so much. Had this damn Jackalope just come here to torment me? The angrier I got seeing the memories, then the angrier the Jackalope got as well, if the narrowing of its eyes were something to go by.

I then saw the pictures of my memories replaced with that of the Jackalope's. I watched on as the memories of the Jackalopes played. They were nothing but suffering and constant running away and hiding. Once they were done, I looked back down at it. "Why are you showing me this?" It didn't answer me of course, well not in the way I thought anyway. More memories played behind it. I gritted my teeth, "Stop it." I growled. I did not like seeing these memories, yet they continued. "I said stop it!" I grabbed the hairs on my head. Then the voices started.

" _Who are you?"_

" _He looks weak as hell!"_

" _Yeah right."_

" _I'll give him about a year before he kicks the can."_

" _Three weeks tops. An unblessed hero will surely die fast."_

" _Find another job."_

" _What an idiot!"_

" _What you trying to be cool or something?"_

I took in a deep, long breath. Yet, I was still enraged at all the voices and mirrors playing around me. I felt like I had to speak up for myself with all the abusive remarks. I had to let them know just why I wouldn't back down from anyone or anything! "I may not have the blessing of a God, but I was born to be an adventurer! I will not be detoured from my path, my dream, and my destiny! I am a champion!" I yelled back at them. Locking my eyes with the Jackalope. The Jackalope got the message.

The Jackalope lunged high up at me, I put my hands out in front of me and caught the exotic animal. When I did, something surged through me. I watched on as the Jackalope disappeared into a glowing white light that exploded around me. Then..., I felt nothing but rage building throughout me and growing deep inside of me. It washed over me like a tidal wave. I could feel again. I was in extreme pain everywhere, and it only made me even more upset.

How could I be beaten by this? I could move my hands again. I wanted to harm something. I needed to lash out at something. Then I heard the footfalls of that... thing. My eyes snapped wide open. I needed to unleash this horrible anger that was building up since the day I dreamed of becoming an adventurer! I also had to pay this guy back in full for the pain and the almost taking of my life. ' _I won't die... I will not die... But you will!'_ I thought darkly.

I screamed out from the frustration, the pain, and the anger. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I stood up, feeling my body protest against the sudden movement. Yet, the anger had overridden everything. I was seeing red. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. My fear of this thing was gone. I just wanted to kill it. My hands tightened around my knives. I...I...I'm going to end this now. I gritted my teeth, "Here I come!"

I rushed at the Kobold Rex and tears building in my eyes. ' _Oh God the pain!'_ I screamed mentally. I was so hurt that I felt like I was dying, yet I was still moving... No, I was going faster than normal! What was this aura around me? I was now standing in front of the monster rex. The surprised look on its face was priceless. It didn't expect the burst of new found speed from me. I glared up into its different colored eyes. "I'm going to kill you."

Hearing those words come out of my mouth, it snarled aggressively at me. It sent out its clawed hand at me. I parried the attack with my knife. I don't know how I did that, my strength was nowhere that close to being able to block any kind of its attacks. It didn't matter for now. Killing this thing did matter though. It was going to fall and by my very own hands. This was my adventurer! My story! And I was the writer!

I and the monster Rex were trading blow for blow until it got a lucky slash on my shoulder. I flinched backward and I bared my teeth at the monster as a growled surfaced from the back of my throat. I jumped right back at the monster. I believe that I was even faster now. I was now on the attack, not the defensive any longer. We danced around each other and still trading blows. I was aiming at its hands every time they came my way. The monster's arms were covered in gashes and slash marks from all of my successful hits and cuts. "Come on!" I yelled. "Fall already!" I demanded. "Die!" I declared.

It raised its right hand above its head, ready to lay down the hammer! ' _Right there!'_ I saw the opportunity I had been waiting for presenting itself. I sidestepped the blow, foregoing the cracks it made into the ground. I plunged my knife into its right leg. I didn't stop there! I kept on stabbing and finally jumped out of way of another swing. The monster Rex fell to one knee, holding its leg with the multiple stab wounds pouring blood onto the ground. It was panting from all the damage it had received.

This was it. The Kobold was on its last legs. I might as well be too. This was most likely going to be its last stand. I ran right in, it threw its left arm at me. I jumped over the swing and over the Kobold's shoulder. I used the knife in my left hand to stab into the back of its shoulder and positioned myself on its back. It tried to grab me but missed. It had failed to stop me, now it was truly doomed to die by my hands. I raised the knife in my right hand to repeatedly gore out the right eye of the monster rex. Blood going everywhere.

The monster howled out in distress. I could hear the locks on the door that I came in from being unlocked. Reinforcements, yeah, no! They were not helping this guy out before I killed it. I just kept on stabbing. The monster finally got a hold of me and threw me again. Though this time, it was a lot more lazily and powerless. It had run out of juice while I was still running high off whatever I was on.

I hit the ground, but I rolled backward once before catching myself in a crouched position before I got too far away from the monster rex. I got to my feet and noticed my other knife still in its shoulder. Seeing that I only had the knife in my right hand, I rushed forward again.

The boss monster snarled seeing me still coming for it. What? Did it actually think I was going to let its reinforcements get here to help it? It lashed out weakly with its left hand. I parried the blow and leaped right up over its head. I put both hands on the knife in my right hand, and I brought it right down on its head. The monster rex fell and dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I hopped off the body of the massive Kobold, pulling out my weapons. I turned my gaze to the door that was opening. I could see the light flooding into the room.

The six regular sized Kobolds wearing the leather armor from before charged into the room heading right for me. Their spears pointed right at me. "You guys too, huh?" I gnashed my teeth, and I ran at them too. The one leading the Kobolds on the right lunged his spear out at me. I moved to the side and stabbed him in the throat.

Then a Kobold on the left met a throwing knife in the face. A spear was sent forward at me. I took hold of it in my now freed up hand and snapped it in half. I took the part that still had the spearhead and plunged it into its stomach. Killing the Kobold as it went right through to its back. ' _Three down.'_ I thought. The three remaining Kobolds threw away their spears and opted for their claws instead. They wanted to get in close quarters combat, that was going to be their mistake.

The last remaining red eyed Kobold came at me, first. I caught its hand and pushed him into another Kobold. The two fell to the ground in a tangled mess. The only standing Kobold ran at me. I went to the ground and kicked out its legs. It toppled over on its face. I jumped onto its back and stabbed into it a couple of times. I grabbed a spear that was discarded and threw it at one of the last remaining Kobolds that had gotten to its feet. It grazed its side. I dodged the second Kobold that jumped at me and maneuvered around it then went in for the injured Kobold behind it. I sliced into the Kobold's neck, spilling its blood onto the floor. ' _That's five.'_

The last Kobold bared its teeth threateningly at me before coming at me. I just glared it down. The last of my rage was slowly easing with every passing second. I could feel the pain so much more now, whatever power that I had discovered here today, was disappearing. It was going to leave me in a world of hurt as well. I parried its blows with my knife before throwing a punch in its face. My punch nailed its small black nose. The creature's hand went right for its nose, while I went right for its chest. I stabbed right into it. I pulled the blade out and watched the body fall. "That's six..." I panted out tiredly. I had won somehow.

And just like that, my anger subsided. I blinked a couple of times when all the rage that I had felt, disappeared also suddenly. I looked down at my...non-existent shirt. I was covered in wounds and bruises. Now that the power was gone..."Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I bellowed out in agony as I fell to my knees, and tears were pouring out of my eyes freely. I Curled up into a ball. "Ahhh, so...much...pain..."

What the hell was I going to do now...

* * *

 **Author's notes: That is what I call a power chapter! So fast. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review of your own thoughts. I wonder what this new found power is? A Jackalope? What is this madness! I have also created a money system with the Guild which will be explained in more detail. Anyway, if you have questions please ask. Also, skills can still occur if you are not blessed by a God or Goddess. I can't wait to write the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this epic chapter. I think it's the longest I have ever written for any of my stories. There is a lot of detail in this chapter, and for anyone who has ever read the books, you would know Rose is a character, not an Oc. The only Oc I had in this story is the map guy, Alsing Moto. Have a wonderful week ladies and gentlemen. Don't forget to review. Those are very important, you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: This is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal day adventurer either. No, he is, in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their Familia, due to his weak looking s elf. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the Dungeon. Tread carefully young hero..., the Gods are not with you here..., yet.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or any characters from the Light Novel. Please support the original release by buying the manga, the Light Novel, and the anime when it's available. Look on google play if you wish to buy the Light Novel like I did. I do, however, own this story idea and any new original characters or monsters I use.**

 **Author's Notes: Well, here is chapter three. I like how everyone is liking this story, and how it's growing so fast in this area of fan fiction. Please don't forget to review the story. Also, Bell has acquired a new skill. I'll explain what skill levels are! The skill level is completely changed so don't expect it to be the same as it was in DanMachi.**

 **Character quote of the day: " _Give me your heart, oh hero. Give yourself to me and know everlasting pleasure. Please be mine. I can't stand seeing you belong to someone else. I... I need you! Please be mine. Could you be the first to show me what true love is? Let me experience it. Please be mine Bell Cranel!" ~ Freya_**

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Three: A Hero Rising**

* * *

She had seen it all. She had seen Bell's boring process of mapping out the first floor. It was very boring to watch, but she could understand why he was doing it. He was trying to get more money and have a better standing with the Guild. It was the smart thing to do. Yet, it was entirely boring to watch. She was also getting tired of watching him waste his time on the first floor. She wanted to see him fight against a real foe. One that could easily have killed him.

How was she supposed to know that her wish was going to be granted just like that? She didn't, but she was entirely thankful for it. She saw everything that she wanted to see. She saw his power; his skill; his strength; but most importantly, his resolve. His never give up attitude when things got really bad, and he was down in the dumps. She knew Bell wasn't stupid. If he thought of himself unready to fight something, he wouldn't engage if he had the choice. Very soon she wasn't going to give him that option. Until that point, she would watch him very closely now. Freya was totally sure now that he would make an excellent adventurer. He was just growing so fast. In fact, that battle alone... was simply amazing. He used everything he could to his advantage.

He had also shown her something she had never known about the Dungeon. That was another thing caught her attention. She knew a lot more about the Dungeon than all the Gods and Goddesses. So to see something likes this...

Bell Cranel was making her feel something again. She had always collected the best of the adventurers. Now seeing that fight with the Kobold rex, she had one more hero to add to her collection. Bell was moving so fast for a rookie. She could see why some people had called him, Rabbit.

That battle was something else. The entire time, it seemed like Bell was on the ropes, but in reality, he was outsmarting the monster Rex all the way throughout the fight. His attacks were spot on and very calculated. He aimed to slow down the monster so he could use his own speed against it. It was refreshing to see someone use their brain rather than brute force for once. Especially since the deeper you travel down into the Dungeon, the stronger monsters would be using a lot of brute force.

When she had seen Bell go down, she truly thought that she was going to see her new white haired favorite die. But low and behold, Bell didn't die. Oh far from that~ She saw something she had never seen in all her time down here. Bell had gained a skill somehow. Not just any kind of skill either. No, this was a one time skill that was handed to him. He had awakened with an exotic skill. The rarest out of all the skills one could get. The questions she had was; what was it, what did it do, and how will it affect him?

Freya saw that white aura surrounding him, the burning rage in his eyes, and the fury rolling off of him in waves. When he gained that power..., something truly amazing happened. That white aura was something exotic. It was an exotic skill, and it was the rarest kind of skill to obtain. It just had to be; to believe that Bell of all people would awaken such a rare thing. She could see his greatness fully now, and he was going to be one of the best adventurers to have ever lived if he kept up this pace. Like all amazing adventurers that had caught her eye, they would belong to her.

It was also quite amusing to see Ottar's shocked expression for two seconds. Ottar may have been a level seven and the highest ranked adventurer, but even he was just as stunned to see such a skill surface in someone he had written off as a weakling. The last in the pile, if you will.

That skill had changed the whole course of the battle and lead to Bell's unbelievable victory. Everything about the young adventurer had changed. She had seen him barely able to match the Rex's speed, to exceed its speed. His strength from being unable to cut into its skin and dish out mortal wounds. While that skill was active, all of his power was doubled.

If there was one thing she had noticed in the fight, his weapons were holding back just a tad. They barely did any damage at all. In fact, she was sure if he would have walked right into the Dungeon the first day he got here and fought this guy, those knives wouldn't have dealt any damage. ' _Hmm... maybe I should look into this little problem of yours for you, Bell.'_

There was one thing that was for sure. She had gone from being interested in the male to full blown desire. She wanted to see Bell grow into all or even more than he could be. She wanted Bell to have the power of doing the impossible. She just plain wanted Bell now, but she would wait for him to grow before she made a move on him. She would let him become his own man. She had found what she was looking for. She had seen his transparent soul with her 'Discerning Eye.' Even the color of his soul was rare and odd to her. ' _How many more surprises do you intend to give me Bell? Don't you know not to entice me so?'_ She wanted Bell to grow fast so he could join her ranks easily. She did want him to grow on his own...

Though that didn't mean she wouldn't intervene in some ways. Maybe, just a not so subtle push in the right direction to make him closer to her. First, however, he needed better weapons. Freya turned on her heels away from the window/mirror. She had to visit an old friend of hers. She walked right past her two cats; Bygul and Trjegul - "Bee-gold" and "Tree-Gold". It was time to give Bell a real test when she was done with this plan. She snatched her black cloak and threw it on to cover herself. It was best not to make a scene as she walked to her destination. She was going to have to use the alleyways again. The troubles one with absolute beauty had to deal with.

* * *

It had taken some hours, but I was finally able to move again. I hadn't been bleeding at all since I had awakened with that power. All of my injuries stopped hurting completely unless I touched them and the pain came back full force like I had just received them. The pain would hurt for five seconds before fading away. My injuries were healing on their own with incredible speed, but they were still largely see-able. That and since I no longer had a shirt thanks to the Kobold Rex. I had to walk through the Dungeon shirtless, armor-less, and unprotected from danger. Much to my horror, I was going to have to walk outside in broad daylight like this. It looked like I got my ass handed to me while I was the one that kicked ass. I was covered in blood, some of which wasn't even mine, and dirt from the cave ground.

I smiled at the thought of my now completed map of the first floor of the Dungeon. I had dubbed the new location as the 'Den'. I found it to be extremely fitting. I had even made sure to write down how to get across the 'Hang', written in detail about what was over at the 'Den', and listed the new Monster Rex. I called him, Doluk the Cleaver. I thought of it as a creative name, and who was gonna argue against me? If I was the first adventure to find him and beat him, I have the rights to name him anything I discovered. That was a true fact of my occupation. I was going to go down in history for being the first to discover the new room and Monster Rex. How could I not be excited!

Wait! That previous excitement turned to dread! Eina was going to see me like this! A new shit storm has appeared! Anyway, back to happy thoughts!

I also had to hold back a squeal of excitement too. I had gotten some great loot from the battle. I also believe I had gotten the real rarest drop on this floor too! I believe it's called 'Rex Loot.' It was the skull of a Kobold. and I had it under my left arm along with the Rex magic stone in my right hand. I was going to be breaking the bank with this. I was limping my way to the exit of the first-floor entrance with a grin on my face. I was on cloud nine! I had done something no one had ever done since people started going down into the Dungeon. No, wait! The story grandpa told me... could he have been that adventurer that had discovered this? Was my grandfather actually an adventurer?

New questions to be asking myself now. I had to find out for sure. I would definitely ask Eina to look into it for me. I had to know what kind of man my grandfather was because I was well on my way to being an adventurer now. I couldn't be discredited and written off as someone who would easily die now. Well, I hoped that was the case. I hope this proved that I was worthy of my title as an adventurer because I technically was the first one to discover this. I walked out of the giant doors of the Monster Rex's room. My eyes were locked on the path of rocks that were still waiting for me to cross over them.

I smiled to myself seeing that I wasn't going to have to bend down and do that whole ordeal again. I don't think I could stand back upright again if I did. I crossed the bridge rather easily, and once I was across it, I turned back to take one more look at the bridge. I watched on as it disintegrated into the nothingness it once was. The glow of the flames that were shining over the overhang had vanished as well. It was now just the normal 'Hang' that everyone had known about. _'Man, what a secret!'_

I navigated my way out of the first floor of the Dungeon with ease. I didn't even see a monster cross my path or an adventurer. I strolled out of the exit and walked up the stairs to the ground floor of Babel. When I got to the top, that was when I noticed the people. There was chatting going around, discussions happening, arguments being fought, and they all stopped when they took notice of me standing before them. Most of these people were adventurers while some were tourists, but they all were wearing shocked expressions. The adventurers knew who I was and saw the monster rex magic stone in my hands and for the loot freaks... They had never seen a Kobold skull before, and the tourists saw a fourteen-year-old so badly hurt.

I felt totally embarrassed having all eyes on me. I had to get out of here before I died from embarrassment. The whisper then started...

"Isn't that the unblessed hero?"

"Yeah, I think it is... I told you he wouldn't last a week?"

"Is that a monster rex magic stone?"

"What floor was he on?"

"Is that a loot item under his arm?"

"I never seen that loot item before. Where did he get it from?"

"He looks totally fucked up..."

"Nah, I think it makes him look sort of hot."

"Wow, he is so cool!"

"He's got guts to take on a boss..."

That was when I got the hell out of there. The last thing I needed was people questioning me. I hastily made my way out of Babel and went to the Guild as fast as I could. I did my best to ignore all the whispers and hushed voices of the people around me in the streets. I got to the Guild rather easily and uninterrupted by anyone. I opened the door to hear the sound of gasps. ' _Oh, no...'_

That was what I was thinking while fate was saying: "Oh yes!" It was just my luck that the Guild was full of people today too.

Eina was looking at me with horror in her soft emerald eyes of hers. "Bell, what happened?" She had left from behind the counter and was inspecting me closely. Her eyes widened largely when she saw the loot items in my hands, "Where on Earth did you get that?"

If my hands weren't full of loot, I would have been scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "Well, I was on the first-floor mapping it out to make some extra cash. When I got to the Hang, I tried something I heard from a story when I was a youngster. It just so happens there is a secret bridge there, and once you cross it you find yourself in a place I call the _'Den.'_ That was where I fought the first-floor Monster Rex, Doluk the Cleaver. I got this after I killed him." I motioned to the items in my hands with an upwards shrug.

"Why on Earth did you fight it? I thought I advised you to be more careful!" She asked raising her voice. I could tell she was mad at me out of concern.

"Well, I was kind of trapped there until I beat it or died. I didn't like the last option, so I fought and won. Please don't be mad at me! I apologize for worrying you." I bowed down to her showing my deepest sincerity.

The older girl became quite flustered at the gesture. "Oi, don't bow to me. What are you trying to do? Start rumors?" She spoke up in a hushed tone not trying to draw more attention to them. Though, it was impossible because everyone was looking at them.

I quickly got up off the floor, "Ahh, I'm sorry!" I apologized again rather embarrassed. _'Man what a day so far!'_ "Anyways, I have something I would rather discuss in private," I told her in the form of a whisper.

She looked hesitant for a moment, It was obvious she wanted me to see a doctor first. She gave in, however, because she at least knew I wasn't stupid or would go back into the Dungeon when I was hurt. I had told her it was dangerous to enter combat when you were hurt but if you didn't have a choice that was different of course. "Yes, we can do that, over here." She leads me away from the crowd that was watching over us with interest.

We sat down in one of the private booths ready to discuss the real matters at hand. "Alright, let me start off by saying that I had stumbled across this monster rex by complete accident. I was just acting off a child's story when I found him. I had noticed that the Hang looked oddly similar to the place in the story so I did what the hero did to get across. When everything worked out the way it did..., I knew it was an actual story of an adventurer, not a child's story." I started off the conversation telling her exactly what I was thinking.

"A story of a real adventurer?" I nodded at her. I saw her bite her lower lip in thought. "Who told you of this story, if you don't mind me asking?" She inquires. I could tell she wondering how I came across this story. She had already realized that me just linking it to a story from my childhood was too much of coincidence.

"My grandfather's," I answered truthfully, "name was Zion Cranel."

She rubbed the bottom of her chin as she thought the name over. "I'll look into it. We should have something on him if he was a documented adventurer."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I said sincerely to the older teen.

"It's not a problem because I'm rather interested in this as well."

"There is something else I would like to say too..." She raised her eyebrows at me, "I think I unlocked a skill or something while I was fighting Doluk."

Her eyes widened largely at my statement, "You unlocked a skill? Can you describe it?"

"Yeah," I thought about what my reply would be. I remembered back to the event and saw everything happening around me. I had come up with my answer. "Fury! It was the only thing I had felt. I could still feel the pain of my injuries. When the Doluk got me again, I was enraged even further. I felt so much stronger and faster as this white aura surrounded me. The madder I got, the stronger I became. I could even move with these very bad injuries like they weren't there."

She observed me closely, "Hmm... I don't know what to say. I do, however, think that you are quite special Bell. It sounds like a legendary skill to me."

I laughed nervously at her compliment, "Really, um ah, thanks." It was weird for me getting a compliment from a girl. Then my mind picked up what she said at the end, "Uh, whats a legendary?"

"Oh, you don't know how skills work?" She looked at me with a questioning look. She obviously thought a large population had a grasp of the skills concept. I shook my head for no. She gained a thoughtful expression for a second.

"Okay, well here is how skills work. There are six different classes for skills; they are based on rarity. There is common, uncommon, rare, legendary, champion, and exotic.", she told me informatively. "Common skills are basic skills that can pop up at any time and are seen very often in adventurers. Uncommon skills are based off common skills that have developed further than their common counterpart. I should also mention that you can gain any version of a skill at any time. Rare skills are just that, rare and hard to get. Legendary skills are hard to see since not many people have them. Champion skills are extremely rare, so rare in fact that only five people at a time can have that same skill."

I stopped her before she could continue, "Um..., could you give me an example?" It was easy to see that I wasn't getting what she was saying.

Eina nodded, "Yes, of course, let's look at the common Hunt skill. The Hunt skill that adventurers have is all the same. Hunt allows the adventurer to remember all the weaknesses of enemies they have defeated before. The uncommon version is called hunter; hunter allows the adventurer to deal more damage to monsters they have defeated. Hunting party is the rare skill which gives the same damage properties to all members in your group. The legendary skill is called Predator. Predator let's the user be able to track enemies that they have beaten. The champion skill is apex predator which makes use of adventurer's senses that lets them detect threats and monsters they have beaten."

"Ohh, I get it now. Do you also keep the past skills too?" I asked the half-elf in front of me.

She just smiled at me, "Yes, that is right Bell-san. You keep all the acquired perks of each skill level that was granted to you."

I grinned at that, "That sounds awesome!" I frowned however when I realized she left out a skill. "Wait, what is an exotic skill?"

"Exotic skills are extremely rare. They are so rare in fact that they only appear once and only in one person. I believe there have only been sixty exotic skills ever recorded. Exotic skills also have no rhyme and no reason. They can be placed on a part of your body, armor, or even your weapons. Exotics skill can be based on anything and everything. People who obtain exotic skills go down in history as an epic adventurer. Falcon's Bane is one of the only epic adventurers that has been around since the Gods came to Earth."

"Was this real long ago!? They must be an Elf or something..." I trailed off in deep thought.

Eina smirked at me, "Jumping to conclusions, are we? Calling her old, huh!"

My eyes widened at her remark, "W-what, no I didn't mean anything by that! Her...!"

I watched on as the girl in front of me giggled at my reaction. Oh, it was a joke! That's a relief. "I'm kidding Bell-san. But yes, a lot of people would agree with you on that one. She is believed to be an Elf, and no one has seen her out of her armor and cloak."

"Really! But wouldn't she be required to write down what species she is when she became an adventurer?"

Eina shook her head, "Not back then, at that time the Guild would accept anyone who wanted to go down into the Dungeon. That and she refuses to do it anyway when she turned her last loot in forty years ago. The Guild doesn't really care all that much since she has been around for so long." My eyes widened again, how could they not? Forty years ago was a very long time. Hell, I wasn't even alive when she turned them down again!

"Well, I guess when you have done things she probably has, the Guild wouldn't care what she does. Anyway back to me..." I started ruffling through my backpack to find my map. "Here," I told her as I pulled out the map from my backpack and handed it to her. "I got the map where it shows the 'Den' and how to activate the bridge to get there. I fully detailed it and everything!" I told her excitedly.

She gazed at my map before looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a curious look on her face, "Are you also a cartographer as well Bell-san?"

"A who?", I spoke up not understanding what she was saying. I really need to get a dictionary or maybe a thesaurus?

"A cartographer is a person who makes maps to an expert degree.", she said and looked back down at the map. "Because this map is of excellent condition..." She paused then looked up at me with an amused look, "Did you really have to do all that just to get a magic bridge to appear over the Hang?"

"Yes!", I told her truthfully, "As I said before, I did what the hero in my grandfather's story and... boom! Magic rock bridge." I just realized how childish that explanation really sounded. Ahh whatever, it didn't matter now that I already said it.

"Magic rock bridge? What are you, five?" She asked jokingly.

I crossed my arms and raised my head high, "I'm fourteen, and I'm in total right to act like this."

She chuckled at my response, "I guess you do, anyway I have to show this map to the others. You should go and turn in that loot you've earned today." She stood up but didn't get very far before she turned back to me, "Come see me after you're done."

"Okay!", was my simple response I gave her as I flashed a smile at her.

She brought the map to the counter and showed the Guild members around her of all the new spots I had found. To say, they were amazed was an understatement. Dumbfounded was the word I would use. I watched on as they analyzed the hand made map. I could just tell there was a childish smile on my face. As the Guild members looked over my map, I decided to turn in my loot. "So how much does a first-floor monster rex magic stone go for? Oh, and this skull too!" I said revealing the large stone and skull to that werewolf woman with an eager smile.

She blinked at me a couple of times, stunned at what she was seeing before her.

* * *

Here was that white haired teen standing in front of her again. He was a total mess, more so than last time, and she could see that smile on his face again. He was holding out the items he had gotten from the first floor; a skull of Kobold and the magic stone of a Monster Rex. ' _Wait...What!'_ This teen, Bell was his name if she remembered correctly, was overshooting her expectations every time she saw him. In three days, he has already done something that has never happened before. Three days, he has already made her rethink things about him. Maybe, he wouldn't die within the week. No, she had to change that to a month or two.

Would this teen really survive, her mind was telling her no while her instincts were telling her no as well. Yet, something very deep down was telling her yes he would. She, of course, didn't listen to that part at all. He looked like trash. As much as she wanted to bash the boy for being completely destroyed by whatever he had fought, she couldn't. This proved he could face up to a challenge that confronted him. However, that didn't mean he was in the green yet. Oh, hell no, he was far from being anywhere close to making her see him differently. He had only gotten a little bit of her respect.

"Um..., hello?" The boy asked out loud trying to get her attention. She didn't want him to think she was staring at him for no reason as her mind wandered over the prospect of the teen.

"I'm calculating your loot, please have some patients." She muttered in a frustrated fashion. Bell became really quiet at that, obviously not wanting to upset her. ' _Good it seems like he's got some sense.'_ She continued right after she had some quiet. "Usually a monster rex magic stone, well the lowest one from Goliath on the seventeenth floor is worth two million vails. That means a monster rex from the first floor is most-likely at two hundred and fifty thousand vails. That skull under your arms is worth big money as well. It has forty-two teeth. Meaning thirty-one thousand five hundred vails, plus the extra bones..., That's ten thousand right there. So you're looking at...two hundred and ninety-one thousand-five hundred, plus a finders pay of another ten thousand for the discovery of a monster rex." The boy was in a total state of shock. She couldn't really blame him. This was his first big haul ever.

"Wait, there is a finders pay?!" The boy exclaimed in wonder finally processing what she had fully said. She could see the excitement in his red eyes. "Then that makes my total payout three hundred and one thousand-five hundred!"

Rose merely nodded as she put the said amount of money into the drawer, "Are you turning the loot in or not?", she grunted impatiently.

Bell was startled for a second before he grinned again, "Oh yeah! Sorry, I was lost in thought, and yes, I would like to turn these in." He told her holding the items out to the window. She opened the window and collect the loot. The sliding window was added along time ago to help turn in large loot and magical items earned from the Dungeon. The drawer was for small magic stones, money, and small loot items. She closed the window and pushed the drawer out to Bell. Bell shook the sack of vails happily hearing the clang sounds of the vails rubbing against each other.

Bell pocketed the vails in his backpack, "Wow, I'm so much closer now! All I have to do is fight him again tomorrow and-"

"And that is where I'm going to stop you." Rose interrupted Bell's planning. He looked at her like a deer caught in a glow-light.

"Pardon?", he asked wanting to hear what she was going to say to him. He was a nervous wreck, she could tell. ' _An adventurer that can single handily take down a monster Rex, is skittish at being chewed out by an adviser? Such a child, but at least not a stupid one.'_

"Firstly, a monster Rex takes much longer to respawn than regular monsters." Bell gave her an 'o' expression. "The second is... just look at yourself," She pointed out his injuries. "You just got your ass kicked-"

"But I beat it!", Bell interjected.

"That maybe so!", she snapped back at him, "But it did some serious damage to you. You have to rest and save your strength before going back into the Dungeon." She advised him of dangers of rushing back into the Dungeon so early.

Bell looked away from her for a second then turning to face her again, an idea had popped into his mind, "Oh I know! How about I just buy a health and stamina potion?" He blurted out like he had just solved the problem to world hunger.

Rose put a hand through her messy hair, "No, you dunce, a health potion will only help you out so much! Yes, a health potion can keep your body alive, but the mental stress it adds is also great. You will pass out after a while, and there will be no one to save you then. Taking both only doubles the effects. Your body has to also recover on its own to grow strong."

Bell's mouth dropped a little hearing that. "I-I didn't know that...", he trailed off as his mind wondered around. She just sighed. It had been a long time since she had advised such a green as glass rookie. ' _Of course, you wouldn't know, it's not like the potions have warning labels. It's our job to tell you that. Though I'm surprised Eina hasn't already informed you of that.'_

"It's fine, but you really should get another job if you're not going to learn things that are going to keep you safe." She implored him. She didn't want Eina to go through all that crap again. Five times was enough for her.

Bell just looked at her and bobbed his head up and down, he put a hand to his chin, "Yeah, I see your point." He agreed with her.

She raised her eyebrows at him out of surprise, ' _No fucking way..., he's going to quit after all that?'_ Rose's mind couldn't believe she had just talked an adventurer out of being, well, an adventurer. She was relieved she could save one life, yet she was also a little bit disappointed in him as well. It was that part of her again... the part she had buried so damn deep. The part that caused her so much grief. "So you're going to quit?"

Bell lost his thoughtful look completely and dropped his hand back to his side, "What? No way. I meant you have a point. I should be learning a lot more about things before heading back into the Dungeon! Thanks..." He looked at her nametag, "Thanks, Rose! You're the best!" He said rather loudly. He was very thankful of all of her advice. He walked away from her and back to where Eina was.

Rose was thunderstruck by Bell's last words to her, So stunned, she had dropped her lower jaw at his words. That was when she heard a giggle coming from behind her. She knew that laugh, that was that damn blonde Elf again. She looked to see those light blue eyes look away from her to the side to make it look like she wasn't just looking at her. There was also that lopsided smile too that angered her. "Say something and you die.", she said coldly.

She watched on as Sophie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before taking off to the break-room. She then turned to glare daggers at the boy, "What a fool."

* * *

Hephaestus was sitting at her desk quietly looking over papers. Said papers were filled with all different kinds of weapon requests from some of the most known adventurers. Some of the requests were actually from Familias that wanted weapon sets for raids, or even called for a personal smith to take part in said raids. On the bottom of the stack of papers were this month's sales that compared to last months. Taking a good look at the paper, she smiled. They had twenty-four percent profit increase from last month.

She went back to the weapon request forms to start assigning some of her smiths to the right jobs based on the adventurers' requests. She was about one-third done when a light knock rapped on her door. She glances up at the door, wondering what may have caused this little distraction from her work. She looked back down at her papers and called out to the person behind the door. "Come in."

She heard her door open with a creak which made her eye twitch; she really needed to get that door fixed. She cast her gaze up at the person who opened her door. Hephaestus knew exactly who this was. Well, after all, this was her head blacksmith, Tsubaki Collbrande.

Tsubaki was rather tall for someone who was a half dwarf, definitely taking after her mother. Tsubaki has brown skin, long black hair with a red bow in the back of her hair, red eyes, and has a black eye-patch over her left eye. She had a well-endowed chest which she keeps in a sarashi. Tsubaki also wears a red hakama and sandals. This was Hephaestus number one, her only level five in the entire Familia. Tsubaki was casual and very friendly to most she met.

Tsubaki walked into her room with that friendly smile on her face. "Lady Hephaestus, Lady Freya is here to see you." The woman chirped happily. The danger flags have been raised! Tsubaki, of course, had no idea just what a visit by that Goddess could mean. Tsubaki didn't remember the times when she was warily at Freya, No, not after Freya had sent Falcon's Bane to save her and a fellow blacksmith from the lower floors from a raid gone bad, really bad. Tsubaki was totally thankful for being saved and alive along with the other survivor, Carlos Ripten.

Don't get her wrong, she was in debt to the Goddess of beauty for saving her Familia members. She was happy that she got both of her children back. It's just she had no idea what the Goddess of beauty would have her do.

At the time, Hephaestus knew that asking Freya to save Familia members were going to come back and bite her in the butt. In fact, she knew for a fact that she was going to call in a favor. Whatever she wanted..., it didn't sit well with her. Who knows what that Goddess wanted from her now. Hopefully whatever this was..., it wasn't going to cause her much pain. It's not like she didn't like her or anything, but she was very wary around her. Hephaestus was always careful not to say too much about her Familia around her.

With a heavy sigh, she put both hands in front of her, intertwining her fingers together. She mentally prepared herself for Freya. If there was one thing people didn't understand about the Goddess of love was..., she was also the Goddess of war. With that being said, her mind was far more calculative than people gave her credit for. While you thought you were one step ahead of her, in reality, she was twenty in front of you. She could easily corrupt your forces and turn them against you. She was a very dangerous person. Never, ever, under any circumstance get on her bad side. She could crush you as fast as a beetle under her heels.

"Let her in.", was Hephaestus reluctant reply. She was not looking forward to this uncalled meeting. Tsubaki sent her a curious look to keep her Goddess from getting into an obvious mood change. She simply shrugged it off and skipped out the door to retrieve Freya. She closed her eyes as she waited for her fellow Goddess to enter the room. A moment later, Tsubaki led Freya into her office. Freya must have noticed her not paying real good attention to her, because she spoke up, but not to her.

"It is good to see you once again, Tsubaki. I hope you have been well?" Freya's melodic voice filled her room.

Tsubaki was all smiles, "Yes, it's good to see you too! I've been well, I have become a level five now." Tsubaki stated proudly. It was a true accomplishment for a blacksmith Familia to have someone reach such a high level.

Freya sounded impressed by the girl's accomplishment, "That's quite the feat you have conquered. It is good to hear you've been growing so well."

"Thanks!" The girl grinned brightly at the compliment.

"You have such a beautiful smile, Tsubaki. You might want to be careful Hephaestus, I might just take her from you." She said it in a joking manner, but she always knew what to say to get the attention she wanted from people and other Gods. However, Hephaestus knew better than to believe that. Freya had quite the reputation for stealing talented adventurers that she wanted. She opened her eyes to look at the shit-eating grin on Freya's lower half of her face since the rest of it was covered by a black hood.

"Ahh, ha ha...", Tsubaki blushed at getting a compliment on her appearance from the Goddess of love and beauty, that meant something. "...Thanks."

Hephaestus coughed getting her head blacksmith's attention. "Tsubaki please pardon us, Freya and I have business to discuss."

A look of realization crossed her Familia member's face, "Oh that's right, sorry." She left the room and quietly closed the door behind her, trying to make as less noise as possible.

Freya watched as she did. When she was sure the young woman was gone her gaze went back to the Goddess of smithing. "My dear old friend, Hephaestus. It is good to see you again after so long. How's the Familia?", she said throwing her hood off to reveal herself completely. Her purple eyes were glimmering, that silver hair of hers flowing and non-messed up from the hood that had been on her head.

"Likewise, Freya. We are doing much better this month in profits. It seems like a lot of people are going on raids this month." Hephaestus had told her making light conversation.

"Oh, but of course," Freya acted like she knew the answer, knowing Freya as well as she did..., she probably did. "This month three Monster Rexs are re-spawning that my Familia had taken down."

Hephaestus snapped her fingers, "Yes that makes sense, I can see why some Familias want blacksmi-" She cut herself off and narrowed her eyes slightly at the approaching Goddess, "What do you want Freya."

Freya just smiled as she sat down in front of Hephaestus, "Oh, don't worry I don't want one of your blacksmiths." She waved off the thought that Hephaestus was having.

' _Well if that's the case..., she probably wants something else. The question is what 'that' is.'_ She lightened up a little bit at hearing that.

"I'm sure you have heard about that unblessed adventurer," asked Freya with a far off look in her eyes.

"Yes I have heard, I believe that unblessed adventurer was the one to cause all that co-! What do you want with him?" Hephaestus brain had immediately picked up on what the Goddess of beauty was getting at.

"Oh, my," Freya put a hand to her mouth in mock surprise, "You caught that amazingly fast."

"I'm not stupid, Freya." Hephaestus crossed her arms under her chest.

Freya giggled a bit, "I thought what I said was a compliment? You don't need to be so snippy with me. We are partners after all." Freya replied easily with that casual smirk on her features. Hephaestus didn't say anything to get the Goddess of beauty to sigh, "Very well, I'm calling in both of those favors from you. We will be even after that."

Hephaestus blinked, "What is it that you need from me?" If she could get away from having to worry about Freya hanging something over her, she would do it in a heartbeat. Especially since it had nothing to do with her Familia.

Freya grinned at the Goddess smith, "I require two combat knives, a brother, and sister if you will. Since these blades are going to be used by the same young man, I want them to be able to grow with him. I want them to help him be his strength, but most importantly, protect him and only him. I want you on this project, I trust only you with this."

Hephaestus tapped her chin in thought, "Hmm that's going to be tricky to do, especially so since he is unblessed and doesn't have stats..."

Freya frowned slightly, "Are you saying it is undoable."

A confident look crossed her face, "Please, I'll have them done within two days. All I was saying is that it would be a lot easier to do if he was blessed." She wasn't the Goddess of blacksmiths for nothing. She could craft anything.

"I don't wish for him to be blessed, not yet." Freya told her honestly, "I want to see just how far he can grow without a blessing. He has already killed a Monster Rex."

"T-that should not be possible, he has only been in the Dungeon a couple of times!" She blurted out in a shocked tone. Then realized what she had said. ' _That wasn't good.'_ She had given her knowledge out that she had gathered on the new rookie, Bell Cranel, to the Goddess that had just made it clear she was interested in the young male. ' _Crap.'_

"He has discovered a new monster rex on the first floor, but it still counts as killing a Monster Rex on his third day in the Dungeon," Freya told her as she examined the back of her hand and nails. It seemed like she hadn't noticed her slip of the tongue.

"Don't wait too long or someone else might just snatch him up. Even more so, now that he has killed a monster rex." She warns her partner of the dangers of waiting for too long.

Freya's eyes narrowed into those eyes she would use to seduce the male and female Gods, "And I'll just rip him away... from their cold, dead hands." Her eyes widened, that smirk she was giving her had told her she did catch it. Yes, this was the Goddess of war talking right now. Freya stood up causing her to raise as well. "I leave you to your new project, I'll be back in a few days to collect them." Freya walked behind Hephaestus's desk, she put her hand out. Freya wanted to shake hands on the request.

Hephaestus shook the Goddess's hand but found herself pulling closer to Freya. Hephaestus one eye widened at the sudden movement as she gazed up at the taller Goddess. "W-wha-!"

Freya was still wearing that seductive expression, a small smirk on her lips as she bent down to whisper in Hephaestus ear. "You're such a beautiful woman, you should stop hiding in this office and then call it work. Even with that deformity in your right eye. I see it so much different than you do. I saw the raw power in that right eye of yours, it was a beautiful sight." She pressed herself closer to Hephaestus as she let her hands wonder, "I believe you should move past that, look at it as a gift of power."

Hephaestus face was on fire at the Goddess's words. She had said everything she had been doing in order to keep herself hidden from common day people. She couldn't believe that Freya caught on to this. That and her words were like a sweet poison that didn't kill but corrupted the soul. Her words were so intoxicated that they made your mind melt in the palms of her hands. Those were just her words alone, her touch caused your body to explode in waves of pleasure. One touch was all it took to turn a gay man straight or a straight woman into a homosexual mess.

Hephaestus felt the warmth of Freya's hot breath leave from her ear as distance herself. She threw her hood over her head. "Someday soon, you'll get to hear what I said again by someone else." She flashed Hephaestus a grin before she left.

Hephaestus just watched Freya leave. Her mind a jumbled up mess thanks to that Goddess. "Yeah right," she sighed and calmed herself down before strolling over to a book case. She pulled on a trap book that caused the bookcase to flip into a pegboard. A bunch of hammers and mallets hanging from the pegs. "I better get to work on this, then I can get back to work."

* * *

Some hours later, Bell had fallen asleep in his alley way that he had taken up as his home. He was more exhausted than he had realized and had fallen asleep before changing into some new clothes. He looked like a hobo, really. That was the scene Freya had found the boy that had captured her interest. It was by total accident that she had stumbled upon him here. She had just gotten done calling in her favors for said young boy. Here he was, asleep before her in an alleyway. She looked him over with a critical eye. He had healed, all his injuries had been taken care of.

It seems he had visited a doctor. A smart move to be sure but that didn't matter all that much. If he was walking around with all those heavy injuries before, he would be fine. The closer she got, the more she could see the boy's cute little face as he laid there with his back against the wall. ' _He looks so cute when he is asleep.'_ The moon was hitting off his face just right to make him look like a gem to her eyes. A gem, she would possess very soon. She was now looming over him like the Tower of Babel does to Orario.

His battle and discovery of the new Monster Rex had sent her over the edge, she had seen his talent first hand. His soul was beautiful to her eyes, and every time she saw it grew larger and more powerful as he beat his enemies. It made her heart soar. It was like watching Ottar again, Allen, Hegni, or Hedin. Though there was one big difference, Bell was... so much more creative in the way he fought. He charged straight in at times, held his ground, hid and used cover, used his surrounds to help trap his enemies, and was always thinking of his next step. He then had shown her that..., ability that she couldn't wait to uncover when she branded him under her banner. Her mouth was starting to drool at the things she would do to him. He was going to be a trophy that she would never let go of if he survives what she has in store for him.

She was going to test his limits, break him at times, and then see just what kind of power bubbles below the surface. ' _Oh little Bell, I'm going to enjoy watching over you as you grow.'_ Freya thought, ' _I'll give you a little test so very soon. Let me see what you are capable of, let me see that rage of yours again, and after your doing that...'_ A perverse grin spread across her face _, 'I'll show you just what I'm capable of.'_

A more sincere smile found its way to her lips when she saw him shift. He was shaking a bit from the cold breeze causing her to frown slightly. She noticed a red blanket that was hanging a little bit out of his backpack. She took it out and placed it over Bell's body to keep him warm. Bell had stopped shaking when the source of warmth covered him which caused the Goddess to feel pleased in her small act of kindness. "Until we meet again, my little Bell." Freya continued looking among the darkness of the night, moving very much like the shadows around her, quiet and unnoticeable.

Bell merely snuggled closer to the blanket that was now placed around him. He had no idea of the rare meeting with the Goddess of love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, seiðr, war, and death. Lucky for him, or unlucky for him? Now that, was the right question.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I know we slowed down just a bit in this chapter, but let me just say this, next chapter will be bad-ass once again. We will see a lot of cast come into play next chapter too! So enjoy the chapter and leave a review on the way out. I would like to hear from you so please do me that favor. Till next time, Kyuubi out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: This, is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal day adventurer either, no, he is in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their Familia, due to his weak looking self. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the dungeon. Tread carefully young hero...The gods are not with you here...Yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or any characters from the light novel. Please support the original release by buying the manga, the Light Novel, and the anime when it's available. Look on google play if you wish to buy the light novel like I did. I do, however, own this story idea, and any new original characters or monsters I use.**

 **Author's Notes: Well Let's get this show on the road. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I was happy with the explanation of the new skill system. I think it's better than the one from the novel. I mean slapping an I or an S behind a skill is so lame. That and S class isn't the highest in this story, the whole slapping an SS or SSS behind something is so Naruto that it's stupid. We are not doing that here. Alright and we get to see a lot of old faces in this chapter.**

 **Character quote of the day:** " _ **You know, the gods are a funny group of people, though I detest all of them but Freya. Their comical sense knows no bounds. What I'm trying to say is that they suck at handing out alias, other than Freya of course. Well, at least you didn't get the nickname Asshole Piercer, am I right…Right?" ~ Allen Fromel**_

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Four: Minotaur in the dungeon!**

* * *

I don't know how to describe this feeling right now. It feels as if I'm about to piss myself from my exponential growing fear. How in the good name of the gods did this shit happen? It was like my life was scripted to be a total mess. It was like everything I did escalate to the maximum intensity. ' _Why, why, why, why!?'_ My mind ranted; it was racing at the moment as it wasn't able to comprehend the situation I was in. Just how could it?! I wasn't ready for this, so why in the hell had I stuck my neck out for those people? I knew full well that what I was gonna do was total suicide. Here let me tell you why I did what I did. Me being me, I had to do something. It was an instinct I was born with. A gut feeling that made me do things anyone with a brain wouldn't do.

It was common knowledge in my village that I was known for jumping head first into a problem to save someone. I have always had quite the hero complex, even when I was younger. I would jump into the fray of the moment and let my mind take over. Much like how I jumped in to save that girl from a bear. I did it because I couldn't watch the loss of life without doing anything to prevent it. Some people said I had no regard for my own life, which was absurd. I cared about my life, just not as much as others. I always held other lives above my own, call me crazy if you'd like. I should probably call myself crazy for doing what I just did. No, I was crazy. It was the only valid explanation.

Now, this was the situation I was in: I had stopped my exploration of the fourth floor to stop for lunch that a girl named Syr Flova had given to me. She was a waitress at the Hostess of Fertility. That was all I really knew about the girl at the moment. I was supposed to go see her after I was done in the dungeon tonight. I had made a deal with her. Okay, that stuff wasn't important at the moment. Anyways before I could finish the last of the awesome meal she had made, a bellow had rocked the fourth floor. It was followed by a scream and a lot of yelling. It was obvious that something big and unexpected had appeared.

This was my second week down here in the dungeon. I was on the fourth floor, I would have been further than this if Eina didn't make me have to go through classes and her long winded lectures on how to survive in the dungeon. She acted like I was a baby she had to teach. Anyways it seems like I said, forget all that information Eina had just given me, let me save a group of three low-level adventurers from a Minotaur! A Minotaur. A fucking Minotaur! What the hell was it doing on the fourth floor? Why the hell was I fighting a Minotaur?! They showed up on the fifteenth floor and were as powerful as a level two adventure. Yes, I had gotten the beast's attention and let the injured adventurers get away. Now said monster was hot on my heels! Boy, I was all over the place today!

"My luck sucks!" I yelled over one of its mighty roars. I had really picked a good day to head back into the dungeon that was for sure. How did I even find myself in these kinds of problems? I can't beat this guy. I just hope that I got to the place I was heading. I might just stand a chance there. It was my only hope now...Unless a higher level adventurer found me before then. I highly doubt that though. My luck wasn't that good.

"Ruuuuuuughhh!"

* * *

I had just woken up from my dreams as the morning sun beat down on me. I started to put the red blanket back into my backpack, but I stopped to smell it once again. I took in a small sniff, ' _I have no idea why this thing smells so good..., But I'm not complaining at all.'_ I liked the smell, It smelt of some high-class perfume. A perplexed look crossed my face as I thought more of the strange smell that had appeared one night. The question I had was..., Who in the hell had been touching my stuff. I knew it had to be a female, you could easily tell by the fragrance the perfume gave off. Not only that but the smell hadn't gone away at all. No, it was just as strong as ever, giving long lasting a whole new meaning. Maybe they were still coming by touching his blanket? Hmm...Why would someone want to touch a blanket?

I sighed to myself, "I have to be more careful I guess…" To think there was someone going around touching my stuff. Well, at least they weren't stealing anything. After thinking that, I checked my bag to make sure that thought was right. I nodded to myself seeing that everything I owned was there. I stopped lingering on that thought and got up. I stretched my muscles out and let out a yawn. Well, it was time to start my day of action and adventurer! I was finally able to go convince Eina to let me go deeper into the dungeon. It took a lot of convincing to do, but I had done it. Today I was going down to the fourth floor. It was time to explore the new floor.

I was ready, this I know. I easily swept floors two and three. That was why I need to see just how much the monster attacks and damaged changed the deeper I went down into the dungeon. I had to get hands on experience too! Not that I wasn't thankful for all of Eina's help and advice, I truly was...But the girl was suffocating me to death with her never ending lessons! I didn't want my combat skills dulling you know? I had to get stronger if I wanted to be seen as a hero. If I was weak I couldn't save anyone, I couldn't even protect myself you know? It was bad enough that I kept coming into the guild looking like I was just about to keel over and die.

I took my first couple of steps out of the alleyway and into the morning street and took in a deep breath of air. A content smile on my lips. "I got a feeling that today is going to be a good day," I told myself reassuringly. Then out of the corner of my eyes, I see a small group of three people moving towards Babel. I guessed they were adventurers going to the dungeon early or something. The group consisted of two males and one I couldn't identify in between them.

The guy on the left had pointed ears, the telling sign of an elf, shoulder length purplish hair, red eyes, and stood at about five foot nine inches. He has a bow thrown over his shoulder, and quiver attached to his back holding a ton of arrows. He was wearing light armor much like myself but his covered more than mine did. His clothing was a brown button up shirt, green pants, green gauntlets, and his brown boots had knives in them.

The person next to him was dressed in a black cloak that covered the person completely, the hood was up and covered their face making it unseeable. There was a staff in their hands as they walked next to them. The person was rather tall, well taller than me I mean. They stood a five foot eight inches. I try hard to maybe get a glimpse of what could be under the hood but that bared no fruit. I couldn't tell what they were or looked like. My gaze then went to the tallest person there.

He stood at five foot eleven, his armor was more thick and bulky than his elf companion. He had a broadsword on his back. Dark brown, curly hair, a full beard, and eyes of silver. He was what people would call a tank, someone who could take in a lot of damage and distract the enemies from the ranged fighters and healers. His outfit was colored in a short sleeve brown, polo shirt, silver components here and there, light brown pants that were tucked into brown boots. The male was a human much like me.

I watched them head down the main road with interest. I had seen a lot of adventurers in my short time here in Orario, but these guys I haven't seen or had the pleasure of meeting them just yet. I shook my head to clear thoughts my mind. I rolled my shoulders back to loosen them for my day in the dungeon. I couldn't be as stiff as a brick. I just hoped that I was going to get a real challenge today. I hadn't had to really watch back on the first floor. After I had beaten Doluk the Cleaver..., It seems that the enemies had only gotten weaker. Or maybe it was the fact that I had gotten so much stronger that everything that wasn't a higher level monster was easy to me? Well if that was the case then I had managed to meet a goal of mine. Maybe I should celebrate this occasion or something. Reward myself for my accomplishments.

' _I might as well look around and sightsee for a bit.'_ With that thought in mind, I went on my way. I had saved up a healthy sum of money now. I believe my total count was somewhere around four hundred and twenty-seven thousand vails. I was making out with quite a bit of a haul. I was spending my money wisely, I bought what I needed and that was it. I didn't go out to eat or anything. That could be expensive and I wasn't looking to drop a lot of cash. I had also been bathing in a lake to clean myself.

I was walking down the street window shopping. I was looking at the various items for sale. After awhile of my casual stroll, I began to notice more and more people starting up their day. The chatter of a large group of dwarfs standing by a water fountain could be heard as they talked about their exploits and findings in the dungeon. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. There was also a couple of other people setting up their shops and such. Yes, the regular business day was about to start.

That was when I felt it. It made me stop dead in my tracks. My eyes widened feeling the sudden sense of something falling upon me. I hadn't felt something this powerful ever. I looked around to see that I was the only one experiencing this. That was when I connected the dots..., I had felt this before..., It was just that this time it was so much stronger. Much more dangerous. This was the feeling of being watched very closely. I was being hunted by something..., No..., Someone. I had caught the interest of someone rather powerful.

This was the gaze of a master predator that had found something to their liking. I was caught in the gaze of something I had never prepared for or was ready to combat. Just who was looking at me? What was going on? I became frantic in my search for the mysterious source of this feeling. Where are they? Where was the line of sight? I had no way of finding this person. What did they want? Why me?

I had connected the feeling of the eyes watching me as lustful in a way, but evil in another. It was sending shivers down my spine. Something _wanted_ me. For what? I had no idea, no clue to even begin explaining that question. I was confused, I was scared.

Then, as if they saw me acting the way I was...The feeling of being watched disappeared. ' _Just what was that?'_ It disappeared as fast as it came. It had disappeared.

I then noticed that everyone in the street was looking me with various looks. I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me. I grin nervously and scratched the back of my head. I was hoping that they would stop staring at me so I could recover.

I hadn't noticed or heard the footsteps behind me, "Excuse me, sir!" I jumped a bit feeling someone tap my shoulder. I was completely startled by the sudden touch. I was still under the effects of that dreadful gaze. I was so shell-shocked by the stare that my senses had failed me.

I turned on my heels, there in front of me was a girl, a human girl. She has bluish gray hair that she has tied with a small knot in a pony tail style. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and she has a milky white ribbon in her hair and smooth skin. She was wearing a white blouse and a leaf-colored knee-length long skirt. She also has on a slightly long half apron around her waist. There was also a pair of brown boots over black stockings.

She must have been startled as well by me turning to face her so quickly. We were practically face to face. ' _Why was she so close to me?'_ I thought. She had taken a couple of steps away from me so we were no longer face to face. "Uhh Hi." I managed, breaking the uneasy silence between us.

I saw her shake her head a bit, I must've snapped her out of her thoughts I assumed. She smiled at me, "Hello sir…" She started but paused looking at me.

I saw what she was getting at. She was inquiring for my name. "I'm Bell Cranel." I introduced myself to the older girl and gave a slight bow.

I saw her white skin on her soft cheeks turn a small shade of pink. "It nice to meet you Bell-san, I'm Syr Flova." She greeted me while acquainting herself with me. She looked away from me for a second, "I'm sorry to disturb you."

I cut her off before she could continue with another sentence, "Ah it's no trouble." I assured her, "What can I do for you?" I asked her with a polite smile.

"Well, you dropped this when you walked by earlier." She said pulling out a magic stone from her pocket on her apron. I blinked for a couple of seconds before it hit me. ' _How did I drop that? When did I drop that? I thought that I turned all of my magic stones in?'_ I was positive that I turned them all in. So why was this girl...I shrugged those questions off and took the stone from her. She had that pleasant grin on her face as I took it from her.

"Well thanks for holding on to this for me." I grinned as well; I was happy to see that there were some kind souls out there you know? "I can't believe I was that careless." I lightly chuckled. I then notice her doing something. I had caught her gaze roaming over me. She was taking in my appearance. I was a little flustered seeing a girl check me out. "Uh, w-what are y-you doing?" I asked strutting over my words.

She took notice of the fact that I had caught her looking me over. She didn't become as flustered as me, but she was still flustered all the same. "So you're an adventurer, Bell-san?"

' _Oh that what she was doing.'_ My mind automatically reasoned. Well, I could tell that I was feeling a little disappointed with the slump in my shoulders. It had made me feel good that a girl was checking me out. "Yes, I'm an adventurer!" I declared to her. "Though I'm rather new to the occupation." I laughed a little bit at the end of my answer.

The girl giggled at my response, "Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, I just got here to Orario." I made her aware of just how new I was.

I could have sworn I saw a sparkle in her gray blue eyes when I told her that, "I see-" She would have continued if my stomach hadn't interrupted her, much to my embarrassment. She flat out laughed for a couple of second adding more red to my face.

"Excuse me, I hadn't eaten breakfast or anything yet." I Spluttered out my sentence.

She looked at me seriously as she recovered, "You weren't planning on entering the dungeon on an empty stomach, were you?" There was a hint of hostility in her voice. It spelled out the danger in my head if I answered wrong.

"No of course not!" I denied her, to add more reassurance to my words I added, "I might be new, but I'm not stupid." Though I get a feeling Eina or Rose might not agree with me on that one. You know, walking into the guild building with destroyed clothing, covered in wounds and blood. I don't think that anyone in their right mind would trust them to be smart. But hey, I'm alive so that's gotta count for something, right?

She nodded a second after I had blurted that out. She rubbed the bottom of her chin for a second before I saw the look of realization cross her face. "Oh, I got an idea!" She exclaimed energetically, "Please wait here Bell-san." I get the feeling that what she had just said was an order, she wasn't asking me. I nodded at the girl before I saw her smiling at me. She dashed back into the...I took a look at the sign on the outside of the building, Hostess of Fertility. ' _Oh, it's a restaurant..., So she must be a waitress.'_ I hypothesized. Her outfit also hinted at that.

A couple of moments later, I watched on as she skipped towards me with a basket in hand. I wonder what was in..., Oh, she wouldn't be giving me food right? I could not accept that. My stomach, however, wasn't agreeing with that trail of thought at all though. She had that nice smile on her face. She was really cute I noted. She stopped in front of me, "I believe I have a solution." She Crooned me like I was a small child or something.

I waved my hands in front of me, "Oh no I can't take your lunch from you." I tried shooting down her offer.

"Are you telling me no?" I saw her smile became more forced as her eyebrow narrowed down to her eyes in an angry manner.

"Yes-" Her smile twitched for a second and became a look that would even put fear into the heart of Doluk. It was at that point I felt fear wash over me like a tidal wave. "I mean no!" I was extremely shocked as I took the basket from her. I didn't want any trouble! It was in my best interest just go along with Syr's offer. This girl could go from really nice to really scary in a heartbeat. Once the basket was fully in my grasp, the girl was all sunshine and rainbows. "Thank you so much. You are too kind." I found myself bowing to her again. When I got up from my bow I was stunned to see the girl's face a bright red. Was she feeling sick or something?

"Is something the matter?" I asked putting my hand to her forehead. To my shock, she became even redder!

"Ah, Bell-san..., You're embarrassing me." Was what she said to me. I blinked for a couple of seconds. Then it dawned on me where I was. I was on the street, and looking around I had confirmed what my mind was telling me. All eyes were on us. I see why she was embarrassed because now I was too! Man didn't these people have something better to do, well obviously not.

I quickly retracted my hand like it had touched fire once I realized it was still on her cheek. Wait..., HOW DID IT GET THERE! I had my hand on her forehead! Not her cheek! I hadn't noticed that my hand had trailed down from her smooth forehead to her delicate cheeks..., Her skin was so..., Oh, god. ' _I'm getting off subject here.'_ I opened my mouth to say something but the words won't come out, I'm choking now. The whole atmosphere was completely awkward for a couple of seconds. I finally found the right words to say as I decided to not comment on my subconscious action. "Well thanks again Syr-chan." Oh great, I said chan instead of san. Man, I'm all over the place due to my embarrassment. I coughed into my hand, "I really do appreciate the kind gesture. I'll make sure to repay you somehow." I grinned at her.

Syr face was the same shade of red as Rose's hair. I didn't want to fluster the girl as much as I had. Syr did stutter a bit when she had regained her voice, "T-t-thank you, B-Bell-Kun." My eyes widened hearing her change the suffix of san to Kun. I could feel my heart flutter for a second, Syr was so cute when- No bad train of thought.

I smiled again, " I'll see you later." I waved as I started to leave the girl. That was until I heard her voice ring in my ears.

"You can repay me by dropping by the pub tonight!" Promulgated Syr. That was an interesting proposal she had suggested.

I blinked catching her words, ' _I guess that would be nice. I was thinking of rewarding myself anyway. Kill two birds with one stone right?'_ Was my thought process. I nodded at the proposal, "Yeah, that sounds nice. I see you tonight." I verified that I accepted her idea.

I once again started my way back to...Somewhere. The dungeon perhaps? I mean I had food now, so I didn't have to wait for all that much. I wanted to eat before I entered the dungeon and now that I had food, I could go a little earlier than I had planned. All thanks to Syr Flova. Speaking of the girl she called out to me once again, "Don't forget to spend a lot when you come by~" I came to an abrupt stop at those words. I spun around to look at the girl. She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"What?" I asked in utter surprise with my eyes narrowed slightly.

That grin on her face dropped and was replaced with a look of sadness, "I-I gave you my l-lunch and now I will nothing." She whimpered out, "I'll be skin and bones…" She gave me tearful look, "I guess this what my kindness will get me…"

I was quick to jump in, "N-No I never said that I wouldn't!" I told her as I went back up to her. I grabbed her by the shoulders to make her look at me. "I already told you I was coming by tonight."

"I know," She sniffed, "But I just won't make on my current budget." She explained her situation to me. "I was just hoping that you would eat a lot when you came by."

I took my hands off of her shoulders, "Well then I'll make sure to not eat too much before tonight."

She looked up at me with those tearful eyes, "So you're going to eat a lot?" Eat a lot means: spend a lot.

"Yes," Was my bright reply to her. That whole act was replaced by a completely cheerful one. Was this girl bipolar or something?

"Then I'll see you tonight then Bell-Kun!" She chirped like an excited bird in a bird bath. I watched her skip back into the restaurant. That was when my smile became forced. ' _Oh, I see now…,'_ I visibly twitched, ' _I was played like a fiddle!'_ Though I had to admit she was quite the actress. I sighed, ' _Well it looks like I dug my own grave this time.'_

Well to tell you the truth I was partly excited and partly dreading tonight. Excited that I get to eat at a place that had such a cute girl like Syr, and dread because I was going to be breaking the bank. My thoughts on the girl however only made me chuckle a bit. Syr shows a cheerful and kind demeanor, she is lightly mischievous, and at times, scary. "What an odd girl…" I laughed to myself. I snapped my fingers for a second, "I best be off to the dungeon." With that said I made my way to the Tower of Babel. Onward to the dungeon below!

* * *

Hestia was standing in her booth working at her part-time job. She, after all, had to work since she was in so much debt. While that fact may have got a lot of people down in the dumps, she, however, couldn't be happier at the moment. Yes, she was on cloud nine right now. She may have been forced out by her good friend Hephaestus, but it did her some good. She could now call herself a hard worker. She had also found a place to stay too!

It was in a rundown church, but that didn't matter anymore. She had managed to get the place all fixed up thanks to her team of adventurer! She was really lucky she had run into those guys. It was a small group of three individuals from a village deep in the forest far away from Orario. To her luck, they were looking for a Familia to join. She had been there and swept down like a hawk. She wasn't missing a chance like this!

She had been hopeful when she had started looking for adventurers to join her. Which quickly turned to despair thanks to being rejected fifty times in a row before she had run into them.

Of course, she was a no named goddess in this land, didn't have a coin to her name. Though they didn't care much about it. No, they were humbled that a goddess had approached them and wanted them in her Familia. They had eagerly accepted her offer. She had three Familia members now. That was quite the jump from zero let her tell you. They had spent the first couple of days fixing up the old church, then started down the dungeon right after. Much to her surprise, they had done that job relatively quickly. The Elf name Bolt Venglen had said: "We are of the forest, building is in our nature. This is just child's play."

They had completely fixed up the place and restore the old church to its former glory and then some. The quietest member of the group was always speaking in old elvish which was a very rare sight. Since most elves nowadays just speak common language. They truly were from far away. Though all three could speak common language, Grim had a grasp of it but was definitely not the best speaker.

The church was all clean now. Well, now they faced a new problem, besides her debt. Their home was empty as empty could be. The was now nothing on the first and second floors. That meant there was no furniture in the top levels of the Familia building at all, it was just blank and full of space.

Wel, she was sure they would fix that soon enough, especially now that they had entered the dungeon. She was certain that things were looking up now. It would only be a matter of time before they became a great Familia. She was sure of this. She counted herself lucky, today was a good day.

Though the smell of jagamarukun was making her mouth drool, however. Maybe working at this kind of a stand wasn't the right idea. She was known for eating large amounts of food at one sitting. She would have to bear this pain for a bit. She would be out of debt soon enough. Okay maybe not that soon but she was hopeful! That was when she noticed a certain goddess staring at her with a grin. Oh but this wasn't a happy grin, no this was one that laughed at her, mocked her, she knew this grin! It belonged to Loki! "Oh my, what's this?" She started. Hestia knew the backhanded compliment was coming next! "If it isn't my good old midget friend, Hestia?" Loki chirped leaning into the stall, that mischievous air Loki held now surrounded Hestia. "So this what you've been up to! Stuffing potatoes down your throat and shirt?"

Loki is a Goddess with light red hair and red eyes, her hair is tied back in a simple pony-tail. Hestia mind instantly took notice of Loki's attire. Her eyes were always slanted or closed looking much like the joker in a deck of cards. ' _Oh, you just set up yourself to be burned didn't you?'_ The short goddess thought. Loki was wearing a shirt that showed off most of her stomach. The shirt that she was wearing could only be called the top eighth of a shirt since it only covered her shoulders and had long sleeves on her arms. It was mostly black with light blue trimming. The sleeves had a light blue vertical line running down it. The other fourth wasn't even attracted to the shirt at all, it just clung to her. It was colored in light blue. Though this was a part of her normal day attire, it was the lower half that had gotten Hestia's attention. Loki was wearing jeans that had a light blue and white belt and a pair of sandals.

Hestia forces a grin at her, "I'm sorry, _sir_ ," She let that hang in the air, Loki twitched, "But have we met before?" It was common knowledge that Loki often dressed in male-like attire.

"What's that supposed to mean shrimp!" Shrieked the red haired goddess clearly upset at being called a man.

Hestia gave a mock grin much like how Loki gave her when she first started up the battle. It was always a battle with Loki. "Oh, I'm sorry." Hestia put a hand to her mouth, "Is that you Loki? I couldn't tell with your flat chest and jeans on. You look really _manly_ today." Hestia grinned like a madwoman seeing the stunned look on Loki's face. ' _Backhanded compliment returned!'_ Hestia cheered mentally and outwardly laughed.

"What was that assless!?" Loki screamed! That was one thing Loki had on Hestia. Loki had a better ass. Hestia choked on her own laughter. She shot a glare at Loki, it was almost funny how quickly one had the upper hand then the second the other had it.

"You heard me rat tail!" Yep, that was what started the brawl of the century! Loki jump right through the stall and the two clash there and then. The onlookers were cheering at the sight, granted the ones cheering were males. Insults and one destroyed jagamarukun stall later, Loki stormed away from the smashed stall with rips and tears in her clothing and tears in her eyes. Hestia was on the ground rubbing her red, tender cheeks. Loki always went for her cheeks. She had said one time that her cheeks were so pinchable. Hestia had commented that she sounded like a grandmother. That issued another brawl.

Hestia popped up from her spot on the ground, "I would like to take my anger out on your face," Loki turned to face her again, a tearful glare on her face, "But it looks like genetics have put it through enough suffering already!"

Loki marched right up to the short goddess, clearly more pissed than sad. "Hestia some people are like slinkies...they're really good for nothing." Hestia was now glaring full force at the goddess of mischief, "But they still bring a smile to your face when you push them down a flight of stairs!" Loki declared and just like that, round two was a go.

When the two stopped rolling around on the ground Loki got her feet, "I don't have time for this! My _Familia,"_ She emphasized familia, "Is returning today from the dungeon. Something you wouldn't know anything about!" She stomped her way down the street.

Hestia sprung to her feet, "I do too! My familia just went to the dungeon today!" She called after Loki. She saw Loki wave her off dismissively like she didn't care. ' _That flat chested bitch!'_ How dare she dismiss her familia like that! She should give her a piece of her mind, but she had better things to do.

She turned around and bumped into a man that was standing behind. Her eyes widened, that...Was her boss...He wasn't happy! "Hello Hestia, I see your little fight is over, so please clean up this mess." He told her, he was a lot less mad than she thought he'd be.

She, of course, had to ask why "Why aren't you madder?"

He looked down at her, "That is because I saw the whole thing. I'm sending the Loki familia the bill for all the damages..., plus the sales we lost today." He mumbled the last part with a smirk. Hestia nodded happily, at least she wasn't going deeper into debt! That and Loki had to pay for all the damages! Ha, take that Loki!

* * *

I had just entered the fourth floor, it looked the same as all the other floors. I was a little disappointed by that fact. I was hoping for a new change of pace or something. The only difference I could really tell is that it seemed to be a lot more larger than the previous floors. I guess not everything could be cool and mysterious like how I entered the monster Rex's room on the first floor. I hadn't encountered anything strange and unusual, well unless you want to count those three dungeon lizards I fought before getting to the fourth floor. I believe I had slane about twenty-one monsters before I got to this floor.

However, I had a feeling something wasn't right. The atmosphere had changed, I don't know how to explain it but it felt more..., Quiet than it was supposed to. It left me with this uneasy feeling in my gut. I, however, decided to ignore that feeling. I sat down on the ground, which I regretted almost instantly. The floor was hard, cold, and wet. I could feel the water on the ground seep right through the fabric of pants and underwear. "Great…" I scoffed at myself. I should have known better. I mean I worked in a mine before I became an adventurer! I should have realized this..., Ah whatever. "A little water never killed nobody." I shrugged it off.

I went to my backpack and pulled out the small basket that Sry had given me. As I looked down at the basket I couldn't help but sigh realizing just how much I was playing today. She had gotten me with that sob story. I mean I lived on the street, I was far worse off than her. Well, truth be told I didn't mind it all that much. I let a small smile cross my lips, "Who knows, maybe I might just have a good time tonight." Syr was a rather interesting girl, maybe the whole bar or pub rather was full of interesting people. Hmm, a thought to ponder.

I removed the cloth from the basket to reveal what looked like multiple sandwiches. I blinked a couple of time taking in the sight of the food. It looked good, I took a sniff, it smelt better, I took a taste..., My mouth exploded with flavor. It was really good, very good in fact. I was surprised. I wonder who could make better sandwiches, me or Sry. I had learned how to cook, thanks to my grandfather. My grandfather had told me that the keys to heaven's gates were only unlocked with cooks. He had told me that if you know how to cook, women would fall all over you. Especially if you could cook and make pastries. He had said you would be set. It was another one of those tips of his. I mean he had written a book on women. Sure I had the only copy in existence, but that didn't matter.

I had one day decided to try that tip out. I had proven it to be true. I had given a girl a blueberry muffin I had made, and she would never stop asking me to cook her another one. I swear I still have no idea what my grandfather means by gates to heaven. Really he was hard to interpret at times. Anyway back to the sandwich that Syr had made: I devoured it. What can I say? It was an excellent sandwich. I was enjoying myself at the moment as I went through the food that Syr had given to me. I was down to my two last pieces when I heard the battle cry of something that would be engraved into my memory forever.

"Urrrroooooarrrrrrr!"

I was up on my feet in a heartbeat. It was the loudest bellow I had ever heard, louder than Doluk. This thing was powerful and strong. In fact, I think whatever made that battle cry wasn't even supposed to be on this floor. No, it couldn't have belonged on this floor when the yelling of adventurers followed shortly after. No this was not good at all. My mind was racing, I had no idea what was even happening but I had felt something deep inside of me that told me to run. Yet I couldn't, especially when I heard, "Grim, Bolt is down!"

I had left the basket there, I didn't bother picking it up at all. I was too focused on the sounds of a clash off in the distance. That was when my body moved again, by itself. No, of course, it didn't, I had moved it but it was on a subconscious level. I had no idea what I was going to be facing, yet I knew that I couldn't handle it. That feeling was kicking me in my gut. It was yelling at me to run, not fight. I didn't listen to it, no I kept running right for the thunderous footsteps.

The cave was shaking, just like my nervous. The feeling of dread only got worse the closer I got. I turn the corner and came to face a grim scene before me. It was something out of horror story. There before me was those same adventurers from this morning. Two of which were injured, One was way worse than the other. The elf with the purple hair was being carried by the large bulky human. I guessed that Bolt was the name of the Elf. Blood was pouring down from Bolt by some unseen wound and onto the large man who was carrying him. The large man was also injured. I also made the assumption that grim was the one with the cloak. I saw them Bolting, no pun intended, right towards me with a...Min-MINOTAUR HOT ON THEIR HEELS!

That should not be possible! Minotaurs appeared on the fifteenth floor and this was the fourth floor. So...Why...Why was it here? Why was there a Minotaur on the fourth floor! No one here on this floor could take on such a beast. It's large black eyes on its bull like head were glaring down at the three adventurers. It had two large horns one of which was covered in blood. That was what had probably wounded the male elf. It gored him! You could see the bulky humanoid body, it had ripped abs on its stomach showing more of the creatures impressive strength. Its arms were like tree trunks, in its hands was a battle axe made of wood and stone. Its legs were covered in fur and the hooves that stomped into the floor shook the cave. To finish off its appearance was the dark brown skin and fur. The Minotaur was twelve feet tall.

I was frozen in place seeing the beast rushing at the small group of adventurers. ' _They will never escape at that pace…Little long outrun that thing.'_ I was snapped out of my fear induced state when I heard the voice of the taller male. His yell was pointed towards me. "Run kid!" He yelled at me, "Don't just stand there!" Was he telling me to run? Didn't he realize that he would never escape this place...No, he would escape this place. They all would. I was going to make sure of it. No one was going to die today.

* * *

Freya was passing her time in her new daily set routine. Watching over the city Orario from her room in the tallest tower ever made The Tower of Babel. She had a wine glass between her forefinger and thumb, the proper way to hold a wine glass. It wasn't like how those dumb teenagers held it. She was rather enjoying the peace at the moment. Any day now she would get word from Hephaestus on the blades she had requested. Then she could set her plans in motion. Much to her amusement, Hephaestus was taking her time with the blades. In fact, Freya had assumed that she was already done with them. She was just waiting for the opportune time to tell her. The God's Banquet.

She knew first hand how much the red haired goddess distrusted her. She was smart to think that. Freya was a lot more powerful and cunning than people gave her credit for. Her looks added to the deadliness that lurked below her beautiful exterior. She had Orario wrapped around her fingers. Her seat in Babel only proved this statement even more. Though to everyone who was in her familia, they knew how kind and caring of a goddess she really was to her children, her familia. Granted these were some of the strongest and most promising individuals in Orario, she deeply cared for all of them.

If one was to describe Freya and what her familia meant to her, this was what they would tell you: "Freya is a cute little girl and her adventurers were her dolls. And when one was taken from her by another god or goddess. War. When an adventurer died, she wails like a baby." That was how much she cared for her familia. However, she could always embrace the ones she lost in heaven like she does. Once you were in her grasp, in her hands, you were hers and hers alone. Forever. She didn't like to share.

There was a click of her door, telling her someone was opening the door to her chambers. "My goddess," She smiled knowing the voice very well, it was the voice of Allen Fromel. Her most loyal member. She wasn't saying that the others weren't loyal or anything like that. No, what she was saying is Allen loves her to the point that he believes that he will become unclean if any other woman touches him. "I have done as you asked." He told her. Freya sat up a bit at his words. Now she could do as she planned in her new daily routine, hopefully.

She raised an eyebrow at him curiously, "Yes and what do you have for me?"

The man closed the door behind him and walked up to her chair. He stood to the right behind her. "The target-"

"He's not a target Allen." She interjected the cat person. Allen has black and gray hair along with cat ears and a tail. His eyes were covered by his metal visor he wears with the rest of his armor. He has on a long sleeved, black shirt with gray buttons, on the right side of his chest was a dark gray piece of armor covering his chest held in place by three light gray straps. Most of his arms are protected by long light gray gauntlets that have a black belt fastened around his biceps. Instead of having a belt around his waist it was around his stomach. It was colored in a light gray and a black buckle. The belt also held a long piece of cloth that covered the right side of his upper leg and went around to his backside. His pants were black, baggy, and tucked nicely into his black boots. On his back was his weapon of choice, spear. Allen, however, didn't reply, he still had a mission to complete. A mission that he absolutely hated.

"He has entered the dungeon a little while ago," Allen commented lightly giving his goddess the information she wanted so badly. Allen was greeting his teeth. He was jealous due to all the attention this no level was getting from _his_ goddess.

The goddess didn't waste any time after hearing her, _Vana Freya_ tells her that Bell had entered the dungeon. It was time to see the boy in action again. With a wave of her left hand, her window became a mirror that gave her a visual in the dungeon. Using her Discerning Eye, she easily located the boy. That was when the pair had come across a scene they had never expected to see. Bell was on the fourth floor and staring down a Minotaur that was chasing a group of adventurers.

"He's a goner…" Was Allen's unneeded, smart mouth reply. Freya loved Allen, she really did. However, he lacks in the tact department, or better yet, he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. In fact, Allen was quite poison tongued to people outside of the Freya Familia. He had even told his sister that he didn't care if she died. He had told her she was a nuisance and cut all ties with her.

"Allen~" Sang the goddess in her beautiful deep voice. Allen could feel his heart beating rapidly at her singing voice. He loved it when he got to her sing. It soothed his very soul.

"Y-yes m-my g-g-goddess?" He stammered over his words like an embarrassed child. He was like putty in her hands.

"Be silent." She hissed; the putty had been crushed and fell to the floor. Allen didn't need to be told twice. He had upset his goddess, that was a sin that he could not take lightly. He just stood there and watch on knowing the inevitable was going to happen. This lowly no level that managed to get 'his' goddess attention was going to die a horrible, bloody death.

* * *

It clicked. I could feel the shift in my own stance, my knife was now out in front of me. In my other hand was a health potion. I wasn't sure if the group of adventurers before me had one or not. It was the same click in my mind that made me rush right towards the danger. The bear, the goblin, the rampaging bull, and Doluk the Cleaver. I guess I was driven to fight impossible, to risk my own neck for others. It wasn't all that bad though. I always felt good after doing something stupid that would save lives.

Now the question I had was once I got the beast's attention, what would I do from there? I could try to outrun and outmaneuver the creature, though that was unlikely. I could have the monster follow after me into the lower floors where adventurers of much higher than my own level could handle the beast. However, I would most likely attract the gazes of other monsters as well and be bombarded. ' _How do I handle this?!"_

I didn't know, but I needed to do something now, like right now! I took off from my spot and rushed forward. My grip on my blades tightened. The adventurers that were trying to escape widened their eyes seeing me come right at them. I extended my right hand towards the person I thought was named Grim, placing the health potion in their hands. I could tell the two conscious members were stunned. They didn't believe that someone was willing sticking their neck out for them. I was past the three in no time. I was now running right at the Minotaur who still had its gaze on the group of adventurers in front of it.

You see the monsters in the dungeon were simple minded, yet there were some on very rare occasions that they showed intelligence. Most of the time monsters focused on the first adventurers it saw, much like what the Minotaur was doing at this moment. Yet sometimes there was a time when a group of monster would swarm adventurers and cause them to flee. These monsters would, of course, follow after them until they caught up to the fleeing adventurers, or...Found another group of adventurers that were minding their own business. What I was doing was called gaze shifting. Taking the monster's gaze away from a group and onto myself. Usually, gaze shifting was done by a high-level adventurer that could handle the situation.

I knew for a fact, that I could not handle the situation in front of me, yet I couldn't let that discourage me now. Not when the monster was still coming close in thunderous footfalls. I threw the blade in my left hand right at the monster chest. My eyes widened when the knife hit the bare chest of the creature and...Shattered like a glass bottle hitting the ground. Panic had taken over at that moment. I had just realized just how hopeless this mess really was. I couldn't even damage the monster in front of me. It wasn't like Doluk, this thing was so much stronger compared to him that it was sad. Its dark black eyes switched to me, It glare wanted to root me in my place. Yet I knew that if I had stopped running, I was dead. I juked to the right as its battle axe came down like the force of a landslide. It shook the cave completely and I almost lost my balance. The sound of the impact rattled my eardrums. That huge weapon would have bisected me. I ran right past the beast as it was slow to lift its overly large weapon up.

"Uugghunnnnn!" It roared in anger at missing me. Yet I kept on moving down the corridor that the other group of adventurers came from. I could see the path before me fork in two different directions. That was when I heard it. It was the voice of the cloaked figure which I could now classify as a woman. "Cliff left, dead end!" Grim had warned me of the dangers. The left side was a dead end because it led to a...Cliff! Yes, that was it!

I didn't heed her words as once I got to the separation in the path, I went left.

* * *

Grim had watched the boy dash to the left not heeding Grim's words. The minotaur was booking after him. It was clear that she was confused by the boy's choice in the path he took. She had warned him that there was a cliff on the left side path, did she happen to say something wrong? Did left mean right, and vice versa? Was she the cause of the young man's death? She knew she wasn't the best speaker of common language...But she had been positive on what she had said. She looked to her other comrade but he hadn't stopped, no he had kept running.

"Oi, what are you doing Grim!? We can't help him!" He screamed from the opening that the boy had come from. "Don't let his sacrifice be meaningless!" Why was he tell her this? She knew there wasn't anything she could do, her power was too weak at the moment. Her grasp on the potion she had been given by the boy tensed greatly that it threatened to break it. Not only had the boy risked his life for people he didn't know, but he had also spared a health potion as well. This could save their friend as well. Bolt will live from being gored. In just five seconds, he had saved all three of them.

Whether Derick cared or didn't, didn't matter to her. They owed him a great debt. She could only hope he knew what he was doing. She turned on her heels and followed after Derick, "Haryan Yúlima asea!"

"What do you mean you have a health potion?! Where in the hell did you get that from?!" Derick questioned her as she caught up to him.

"Boy."

* * *

"My luck sucks!" I yelled over one of its mighty roars. I had really picked a good day to head back into the dungeon that was for sure. How did I even find myself in these kinds of problems? I can't beat this guy. I just hope that I got to the place I was heading. I might just stand a chance there. It was my only hope now...Unless a higher level adventurer found me before then. I highly doubt that though.

"Ruuuuuuughhh!" I dove left and rolled back onto my feet. I caught a glimpse of the axe cutting right through one of the walls of the cave. It sent debris everywhere and shook the ground as well.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee?!" Was my startled response to me almost losing my balance and having a rock almost crack me in the back of my head. I was running for my life again. I could not stop until I got to the cliff. I had to make it there if I wanted to stand any chance against it. I had almost made it there, I could feel it nearing me. I could feel the air changing. My blood was pumping, heart racing, stomach turning, and eyes bulging. Terrified was how I felt. Then I saw it...The cliff was in sight. I fasten my already fast pace to reach it quickly. I was quick to take in my surrounding. I peered over the side of the drop to see stalagmites at the bottom, and at the top of the ceiling, stalactites. I notice a couple of stalagmites to the right of me.

Yes! This had to be a gift of some god or goddess. I mean really, look at this. My luck didn't suck all that much! I could hook my grappling hook to them and trick the Minotaur to charge off the cliff with me. I now had my plan of attack! I pulled out the grappling hook from my backpack. I thought that this might just be the most useless item I had bought; who would have thought that it would have saved my life like this! I tossed it between two stalagmites and with a quick pull of the rope, it was locked in. I had the rope in my left hand. Okay so now I had to worry about it being smart enough to see the drop behind me. Maybe if I had made it angry enough to charge at me? I caught the sight of a lone stone by my feet and I was quick to snatch up the small stone from the cave floor. This could piss it off.

My gaze then fell on the booming sound of footsteps coming closer to me. I saw the axe before I saw Minotaur. It made eye contact with me and matched closer to me. When I felt it was close enough to me...I let the rock fly. It cracked right between its eyes and turned to dust. I hadn't been expecting that to happen. I felt that it might break apart but I was really hoping to piss it off and send him into a rage.

Well, that part of the plan had worked, yet there was something I didn't count on. That stone had sent small shards of the rock into its eyes. I didn't expect that to happen but it worked out for me in the long run. The monster before me let out a cry of and anger and pain. Its teeth were bared at me. It snorted out air from its large nose. It was squinting to see me and when it did...

"Urrrroooooarrrrrrr!" It unleashed a battle cry as it charged at me full throttle. Its axe was firmly ready in its massive hands, to be swung downwards at me. It was looking to cut me right down the middle. I jumped backward with both of my hands on the rope as it brought its axe down with full force. It rocked the cave violently. Yet the Minotaur hadn't been really thinking straight as it was lurched forward because of stopping so suddenly.

The rope tightened from my weight as gravity brought me down. I hung on for dear life as I hit the hard cave wall under the drop point. I could feel the burn in my hands from the rope. The Minotaur toppled right over the axe and then the cliff itself. It let out a startled bellow as it fell to the depth below. I heard the below ended with a sickening squelch as it hit the bottom. The cave shook under beast impact with the floor. The stalactites plummeted from their resting place on the ceiling and speared into the ground and the mighty creature's back. It's back already had spikes point out of it, thanks to the stalagmites it had fallen on top of. It looked like a Minotaur pincushion.

Blood was oozing out of all the holes that were put into the beast. Its own power had been its own downfall. Quite literally I might add. I watched on with bated breath, hoping to see no movement from the creature. It didn't move for a solid minute. I had caused the death of a Minotaur. I had led it to its demise. I had killed a Minotaur.

Sure I didn't directly beat the beast in battle and was now deathly afraid of the species of monster in general, but I had killed it with smarts and a crap ton of luck. I let out a small laugh, then another, then it became hysterical laughter.

I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, "I'm alive...I'm alive." I was so happy that I managed to survive. I had...Done the impossible. After I got control of myself, I started my long climb down the lengthy seventy-five-foot rope. However, it wasn't enough to reach the bottom. There was still ten feet left to the bottom, I let out an annoyed sigh. "Great...Looks like I have to climb my way down from here."

When I got down to the ground floor I made my way over to the bloody scene. The corpse of the creature had already deteriorated into nothingness until only one thing was left, a large magic stone. I picked it up and brought it to my face. This one crystal was worth a lot of money. I put the magic stone in my backpack with a smile. I had killed a Minotaur. That magic stone was the proof of it. I climbed back up to the rope.

From there it was haul back up to the ledge. I threw myself over the top of the ledge where the axe wasn't. I saw it still firmly dug in into the cave floor. I then put away my grappling hook and took one more look over the edge. I pulled the magic stone out from my bag to take another look at the stone.

Once I had stared at it enough, I nodded to myself and turned around to see two golden eyes as I came face to face with a girl who looked a little older than I did. She was a very beautiful woman with long golden hair, gold eyes, and a slender body. She was wearing a white and black battle-cloth, black arm covers, and long blue boots. She had her armor over this consisting of a head guard, breastplate, arm guards, hip guards, and knee guards.

Oh, there was also the fact that she was covered in blood, along with her sword that has blood dripping from it! I had a pretty stressful day as it was. Seeing someone standing so close to me covered in a nice shade of red that looked like human blood was enough to scare the shit out of anyone. That and she held no emotion on that cute face of hers, I guess the consolation prize for the no emotions was the light sprinkle of blood on her face. My mind registered all of this at once, and before she could say or do anything, I put my hand up and said, "Hold that thought."

I then proceed to run away from the girl at full speed which startled the girl. I had also noticed that she had put her hand out, she was reaching for me! I had to get out of this damn dungeon! I had enough crazy for one damn day! On my way out, I had run into an adventurer.

There was a tall Elven beauty with sparkling emerald colored hair reaching to the waist and tied in a tail. She has a pair of sharp pointy ears and a pair of clear jade colored eyes. She was wearing a white cloak on top of a green and yellow military coat with a black belt around her waist. She also has on dark colored stockings below long black boots.

"Excuse m-" She started but I cut her off before she could begin.

"You looking for a blond haired girl, golden eyes, and bathed in blood?"

The woman nodded with a thoughtful look, "I wouldn't say bathed in blood."

"That way." I pointed in the direction I came from. I then took off again. I paid her no mind as I ran.

"Thank you." She called after me, I managed a wave. Man oh man what a day- Oh shit! Eina is going to kill me! How in the hell was I going to explain that I killed a Minotaur?! "I'm so dead, so very dead," I muttered with a far off look in my eyes. One crisis averted another disaster appears to take its place! Today wasn't a good day, no it was a catastrophe!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Alright another chapter is done! I hope you all enjoy this one. We will be seeing more of Loki Familia in the next chapter, along with all of the Hostess of Fertility bunch. I wonder how the guild is going to act when Bell comes in with a Minotaur magic stone? Well, we'll see that for sure. I also hope Freya doesn't pull a Hestia and take forty chapters to give Bell the knives once she's got them! I remember yelling the whole time, "Bitch give him the knife! Just do it! Come on already! Give it to him!" It was very annoying. I think I got Allen Fromel down just right.**

 **Also as you can see you don't need force to kill an overpowering enemy. I have played games where you can lead a boss right over a cliff to their death! On another note, I believe we might be finding out a bit more about Bell's skill in the upcoming chapters. On a final note, it seems that Hestia has gotten herself a familia?! I wonder if we'll be seeing more of them soon?** **The Elven Language is from LOTR. It's called Quenya.** **Thanks for reading! I'll see you all next time in the next chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Or do all three! Stay safe my readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: This, is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal day adventurer either, no, he is in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their familia, due to his weak looking self. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the dungeon. Tread carefully young hero...The gods are not with you here...Yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or any characters from the light novel. Please support the original release by buying the manga, the Light Novel, and the anime when it's available. Look on google play if you wish to buy the light novel, like I did. I do however, own this story idea, and any new original characters or monsters I use.**

 **Author's Notes: So I see people overall enjoyed the last chapter. I happy that you guys all enjoyed it. I like the reviews I got for the chapter.**

 **Alright, let me start by telling people why Bell is going to be a knife use rather than short swords, sword, and long swords. My first reason is that in this story Bell was taught how to use knives by his grandfather. They didn't have the kind of money to spend to buy swords and such. My second reason is that Knives can be thrown easily, and fastly. The heavier and longer a weapon is, the more power you have to put behind it. That and it would look stupid for someone to throw away a sword. I men Bell has thrown plenty of knives in this story, it's a part of his tactics. Why get rid of something that works? Then there is the reach concern. Bell is small and his reach isn't that much. So I can see the point of giving him a sword to have a further reach. Though let's also look at the fact that the monsters that use weapons, their huge and have more reach. So why use a weapon that makes their reach more advantage to the monsters? Get in close and brutally take them down with the knives. It would be awkward fighting something that close and personal.**

 **Lastly the chapter four title came from Harry Potter, Insert Troll. Troll in the dungeon! I just thought you would all like to know...**

 **Character quote of the day:** " _ **You sit there in your heartache. Waiting on for some beautiful boy to save you from your old ways. When will you learn Freya? You'll never know what true love is." ~ Loki**_

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Five: Smile Like You Mean It**

* * *

This was an unbelieve feat. It was so unheard of no one would have believed it if I didn't have the proof in my hands. I had done the impossible. I, Bell Cranel, a no name, no level adventurer, Killed a Minotaur. I had only been in Orario for two weeks, and I had just killed a Minotaur. I had the feeling that I might just be growing too fast, I felt like I was the next Kudzu. Yet I hadn't done any damage to the beast itself, it just fell off a cliff doing what it was meant to do...To hunt down and kill adventurers. Yet I had led it there, thus meaning, I made it fall over the edge. I was responsible for its death. I had killed a Minotaur...I KILLED A MINOTAUR! "I did it!"

At first all I could feel was fear. This wasn't Doluk kind of fear either. This was fear that screamed at you telling you: "There was nothing you could do. It was hopeless." I was in such a panic, I knew I couldn't do anything. I had willed myself to keep moving, like I was a rabbit running from a fox. I don't know why, but I wasn't frozen in place. Any human would have frozen from the fear and the shock. Yet, something just pushed me to keep running. It compelled me to run, I needed to run, I had to run.

There was also something else I noticed. Whenever I thought back to the Minotaur...All I could think of was how powerless I really was. I had almost died today. Well throwing my new found fear in Minotaurs to the wind, I found a new fear right after the Minotaur's timely death...It was a girl.

A girl with blood soaked blonde hair, cold golden eyes, an emotionless, blood covered, pale mask for a face. Her rapier was dripping the blood of some unlucky creature or person that had crossed her path. Her armor had a nice gleam that shined in dark maroon color. She was something from a haunted castle; I had heard that banshees were quite beautiful creatures, until they unleash the shriek of the damned. Who knows what lived down there in the dungeon. I just knew that someone covered in blood had snuck up on me. Anyone with half a brain would have done the same as I did. Get the hell out of there.

I just hoped that whatever or whoever that was, didn't follow after me. I was almost positive that if I saw that girl again, no matter where it was, I'd run away like a frightened bunny. Some people might openly laugh at me for wanting to run away from a girl, but I had my reasons! I was not going to end up like the poor fools that had attempted to killer. No, they ended up with their blood being worn as medals of accomplishment. Nope I'd rather live, thank you very much.

You know I became an adventurer to meet girls and become a hero that saves the day no matter what was thrown at me. Sure that may seem childish but what can I say...Everyone loves a good hero. Just like everyone loves a good villain in a play. Yet, there was one thought that was running rampant in my head at the moment.

Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon? You know, like the endless labyrinth right beneath Orario that was divided into multiple floors and filled to the brim of scary, powerful monsters?

Well my expectations on that before I even went down to dungeon had been, well, childish. I would join a group of fearless adventurers that seek wealth and fame. Go off to battle powerful monsters after my guild registration was complete. Meet and protect a beautiful girl from a never ending onslaught of gruesome monsters with only my knives in my hands. The air fills with screams, the monsters' roars shakes the very ground itself, and the clash of my knives as I face my doom unwilling to go down.

Then, I managed to overcome the sheer amount of enemies that had swarmed me. In the end, all that remains after the battle was her sitting on the ground looking up at my, cool heroic looking self standing over the bodies of the once living monsters I slew. I turn to her and I could see her cheeks on fire, a blush gracing her beautiful face as she looks up at me. Her eyes sparkle as my image fills them. Love is about to bloom.

Of course my mind had come up with other scenarios as well. Just to name a few of them, I think it might just show how much thought I really put into this job as an adventurer. Sometimes I'd go to the local bar, pub, tavern, restaurant, watering hole, or whatever term to fit your fancy, to boast about my deeds. Of course I'd be boasting to all the cute barmaids, and hopefully make some new allies. Sometimes I would save a young elfess, well I guess it didn't really matter if they were young or not, from some of my more barbaric companions. Sometimes I'd help a struggling Amazonian warrior by letting her join me on my dungeon escapades. Lastly on my list of thing to do was being seen getting friendly to other girls and other women, causing drama, and of course, jealousy.

Yes those were some of my thoughts and things to make happen as I came to Orario. Yet, I had a horrible feeling, deep inside me that, could only send shivers down my spine. I hadn't realized it until this point in my life since I thought about my past dreams, of only a couple weeks ago and early childhood. How had I not seen the writing on the walls? It didn't matter, but what did matter was that I know now. I know that, my grandfather had rubbed off too much on me. It was a terrifying realization.

Yet disregarding that thought and going back to my initial question: is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon? An image of that girl covered in blood grinning at me like a mad woman had popped in my mind. My answer was clear as daylight now. Yes, yes it was. Okay maybe it didn't happen like that but my fears were pulling my strings at the moment! Fear induced images we're talking about here! That wasn't right!

Well after thinking on more about my situation at the moment...I was homeless, not in a famila, had to lie to even register as an adventure, almost been killed on three separate occasions, and my only real friend at the moment was an elf that worked at the guild! And that was barely! Though Eina had already told me that she'd rather keep her professional life separate from her private life. Yet even I could see that she didn't really want to believe that after the time I spent with her. Really, this was so much harder than I thought it was going to be! I really felt like crying now. I was really lonely. A couple of nights on the streets would do that to you. It was the lowest you could possible be.

My saddening thoughts ended when I got a image of Syr smiling. All my sad, and disheartening thoughts were being washed away as I thought about the girl. ' _Hopefully I can add one more name to the list of my current friends.'_ A small smile tugged at my lips. It would be nice to add another cute girl. That was the last thought I had as I went out the portal that had brought me to the inside of the dungeon. It was time to turn in my magic stones and loot. "No one is going to believes this!" I exclaimed as I passed through the purple mass.

* * *

Freya was in a state of shock as she watch her new interest from her magic mirror. No this was no longer an interest, this was now a borderline obsession. She didn't know how, but Bell had somehow killed a Minotaur. Something that was impossible for him or any other level one adventurer could do. She also hadn't noticed that she was now standing up from her seat. A crazy look had spread across the gorgeous goddess's face. Oh how she wanted him now more than ever. He was going to be hers, and hers alone. If he could do the impossible...Then maybe...he would...

However, in her shock she hadn't noticed her familia member, Allen, gritting his teeth in displeasure. He was silently fuming by himself. His anger was clearly visible for all to see. He had hoped that the Minotaur would've offed him, but nooo. It was to hard to ask for a monster that had the same strength and power as a level two adventurer, to kill a no level. He also didn't want to admit it, but he was also very surprised that the boy was still alive. Sure he hadn't defeated the monster with his blades, but he still ended up killing the monster.

He could see the lustful look on his goddess's face which was like dumping more oil on an oil fire. He was glaring daggers at the boy hatefully. He was jealous for the same attention Freya was giving Bell. It felt like she had thrown him on the back burner. It was infuriating seeing another man get attention from _his_ goddess. He also saw the way she was holding herself, she wanted him in more ways than one.

' _That...Boy...steals away all of her attention and doesn't even realize it. Damn him! Why can't he die already?'_ The angered cat person mentally cursed the boy. His hands were tight fists, his sharp nails digging through his gloves and into his hands. He couldn't believe it, there just was no way! How in the hell did he kill a Minotaur? No one was...Then he realized it. No one was going to believe him. Sure the guild was going to point out that the magic stone did in fact belong to a Minotaur, but...Allen Fromel grinned. They would think he had stolen it, or even worse...Take credit for something he didn't do. That was unacceptable to the guild. Then Allen had made a mistake, he opened his mouth.

"No one will believe him." Came the voice of none other than Allen Fromel. Which all but ruined the delighted goddess mood. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Silently asking him what he meant by that. ' _Damnit!'_ He cursed himself when he realized what he had said. Now that his goddess was facing him and giving him that look, he had to tell her the truth.

But even before he could enlighten her, she open her mouth first, "Allen, take off your helmet." She all but commanded of him. He flinched at the sudden request. That was one thing the male hated doing. He wore his helmet to cover his eyes. He hated them. He was incredibly insecure about them. He hated how they were different from each other. Though he had grown on them, with the help of Freya.

He could still remember standing in front of a mirror completely naked as she whispered sweet words into his ears. Her hand roamed all over him as she pointed out his flaws and perfections. Her words were soft and kind as she strengthened his resolve about himself. She encouraged self-awareness and self-worth regarding his own beauty and sexuality, and this may be anything from achingly gentle to forcefully dominant in showing him what he is worth. She then required him to repeat her compliments that he could barely stand to say or hear, as she guided him word by word in the act of learning to admire himself. His eyes were his weak spot. He had always hidden them under his helmet. Even when he was younger.

His hands slowly reached up to pull off his helmet. He hated revealing his unperfect eyes on her flawless ones. His eyes were unmasked before his goddess. Allen's eye were suffering under the term called heterochromia. Heterochromia: is a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin. His right eye iris and pupil were completely black, while his left eye was colored grey with a slitted pupil. She, his alluring goddess smiled at him sweetly set his heart fluttering like a butterfly dancing in the wind. "There are the handsome eyes I love so much." She compliment him on his imperfection as walked up towards him. She placed her soft hand on his cheek, "Now tell me my Allen, what concerns you?"

He smiled weakly at his goddess, "They won't believe him, the guild I mean. They might think-"

She stopped him from talking as she put a finger to his lips. She fully understood what he was getting at now, "I see," Was her light reply, "You think the guild won't give him the credit for the kill." She stated as Allen nodded. He could feel the jealousy coming back full force as her hand went back to cupping her own chin in thought about Bell. Why was it always him. Him and his goddess were having a moment and Bell had ruined it once again. The part that really made him mad was the fact that Bell wasn't even in the room.

"Allen, I have a job for you." She apprise her familia member.

He bowed to her, "What will you have me do?" He knew from her smile that he was going to be doing something that he didn't want to be doing. Something that had to do with that no named, no level adventurer, Bell Cranel. Yet, if it was an order from Freya, he would do whatever she asked without fail.

* * *

Hestia was completely horrified. There in front of her was her adventurers, her familia. They were all rugged and looking worse for wear. Well, except for grim, but she was always unharmed from the dungeon. Well that didn't matter all that much, what did matter was the fact that Bolt and Derick were badly injured. Apparently they were both injured by a Minotaur on the fourth floor. Now that was unheard of. Why was there a Minotaur on the fourth floor?! That and someone of their same level had save them as well. Really, it was a crazy story, that was for sure.

Derick had also been attacked even more as they fled the dungeon from more monsters too. It sounded like they had a hell of time down there. She may not have looked like it on the outside, but she was happy that they all were going to be fine. Bolt should wake up in a couple of hours thanks to the health potions that boy with the white hair and red eyes had given to Grim. That boy had save her familia. Single handedly she might add. She just hoped the boy was fine and uninjured.

If she saw this boy she would have to thank him properly for saving them. Who knows, she might just give him an offer to join her familia! Yes she would do that. Well if he had survived the Minotaur that is. He had to know what he was doing, right? No one was that stupid to just jump in and hope for the best...Right?

Her eye went back over to her other female familia member. She was caring for Derick at the moment. She was healing his injuries and...Insulting at the same time. It was almost amusing to her hearing the two talking in two different languages at the same time. It seemed like Derick was being scolded for doing something stupid.

"Fleepin." The girl muttered.

"I'm not an idiot!" The man all but yelled.

"Donaka." Grim retorted.

"I'm not that either!"

The two continued to argue further but it was good seeing her familia still alive. Yet she was worried for them. She couldn't help but notice the downcasted mood in the old church. It seemed that the two were completely dejected coming as close to...She didn't want to think about it.

Hestia decided to break the news to them now. "Well…" She spoke up getting the attention of the other two awake people in the room of the church, "I'm going to a god's meeting tomorrow. I might be gone longer than a day or so." She told the two adventurers, "So don't do anything stupid!" She shot her gaze to the leader of the three adventurers, Derick looked away from the angry goddess. "I mean it! I want you to be fully recovered before going back into the dungeon."

"I understand, Kami-sama." He told her honestly. She sighed at him, ' _He'd better!'_ The short goddess thought. She didn't want them getting more hurt because he made a stupid decision.

"What...Congregation?" Was Grims question. She seemed more interested in what the meeting was about.

"Well it only happens once a year, and it is basically a meeting use for talk and seeing each other again. I have to see some people at the meeting." Was what Hestia had informed them.

Grim titled her head a bit at the explanation, "Party?"

Hestia had fell on her face at being called out. It was going to be hard to get things past Grim it seemed. "Yes." The little child like goddess said.

That was when Derick started laughing, "Good catch there Grim-" He stopped laughing when he held the side of his belly, "It hurts to laugh." He wined. Which made Grim put a hand to her face. Hestia smiled, well it seemed that her familia members were no longer feeling as dejected now. Everything had lightened up now in the church. The plague of sadness had been dashed by the Loli Goddess!

* * *

I had made it to the guild building with no trouble at all. All my fears had been left behind back in the dungeon. An excited grin had broken across my face. I was just so excited! I just couldn't hide it! Man, I just couldn't wait to tell people I had killed...That grin had died again. Eina.

"Damn." Was my muttered response to the thought. Ugh, she was going to yell at me. That was for sure. Rose was...I didn't really know what she was going to do. Well I'll cross that bridge sooner than later, because those large oak wooden doors were before me. I gulped down a swallow of air. It was at that point I pushed the doors open wide enough for me to slip through. No one really made notice of me.

I saw Eina hard at work behind the counter, okay I might be able to sneak past her and turn in my loot before she takes notice of me. I rather have everything said and done before she got hold of me. I knew I was in for an ear full the moment she found out, she would not let this slide by. I made my way over to the teller behind the booth and saw a lack of red hair. No in fact this time, it was a nice looking blonde elfess. She has flowing, golden blonde hair, gentle green eyes, and a small nose. She was wearing the iconic guild uniform that all guild workers wear.

She saw me approaching her. She gave me a kind smile, "Ah so I finally get to met the upstart, huh?" She asked more to herself but I still heard her.

I also smiled at the girl, though mine was a bit more sheepishly than cheerful. "I guess you…" I chuckled. "Uh...Miss?"

"I'm Sophie Nitla." She answered in a refined tone and a bow. It was always interesting talking to elves. They always seemed to have this kind of high and mighty feeling about them. They were so solemn in how they did things.

"Bell Cranel." I said with a small bow of my own. Hey if someone bows, you bow back. It was common courtesy, and the polite thing to do.

"So you're the one Eina and Rose always talk about." She stated looking at me with curiosity.

"Oh?" I sound out a bit confused before scratching the back of my head nervously, "They talk about me?" I let out a chuckle, "They must talk about how crappy of an adventurer I am."

The blonde elf seemed amused by my word, "More or less." Was her jest.

A dejected look crossed my face, "Hey…" I wined childishly. I knew she was joking but I couldn't help but feel a little sad at her joke.

"Kidding!" She giggled at my wine. I smiled back already knowing that, "So what can I do for you Bell-san?" The woman offer her services.

"Well I'd like to turn in my loot from the dungeon today." I told her pulling out my sack of magic stones. She pushed the drawer over to my side so I could put my loot in. Once a put the loot in I then placed the bigger stone in the drawer.

She looked at me with a mischievous look, "You just got back from the dungeon?" She questioned.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Yeah?"

"You sure?" Came another question. Okay, where was she going with this?

"I think I would know if I just came back from the dungeon or not." I stated in a matter-of-factory.

Her eyes widened in mock surprise, "Wow, really?" Oh no. I knew that tone of voice. I had just walked into a joke. "Because this is the first you haven't come back to the guild looking like the walking dead." And there was the punchline! Hook, line, and sinker!

I immediately palmed my face in irritation, I had so walked into that one. Yet, I found myself laughing at the joke along with the elf. I also knew what she had said to be true to. This was the first time I came back to the guild without any visible or unvisible injuries. An accomplishment to be sure.

I watched on as she pulls the drawer over to side and counts the ones in the sack first.  
She was humming to herself as she counted. "Well there is a total of twenty-seven kills, all with various levels of difficulty. The highest being a level four Lizard. So your total amount from that is…" She paused as she did the mental math, "Sixteen thousand one hundred and fifty-five."

I nodded trusting her, I mean this was her job. That and I hadn't heard of the guild cheating someone out of their money. "Sounds good to me." I agreed to the money amount.

She then picked up the last item from the drawer, I could feel the excitement building up in the pit of my stomach. The pride growing in my chest. How could I not feel proud. I had killed a Minotaur, something that no one my level should have been able to do. I had done the impossible, and now the whole city of Orario was going to know. They were going to know that I, Bell Cranel, a no level adventurer, had killed a Minotaur. I was gonna be famous for that. I was the first after all.

I watched on eagerly as she inspected the magic stone. "Oh a Minotaur magi- A MINOTAUR MAGIC STONE?!" She looked at me bewilderment. She knew that I was a no level. She must have realized just how incredible the feat was. "No that can't be...No it's right." She muttered disbelievingly. I could understand how she felt. It should have been impossible to get a Minotaur stone, little long kill one. It was just so out there, you know? She looked at me and I nodded as me reply.

She frowned at me, and I was talking about a deep frown too. It was so filled with, hate? "How did you get?" It was a question, but it came out as if a demand. Why was she so angry all of sudden? I didn't get it.

"Well I kinda killed a Minotaur." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean, how else was I going to get one?

"That is impossible." She denied my answer right away. "Based off the evidence, there is no way you killed a Minotaur." I blinked in surprise as completely refused to accept my answer.

I was feeling put off, "What do you mean?" I asked disbelievingly at how this situation was spiraling out of control. I mean what was even happening right now?

"First off." She hissed, "You are a no level adventurer, you don't have the power to fight a Minotaur. Secondly Minotaurs only appear on the fifteenth floor, the magic stones you turned in were from the first and fourth floors. So tell me, Bell, how you ended up with a Minotaur magic stone?" She practically spat my name out. I was starting to get mad too, what was she implying?

"A Minotaur was on the fourth the floor, it almost killed a group of level one adventurers. I-"

"Unlikely story, a Minotaur wouldn't be on the fourth floor." She shot down my story. A true, host to the gods story! How can even get this, ah! I know how to slove this.

"Hey Eina!" I called her out from my spot in front of teller.

* * *

He had climbed the massive, old stairwell that was carved into the stone from centuries past. He was fully aware as to what awaited up there before him. Sir Charlie McBan was almost to the top of the stairs meant for a fifty foot giant. Sweat was making his clothes stick to him far much more than it really should have. He hated that sticky feeling it gave him. When he had finally got to the top of old stairs, he had to pause to catch his breath. "Why and the hell were there so many goddamn stairs!" He exclaimed tiredly. Sure he had a lot of stamina but this was totally ridiculous!

McBan looked over the side of the of the ledge he was on. He could see all the way down to the bottom of the mountain. He could see the barren badlands before him with the lack of life. He could see the sun dipping under the mountain range farther off. That was when a thought that hadn't occurred to him popped to the forefront of his mind, ' _Ahh fuck! It's going to be a bitch climbing back down from here. Man, what a way to play off of words, what comes up...Must come down.'_ He groaned at the thought. He turned to face the stone door. That was going to be problematic. There was no way he could even open that door. Those door must have weighed forty tons. McBan was going to have to use his wind to open that door. Or He could always try and knock first. Hell it couldn't hurt!

A determined look crossed his face as he casually walked to the door. He knocked on the door three times. Nothing happened, except his hand hurting from hitting the stone door three times. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He started building up wind power in his hands and arms. The wind swirled around him, waiting to be released.

Yet, before he could unleash the holy hell of the wind, the stone doors started opening by themselves. Charlie shook his head, "Called it." He muttered under his breath. His gaze was blinded by a bright light from the other side of the door. That was when he felt sick to his stomach, his brain was screaming at him to turn back before it was too late, and his feet were rooted in place from fear. Before him was a room of beautiful white tiles, well once beautiful room. The whole place was in shambles and disarray. Yet, this wasn't from age, no, this was from impact. The whole chamber was full of craters, on the wall, in the floor, on the ceiling, and even dents in the marble pillars.

Now what made him feel sick was the blood stains and smears all over the throne room. Dark red, and brown old blood stains colored the once white walls, floor, ceiling, and pillars. Corpses littered the room, bones were cracked spread out. There was so many of them. Peering into the craters only made his stomach turn, there was imprints, suggesting that the stains of blood was once a living thing but turned to mush by the sheer power of their impact. The smell of death was in the air.

He then moved into the room and the doors closed behind me. Oh how unpredictable that was. Then his green grey eyes finally locked onto the only noticeable living thing in the room. A...A mountain Goat?! What in the hell? As soon as he saw it, it was then hoisted into the air, just floating there. He had a really bad feeling all of sudden. His feeling turned out to be right when he saw the goat be repeatedly slammed into the ceiling. He quickly turned away from the gory scene before him.

He had heard the stories about this goddess, but this was...Far more than he even imaged. He turned back to see a new blood stain in the ceiling as it dripped the fresh dark blood of the newest corpse. Laughter filled the room. Then he had seen her-

"Hey Eina!" That was what stopped the half-elf from reading her book, Brisk. Just when it was getting to the good part too! She had also recognized that voice too. It sounds like Bell was in the guild today. Hopefully he didn't look like he was on the verge of death again. She wouldn't be surprised if he did though.

* * *

I saw the half-elf lift her head up from her book, she smiled at seeing me. I waved her over to me. She gave me a perplexed look, but nevertheless she walk over to us. I also noticed that my call had gotten the attention of everyone in the guild which only made me more comfortable. Man people really had nothing better to do.

Eina was standing behind Sophie, "It's good to see you Bell-san, What can I do for you?" I open my mouth to answer but that blonde elf beat me to it.

"He's trying to turn in a Minotaur Magic stone." It became deadly silent in the guild. It was stunned silence. Sure there wasn't that many in the guild but it was enough.

"A Minotaur?!" Was Eina's shocked response. How was even possible? The crowd that was in the guild was listening in on 'our' conversation. I could hear the whispers from behind me. It seemed that I was, a little too right. These people were literally not believing me and my story. Yet none of them had even heard it. "That shouldn't be possible."

The elf nodded, "That is why I think he had stolen it." It was at that moment I felt like a ball that just crash through a window, shattering the glass. So that was what she was implying?! I felt so mad, and shocked. She assumed I stole it. You see, she couldn't prove I had stolen it, because people steal things all the time. It's just I wouldn't get the credit for slaying the monster. The credit meant everything to an adventurer. Sure I would still get the money for the stone, but I would have bad rap, a really bad rap if that was the case. I couldn't go down like this! That and I could feel the crowd glaring at me. They were believing the elf!

I quickly found a rebuttal to that though, "You honestly think I could steal a Minotaur magic stone from a _level two adventurer_?"

I thought I had it with that one and even Eina seemed to think that, until the Sophie spoke up again. "But it would be much easier to do so then kill a Minotaur."

Just like that, I was back to square one. "I...Er...Um I…" Was my response to her. I looked at Eina for help but she seemed to see the logic in what the elf said. I turned to see the crowd glaring and sending disapproving looks at me. I was stuck. What was I gonna do now?!

Then, like a gift from a god or goddess, the doors to the guild building slammed open. The air was then filled with unease and anger, much more so then what it was. The one that had thrown the doors open was a male of five foot ten inches. He has black and gray hair along with cat ears and a tail. He was a cat person! His eyes were covered by his metal visor he wears with the rest of his armor. He has on a long sleeved, black shirt with grey buttons, on the right side of his chest was a dark grey piece of armor covering his chest held in place by three light grey straps. Most of his arms are protected by long light grey gauntlets that has a black belt fastened around his biceps. Instead of having a belt around his waist it was round his stomach. It was colored in a light grey and a black buckle. The blet also held a long piece of cloth that covered the right side of his upper leg and went around to his backside. His pants were black, baggy, and tucked nicely into his black boots. On his back was his weapon of choice, a spear.

Everyone had turned to see the new comer and then knew who he was immediately. His gaze was fixated on one person, and one person only...Me…

He marched right up to the booth paying no one no mind. He was looking at the teller with complete and total hatred. If his bared teeth were something to go by. "Allen-" She started nervously.

"Listen here wretch, you will give him credit for that Minotaur." He commanded of the blonde elf.

"But ther-" She tried but was quickly cut off from speaking.

He growled at her, "Are you call me a liar? I saw him led thing over a cliff to its doom. I will not tell you again. Give him the credit." He told her again.

He had seen me? But how? When? I was so confused. I didn't even see him at all, so how could he have known that I killed a Minotaur? He even knew that I had lead it off a cliff. That means he had seen me do what I did. I can't believe it. This guy had been watching me. I narrow my eyes in thought, ' _Why was he watching me? He came to help me, but the way he's acting it's like he doesn't want to be here.'_ I pondered the appearance of the cat person. It seems he also came in right on time too. How convenient.

The elf nodded dumbly, "Right Mr. Formal." She instantly went and changed my kill count and changed the highest killed monster to a Minotaur. Just who was this Allen Fromel? Why was everyone so scared of him? Allen Grunted before turning on his heels and strolled out of the guild.

I called to him, "Thanks." He didn't do anything or say anything. He just kept walking right out the guild building like nothing ever happened. I blinked and turned back to see the stunned Eina, "Who was that guy?" I pointed with my thumb at where the man had left. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"That was Allen Fromel, he's a level six adventurer from the Freya familia." She told me. A surprised look crossed my face. Not just because of Allen being a level six adventurer, no it was mostly because of him being from the Freya Familia. If I remember correctly...They had told me they would get back to me. Now seeing an adventurer from the Freya familia pop out of the woodwork to help me, made realize something important. Maybe this was how they recruited people, they shadowed them. They chose the ones that looked the most promising.

If that was the case...Then they must be very interested in me to actually help me with this matter. They had their eyes on me, and now, I had my eyes on them. I was going to keep my eyes open for them.

That was when I heard a cough from behind me, I froze in my spot. I turned to see Eina looking at me expectantly, "I think it's time to explain what happened, Bell-san." Oh yeah, I'm totally dead. Well at least the whisper changed from, he's a thief to He killed a Minotaur and we believe that now that Allen Formal had seen it! All it took was one person, and now everyone was looking at me with shock and realization. Well except Eina of course. Yep, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The sky had turned dark as the sun fell behind the horizon. I was standing in front of Hostess of Fertility. The Hostess of Fertility sits on a brick lined street. It is a two story building made of stone that has the depth of a neat inn. As it is located along the Western Main Street, it is usually filled with a lot of customers. The front entrance has a set of double doors with wood carvings decorating the frame. Carvings can be seen in various places on the front of the pub. The Hostess of Fertility sign can be seen on the left side of the entrance, as well as on an overhanging sign with a crossed fork and knife. The Hostess of Fertility has a separate wooden building that has a large inner garden. A separate building had been planned to be built there but was canceled, leaving the garden vacant. However, due to the planned construction, a section of the garden was paved with stone.

All this trouble I had ran into today, I finally got to the thing I was looking forward to. I just hope nothing unexpected was going to happen yet again. Well, now that I got the waters cleared, thanks to the help of Allen Formal, word had spread yet again. People were looking at me with Awe and disbelief. I couldn't blame them either, after all, ' _I could barely believe it myself…'_ I chuckled at my own thoughts. It was almost the same as when I lead bull back to its own pin.

Now I had to deal with more stares and a lot of people coming up to ask how I did it and what the real story was. I of course had always told the truth. I saved a couple of adventurers on the fourth floor from a Minotaur that had randomly appeared. I lead it to a cliff and made it rush at me so it fell over the cliff side. I didn't add anything to my story, there was no need and it would make the story less believable. I also hope that those adventurers from earlier are okay. Yet none of that was important at the moment. What was important was me completing my deal with that girl, Syr. I'm a man of my word. If I said I was going to do it, I damn well meant it. There was no backing out. Yep, and here comes another one of my grandfather words to live by moments that I loved so very much.

' _A man is only as strong as his word and harem!'_ Truer words have never been said. Yes, my whole life I was train to have a harem through and through. Shaking my head at the thought, I went back to looking at the pub in front of me. I stood for a few more seconds as I could heard the loud chatter coming from the inside of pub. I nodded to myself and entered the establishment. I took a look around the bar-like setting and found it to be quite charming on the inside.

It was full of life and cheer. I could see various adventurers hanging around, casually chatting with one another, flirting, drinking, eating, and there were a pair of males in the back arm wrestling. The decorations and style gave of this homely feel to it, almost welcoming me here. Though it still felt like a bar. Then I smelt and saw the food. ' _Amazing…'_ My mouth watered. Oh this place looked good after all. I saw a bunch of cute girls serving food to people.

There was proud elfess working here? Check. The entire staff female? Check. Out of my league? Never! Grandfather had told me that no woman or in my case, women, are out of your legae. They are not in my own. Never doubt yourself, and always pick yourself back up if you fail. That was the way of the Harem Masters! Yes that apparently is a thing, as sad as that sounds.

I was looking around the bar and hadn't noticed someone pop up right in front of me. I flinched backwards seeing Syr just randomly appear beside me. "Syr-chan!" I blurted out quite loudly grabbing the attention of multiple people around us. I became quite embarrassed by my outburst, I had also notice that Syr's cheek were bright red, implying she was also flustered too. Great...I had caused a scene...Yay. I managed to smile at her nervously, it was a terrible smile but it wasn't all that bad either. It wasn't ' _The smile that stole women's hearts,'_ but it would have to do.

My hands tighten into fists, ' _Damnit grandfather!'_ Oh who the hell was I kidding, this what my grandfather had been preparing me for. I might as well use that knowledge of his to see if works.

She seemed to get over it easily though as she gave me a pleased smile, "I was hoping you'd arrive soon." She told me in a cheery tone. "I had Mama Mia set up a reserved spot for you at the bar!"

I blinked in surprise, "Really, all that for me?" I said dumbly. It seemed that Syr was really pulling all the stops for me. I wonder why she was doing this.

"Of course silly." She jested like we're good friends. Then I saw it. Oh is that the mischievous grin appearing on her lips that makes her look like Hades? Yep, I was in for it. "I after all told her that you would be dropping some major vails tonight. She was happy to oblige with me." After she had said that she takes a deep breath and faces the crowd. "Now seating one!" She called out. Did they really have to yell that out loud? I guess they spelled subtle with an explosion.

That was when I heard some voices when people turn to look at me.

"Hey is that the no level?"

"Yeah it is."

"I heard he found and beat a undiscovered floor boss."

"No way! Him, it's him!?"

"There's a rumor going around that he killed a Minotaur."

"Yeah I saw that in the guild profile on him."

"So it's true?!"

Damn! How damn fast do rumors spread around this city? It seems like people already heard I beat a Minotaur. Jeezus, sweat Mary of Joshua.

' _Oh is that right.'_ I thought about what Syr had said. The more this girl talked the more I thought she was devil. My eye twitched, ' _Well two can play at that game.'_ Grandpa's wisdom coming to front of my mind. This time it was for me to grin like a pixie, a look she had seen and was growing cynical about. I took her closest hand, she seemed shocked by the action, I knelt down before her, her face instantly turning red. She knew where I was going with this and so did the onlookers. "Of course, Milady." I kissed her hand. She was a total shipwreck. I stood up looking into bluish-grey eyes, "Please lead the way."

She couldn't form any words so she motioned for me to follow her, sporadically moving in different direction as if she forgot where I was supposed to sit, completely flustered the whole time. I believe that is my win. I also took note that she like to tease, however should you tease her back...Checkmate. Oh this was going to be a fun night. Alright grandpa don't you fail me now!

She stopped in the middle of the sea of tables, perplexed and embarrassed were the emotions dancing across her face. Her head drops in defeat. I think I must of fried her brain or something. With big watery eyes she looks up at me, I thought I died of a heart from the cuteness overload. No wait! I couldn't die now! I didn't have a harem of four or more women, hadn't had sex, or defeat the one eyed monster. I haven't completed my grandfather requirements before I die yet! My journey was not ending here. "Do you remember where I said your seat was." She whimpered out.

I stuttered out this reply, "The bar, I think."

Her shot up as she realized and she snapped her fingers, "That's right." She looked at me again and took hold of my hand, "This way Bell-kun~" Now it was my turn to become mess. Oh how the tables turn.

"Ye-s, er...de, right?" I was smooth criminal alright. We finally arrive at my seat at the bar. I had somehow managed to calm down from the girls actions. She had lead me to a counter seat at the end; the counter was shape like a long _L_. I'm right at the crook of building with the wall behind my back. There is only one seat where I'm at so no one can sit next to me. She left me here and went to go back and do her job. That was when I notice a Giant of a woman.

She was standing a five foot eleven inches, towering over me. She must have been a dwarf. She has light brown eyes, long brown hair in a ponytail, and she had bulk. I believed she could easily kick my ass. She was wearing a Hostess of Fertility manager uniform which consists of: a blue, long puffed sleeve with wide-neck and white trimming, white collar, above the knee dress. A white Apron and a small black bow under the collar, black leggings, Short brown, ankle boots, and there was golden band around her stomach.

I realized this must be the owner of the bar. She raised an eyebrow while inspecting me over. A bold smile spread crossed her face, "So your Syr's guest, eh? Haha. You have a charming face for an adventurer!" She broadcasted that loudly. In fact I thought I saw Syr almost trip as was staying near me. It was obvious she was listening in on the conversation and caught some hidden meaning. In fact she took off further away from me. I wish I could have done that. I was stuck with dwarfess and her teasing.

I scratched the back of my head i didn't want to seem rude by not answering her, "Ah thank you," My eyes narrowed in thought. What would grandfather say…Ah I got it. "And you have lovely brown eyes." It was safe a compliment to be sure, but it also wasn't lie. There was a lot of care in those brown eyes of hers.

"Oh-ho, a smooth talker are ya?" She asked leaning over the counter looking into my eyes. She was in my personal space, okay how to hand this? I gave a kind smile, "I wouldn't say I'm a smooth talker, they tend to lie. I only tell the truth." Yes, right out of page eighteen in my handbook. Please let that work grandfather.

She seemed to lighten up at that, she was a lot more friendly now after giving me a big slap on the back. I didn't feel like she wanted to eat me any longer. "Just give us a holler if you need somethin'! I hear you're going all out tonight! I'll keep the food comin' you just keep orderin'!"

I slowly turn my head to Syr grinning evilly at me. "Oh did ya now?" I said after her declaring that little bit of information. I smiled at Syr and pointed at her with my index finger shaking it lightly while thinking, ' _Oh you. You little rascal you...Oh you!'_ "I wonder who could have said that?" I knew the answer. The witch was right behind me after all.

She then laughed, "...Hee-hee-hee." She was trying to pull a fast on over me. Ha like I didn't know. I grew up with a conman as a grandpa.

Oh, I was so getting her back. "Well, I had told Mama Mia that I invited someone here tonight, and I kind of told her that you can go hog wild…"

"Hog wild?!" I exclaimed in dismay, "Who even said that any more?!" I practically yell. I was not fat and not should be compared to a hog of all things.

"I'm rooting for you!" She cheered full-heartedly. I guess she must make more if she brings in customers that spend a lot of money. Why root for someone when it comes to eating? This wasn't a food eating competition!

Yes, opportunity moment. "Really!" I replied brightly with a grin, "Well I bet I can do anything now that I got such a beautiful girl rooting for me!" This girl might be Clever, but I'm better. Well, that is until they start flirting with me. Then I become a stuttering mess, especially if they were an elf, really cute, or I wasn't ready. Though Syr was easy now that I notice she was weak to teasing.

Her cheeks were once again a shade of pink, "P-please, ta-ke your time and order me-I mean, order when you're ready." She quickly scurried away from me. I blinked with a smile on my face, ' _Okay, that was odd.'_

I sighed to myself, well I should have really seen this coming. Looking back to the counter top I just notice a menu that was left me. I had no idea how I didn't noticed it being placed down before me. I didn't linger on thought since I could feel my stomach rumbling. I took up the menu in my hands as started scanning through it. I could see the food was quite pricey, but I didn't care. You know, let's start with an old classic. Pasta. It was three hundred vails. Damn. This bowl better be the size of Babel.

I placed in my order, which the bartender was all but happy to take. Looking around the bar, I saw all kinds of foods. The food here had this flashy appearance. This was my first time eating at a bar, I really didn't expect the food to as pricey as it was.

"How about some Ale?" I reacted quickly snapping my head to see the large woman getting ready to pour me a tall glass.

"No thanks, I don't like alcohol." There was a lot of spite in my voice when I said. Mama Mia noticed that and stopped to look down at me. Saying I didn't like alcohol was like saying mice didn't like cats. I hated the drink. I started looking through the drink menu, "I'll have a Raspberry limeade though." Much to my shock she had that drink on the counter in less than ten seconds. Now that was fast service if I had ever seen it.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I turned to see that grey haired girl I 'love' so much. She had popped up out of nowhere again when I was halfway through my pasta.

"Well...To be honest…" I looked around the bar, I saw that I was the only one sitting by themselves. "The foods great," I grinned at her, "But the service is much better." She held that silver tray she had been holding closer to her. I turn away from her and remembered why I didn't like going to places like this. "Yet it's lonely over here." I mumbled quietly to myself. Well I thought I did it quietly, but I turned to Syr doing something odd.

She unties her apron; her dusty hair shakes as she pull it off of herself. She puts it up on a hook on the wall meant for jackets and cloaks, drags a stool up to me, and sits down.

I raise my eyebrow up at her, "What about your job?"

She waved my question off like it matter to her. "The kitchen is little busy, but the others have everything covered. It also seems that it's slowing down too." She shoot the owner a pleading look. Oh so she did care it seemed.

The owner only shrugs before giving a nod. She was fine with it.

I gave Syr a smile, "Thanks for this morning, the sandwiches were great."

She shook her head at me, "No, no. You coming here was worth my empty stomach." Oh so she was still playing that card huh? She acted like she was dying from hunger.

Yep, evil. I smirked at her, "Don't you mean it worth forcing me here to spend all this money?" I asked her knowingly. I wasn't mad, but this food was damn expensive.

She giggles at my question before bowing her head at me, "Sorry."

' _No your not.'_ I thought bemusedly. I wasn't going to complain. I had money for days. I was just penny pinching until I got house of my own. However I could come around this place more often. It was rather cosy. I ate and talked with Syr for a time. I learned some new things about the bar from her.

The owner of this Bar, Mama Mia, was an a first class ex-adventurer. She had gotten permission from her god to retire from dungeon crawling and opened up shop. I had a lot more respect for the woman behind the counter. I was right when I said she could kick my ass. Yet I also found out that many of hostess here could very well kick my ass up and down the street if they wanted too. Syr also told me that Mama Mia only hires women, period. She also only hires women of questionable backgrounds and welcomes them with open arms.

I happened to look at the girl, "And what about you? If you don't mind me asking." I add that last part to not be rude like how that question came out. She just tells me it looked like a fun place to work. Hmm, I don't really buy that answer, but I'll accept for now. She'll tell me when she wants to, not before, not after.

I nodded at her and she adds, "We've become really popular with the adventurer all of a sudden, so money is flowing in. They pay is also good too." Money, money, money!

"...Are you one of those people who's in love with money, Syr?" I asked jokingly. She just hit me in the arm which got me to laugh.

"No, I like seeing and hearing all the stories. It excites me." She said truthfully looking around the bar at the multiple groups of people. "More people means more possibilities." She looks at me with her eyes smiling at me. I was caught in her gaze.

She gives me one of those fake coughs when she saw me looking at her, her cheeks turning red too. She speaks up after a s second trying to regain control, "Anyways, that's how it is. I guess meeting new people is fun. My heart yearns for it." She looked at me, I notice that out the corner of my eyes. I was however staring elsewhere. The front door to be exact. There seemed to be a commotion over there. ' _Damn. It has to be at the time I find some damn common ground with Syr too.'_

This was a big party of adventurers. Wait a minute...Hey! That's the tall Elven beauty with sparkling emerald colored hair I saw earlier today. This must have been her familia. I could tell that they must have been powerful adventurers. The rest of the adventurers consist of: two amazons, one werewolf, and another elf.

The other elf in question has long yellow orange hair, round dark blue eyes and pointy ears. She is wearing a rosette pink cape on top of a white shirt and pink corset dress. On her legs was white thigh high socks that looks like it was attached to the dress, like garters, maybe. A purple bow hangs at the collar, and pink high heels with straps, or bands, or whatever you call them. She was also short; standing in at five foot one.

Behind her is the only male, the werewolf. As with the normal werewolf appearance; his ears are on the top of his head being the same color as his light grey hair, fierce, slitted amber eyes, a fluffy light grey tail, and a purple tattoo of lightning bolts under his left eye. He has on a small grey vest like jacket with a furred collar that has a strap keeping it in place. The jacket showed off his toned body from the years of hard work he'd put into training. Under that jack was a black vest that pretty much did the same; showed of his body. On his arms was silver forearm protectors that has some sort of black cloth that wrapped around his middle fingers. His lower body was mostly covered by black pants that was held up by a golden belt, and armored, silver boots that went up past his knees with two red dots in the shin area. Then he has a black band around his neck.

Behind him was the two amazons. They both stood at five foot five inches, have light brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes. They looked way too similar to not be sisters.

The one on the left had shorter, messier hair. Her two bangs have two golden tube like accessories near the bottom of the bangs making it look like a lion's tail. She has a lot of golden accessories on her person such as: multiple necklaces, one of which has blue gems hanging from it, two bracers, and multiple bands on her ankles with the last one having blue gems hanging from it. She had no shoes, a small white tube top that shows off her belly. She had on a long piece of yellow cloth that was tied together on the left side. It has a large green stripe that runs along the bottom of the cloth with a orange stripe cutting the green one in half. Hanging by the tie, that showed off a lot of leg, looked to be an orange belt-like accessory on the inside of the cloth. The last article of clothing was a belt with a yellow, orange, and green tribal pattern.

The amazon on the right has her longer hair straight with her two bangs braided with two small bands at the end of them. Unlike the other amazon next to her, her accessories are all silver rather than gold. The accessories are as follows: a pair of blue gem earrings, two silver band necklaces, two silver bracers, and five silver ankle bands with the last one having blue gems hanging from it. Her top was red and showed off her shoulders and cleavage with a silver attachment over her hill tops. She had on a short piece of yellow cloth that was tied together in the middle. It has a similar design to the other amazon next to her. Her legs were covered by red leggings which were held together by blue gems.

I watched as they were led to a large table in the opposite corner; they must have had a reservation made. I could hear some of the commotion from the other adventurers around me.

"Hey look at those guys..." Someone says a little too loud, "...Are they royalty or something?"

"Of course not, moron." The male adventurer insulted his friend most likely, "Look at their emblems." He pointed out.

I decided to take his advice that he had gave to his friend. My eyes widened when I got a look at the emblem. They were from the giant slayer familia. The Loki Familia. They were all first class adventurers. It was like I was staring at the dream team in the flesh. Each one of them was an all star. Wait...This the familia with...That girl...Ais Wallenstein. My mind wandered back to the scene at the guild building after I had told Eina the full story of what had happened.

" _You reckless idiot!" She berated me. "Do you realize how stupid that was?"_

 _I crossed my arms over my chest, "Obviously."_

" _Obviously not!" She countered, "Do my lessons not mean anything to you?"_

" _Of course they do!" I assured her that what she had taught me was meaningful to me, "You were the one to tell me to think with my brain rather than my sword, err knife."_

 _She glared at me, "And yet, here we are. You barely making out alive once again."_

" _Look!" I let my emotions get the better of me, the shock on face told her she wasn't expect me to lash out like that, "I saw that three people were going to die at that moment, their deaths would have been my fault if I didn't help them. I was not going to let three people die in front of me, and I would do it again." My voice had tone finality to it._

 _She just shook her head at me, "Just be more careful please."_

 _I smiled at her, "I will do my best, just hopefully the dungeon doesn't have other plans." Then I realized something, a grim look crossed my face, "I have a question."_

 _She smirked at me, "I just might have an answer."_

" _Do you know an adventurer with long, straight, golden blond hair, and eyes. Wears white and blue armor, female, has an emotionless face like a doll?" I said deadly serious that it must've unnerved Eina a tad._

" _That's oddly specific."_

Indeed it was, indeed it was. That was where she had told me who it was that I described. Yet to my extreme luck, she wasn't here. I heard the chairs screech as they seated themselves down.

"...Bell…" I heard Syr voice break me out of stupor. I saw a cute pout on her face, ' _Oops, I've been ignoring her.'_

"I'm sorry about that Syr." I apologized, "I was a little distracted."

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh-ho, so you like your girl wearing barely anything?" She asked in a teasing tone.

I blushed at her true statement. Though I was quick with my reply, "Well less means more." Damnit grandpa! Her face flushed red as well. There was now an awkward silence between us, "Well...Yeah. I was distracted by what happened in the dungeon today, I just recognized one of them."

There seemed to be a sparkle in her when I said dungeon. "Is there a story, Bell-Kun?"

I nodded as my answer, "Well...It's quite the story." I smirked at her, "I can tell you if you want."

"Please!" She all but begged. It was at this moment I realized that, this was what I had always wanted when I wanted to be an adventurer. I wanted to share my experiences with others, in a setting just like this. This what I had always dreamed of when I was younger. I told my story of today's past events. Completely forgoing about the Loki familia.

"Then I ran past that green haired elf over there when I beat the Minotaur." I told gesturing over to the elfess sitting at the table in the corner.

"Woah…" Was Syr intelligent reply. "That's amazing Bell-Kun!" She blurted out childishly.

"Well I was just-"

"Hey! Remember that White haired dork? You know, ghost boy?" My head snapped in the direction of the Loki familia table. My gaze was pointed at the werewolf.

"Ghost boy?" The green haired elf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah the one who sprinted past you. He looked like he had seen a ghost!" Laughed the grey haired...Mutt. That and what he said really wasn't all that funny. Nah, it was pretty lame. "He must've been scared shitless!"

Well...My dinner was officially ruined now.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Kudzu is a quick-growing eastern Asian climbing plant with reddish-purple flowers, used as a fodder crop and for erosion control. It has become a pest in the southeastern US. That is just so you what it is. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also you might have seen some influences in the title and character quote. Yes it is the killers. If you don't know who they are, I feel sorry for you. Lastly I cut this chapter in half because it was way too long. Review and fave! I'M pumped for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: This, is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal day adventurer either, no, he is in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their familia, due his weak looking self. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the dungeon. Tread carefully young hero...The gods are not with you here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or any characters from the light novel. Please support the original release by buying the manga, the Light Novel, and the anime when it's available. Look on google play if you wish to buy the light novel, like I did. I do however, own this story idea, and any new original characters or monsters I use.**

 **Author's Notes: To anyone who doesn't know, yes Bell is afraid of Ais Wallenstein. Yes instead of being in mad love with her, he is absolutely terrified of her. I thought of it as a new refreshing Idea.**

 **Well, onto the story. You repost in the wrong neighborhood. Go back to tumblr you self-diagnosing ass. Speaking of ass...Bell gets more ass than a toilet seat. Now get outta my swamp because I'm a smash mouth all star! Okay I'm done now.**

 **Character quote of the day:** " _ **I can't fight my way out of this one. I have to rely on my other skill set...Singing. Grandfather, your advice hasn't failed me yet so hopefully this will work on these Lamias. Well if snakes can be charmed by music...God I hope this works." ~ Bell Cranel**_

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Six: I Need a Weapon**

* * *

I turned to look at the silver haired werewolf. Well, I might have been scared, but not because I saw a ghost. No that was definitely a banshee. I had decided not to say anything because I didn't want to start a fight over something stupid, especially in such a nice bar. That was run by crazy women who could very well kill me. Yes a smart decision on my part. Though that didn't stop me from glaring over at the prick as I bit into a piece of bread angrily. I continued to listen to the Loki familia as they drank. I then heard…

"Too bad Ais isn't here! I wanted her to tell me about the story!" The Werewolf grinned with drunken amusement as he leaned forward in his seat. I was pretty sure he had one drink...And he was this drunk already. The man could not hold his liquor at all. Almost like a dog.

The elf raised an eyebrow at her drunken comrade. "What story are you talking about?"

"You know the one when those Minotaurs escaped!" My eyes widened and now I had stopped eating. I had just found out how that Minotaur got to the fifth floor. It was running away from the Loki Familia! I had a brush with death today because they let a Minotaur get away. Well that explains it. "I wanted Ais to tell me how she ended up killing that last Minotaur on the lower fifth floor. You know: Ghost Boy!"

' _There's that nickname again.'_ I growled mentally. Boy someone needed to set his facts straight.

"You mean what happened today. When the group of Minotaurs attacked us on the lower seventeenth floor, and ran when we fought back?" The Elf asked as if making sure they were talking about the right thing.

The werewolf looked like an eager puppy, "Yeah, yeah, that one! They managed to get by us by some miracle and ran up to the upper floors. We had to tear after them, and we were so damn tired too!"

Wait, so if he already knows the damn story...Why would he want to hear it from Ais? It sounds like he already knows what happens next. Was he trying to ruin me already or something, because he was sure loud about it. It was like he was trying to make a scene, or he really couldn't hold his alcohol. He had no control of himself and it showed.

"Yeah and that 'adventurer'! That damn newbie kid got himself cornered like a lil' bunny. Shaking like one too! He looked like he was about to explode!" The werewolf laughed, "Man he just took off like a racehorse when the thing was killed, never seen someone move so fast!"

The table busted out laughing while the people around them were trying not to laugh. Some people had even started to connect the dots and were looking at me. Wait, that's not good. Oh sweet merciful gods. This idiot was going to ruin my already growing reputation. I had to put a stop to this.

"It was so pathetic. It's been a real long time that I've been that disgusted that I could cry."

"Oh I'll give you something to cry about." I muttered to myself. There was a pounding in my head, anger was building up inside of me. I really want to punch this guy's teeth in, but I know for a fact that he is a way high level then me. I didn't want to get my ass beat in front of all these people. Yet...I was slowly losing it. For some reason it seemed that my anger was getting more intense as of late for some reason. I can't explain it, but it did start happening after I had seen that Jackalope when I fought Doluk. I still had no idea why I had seen it, but I did know that it was somehow connected to that surge of power somehow.

"You say something Bell?" Syr inquires but I didn't respond. That animal guy has my full attention. My hands were twitching. "Bell is it okay if-"

"Yeah go head." I said absentmindedly. I heard her say 'thank you' happily. I didn't know why because I was focused in on that werewolf.

"Like what the hell was he doing down there anyway. If you're going to cry like a little bitch, you shouldn't be down there in the first place."

' _What!'_ I believe I heard something in my head snap. Now that was too much.

"He the kind of guy that give us adventurers a bad name." Getting some nods from his other companions.

I stood up abruptly which made the chair screech across the floor. The sound startled Syr and gained some attention from the tables around me…"Sorry." I muttered.

"Shut your mouth already, Bete. It's our fault that a Minotaur ended up on the upper floors. It's not that boy's fault, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Learn some respect, and stop drinking. That and everything you have said was wrong so far, that's not what Ais told me."

Would you look at that, the elfess is sticking up for me. How nice of her, however…"Hey, how much I owe ya?" I asked the bartender/owner who was watching me closely.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, I could tell she clearly saw something was wrong with me. I did look pretty upset. "The pasta, the salad, bread, and the drinks, two thousand three hundred vails."

"Sounds goo- wait what salad? Drinks?" I looked behind me and saw Syr eating from a bowl and a drink of some sort next to that. She waved at me once I noticed her knowing that I had caught her red handed. Oh, now that's rich. So that's what she asked me when I wasn't paying her any attention. That crafty girl. If I wasn't pissed at the wolf I would be laughing at how much I was played. I tossed a little bag to the bar tender. "Keep the change." The bag had about five thousand five hundred vails inside.

"Wait Be-" Syr was stopped in mid sentence for some reason. It was Probably the owner who stopped her. She didn't want Syr to get into trouble. In fact I think Mama Mia knew what I was about do. I was surprised she didn't stop me. Maybe she thought I would have more sense then to start a fight in here. Well, I made my way over to 'that' table.

"Quiet hag! I wanna hear the story from Ais. Not some elf that wants to act all prideful." The dog blurted out.

The elf looked to be getting upset but sighed, "I swear you're about three arrows short of a quiver."

The werewolf blinked at that then shrugged not understanding what she meant, "What does that even mean?"

Before she could answer, I spoke up, "It means you're stupid."

"Thanks!" The werewolf smiled at me for telling him what the saying meant and he rounded on the elf, who looked slightly astonished that I was standing there. She knew that I had overheard everything that was said about me. "Hey you called me stupid, hag?" Once he said that he quickly realized who was standing next to him. His head snapped back into my direction so fast that I thought he broke his neck. His eyes were wide for a second before a grin came to his lips, "Oh look! It's ghost boy! I was just talking about you!"

I faked an amused smile at the name, "You seem to be able to hold your liquor as well as a newborn puppy." That drew in a few laughs, but I didn't care about that.

He blinked in surprise at me just opening up on him before he did to me, "What?" I could tell the happiness of his drunken state was leaving him. The third feeling that drunk people usually feel was coming onto him. Anger. It was also easy to see that I was very upset by the look on my face. I may not look very intimidating, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"I mean you have barely finished your first drink and you'll all over the place. I mean you weren't even there yet you have full recollection of the whole event. Does that not seem odd to you?" I asked rhetorically, "I didn't think alcohol could make someone so delusional?"

"Whatcha' trying to say?" He growled standing up from his seat looking down at me. I Held my gaze with the taller male. I fought a towering monster, a couple of inches meant nothing to me. Not when I was this mad. He might be a higher level than me, but I could careless at this point.

"What I'm saying is, you shouldn't start rumors that aren't even true, because you weren't there. I ran by you on my way out of the dungeon after fixing a mess that was caused by your party. I killed that damn Minotaur and I'm tired of telling people that. Yet I highly doubt you care about the fact that four people almost died, myself included."

The wolf laughed out in disbelief as did a few others. "You!" He barked out a laugh, "You ran away like a little bitch!" He pointed at me, "There is no way you killed a Minotaur. You're a no level, not even a level one adventurer. I can't believe it, and if you and those other adventurers are that weak you shouldn't be down there! You low level adventurers gives us bad names." The low levels in the bar were openly glaring at the werewolf and anyone else who had some decent morals. Yet there were some high levels nodding in agreement with him.

"Yeah and you calling me weak because I'm just starting out." I started, "While you started out just as weak or weaker as I did when you became an adventurer. Tell me more about how that isn't the pot calling the Kettle black? You believing in it or not still doesn't prove that I didn't kill a Minotaur. There is more than one way to kill an opponent, using your bare hands on everything isn't the only way." I argued back, I wasn't losing any footing in this heated debate. I was going to win against this asshole.

"Alright, loser tell me how you killed it." He grinned digging his index finger into my chest. What did he think that was going to prove by saying that?

"Bete that's enough!" Came the voice of the green haired elf. "Don't cause a fight in here!"

Bete keep his finger in my chest while his head snapped into the direction of the elf, "Shut yer yap!"

I slapped his hand away from me, "First of all, don't touch me, mutt." He snarled at me but I continued, " Second of all, don't call ladies hags or tell them to shut their mouths. No wonder why you're single." That one burned and I could tell that it did. The look on his face didn't help his case either.

"Yeah and so are you." He snapped back at me.

I leaned in with a cocky smile, "I'm fourteen, what's your excuse? Oh and to answer how I killed the Minotaur; gravity is a bitch."

"Oh I get it now!" Came some random elf customer from a table next to them. "Now it makes sense."

"How?"

"He led the Minotaur over a drop in the dungeon. It died from the impact."

"Oh he must be pretty smart."

"Does that count as a kill?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Well he didn't kill with his own weapons so…"

"What are you talking about? He killed it!"

It seemed the whole bar was now discussing my actions and the defeat of the Minotaur. Yet it still didn't stop the two of us from glaring at each other. It looked like a fight was going to break out between us at this rate. A fight that I knew I couldn't win, and it was infuriating. The man gave me a smug look that almost made my rage boil over.

"Even if you did defeat a Minotaur, you were too weak to beat it yourself." Now that stung, "I bet you barely survived the incident." Was he throwing punches, because these words were hurting like hell! "I'll find out what really happened sooner or later, weakling. Disgusting trash." Yep, I threw all caution out the window.

I could not take this guy's ranting any longer. I said the the first that came to mind, "Well I'm certain trash doesn't have a brain to outsmart something as dangerous as a Minotaur. However I don't see you outsmarting anything, you look as dumb as you look."

It was at this moment I felt what seemed like someone standing next to me, they were close for some reason. Whoever it was had no idea of personal space. I guess I didn't notice the person walking up to us as we argued. The werewolf managed to give a blissful smile at the figure. "Ahh perfect timing. Hey Ais-"

I froze almost instantly. My blood had run cold as a shiver went down my spine. Ais, Ais Wallenstein was to the left of me. A redhead was to the right of us who looked interested in our conversation. I couldn't see Ais as she was just out of my vision. I slowly craned my head to gain a glimpse of the person I really didn't want to be there. Then, I saw her looking right into my eyes. Oh no. The banshee was here! I couldn't stay any longer. I had to get out of this bar, now, like right now!

She turned her head to look at the werewolf, and that was when I made my escape! I had spun around the redhead who was quite surprised by the sudden movement. "Excuse me beautiful." I said to the redhead excusing myself.

"W-what?!" The redhead stuttered in shock as her face match her hair.

As I found myself around the tomboyish girl. There was a couple meters between me and freedom. Then there was also the stunned Syr standing smack dab in the middle. Welp, time to improvise. I didn't slow down at all. Her eyes widened, thinking we were going to collide into each other. Oh ye of little faith. I wasn't that much of Klutz. I was told I was pretty light on my feet.

She shut her eyes for half of a second before I reached her. I grabbed her hands much to the surprise of just about everyone. Her eyes snapped open as her face flushed red only to realized we were spinning around like a couple on a dance floor. When the door to the exit was in reach I busted out of it like a dolphin from surface of the ocean. I managed to look back as I tore down the street. Then I saw that blonde haired girl standing right outside the door way. There also seemed to be an angry blonde demon that was waving around a sword being forcibly pulled back into the Hostess by a pleading Syr. Just what in the hell was going on tonight?

' _My night was going so well too. Damn that wolf and his big mouth!'_ I thought before I sighed, ' _I better get some sleep. I'll just figure something out tomorrow.'_ I saw a clock that was on the outside of a building. "Seven twenty that's it?"

* * *

"...I hope everyone enjoys the three day God's Banquet thrown by me, I am Ganesha! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of preparations for this years upcoming Monster Feria event which will be coming up in three days! Make sure to be there! Oh and by that way, I am Ganesha!" The god of the masses was standing at the top of the balcony looking down at all the gods and goddesses. Ganesha was wearing a red and yellow elephant mask over his face. He has on an orange sash that goes over his right shoulder and wraps around his waist. a Gold rimmed, leather plate sits on his stomach, holding the garb together. He also sports white pants with dark brown under the knee boots -also with gold accents-. Ganesha has Gold jewelry to further cement the image of "show boat". His jewelry can be seen as a thick gold necklace and arm bands. He also wears gold rimmed gauntlets. The God of the Masses has long, shaggy, ash-brown hair. He was also standing around six foot three inches. He turned around and walked away with two of familia flanking him on both sides.

A short goddess watched him leave and quickly shrugged going back to what she was doing. Hestia had arrived pretty early to the God's Banquet that was hosted by Ganesha. The party started around one am which was standard for the God's Banquet. He held the banquet at the Ganesha Familia home which was a giant statue of himself. The god definitely had no sense of design since to enter the building you would have to go walk up stairs into the crotch of the statue. I bet you could guess the name of the home too. Yep it was called I am Ganesha! Yes that was a thing. The inside of the statue has golden stone walls and white and bronze pillars. There was a large dance floor should any god want to dance or mingle. The tables were covered in white table cloths. Foods of all kinds were sitting on tables, waiting to be devoured by the guest.

Ganesha was a very eccentric god. Just to show some of his traits: he was flamboyant, speaking in a loud voice and making poses. He even spent practically all of the Familia's money in making the Ganesha Familia home into a huge shape of himself, also naming it after himself. When protecting the citizens, reputation and position means nothing to him; he will even get Gods and Goddesses involved, if he so desires. Ganesha also has a habit of repeatedly mentioning his name, such as "I am Ganesha".

Hestia was currently sneaking up to the refreshment tables. She was wearing a light teal dress with a small blue jacket over that. The jacket and the dress failed to cover up much of her chest. She has her hair kept in the usual hairstyle she normally wears with her blue ribbons. To finish off her appearance was the white sandals on her feet. She wasn't just here to have fun like the other gods, no she was also on a mission for her familia too! She had to get them some real food, they deserved it. She popped her little head up over the side of the table making sure that no one was watching her. She nodded to herself seeing the coast to be clear. Taking a closer look at the tables and the various food assortments, she couldn't help but frown.

"Ugh, why does it have to be rich people food?" The loli goddess all but gagged at the sight. If there was one thing about rich people food...It was always so small. Yes the rich people ate mini foods. She took another look at the tables again, "They have mini-mini-foods too!" Yes that was a double mini. It was smaller than the regular sized mini foods. Seriously who thought that this was a good idea?

"I am Ganesha!"

"Well that answers that." The little goddess sighed tiredly. Foregoing the small foods she started stuffing food wherever she could hide it. She had to get some food for her familia, and herself, but her familia most importantly. Maybe.

What she didn't notice was the single eye watching her in amusement. The figure walked right up behind and coughed to let Hestia know that someone was behind her. The little goddess let out an eep of surprise at being startled. She turned to see a good old friend of hers. Hestia let out a large grin, "Hephaestus!" Hestia grinned happily seeing her friend.

Hephaestus was wearing that same old black eyepatch, a pair of golden diamond shape earring with red rubies in them, and a red dress that matched her fiery red hair. The dress was held up by two red straps that went over her shoulders and a very large white flower that split the dress right over the left thigh. On her feet are red high heels and on her hands are long white formal gloves. She looked quite beautiful tonight in that dress and actually looked to be enjoying herself and not stressed out as always. The last thing the little goddess saw was the black box under her arms.

"Hestia." The red haired goddess smiled down at her little friend, "It's good to see you so soon, but I'm not giving you any more money."

Hestia face faulted at that last part. She rubbed the back of her head, "I wasn't going to ask for that!" She declared.

Hephaestus gave her a clinical eye, "You sure?"

"Yes!" The little goddess whined at being treated like a kid.

Hephaestus lightened up a bit and decided to change the subject, "How have you been?"

"Well besides paying you off little by little, I have a familia now!" She said that last part with a lot of excitement.

The redhead blinked in surprise. She hadn't even heard that her friend had gotten a familia up and running. That was quite impressive in the amount of time she had done so. "Is that so?"

The little goddess nodded her head brightly, "Yep! I have three level one adventurers! I can't wait to watch over their growth!" That was when she decided to bring up the black box under her arms. "What's that for?"

The redhead was about to comment when all of the sudden the crowd of people looked up the stairwell and saw the most alluring woman to ever grace the Earth, descending down the sparking white stairs. The arua this woman gave off was radiant and charming to the eyes, you could almost see her glowing as if she was a star. Freya had entered the scene and everyone had taken notice of her. She was wearing a white silky dress that hugged her form like a second skin. The dress had a huge 'V' cut that was surround in a gold lining and design. It showed of much of her cleavage. The dress also showed a lot of her back. Unlike most dresses hers has sleeves that had openings on the shoulder areas and on the inside of her arms. Around her neck was a golden necklace that had three parts to it. The first part of the necklace was in a band like fashion that had purple, square cut gems in it. Under that was a thin, half circle golden piece that dangled. Under that was a larger half circle that had a circular purple gem hanging just below it. The two leaf like accessories in her hair had changed into a white leaf lined in gold. Two purple gem earrings shine brightly as the light reflected off them and white high heels.

"Speaking of the devil." Hestia heard the redhead mumbled as the goddess made her way to them. Hestia looked at her friend wondering why she had said that.

Freya had gracefully made her way to them. She was wearing a pleasant smile. "Hestia and Hephaestus, it a pleasure to see you again."

Hestia looked at the purple eyed goddess carefully, "Freya? What are you doing here?" Hestia thought that Freya wouldn't be here. She often skipped these kind of events and threw her own instead.

Even though she asked Freya, Hephaestus was the one to answer. "We were walking together before I had to depart and get her-"

"Ahh so you have them this time." Freya eyed the box very eagerly. She had been waiting for these for a while now. Now they were in front of her. "May I." That wasn't question, yet it didn't sound like a demand.

"Of course," She handed the black box carefully over to her. "They are yours after all. I hope they are to your liking."

Once the box was in the hands of Freya, she open the box. There inside the box laid two knives that looked exotic. The blades were kept hidden inside white scabbards lined in red and had golden screws in the top four holes leaving the bottom four holes empty. There was also Freya's emblem of the profile of a Valkyrie inside a bell, and Bell Cranel was written on the outside of the sheath. The handles of the blades were white with golden screws, and the circular gripping pads where the fingers go were red. She took one of the knives and gave the box back to Hephaestus. She pulled the blade from the sheath. The blade was also white and not only the bottom edge was sharp but the top edge on the front was sharpened as well.

Freya looked up at the redhead goddess, "What kind of blades are these? I have never seen this type before."

"It's the Ka-Bar Bull Dozier Knives." Hephaestus started her explanation, "It's weight is eighty-five of a pound; blade length at six and a half inches; overall length is twelve and one eighth inches. Edge angle is at twenty degrees, shape is a clip, the grind is hollow; handle material is of course zytel/kraton. Though the most interesting thing about the blade is what's made out of. Its a CPM S-one hundered and ten-V which is a high alloy martensitic stainless tool steel produced by the Crucible Particle Metallurgy process" This was all said in a matter of factory.

Both goddesses that weren't smiths just blinked at her. She sighed, "The blades are very strong and will most likely last longer than he will. They are some of my best work, especially with what you wanted them to be able to do."

"And to active them?" Was Freya's next question as she raised one of her thin eyebrows. Hephaestus motioned for to come to her which she did.

"You will have to put your blood on them, and then have the person put their blood on them as well. The magic spell on knives is a blood bond. Your blood actives them while his blood will bond them to him. Should he join your familia his stats will also connect to the blades too. The blades also locate each other should one be lost or stolen." Hephaestus the goddess of smiths whispered to her.

Freya then sheathed the blade and put it back in the box delicately with the sister blade. "They are beautiful, perfect even. Yet they are still not as perfect as the soul wielding them." She gave a large pleased smile, "You have out done yourself." She complimented as she took the box for herself. A man wearing a nice suit came over and collected the box from the goddesses. Hephaestus recognized the towering man as Ottar. "Take that back to the tower, I'm almost done here."

"Yes my goddess." The man bowed his head and walked away from the goddesses.

"Thank you Freya." The redhead accepted the praise easily. Yet she knew very well that Freya's smile was a true one. She was generally happy with the weapons she had made.

"There is nothing to be thanking me for." She waved, "I give compliments when compliments are due."

"Those are some very impressive knives you made, Hephaestus!" The little goddess cheered at her friends work which also brought the attention of Freya on her.

"Hestia it's been too long. I heard that you have a familia now." Freya striked up the next conversation, one that she was a little bit interested in. Freya always did her research on other familias. She had to be ahead of competition. The more information the better.

The loli goddess looked up to the taller one, "Ah, yeah I kind of have a small familia at the moment. I have three adventurers under me right now. Two elves and a human."

"How did you manage to inquire them?" Freya asked just enjoying the light conversation.

She puffed out her chest with pride, "They had stumbled upon me and saw my amazing self and had to be a part of my familia."

A grinning red haired goddess laughed as she joined the group of three. She crossed her arms under her chest with a look of mischievousness. "Or you just happen to stumble upon them by accident after being denied the whole day by everyone else you asked and since you found them they joined you out of ease."

"Loki!" Hestia pointed out the new goddess with anger.

Freya looked at the new arrival with a smile of sorts as she inspected the trickster goddess attire. Loki was wearing a strapless black dress that showed off her back and chest. The dress also has a nice red ribbon around the stomach. Around her neck was a necklace that had three silver balls hanging down that got larger as they descended. She has party gloves on her hands a gold ring on her left pinky finger, a thin gold bracelet on both of her wrists, earrings with a large green emerald lined in gold. Her hair was in a nice bun which was held in place by a golden crown with diamonds.

"Hestia, I wasn't expecting you to show face here. You know, since you have such a small wardrobe, two to three outfits at best, right?" The goddess of tricksters pointed out with a smug look.

Hestia didn't miss a beat after the harsh insult and threw her own. "Loki, I'd say it's quite surprising to see you wearing that. Where's the red suit? Finally realize that you're not a man?"

The two goddess smacked their foreheads together clearly showing their disdain for each other. Hestia and Loki were leaning forward, Loki much more than Hestia glaring right into each other's eyes.

Freya watch on with amusement and decided to bring up something that had to addressed. "It may be a little late for this, but you look quite different today, Loki."

Loki bent back up to Freya's level, "Yep, I thought I would try my best to put Hestia to shame, if she showed."

"You do look quite lovely tonight." Freya gave a sweet smile to Loki showing how sincerer she meant her flattery. "The dress suits you very well."

Loki's smile dropped for half of a second as she looked at the goddess of beauty. ' _She must be in a really good mood today. She would have just said that I looked different and that's about it. I wonder what's got her in such high spirits? Or why she is even here? She has skipped out on these events for five years now. Hmm...'_ Loki quickly ended her pondering and she smiled at Freya's praise, "Why thank you, Freya."

Freya put a hand under chin and then said, "It has been a long while since you have worn a dress, decades in fact. It shows off your figure quite well so have some more self confidence in yourself."

Once again Freya had stunned everyone again. She was always like this, trying to show everyone's self worth. She always knew what to say to turn someone as red as a tomato. Yet Loki had the feeling that it was almost like a backhanded compliment. Loki thought that it might show just too much of 'it' off, especially that area that was a very sore subject with her.

Then Hestia saw the perfect opportunity to get back at Loki thanks to Freya, "Yeah it might just show off her…" She pointed at Loki, "Flat chest!" The landmine has been triggered!

Now a crowd was surrounding the four goddesses. Freya just smiled, Hephaestus face palmed, Loki flew backwards at the insult, and Hestia had a smug look on her face. The gods were cheering for a cat fight, some were even placing bets! Did someone say they had ten thousand vails on loli big boobs?

Loki was quick to act out in violence! She grabbed the little goddess by her cheeks and lifted her off the ground, "Look at your chubby cheeks! I think you might have gained a lot of weight!" The little goddess was struggling in the redheads grip.

"You're just jealous that a plank of wood has more lumps than you!" Hestia barked back.

"How about I'd just rib them apart! That way we'd be on the same playing field!" She said deadly enraged.

"Don't be angry at me just because I have something you will never have, flaty!"

"Your as fat as cow!"

"You are as flat as a piece of paper!"

Loki ended up dropping the little goddess on her ass as she marched away from them with tears brimming her eyes. Loki had been defeated once again. The loli goddess rubbed her sore red cheeks. Freya, saw this as the perfect time to make her leave, "This had been a very...entertaining night." She commented lightly. "Alas, I have much to do back Babal. If you'll excuse me." She excused herself before walking away.

Freya had left the ballroom completely after grabbing her black cloak again and threw it over herself. Once she was out of eyesight of everyone and in a dark alleyway a lustful grin spread across her face. ' _Oh, what I have planned for you...My little Bell~'_

* * *

I had been making sure not to go around the Hostess of Fertility for a couple of days now, I had even seen Syr waiting outside for me for three days now. I had felt bad for not coming over and explaining why I had left her so unexpectedly. I didn't know how to explain it to her so I had been working over my story to explain why. I had finally found an acceptable excuse(the truth) and I wanted to apologize for not coming to see her soon. Today however she hadn't been out there waiting for me, no it was a cat person. The cat person has brown hair and brown eyes with cat ears and a tail. She was wearing the Hostess of Fertility's uniform. She was sweeping dust and leaves away from the shop.

When she saw me she stopped and waved at me excitedly. I looked at her for a couple of second and finally approached her. She seemed eager to tell me about something. When I got close was when her personality did a one eighty. "You're the jerk that dumped Syr!" She declared rather loudly.

I blinked owlishly at her, "What?" Was my simple reply. I didn't know I was dating Syr at all. How could I have dumped her? "What are you talking about?"

Before the catgirl could say another word, a hand went over her mouth as an elfess stepped out of the Hostess of Fertility. The elf was extremely beautiful with sky blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and skin as white as snow, on par with a fairy. She made me wonder if I had wandered into a fairy tale. She was wearing the Hostess of Fertility's uniform. "Arnya, please don't go around blurting out Syr's business."

Wait minute...That was the blonde demon waving the sword around isn't. Yep, everyone in this bar was scary. I managed to smile weakly at them, "Um, speaking of Syr...Is she here? I was hoping to apologizes for leaving her clueless last night." I told them truthfully. Arnya spoke up after the elf removed her hand, "Syr went out, she left this!" She handed me what looked like a wallet. I looked up at the catgirl, clearly confused. "You need to make sure she gets that. She's going to need that for the monsters."

I, my mouth was open and just shook my head in disbelief, ' _What is she even saying! She didn't explain anything! Monsters, what monsters, where the heck is Syr!'_ I turned to look at the elf and she sighed, tiredly.

"What Arnya is trying to say is that Syr went to the Monster Feria. She left her wallet and we want you to return it to her." The elf explained. Well okay, now I know what they wanted me to do. Yet I still had questions.

"What is this Monster Feria?" I inquired about the event that I hadn't heard off. This was expect since I was new to Orario.

The catgirl raised her index finger as she had a smirk on her face. "The Monster Feria is a large festival that the members of the Ganesha Familia tamed monsters in front of a large crowd of people in the Colosseum! It's become a rather large event." She finished the explanation. Now that was explanation unlike the first one!

The elf decided to add on the explanation, "Ganesha Familia is known for their monster tamers. They tame all kind of monsters, from the easier ones seen on the lower floors to the harder ones on the deeper floors."

"Alright, I think I got it." I nodded in understanding. "Well I guess I'm off to see Syr! Later, and thanks for the explanation. I don't believe I got your names?"

"I'm Arnya Fromel!" The catgirl cheered.

"Ryuu Lion, Cranel-san." The said respectfully.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, thanks again!" I called to them and took off to find Syr. I know I had something I had to do. I will return this wallet! You can count on me Syr. I'll get it back to you in a flash. With that those thoughts in mind I increased my speed. I had to find Syr!

* * *

Loki and Ais were in a nice two story cafe. They were on the top floor in wait for a certain someone. Loki was sitting at the table messing around with her wine cup. There was a set of red flowers and green grass in a small vase on the plane brown wooden table. There was two glasses of wine, one for Loki, and one for the missing party. Loki was wearing a white button up, long-sleeved shirt. She has rolled up her sleeves to be one-thirds up, a ponytail which was tied with a black piece of cloth, long black pants, a belt with a gold buckle, and black loafers.

Ais has a sleeveless white blouse, the white blouse has a gold line at the above the chest area, gold lining at the bottom, and several gold stars going around it at the bottom. She has on a brown leather harness for her sword, a purple skirt with white ruffles at the bottom of it, light pink thigh high socks, and black shoes.

They were waiting on-

Loki smiled seeing the person she had been waiting on. The woman was walking towards them wearing her black cloak. "Ah Freya," Loki gave a welcoming smile to her fellow goddess. Loki noticed that Freya seemed to be in a hurry for some reason. Loki didn't comment on it at all.

"Why did you call me here?" Freya asked, clearly wanting to get to business.

Loki wanted to talk to Freya for a bit longer, but it seem that Freya obviously had something going on today. "I see that you have become a lot more lively as of late. You have been outside of Babel more in these last weeks than the last four months combined. Why is that?"

Freya's eyes narrowed as a smile twisted on her lips. "So you have taken notice, I'm honored that you such a close watch on me. Though I will say that something has caught my eye."

Loki frowned, she knew what that meant. Freya was always that kind of girl. Loki sighed before bring the wine cup up to her lips. "You found another man."

Freya small smile widened greatly, "Were it so easy?"

Loki tilted her head at the goddess's words, "We've known each for a long time Freya. I think I would have found out your ways by now. Did you take a liking to some familia's child again?" There was a smug look on Loki's face as she said that. She raised her glass to her face read for another swig.

Oh Freya was going to making her choke on that smugness. "No actually," Loki put her glass away from her mouth for a second at hearing Freya deny her claim. She shrugged her shoulders and started to take a drink, now Freya was going to let her have it. "But you wearing a dress all of sudden was quite odd. Did some man call you beautiful?"

The effect was almost instantaneous, Loki started to choke on her beverage. Her eyes were wide and Freya's grin was extremely large and mischievous seeing her red eyes looking at her. Did she forget who she was dealing with? There was a superior look in her facial features. "Was I wrong?"

Loki didn't know how to respond to her, how had Freya found out? Did she know, or did she make a blind guess and she had given it away? She need to change the subject. She didn't want this goddess to know anything. Wait, she could easily say-

" _Excuse me Beautiful."_ No! Why was she remembering that now of all times!? Why?! She needed to say something or Freya would start asking too many questions! But what to say to her?

"P-please," Damn it she stuttered! "I have Ais-" She reach for the blond girl next to her only to receive bop on the head. She put both hands on top of her head covering it, "Why Ais!?" She whined.

"Don't touch me like that." Was the blonde girl's reply.

Loki pouted at her familia child, ' _Why does have to be so cold.'_ Loki thought. Oh crap, Freya was still here. "Well enough about me, why not tell me about this new interest of yours?" Loki was pleading to have the topic changed. Less she thought about that Bell Cranel the better. It's not like she looked him up to see that he was a familialess adventurer with quite the impressiv- What was she thinking!? ' _Stop thinking about him, stop thinking, stop thinking about Bell Cranel. It's not like he and I-I...I'm a mess.'_

Well Freya took the bait, but since that smile was still on her face...She already knew everything. Freya was excellent at reading people. "When I said no," Loki leaned in hoping to hear more on what she was going to say. "I meant he wasn't in-" That was when Freya saw something blur in the streets below. A familiar shade of white hair zooming through the crowd.

Ais had also noticed the blur as well. ' _Why is he always running?'_

Freya stood up and quickly apologized for leaving so soon. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this little chit-chat short. I'll be taking my leave." With that said Freya left the bar in a hurry. She had plan to set in motion. She could not be late.

Loki sighed as she watched the cleaver goddess dash out of the cafe. She had dodged an arrow with that one. Then she notice that Freya hadn't touched her drink and she frowned deeper, "Why am I always paying for everything now days?!" She turned to Ais, "I need a hug Ais." Ais saw no problem with that and gave the redhead a hug, until Loki tried to grabbed her ass. Loki found herself rubbing her head again. "I deserved that." The redhead muttered from the floor. Even though it may not look it, Loki was pondering Freya's last words. ' _You meant he wasn't in...? In what?'_

* * *

"Okay where the heck is she?" I muttered to myself keeping an eye open for her. I had even slowed down to asked people if they had seen her. No luck so far, but I couldn't give up! I had to find Syr. I had a mission to complete. That and I had no idea where the target was. Where on earth could she be?

I clicked my tongue in irritation. Well if she wasn't in the streets, than she might be...At the Colosseum! Man I'm an idiot sometimes. That should of been the first place I went to. Ahh, who knows. I might have run into her on the streets. That and these street were quite crowded.

There was all types of people mingling about. It wasn't going to be easy to find Syr in this crowd-

"Bell?"

I heard my name and quickly turned to the source to see Eina. "Oh Eina! What are you doing here?" I asked the half elf. Standing behind her was a short human girl standing in around four foot nine inches. She has pink hair and pink eye and was wearing the Guild uniform too.

Eina smiled at me, "We are going to the Monster Feria. The guild usually helps monitor over the event. We help inform people of the monsters that are at the event."

"Like what floor level they are on, their special abilities, what they eat, all sorts of cool stuff." I looked at the girl. She blinked not knowing why I was looking at her. "Yes?" She said a little nervously.

"Ahh, you never introduced yourself." I told her. I had no idea who she was.

"Oops," She blushed in embarrassment, "I'm an assistant at the Guild. The names Misha Flott."

I smiled at her, "It nice to meet Misha, I'm Bell Cranel." After I introduced myself to Misha, I decided to move the topic of discussion, "So I guess that you guys are heading to Colosseum too?"

"Yep!" Misha answered almost easily.

"Bell you're going to the Colosseum as well?" I nodded to Eina.

I nodded, "Well a friend of mine left her wallet back at the restaurant so I'm going to return it. She was going to the Monster Feria. Do you know a Syr Flova by chance?"

Eina scratched her chin in thought, "Yes," She realized the name, "I know her."

I smiled at her answer, "Have you seen her today?"

Eina shook her head, "Sorry Bell I haven't seen her today." I became a little dejected at her answer, Eina was quick to cheer me up however. "Well maybe she's already at the Colosseum?"

I smiled at her reassurance, "Yeah, I think you might be right." I turn away from them. I managed to catch Eina shoot Misha a glare. I don't why though.

* * *

"I heard a commotion...Down...He…" The Ganesha familia member tried to finish what she was trying to say, but it was really hard to do so when some of the other Ganesha familia members that were place down in the monster holding cells...Were all laying on the ground moaning. That and the whole area had been darkened thanks to all the lights being blown out. The monsters seemed to be less noisy too, not trying to escape for some reason.

Her name was Ami Kanza. She has short, straight, chestnut hair that covered the her forehead, and her ears. Nice green eyes that showed awareness. She was wearing the usual outfit of the familia, minus her mask. The outfit was a white sleeveless shirt, a dark brown sash over the shirt, dark brown arm bracers, khaki baggy pants that were tucked inside dark brown boots.

She made her first mistake when she step further into the room. She rushed to the closest member of her fallen comrade. She took a knee next to the male, she was quick to flip him over and what she saw was...He was drooling and has a goofy look on his face. Now that she really started listening to everyone that was moaning on the ground, it didn't sound like they were moaning from pain. No, they were moaning in pleasure. She took off his mask to see his eyes glazed over. She sniffed the air and finally realized what they were all experiencing...The air didn't reek of monsters, no it smelt of sex.

She was quick to stand up, and turn to run out the room. She had to let Lord Ganesha know of what had become of his…

When she face the large wooden door that led into the holding cells there was a figure standing there right by the door. Ami couldn't see what the person looked like thanks to the black cloak covering them. The figure pushed the large door close with one hand, she would say that again, one hand! That door was heavy son of a gun. This person had just shut it with ease. The figure had closed her escape route and now she had no idea how she was…

The figure closed the distance between them so fast that she didn't even have a chance to scream for help or draw her weapon. The figure placed one hand right above her eyes. "Succumb to your desires." The spell was cast and the girl let out a blissful moan as she fell. Her whole body fell limp as she hit the floor. She became like the rest of her familia, having one of the best wet dreams ever.

The figure grinned at their handy work. They were surrounded by the moaning members of the Ganesha familia, all had fallen victims to their charms. "Hmm, that was easier than I thought it would be." The figure went around looking at the different types of monsters, before they found a very large one, the largest in fact. A twisted smile befell their face. "You will be perfect."

They put their closed hand through the bars, "Look into my eyes." The demand was soft but the creature did as it was told. Red eyes met purple ones. They opened the palm of their hand to reveal a single lock of grey hair. "Find the person that this belongs to...and destroy them and the male they are with." They unlocked the cage door and the beast did the rest. It let out a battlecry and stormed off to the wooden gate that led to the outside of the Colosseum. Its chains rattled around freely behind it. She then released all of the other monsters too. Giving them the job of causing a disruption.

The figure watched the beasts dashed off. Then they started chuckling before breaking out in full blown laughter, "Oh Bell. Show me your all. I want to see your power for myself. Show me everything you have to give to face this new challenge." Freya knew she couldn't linger here too long. She made her departure a couple of second after the beasts had smashed through the gate. "Now the tricky part begins." This next part of plan was going to take some thought. Now 'she' had to get the knives to Bell. Freya had already made them active, now 'she' had to do her part.

* * *

I had finally gotten to the Colosseum and saw the towering stone building with the many arches. There was so many different stalls selling different kind of things, like food, toys, and other goods. My eyes were wide with amazement. It was truly a beautiful sight. "Yes, Bell this is where the monster festival is held every year." Eina explained, "Our booth is usually near the gate over there." She pointed the booth out to me.

"We'd be happy to answer all your questions, I think?" Misha questioned herself not reassured that she would be able to answer my questions. "All this walking is making my feet hurt." She complained. That was something else that I had found out about the girl. She complained a lot. I shook my head and Eina groaned.

"Man this looks fun, everyone seems to be having a blast!" I said eagerly before I realized why I was here. "Well it's been nice walking and talking with you ladies, but I have to find Syr. Later!" I waved to them and started my search for Syr.

"Good luck!" They both chimed in as I departed from them. Then I managed to see Eina start grilling the pink haired girl. Eina said something about acting professional. Then it seemed Misha had her own comeback, something around the lines of: "You're just trying to impress your crush!" Eina had flat out denied it with a red face. Wait, my sense of hearing was good, but definitely not this good. Was this a common thing? Did all adventurers start increasing their senses like this? Maybe Eina would know, but first, I had to find that mischief causing girl.

I looked at all the crowds of people moving towards different stalls, sitting under the trees and eating, and some people were listening to music being played by some local bands. The smells of the freshly cooked stall food. It was truly a nice scene to see. I spent fourteen minutes searching around this area.

I wasn't lucky at all, no Syr. "Okay where is she?" I asked myself. I sighed deeply when nothing came to mind. ' _Er, maybe Eina had better luck then I did.'_ I decided to head over to the booth that Eina had pointed out. As I moved with crowd, I saw her. I saw Syr standing at the booth talking with Eina. Syr was wearing a nice white, blue and silver spotted sundress, her hair in the usual manner, a white purse in her arms, and silver sandals. I went up to the booth, "Syr-chan!" I smiled seeing the person I had been looking all over for. A couple of hours now that I thought about it.

The girl spun around with a blush hearing my voice, "Bell-kun?" She smiled a bit seeing me. "I heard you have been looking for me." She told me and I saw Eina waving at me. She must have informed Syr that I was looking for her.

I scratched the back of my head, Syr was just too cute to day. That and page forty-nine in the 'Harem Masters Handbook' said to take notice of all changes in a girl's appearance. You know, I'm going to change that damn name of the book. I'll simply call it: 'The Guide' from now on. "Y-yes! I was looking for you, but I have to say you look beautiful today."

Her face had become crimson hearing me giving her such a blunt comment to her appearance. She was quick to come up with something that threw me off guard, "What? Are you saying I'm not beautiful the rest of the time?"

' _Shit! I forget who I was dealing with! Page forty-nine also said to be careful with the mischievous ones!'_ I ranted mentally, how was I going to come back from that? ' _Wait! I got it!'_ I thought. I gave her my best confused stare, "No, I would be lying if I ever said or thought that."

Once again her red face was redder than mine, "Ah-er," She started to stumble over words but caught herself, "Why are you looking for me?"

"Well there are two reasons actually." I started off seriously but I was cut off by Syr.

"Two reasons?" She question, it was clear to see her confusion. ' _It looked like she hadn't expect that answer. It seems to me she only expected one reason. I guess Eina told her about the wallet.'_

I nod at her question, "The first reason is because I had run into some of the staff at Hostess of Fertility. They told me you left this…" I pulled her wallet out and gave it to her. "...Your Wallet. They wanted me to return it to you. I couldn't say no."

She put the wallet in her purse and hugged me tightly. I returned her gesture with a light pink dusting on my cheeks, "Thank you! You're so sweet!" She let go of me with a bright smile on her face. "To think you would come all this way to give it to me."

I just grinned, "Well of course I would, I wouldn't want you to miss out on your plans." I admitted honestly. "You only get so many days off." Her eyes widened at that tidbit of information. Her already bright smile became comparable to sun. She must have realized I put more thought into this than just return Syr's wallet. Now came the hard part.

* * *

Syr was on cloud nine at the moment. Everything had been going to plan. Yet, she thought it was going far more better than she could have hoped. Bell was standing in front of her. He looked so handsome. He had such a kind and caring face. He was making her day so far. He called her beautiful, and was able to dismiss her teasing easily. She had hoped he would become a stuttering mess, but he hadn't. Though she wished he did because he looked so cute when he did. Though what he had said was also unexpected.

" _I would be lying if I ever said or thought that."_

It made her blush and hot under the collar. He could be too smooth for his own good at times. Yet he continued to surprise her. Even in his explanation of him returning her wallet, which she knew perfectly well as did Mama Mia, she left it on bar counter on purpose.

" _I couldn't say no."_

Why was he so good at these little one liners that were driving her up a wall? She was going to go mad if he kept this up. Oh did he stop there? No, no he didn't. Even after the hug he still continued his verbal alcohol.

" _Well of course I would, I wouldn't want you to miss out on your plans."_

He was so thoughtful. Here she thought he was just going to return it to her just because he was asked to do it. Nope, he wasn't that much of a simpleton. Sure he was easy to persuade into doing things, gullible even, yet he was thoughtful which he continued to show by:

" _You only get so many days off."_

This fourteen year old was off the damn charts. Now she was openingly giving him one of her largest smiles. The tomato red face that he was currently showing told her what he thinks of my smile. She wanted to give Bell the knives that mother wanted him to have. But first, she wanted to hear what Bell's second reason was for him to find her. She didn't think Bell would have a second reason. Right when Bell was in middle of his explanation of the second reason. There was a large crash, people started screaming, and Bell had stopped what he was saying. ' _Damn it! Not now!'_ She didn't even care about the silverback that was gunning right for her. She wanted to hear what Bell wanted to say.

* * *

"Anyways, I have a second reason for why I'm here." I started. I could see Syr's curiosity peek, she was excited to hear what I was going to say. I before I could continue I heard what sound like large footfalls moving closer to us. I shook my head to rid me of the sounds, that didn't work so I just continued with what I was about to say. "Well...I kind of want to apol-"

A loud crash stopped me short of what I was about to say. The booming of the large wooden gate busting open to reveal the largest ape I had ever seen. "That's a Silverback!" Eina cried out. A Silverback is a large monkey monster that is covered in white fur with silver fur down the middle. It has great arm strength, and glowing red eyes. It has metal gauntlets, chest armor held in place by leather straps, metal armor guarding the legs, and a metal helmet of sorts on its head with a bit in its mouth. "Bell you can't fight that thing yet!" She warned me, "It's from the eleventh floor!" She added.

' _Well that's not good.'_ I thought to myself.

It sniffed the air once and its head snapped right in the direction of Syr. The girl took a step back in possible fright. It roared out a muffled roar thanks to the bit and charged for her. I was quick to act. I grabbed the girl by the hand and took off with her. I had to get her out of here. It was a good thing I brought my weapons and gear with me. "Bell?! W-what's going on?!" Syr yelled out.

"I don't know, but that thing is after you, and I won't let it get to you!" I shouted over a screaming crowd. This thing was ignoring everyone else around but Syr and me. I had no idea why.

The thing was hot on our heels too! I could hear it footfalls getting louder. I had to lose this thing, and lose it now. "It gaining on us!" I could hear the sounds of things being crushed, screams, the crashing of stalls being knocked over. Total chaos had ensued.

"I know! We need to lose it!"

"Go left! It leads to Daedalus Street!" Syr informed me. Daedalus Street is a wide residential area for the poor class located in between Orario's east and south east Main Streets. It was designed by an eccentric man known as Daedalus and is complex due to the multiple planning done to it. It is rumored that one will never find their way out once they enter, and is often called the other dungeon.

I turned us left, following Syr's instructions. I went through a couple of alley ways that she told me to go down. The sight that I found was not one I was expecting. There was so many building built on top of each other all varying in color, bridges that connected to different levels, high walls, random drops into canals, stairways that led nowhere and everywhere, and no one was in the streets. "Good Gods. This place really is another dungeon."

"Don't worry, I'm from this area. I know it like the back of my hand." Syr said next to me. There was something I noticed right away, she wasn't panting or sweating. That was a little odd since she said she was the only regular girl at the Hostess of Fertility. Maybe there was more to her than I had first thought.

A howl broke me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw the large creature looking down at me. "Ahh shit…" I didn't like cursing but this was the right time to do so.

She looked up and saw what I was seeing, "...Bell-kun?"

I jumped into action, "I saw him, I'm going to pick you up."

"What? But wouldn't that slow yo-"

I watch as the beast got ready to jump down on top of us. "Syr-chan, just trust me on this one." I was much stronger now. I knew I could easily carry her. I just felt it in my gut. I knew I could do this, I only needed Syr to believe in me. Will even if she didn't I was still going to carry her regardless.

Syr just looked at me, "But-" The silverback jumped from the roof.

"Damn!" I yelled. She flinched at my harsh tone but I didn't care. I swooped her off the ground, carrying her in my arms. I could see her shocked look on her face. She did think I was going to pick her up like I did. My feet started running for an alleyway, it was time to lose this thing in this man made maze known as Daedalus street. We were getting out of this. Either we escaped this monster, or even if I have to slay this monkey, I was getting out of here alive with Syr. There was no other option. We were not going to die. There was a loud crash behind us as the creature landed in pile of crates that were next to us. It grabbed a barrel and threw it at us. I managed to veered off to the right, avoiding the wooden splinters as the barrel shattered against the wall.

"We need to lose thing now!" I urged her. "You know you way around these parts. What's the best option?" I was looking to come up with a plan and Syr was the key to that plan.

"Er, there are lots of trick walls we can use to block its path to us." She told me hoping that I understand what she meant.

"Just tell me what I have to do-"

There was a bang that echoed throughout the alleyway, and a large shadow flying overhead. My eyes widened as I saw a wooden cart sent flying over us. "That thing just threw a cart at us!" The cart smashed into the opening of the alley just ahead of us. It had landed on its side and was blocking us from getting by it. The only way around that thing would be to climb- ' _No, there is another way.'_ The way I was thinking about was using a trashcan as a step then using the wall to kick off from and over the cart. I had to pick up my speed for this and time it just right.

Syr noticed my speed picking up, "Bell? Bell what are you doing?" Her voiced sounded worried.

"I'm gonna jump it."

"Have you gone mad?"

"Watch me."

"Were not going to clear that!"

I didn't reply to her. I just kept on moving, I knew what I had to do. The cart was right in front of me and Syr's grip on me tightened. I launched my self high with my right foot and my left foot landed on top of the metal trash can. I put a lot of power into my left and pushed myself higher into the air. I twisted my right foot to hit the wall and when it did I pushed off. I extended my left foot and the front part of my foot landed just on top of the wheel. That was enough to let me be able to clear the cart.

Once I was up and over I could see people looking at us in bewilderment. I had to warn them of the dangers but I could hear the monster's footfalls, I took off again and shouted, "Gangway!" Seconds later, the cart was broken in half as the monster charge right through it. The two parts of the cart went flying across the street. When people saw that silverback, they all dived for cover.

Syr had stopped giving directions and I had been forced to navigate Daedalus Street on my own. I had no idea where the heck I was heading! I kept on running and running. Taking every right or left turn I saw. I was jumping over crates, dodging things thrown at me by the silverback, zipping past clotheslines, and when I turned a corner...That was when Syr had spoken up.

"Wait Bell! This leads to a dead end!"

Just like that, I had realized that I had been leading myself to my own demises. I stopped when I got to the wall that was blocking my path. I let Syr down and turned to face the silverback that had turned the corner. It saw that it had us cornered. "Syr."

She gulped before saying my name questioningly, "Y-yes Bell-kun?"

"Stay behind me." I instructed her determined to stop this thing. She didn't reply but I wasn't really looking for one. I took out my last two knives. I had three, but one was lost to the Minotaur. I had to be careful with my weapons this time around. Eina had warned me about this just a couple of minutes ago.

" _Bell you can't fight that thing yet!"_

Watch me. I'll fight this damn thing, and I will win. I might still be on the sixth floor, but I was not going to let that stop me. I have to win! I have to protect Syr! No not have, will protect Syr. This thing wasn't going to touch her. I wouldn't let it happen.

" _It's from the eleventh floor!"_

Tell that to someone who cares. Eina should know me by now. I always risk my neck for others, so would this time be different? I was going to win and prove to everyone that I'm an adventurer, that even a no level like myself, can kick anything's ass! I'm Bell Cranel, and I'm not going to die here!

Me and that ape were facing off, red eyes meeting red eyes. I moved first and started running at it. It in turn used its long arms to flip a trashcan that was next to it at me. I moved my body to the right of it. The trash and the trashcan all missed me. I then saw a massive fist coming right at my face. Being light on my feet, I spun around it and stabbed my knife upwards.

I watch as my knife bent as the tip hit its underarm, before the blade snapped off the handle. My eyes widened in horror, ' _Not again!'_

I stalled for half a second, that was all the time the silverback needed to get the upper hand on me. Using its other hand, it slap me away from it. It hurt like hell. It felt as if a bull drawn wagon had slammed into me. I felt as if I was going to black out. I flew into the air before-

* * *

She watch on as Bell was slapped away from the silverback and right into the stone wall. He impacted pretty hard if the loud smack was anything to go by. He looked like a ragdoll that was thrown by a toddler. Syr cringed at the sight. She watched on as the weapon, Bell's last working knife clatter on the stone pavement. Freya was right about those weapons he was using. They were holding him back, quite a lot. They did nothing for him. Hmm, what to do? ' _I guess I should have given him the knives sooner.'_ That hindsight was something else.

She couldn't let the silverback kill Bell. No, he was to- Oh never mind. The silverback was heading for her. Er, did Freya send the silverback after her? Syr frown in annoyance, "Probably." She muttered under her breath. Well that would at least stop the silverback from outright killing him first. Then how was she going to handle this. Maybe Bell wasn't knocked out completely? If that was the case, then a good act like she had been doing the whole day would be good. A well place scream could get him up and on his feet! Syr would have to admit though that Bell was very light on his feet. She was impressed with his nifty footwork. The way he had jumped into 'save' her. He was just so cute! That and he was pretty strong if he could run with her the way he did. Not that she was heavy, but to still be as fast and nimble-

' _Oops...The silverback is in front of me.'_ Syr put on her best fearful look. She was about give a scream off as the silverback reached for her, but something stopped her. Bell was now in front of her and he stabbed his last blade into its wrist. The other blade didn't work, but somehow this one did?

Syr's eyes widened in astonishment, ' _How is that possible?! He was just on the ground twenty-seven yards behind it! What's going on?'_ Those were just some of the thoughts of the grey haired girl.

* * *

I felt a crap ton of pain again. I couldn't see anything. I must of blackout at the pain of hitting the wall so hard. I couldn't move anything, I was stuck here. Damn it! I had to move, or else Syr was in danger.

"Come on! Get up! Start moving!" I yelled at myself. I needed to kickstart my body again. I had to move! I needed to move! I have to get up! I have to fight!

"MOVE DAMN IT!" I screamed desperately trying to get a hold of myself. I then felt 'that' again. It was that anger surging through me. I could feel the power just awakening from darkest corner in myself. Then just as I was about to try and wake myself again, two large red eyes opened in front of me. It was the only thing I could see in this void of darkness. I knew those eyes! I had seen them before. They were there when I fought Doluk. Why was I seeing it again? Or better question, why wasn't it revealing itself like last time? Why was it hiding, just looking at me. Those red eyes, just stared blankly at me. It was watching me closely. I wanted to say something, but it closed its red eyes and I started to have control of my body again.

My eyes started fluttering open, I blinked a couple of times to get the blurriness out of my vision. I could make out a large, hairy white figure standing over a blue- That was the silverback standing over Syr! I had failed to pro- No there was still time left! I sprung to my feet fighting through the lingering pain. I saw my last remaining knife on the ground in front of me. I wasted no time picking it up and sprinting right at the silverback. I noticed Syr's blank look on her face, she wasn't moving. She must of frozen in fear! The creature reached for her, that was when Syr's face became fearful. That was also the last straw too. I felt rage building up inside of me again.

I had become faster and beat the hand to Syr. I impaled my knife right into the beast's wrist. I didn't have time to pull it out. It let out a whine but it was quick to grab me around my waist with its large left hand. It hoisted me up high in the air until my head smacked into something. I recoiled in pain. Whatever hit me in the head did so right above my left eye. I couldn't open it all the way now. I saw the monster ape cocked its right fist back.

I looked around for something. I looked up to my left and saw what had hit me. It was a lit lantern. ' _Perfect!'_ I ripped the lamp from its place and threw it at its face. The ape had no time to dodge the incoming projectile. The lantern shattered right in the silverbacks face. It lit the monster's head on on fire while the hot glass cut into its face. It dropped me to the floor as it cried out in agony. This was the time to escape. I wasted no time as the beast tried to put the fire on its head out. I grabbed Syr bridal style, and hightailed it out of there. I looked left then right, "Which way?!"

"Left!" Syr quickly told me. As we were running down the alleyway I couldn't help to see signs with arrows pointing in one direction.

"What are those?" I asked Syr.

She looked at them for a second before a relieved smile crossed her face, "The people are trying give us directions!" She notified me.

"That nice of them," I smiled too, it was good to see the people of Daedalus Street trying to help us. "Where does it lead?"

"I don't know honestly." She said voicing her uncertainty, "But we should follow it." Then a booming roar filled the air. It was already back on us. I turned the corner to see a dead end.

"The arrows are a lie!" I shouted.

Syr shook her head, "No look!" She pointed out a person stand at the top of an arch above the wall. He waved us forward so I kept running for the wall and to my amazement the wall opened up for us and let me through. It was like a secret passage.

"This place really is a maze!" I laughed despite the situation.

Syr looked up at me, "It was meant to be Orario's last stand should it ever be invaded. There is so many of those trick walls, bridges, and dead ends. They were meant to trick the enemy." Syr enlightened me of the real meaning of Daedalus street. Well that's always good to know. Syr is one smart cookie, I already knew she was tricky but it seemed there was more to her too.

* * *

Ais had just cut the kobolds arm off and spun around the clawed right hand that it swiped at her. After she had done that, she had cut the beat down the middle effortlessly. She flicked the blood from the weapon and sheathed it.

She and Loki had been planning on going to the Monster Feria. Then when they got there a bunch of the monsters seemed to have escaped from the Colosseum. Ais had taken the opportunity to slay them as they ran around attacking people. It seemed that she had killed them all. Though it left her with a lot of questions.

Loki jumped at her and hugged her around the waist. "Oh that's how may favorit does it!" She gushed. "The way you beat all those monste-" Ais cut her off with a bop to the head as her hands went north to her chest. "So cold…" The redhead goddess mutter from her spot on the ground. Loki noticed a half elf running up to them from the Guild, "Yes?"

Eina looked down at her, then at Ais, "Thanks for helping out. The Ganesha familia sends their thanks, and says that you will be reward for your service for protecting the people." Ais nodded, while Loki continued to stare. "I believe you killed all the ones here."

Ais tilted her head, "How many escaped?" Came Ais's question.

"Ten, the silverback is still at large and is giving chase to Bell Cranel-" Eina was cut off by both women.

"Where!?"

Eina flinched at the response, that was rather loud and unexpected. "I heard they were heading for Daedalus street. Th-" They were both gone. Eina just blinked a couple of times. "That happened."

* * *

I ended up ditching my brown jacket hoping to get some more time for us to get away. My black long sleeve undershirt was hugging tight me. I had followed the arrows that led us to an open courtyard. I looked around trying to find a good exit but Syr got my attention. "Bell, there is something I need to say. It's been bothering me for awhile now."

I let her down, "What's wrong?" I asked worried for the girl.

"That silverback-" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It okay, we'll get-" I heard that roar again. It was closer than I thought. I turned around to see the wall that the people had open for us to get inside the courtyard was shutting. We were running out of time.

"No we won't." I turned to her. She was looking at me seriously, "That thing seems bent on trying to find me. It has our scent, it's not going to stop until it gets to us."

"Damn it." I muttered. I knew that too, I just didn't want to be the one to say it. That thing has been following us and seemed to find us every time we thought we got away. It was always on us. The only way we were going to get out of here is if I got a weapon. "I need a weapon." I really did. I turned away from the girl and observed the wall shutting completely.

Syr smiled at me, "Well you're in luck." I turned to her with a surprised expression. "She pulled out a black box. This was left at the Hostess of Fertility. We believe someone wanted you to have it."

"Me?" I asked curiously. "Why do you have it?"

She looked down at the ground, "Well, it came the day after you came to the Hostess. I was hoping you would come by the Hostess so I could surprise you with it. When you didn't come back I decided to hold onto it. Then today I brought it with me in case I ran into you." She was blushing a bit as she told me that. I took the box from her and opened it to see a pair of beautiful blades in the box. My name was crafted in the casing as was a emblem of a familia that I had a suspicion was watching me. This only solidified my reasoning.

If they wanted me to have this…"Their gorgeous."

"They are..." Syr agreed as she looked over them with him. We broke out of our thoughts when another ringing roar sounded from the other side of the wall. "That sounds close..."

"Yeah a little too close." I unattached my old blade holsters and attached my new ones. When I looked up, I saw big hands gripping the top of the wall. Then I watched as the silverback's head peeked over the wall. Those angry red eyes glaring at me. I also notice that the white fur around its head was blacken by the fire. Some of its face was pink, cut from the glass, and raw from the fire burns. Looking closely at its right hand, I saw that it had my jacket. "Syr, find a hiding spot."

"R-right," She started to move away, but stopped, "Be careful Bell."

I smiled at her, trying to be reassuring, "Don't worry, I'm not going to lose." That was easier said than done. She ended up hiding behind a pillar that was supporting an overhang. Now that she was sort of out of harm's way. I could feel at ease. My attention was back to the ape.

The silverback let out a battlecry as it pulled itself over the wall. It land ten yards away from me. The best was about sixteen feet tall. It chains rattled against the stones of the courtyard. My mind started picking out two major weak spots where the heart, and the face. The face was weakened thanks to the glass and the fire. The heart was where the magic stone laid. The creature then ripped up my jacket, right in front of me. "Oh okay now it's personal." I unsheathed my new knives. It was time to rock and roll.

The silverback charged right at me. I stood my ground and waited for it to come to me. Then it did something that I wasn't expecting, it took to the air, leaping right at me. It wanted to flatten me under its weight. That was not happening. I rolled to my right as it came down. The earth splintered under the impact of the beast. I dived in for its right leg, hoping to slow this guy down. I didn't need him jumping every five minutes.

I had to back off as the right arm came flying at me. As did the chain! I fell down to the ground and avoided the metal whip of death. My eyes widened when I saw its foot coming down towards me. I rolled to the side, dodging the stomp. When the foot came down, I was still on my belly and lashed out with my left blade as I divided it into its large foot. This blade cut deep down into the flesh and caused the monster to cry out in pain. I pulled the blade out, but I didn't just pull it out, no I sliced it out clean though the foot and cut two of its five toes off in the process.

I got the hell out of there as the thing started rampaging around Smashing into buildings around it, putting cracks and holes into them. It then cut right back at me, it clubbed its hands together and smashed them down in front of me. The earth literally shook as stumbled backwards. The beast saw this as the opportunity it wanted and pressed the attack. I was stuck dodging the blows as I was forced on my heels.

The inevitable happened, I lost my balance and I couldn't dodge the chain. It struck me right in the shoulder. The power behind the metal whip was enough to launch me off my feet and into a wagon of hay, dropping one of my knives as well. Well at least the landing felt nice. My arm however was out of its socket and my shoulder was on fire. "OH FUCK!" I screamed out in pain. Man I was going to have to set myself too. I had tears pouring out of my eyes as I was gritting my teeth. I put my left knife away, I needed to get something to thinking about as I set it. It would make it easier to set my arm back in place, but not any less painful. ' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck a fucking duck you piece of shit-'_

The loud pop of my arm going back into place sounded around the courtyard, as did my scream of agony. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" I was rolling around in the wagon crying like a newborn. I managed to sit up, gripping my arm. I started trying to move my arm around, but I stopped when my eyes caught the sight of that ape looking down at me. It raised its hands in the air. I scooted back as far as I could go in the back of the wagon until my back hit the piece of wood that block off the driver seat. The arms came down right in front of me. The back of the wagon was forced down and the front of the wagon went flying up. I was sent flying right at the head of the monster.

I decided to attack as I flew over its head. I pulled out my left knife, I cut right into its ear and the metal helmet thing. I didn't pay the shrieking sound of the beast wails no mind. No I was bracing for another, harder impact of the stone covered ground. I felt like a ball as I bounced off the ground. When I had finally stopped skidding across the ground, I was on my belly again and my whole body felt like it was on being stung by a thousand bees. I knew I was scraped up from that. I could feel the blood leaving me in my knees and elbows. I could feel my right arm now so that was a good sign.

I looked up to see the ape turning towards me, holding its ear. I looked down and saw half of an ear on the ground. The metal helmet was also on the ground too. It spit out the metal bit as it glared at me. It pounded its chest a couple of time as it let out a roar much louder than before now that the bit was out of it mouth.

I then saw my other blade, lying on the ground fifteen feet to the right. I hopped to my feet and took off for the knife. The monster ape ran right at me. It reached out for me, I dived for the blade. My hand felt the blade in my hands, the silver backs hand had missed me by a hair. Yet once again, that damn chain didn't. My leg got caught in it, tangled in metal rope. The beast threw up its hands and I became untangled and sent flying into another damn wall. My back slammed in the stone wall. I slid down from my spot of collision and my head drooped a bit as my breathing became ragged. I was panting, trying not think about the pain. Yet it was all I could think about. I tried to stand up but I almost fell flat on my face. I caught my balance thanks to my left hand and my right knee. I tried again. I failed again.

"Come on! Stand up Bell! You got this!" I yelled at myself, panting between each word. I tried again and made it to my feet. My legs were shaky from my own weight, barely able to support myself. The silverback didn't waste anytime and dashed at me on all fours. I grunted in response and spit some blood from my mouth. "Alright, I'm cutting those damn chains off." I pointed my right blade at him, "Then your damn head." I pulled the left knife from its home.

I followed after its lead and rush at him too. Granted, I was slower thanks to the beating I had received. It threw a left punch at me. I left my feet and landed on its fist. I ran up its long and bulky arms arms. I cut the chain off of the gauntlet and kept on my climb of the beast, dodging its arms as the monster swung them. Trying to get rid of me. I didn't have much time before this thing got lucky and nailed me, I had to make this quick. I stabbed into its neck and used that to spin around and land on the opposite shoulder. Once there I jumped down and on the way down I cut the last chain off. I had managed to cut off the chains that been give me the most trouble in this fight.

I landed on the ground and started backpedaling. Trying to get some distance. The ape however wasn't going to allow that. Its gritted large white teeth were bare at me. This thing had become relentless and just plain unpredictable. It would throw a punch, a kick, another kick, another kick, punch, fist club, punch again. I was growing tired of this. I hadn't been able to land another hit on it yet.

The reach this damn thing had was insane, I couldn't get close. Then it made the mistake of trying to stomp me flat again. I lunged under the beast as the foot came down. I was quick to stab right into the ape's calf. I pulled out just in time to see a large arm coming right at me. "Dam-"

* * *

Syr had seen everything that had happened, it was epic, and it was painful to watch. She actually covered her ears when Bell had to reset his arm. If Bell was in a familia, he probably wouldn't be have this much trouble. That and all the hits that silverback had gotten on him was slowing him down incredibly. While Bell was extremely fast for a no level, he was only about as fast as a mid level one adventurer. Which was an incredible feat in itself, but still didn't compare to the raw power of the silverback.

Yet she had a feeling that she forget something very important, something that she couldn't for the life of her remember. Everytime she looked at Bell, that nagging feeling kept popping up in her head. This feeling had only came up right after she had given Bell the...THE KNIVES! ' _Oh good one Syr! You forget to tell him that he needed to put his own blood in the knives to activate them!'_ Her hands were gripping at her grey hairs, ' _Good one me!'_

She had been so caught up in the moment. She had forgot probably the most important thing. If those Knives were on...That silverback would have been dead right now. Oh no, it was never that easy. Now Bell looked like a wagon wreck! Though he was kicking that things ass. The silverback's once white fur was now black and red. Bell looked beaten up but didn't have a lot of blood pooling out of him like the silverback did. His clothes were taking a beating and she could see what was underneath.

Ah he was okay. He didn't have abs or anything. He was only fourteen, nothing really had developed yet. If he kept up the adventurer job she was sure it would pop up in no time. Well if he lived that long. Still Bell had a very nice face, perfect even. There was also that smile of his that could make even Freya weak at the knees. Ahh he was just so cute like a little rabbit! That and he was so sweet too! Er she was getting away from the important topic.

Bell versus the Silverback.

Bell looked to be on his heels the entire fight. Only acting on the defensive, he was intimidated by the massive creature. ' _That is nothing compared to Goliath.'_ Goliath was a massive monster rex, he was believed to be the first monster rex until Bell came around and blew a hole into that theory.

Then Bell had managed to stab the back of the calf of the silverback. Then Bell got swatted away like an annoying bug. Bell crashed right into a stack of crates and wooden planks that used to belong to an old gate. She couldn't see Bell any longer. If that blood next to the hole in the gate and on the gate was anything to go by...Bell was pretty much...close to death. ' _All thanks to me forgetting to tell him.'_ Syr sighed when the silverback looked right over at her. She didn't really care for the damn thing, no she was far more worried about Bell. She needed to get him to a doctor or get a health potion or something. Though she couldn't do anything right now since people were watching the whole sence through their windows and roof tops. There was over a hundred people watching this event play out.

The silverback came to her, looking to rip her apart. Syr back up into a wall that was behind her. Its long arms trying to reach through the pillars. Thank the goddess that there was an overhang that was protecting her and making the silverback's job of trying to get her so much harder.

"GET AWAY FROM SYR!"

Then she felt some kind of liquid hit her face and arm. A loud painful scream came from the ape. Then a pinging sound ringed next to. Her eyes went wide when she followed the sound. Three feet away from her head was one of Knives she had given to Bell. It was dug into the wall and surrounded in a blood splatter. The knife had changed from when she had first seen it. The first difference came in the form of glowing red writing on blade itself. The second was that there was a white aura around the blade. Looking back at the the silverback with her wide eyes...She saw a hole in its left shoulder. Then she looked at what had thrown it. Syr was sure that her eyes were about to pop out of her head. It was Bell.

Though unlike before, Bell had changed. Bell was standing holding the side of the gate for support, his eyes were completely red like an animal. He was panting, his clothes were even more mangled than before and a piece of wood was sticking out of his shoulder. He pulled out the piece of wood and start moving towards the silver back. A white aura was surrounding him, much like the knife. There was something forming above his head, in the aura, horns? No! Those weren't horns, they were antlers. ' _What is that?'_

Then Bell became as fast a level two adventurer. That had blown her away. ' _Amazing…'_

* * *

There in front of me was a white rabbit. I was surrounded by black once again, yet I could clearly see it this time. It was just glaring at me with those red eyes that the jackalope had. In fact I think that it might just be the jackalope because they looked so similar. Yet I noticed something different about it. It didn't have antlers like the jackalope did.

"I don't understand why I'm always seeing jackalopes and rabbits." Was my subconscious trying to tell me something? Or was this some kind of spirit that had latched onto me? I didn't know the answer, I probably wouldn't find out what it was any time soon. The rabbit just kept on looking at me.

Then something happened. My knives that I had been given by Syr…faded into existence right above the rabbit. They slowly came down to its small head. I tilted my head in fascination as the weapons attached themselves to the top of its head. "Well you don't see that everyday." I muttered out in amazement.

The weapons slowly change into something else, antlers. The rabbit grew larger than before. In front of me was the jackalope that I have seen three times now. It seemed to have gotten larger since the first time I had seen it. I fully understood what the jackalope was trying to tell me now. ' _Without my weapons, I'm like a defenseless rabbit. When I have my weapons, I'm like a jackalope, capable of harm.'_ Just like that the jackalope came at me again. It leaped up into the air at me.

I caught the large jackalope in my arms like I did before. I was then embraced by that power once more. The rage rushing over me was like a waterfall.

My eyes shot open as fought through the terrible pain again and stood up. I looked my body over as I clung to the side of a stone wall. I checked myself of my wounds. I had a piece of wood in my shoulder and my leg. "Damn it."

I pulled the one from my leg out first. When that was done as I was getting ready to pull out the one in my shoulder I caught a glimpse of the silverback trying to grab syr. That was when the rage really boiled over the surface. My bloody hands grabbed both knives that were on the ground below me. I didn't pay that much notice with the red writing on the blades showing up or the aura around them. I moved towards the hole in the gate and...

"GET AWAY FROM SYR!"

I threw the knife as hard as I could and grasped the wooden gate for support. I watched on as the knife went right through the bulky mass of the silverback's shoulder. It wailed and recoiled at the unexpected pain. I pulled out the piece of wood from my shoulder and start moving to it. I could feel myself getting angrier the closer I got to the beast. The more anger I got, the less the pain affected my body. I started running even though the pain was tell me to stop. The silverback had turned its gaze at me and start sprinting at me. Slower than it had been before. We charged each other.

I felt so much faster now, stronger even. I jumped up and over its fist and landed on its arm. I started cutting the arm apart. Deep gashes and cuts were appearing all over it as I went to work. This thing couldn't even touch me now. I was just too fast, and it was slowing down from all the pain. I landed on the ground a couple feet away from it, spun one hundred and eighty degrees and chucked my knife right at its face. It brought one of its hands up to block the weapon, but that didn't stop the blade. No it went right through the hand, to the face and out the back of the head splattering blood everywhere. The silverback fell a moment later. I stood for a couple of seconds before falling on my butt. I let out a sigh of relief as the anger disappeared.

Then a thunderous applause broke out.

"He killed it!"

"The monster's dead!"

"You did it!"

"Good job!"

"What a powerful adventurer!"

"He's a hero!"

"From zero to hero!"

"Just like that!"

"We are not starting that here!"

* * *

Freya had seen the entire show, from start to finish. He had done amazing and overshot her expectations once again. He was just growing so fast that it was a little sad that she would have to make a move for him sooner rather than later. A familia was going to snatch him after that display. He was just too good to be left alone. Well she could always steal him from the familia he would join and allow him to grow stronger, yet she wanted him for herself. She didn't want him growing too attached to a familia. It would make thing a lot more complicated.

Bell was just amazing, even being as fast as a level two adventurer. Whatever power that he possesses...It was extremely powerful than anything she had seen over the last decade. She had to uncover what that skill was and what it was doing for him. This had only proven to her that this was an exotic skill. That white aura around him had shown itself to her again. This time even going so far to give antlers.

Bell...Oh how she wanted him. He would be hers very soon. She was also getting the feeling that Bell knew that the Freya familia was watching over him. The way his eyes widened when he saw the emblem on the blades. He was smart and observant. He kept on impressing her. He was quite the bundle of surprises. She was feeling a little giddy just think about him and her. A lustful looked crossed her face. ' _I think I'm becoming obsessed.'_

She ended up sighing remorsefully, "All that could wait for a little bit longer." She had done what she had planned to do and her little girl had done a marvelous job. She was just as good as she was when it came to acting, she had done well. Those years of teaching her were paying off. ' _You have made me proud, my daughter.'_

* * *

"Ais wait up!" Loki pleaded as she followed after her blonde child. She was almost out of breath, all this running was getting to her. They had been running full speed to the fight, following the sounds of the silverback's wails and roars. They were running down an alleyway when thunderous applause broke out.

That made Ais gain more speed, much to Loki's dismay. Yet Loki kept running after her. She turned the corner and had to put on the brakes. She stop short of slamming right into Ais's back. Great, now she could catch her breath. She bent down and put her hands on her knees. She looked up just enough to see Ais's rear right in front of her, she grinned for a second and started reaching, "I finally caught up to- Hey!" She almost fell forward when Ais start walking closer to the scene.

Loki mumbled under her breath, she had just missed a grab of her firm her cheeks...again. Loki finally decided to follow after her and when she caught up, she saw him. Bell Cranel, had killed the silverback by himself. If the screaming of the people were anything to go by. Bell Cranel was a very interesting teen indeed. Then he smiled.

" _Excuse me Beautiful."_

Her face heated up again, "Damn you Freya for putting thoughts into my head."

"Goddess?" Ais spoke up letting Loki know that she had heard her.

Loki's face matched her red hair, "N-nothing! I didn't say anything!" She looked away from Ais. Ais only nodded before looking at bell with a perplexed smile. This boy was something else entirely.

* * *

The people were just going nuts and I was stuck in the middle of it. Everyone was circling me, cheering for me. I was looking around with a smile, overjoyed that I had managed to win and well...Live. I saw Syr covered in blood as she made way through the crowd. "Syr! Are you okay?!" I tried to stand but I was forced down by her as she hugged me tightly.

"I should be the one asking you that, not the other way around." She said letting go of me.

"What happened to your dress?" I asked.

"Oh you got blood on it." I cringed at the thought.

I managed to chuckle a bit, "Oops." She frowned, "I'm sorry." I drooped my head down in shame.

She raised an eyebrow at me than I saw her grin, ' _Oh no.'_

"Well you can make it up to me then."

' _Noooooo!'_ I cried mentally. I should have known that it would come to this. I quivered as adrenaline wore off. "I-dtye...may…" Syr looked at my with a confused look as my vision started growing dark. Oh no, this had happen before. After the anger washes away...The pain pours on. I saw that worried look crossed her face as she said my name a couple of times, each time getting louder. My ears were ringing, my heart was pounding, my vision was going to shit. That was until I passed out in a sea of darkness. At least I didn't have to feel the pain as long as I did when I fought Doluk. This time it only took five seconds, not a whole minute.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all enjoy the longest chapter I have ever written. Yes this is my longest chapter. Anyway, I wonder what you guys and gals will think of all these new events? Review, favorite, and follow! I can't wait to hear your feedback. What is the connection between Freya and Syr? I guess we'll have to find out in the later chapters to come right? Enjoy the chapter everyone! Make sure to stay safe over Halloween. Oh and lastly, Kyuubi, did you just quote Master Chief, or John 117 from Halo 2? Yes, yes I did, I also quoted a ton of other shit too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: This, is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal day adventurer either, no, he is in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their familia, due his weak looking self. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the dungeon. Tread carefully young hero...The gods are not with you here...Yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or any characters from the light novel. Please support the original release by buying the manga, the Light Novel, and the anime when it's available. Look on google play if you wish to buy the light novel, like I did. I do however, own this story idea, and any new original characters or monsters I use.**

 **Author's Notes: Okay so Trump won, huh? Well, that's all I have to say about that. No need to lose readers because of something stupid like politics. Moving onto something story related! 120 reviews! Yes! Finally I broke the barrier. Let's now move to the most review story in the DanMachi corner! I think we can do it. Oh and High Elf Forest? What an unoriginal name! I'm changing that right away and making more lore for the Elves. You can count on that. There will also be a lot of new stuff coming up soon! I'm about to take this story in my own direction!**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this story updated. Peak season at UPS is a bitch, worked like 80 hours a week, college too. Well enough with those excuses let's get to the story. Gott mit uns!**

 **Character quote of the day:** " _ **You can count on us to drop the beat for you anytime! Just make sure you don't put you hands on my girlfriend's Ilium." ~ Skelly and the Bone Pickers**_

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Seven: Connecting the Dots**

* * *

I felt like someone had beaten me close to death with a sack of large oranges. It was more of a soreness than anything else, still pain though. Well since I could feel the soreness, that meant that I was alive and well. Maybe not well, but I alive, good. I was nowhere close to near dying off yet, and I would be damned if I died fighting a monster that was not of legendary strength. Certainly not before I killed that damn dragon. My parents…, my grandfather had told me what had happened. I wasn't going to let that thing get away with what it had done to my family. Call it whatever you want, revenge, justice, I don't care. What I do care about is it's death.

I started visualizing the last of what I had saw before I blacked out. I had an image of Syr's horrified look plastered on her delicate face. She had been extremely worried when I started to black out, she had also been the first person to notice it too. I felt like smiling having a girl care about like that. That lifted my spirits high, higher than the planet—I don't care if I ever come down! I felt like smiling having her hug me. As childish as that may seem, but I'd take it!

Before I could linger more on the girl, my mind started thinking rationally. I had to wonder; where I am, how long have I been out of commission, what happened afterwards, where is syr, and why the heck did I feel as good as I do? ' _Might as well get up.'_ I thought.

I slowly started to open my eyes, and I was happy that I wasn't blinded by the lights in the room. In fact the room was dimly lit with small glowing red flames in the lanterns hanging on the walls. Even though you could see gemstone lamps around the room, they were off. I sat up to look around the room I was in.

The curtains were shut which also helped to darken the bedroom. I was in a comfy bed that has white sheets, and a thick light green comforter. Someone had tucked me in as I slept. The bed was set up so that it was facing the window and placed on the right side of the room. A table and a set of chairs around it in the far left corner of the room with a white flower in a vase. A dresser was near the front of the room and the door was in the center of wall that was behind me. There was couple of pictures on the walls that gave it a homely feel to it.

' _This place…, it looks familiar.'_ It looked like I had been here before. Well the design of the room reminded me of..., ' _The Hostess of Fertility.'_

Yes, I was back in the Hostess once again. That made sense since the last thing that happened before I passed out was me saving Syr from the Silverback. She must have taken me back to the Hostess. Wait, or had someone else brought me back. I don't think syr was strong enough to carry me back on her own. I could be wrong about that, but I was pretty certain that she didn't.

I raised my hands to my face to see my arms covered in white bandages, my chest and shoulders too. It seems that I was well cared for while I was out. Yep, this was probably Syr's doing which means…, I'm totally screwed. I was never going to hear the end of this. She was going to force herself on me more than she has been. A perverted thought crossed my mind, ' _Not that that's a bad thing.'_

Yep, I was definitely becoming my grandfather more and more as each day past.

"You're awake!" I heard Syr's voice abruptly come forth from nowhere making my heart leap from my chest. I was quick to turn to see her standing in the doorway. She was no longer in that cute sundress she had been before. Not that I'm surprised since her dress was covered in blood. She was back to wearing her uniform, solidifying my thoughts on where I was. She also had a brown bundle under her arm.

She seemed relieved that I was up. That made me warm up a little.

I managed to smile at her, "Syr, I'm glad that you're fine! You haven't been standing there watching me all this time have you?" I joked. Her face had a red glow to it after what I said, ' _SHE HAD BEEN!?'_ I realized completely stunned.

"W-wh-what an odd thing to-to say when you first wake up!" She stuttered over words. She took interest on the dresser to the left me. "I-I had just came to check up on yo-you!" She started, "Yeah that's it!" She became confident all of sudden and turned to look at me again, "And you had woken up." She put up her index finger like she had stated a fact, her face was still beet red.

' _That's obviously a lie!'_ I yelled at myself mentally. Does she honestly think that I'm going to buy that excuse? It's way too convenient that she happened to stumble upon me just getting up. What? Does she think this a poorly written novel? ' _I'm calling her out.'_ I tilted my head at her, "That's really convenient." I deadpanned. She easily got the message, 'I don't believe you'.

"Er…, anyways. How are you feeling." She changed the topic. She was hoping to escape further embarrassment and harassment from me. I guess I would let it slide but I still managed to smirk at her knowingly.

I stretched my arms over my head, "I don't feel any real pain. Just soreness... I'm fine really." After being almost killed for the third time, I seemed totally calm. Oh God, I'm getting use it! Does that mean I'm a masochist? ' _No, Bell. I'm just overthinking things again.'_ I told myself. I quickly shook my head to rid my mind of those thoughts.

She smiled sweetly at me, "I'm glad you are well. You heal quite fast. Its remarkable." She commented about my healing ability.

' _Good, I can branch off of that.'_ I cleared my throat before speaking up. "How long have I been out of it?" I asked my first real question.

"I believe it's been been a day in a half." My eyes widened in shock. There was no way that I been out that long. That was so short and all the injuries that I had sustained…, I should have been out of it for a couple of days not a day. There was no way I could have healed that fast.

I looked at the window across the room, deep in thought. ' _No wonder she made that earlier comment about me. I still can't believe that I've already healed as much as I did. There has to be something she isn't telling me.'_

"There's no way I healed that fast just by myself. Did someone else heal me?" I asked my next question. Though I was surprised with the answer.

"Yes, actually. It was a elf who came to heal you from the Loki Familia." The silver haired girl enlightened me. My mouth dropped a little bit at that realization. It was something completely unexpected. Now if it was the Freya Familia I wouldn't be that surprised. They seemed rather eager to come to my aid. "With her magic and your healing…," She trailed off in wonder.

The Loki Familia however…, I had a rather bad experience with two of their members.

I had done some research on the the Loki Familia. If I recalled right, which I always did, their emblem is the image of a trickster. The symbol used on the falna is a variation of the emblem. They are a exploration type Familia that is led by Loki. The Loki Familia home is known as the Twilight House. The Twilight House is described to be a huge structure built on a small area of land. Multiple tall towers overlap and support each other, with the middle tower being the tallest. The home is also described as being carved out from flames. They were also one the larger, and powerful Familias.

Why had they come to my aid? In fact I would think that they would rather stay clear from me after what I said to the Werewolf. ' _Why?'_ It was the question that was raking my brain. I was trying my hardest to solve this development. I pinched the bridge of my noses as I thought of that Werewolf. Then a shiver went down my spine as that doll of a girl flashed in my head. An elf huh?

"A-ah!" I blurted out as I figured out who it was. It had to be that green haired elf at the bar that night. Syr looked at me in surprise at my random to her outburst. "So that's who healed me."

"You figured it out that fast?" She muttered out in amazement, "So you know Lord Riveria Ljos Alf?" Syr asked.

I blinked at her, "Lord?"

She merely nodded at me, "Yes she is of Elven royalty in Alflima."

My eyes widened at that tidbit of information. Alflima was the starting point of Elf society. It was their first stand alone forest city. A place that was so surreal that you would think it to be from a fairy tail. Her name was something of a play on words. Riveria was a noble name among Elves. It was short for Rivendell, a place that only the highest and most noble of Elves could go. Then there was her last name, Ljos Alf, I believe it means 'from Allfima'.

I can't believe that my grandfather's butchering of the Elven language was coming in handy. Do you even know how hard it was to learn anything from that man when he was angry? Or better yet, when he forgets what he had told you a moment prior only to say that it meant something else? Terrible.

A noble had healed me? Well that was a new one. You know coming to Oriaro has thrown me through a massive loop. I still haven't been here for a full two mouths and all this crazy crap just keeps happening! The Gods above must be getting their sick kicks off of this.

I rubbed my temples, all this information was making my head hurt. "Well that explains why I'm feeling as good as I do." I looked back up at Syr, "So…, I guess mama Mia might want me outta here as soon as I feel I can walk right?"

Syr looked horrified, "What! No! She doesn't want anything like that!" She was practically yelling at me. Looks as if guessed terribly wrong on that one.

"Whoa, Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." I was quick to apologize and looked down at the covers.

"Just don't assume like that." She scolded me, "No she was worried as well. She was afraid that one of her regulars was in some serious trouble."

"Oh that makes- Wait I'm not a regular." I told her and turned to look at her. That was when I saw it, a face that I have come to know too well. It was the look of a pixy that had just pull a prank that had gone swimmingly. ' _Fuck.'_

"Oh you will be." I have never seen such an evil face on someone so beautiful. "Can you stand?" The girl questioned.

' _Boy this girl can flip like a lightswitch.'_ I thought to myself as I gave quick nod. "Yeah I believe I can walk. Where are we going?" I had to ask as I got out from underneath the covers.

"..." She just stared at me. Oh I didn't have any clothes on. Luckly the banges covered me…, Mostly.

"Syr" I spoke up. Getting her attention. She gave a slight hum as her answer as looked at my face, "Where are we going."

She smiled, "To the kitchen of course. I'd recommend that you put some clothes on." She tossed me the bundle which I caught. I opened the bundle and found a black shirt and brown pants. In fact these were the clothes I was wearing at the time when I fought the silverback. I did a quick examination of the articles of clothing to find them completely fixed.

I looked up at her. "You had them repaired?"

"No, I was the one to sew them back together." She announced proudly at her deed.

I gave her a grin, "I appreciate it. You did a great job!" The girl broke eye contact and became rather coy at my praise. If she was trying to look even prettier than she already was, it was working. "Where did you learn to sew?" I asked making small talk with the girl as I threw the shirt on.

"It was something I learned at the orphanage." Oh that took a turn rather fast. I didn't know what say after that.

"I see." Was what I went with.

"Do they fit well?" She questioned.

"Yep they fit just fine." I answered as I pulled up my pants. A questioned popped up, "Ah you wouldn't happen to know where my weapons are?"

She nodded happily, "Yes, I have your bag in my room. I was kind of fixing all of your clothing."

I sighed in relief, "That's good to hear."

Then I saw her give me a look of depression, oh no. "I slaved away fixing all of your things while you were out of it. I'm so very tired now." She pretend to fall forward, "I can't go on any longer." A little overdramatic now huh? I caught her easily with one of my eyes twitching. I knew where she was going with this.

"You know I could drop you." I told her in a deadly serious tone.

She blinked up at me coming out of her little act. "Surely you wouldn't."

Now it was my time grab the bull by the horns, "I could never drop you, Syr." I admitted with an intense stare. She went beet red again.

She was quick to get out of my arms but she me surprised when she brought up the fight all of a sudden. "You were pretty brave back there, fighting such a strong monster." She started, "Everyone was talking about it." She finished.

I frowned at her, "I don't think so." I muttered truthfully, "All I did was run away, hell I couldn't even hurt the damn thing for the longest time."

She giggled looking at my face with her light grey hair shaking a bit. "Even so, I think you looked really good."

"Ehh..." I stumbled at finding words to come up with. She always knows what to say to put me out of my comfort zone.

The girl looked hesitant for a second before getting close to me with her hand in front of her mouth, "..., I probably shouldn't be saying this, but seeing you stare down that monster…, I fell for you at that moment."

My eyes bugged out of my head at her words.

Syr stepped back, her face tinted red by the lanterns on the walls. A beautiful smile bloomed on her lips. "I was asked to help out at the bar so come down when you are ready and I'll get you something."

"Uh, um, yeah…" I was so caught off guard by the girl's confession. A part of my mind was telling me she was jesting me. Yet, at the same time, a small part of me believed she was genuine. I gulped down the air in my throat as my heart beat rapidly against my chest.

"Also don't worry about the room either. Mama Mia said it was fine." I just nodded as I continued to stare at the older teen. "I'll see you in a few." She gave a polite bow and turned away from me. I just watched her leave me three as she descended down the staircase gracefully. That girl.

I was left there with my thoughts and my mind running wild on a girl named, Syr Flova. That girl was a menace, that girl was a pixy, that girl was going to drive me up tree and follow me up afterwards. "I'm thinking too much about it. She was probably just teasing me." I told myself. ' _And if not… Grandfather… add one to list.'_

* * *

Meanwhile down at the bar of Hostess of Fertility, a conversation was being held between two very powerful beings. A conversation, lost in translation by the jabbering of the patrons. The smell various refreshments filled the air but the reek alcohol was stronger. One person sat off in the corner of the bar counter, hidden by the dim lighting and black cloak. The large woman, the owner, was standing behind the counter in front of said person.

"So what brings you here?" The bartender spoke observing the woman before. A woman she had known for a very long time, a woman she had come to respect, a woman she was deathly afraid of.

A playful smirk graced itself on her lips, "Oh…, Can I not come to see one of _my_ subordinates?" A normal person would have taken that a face value, but Mia knew better than most normal people.

Mia had left the Freya Familia a while back. She had been tired of the old dungeon crawler lifestyle. She wanted to move on with her life which was a hard thing to do because once you joined a familia…, You were stuck with them for the most part. You could only leave a Familia if the God or Goddess allowed it.

Her Goddess, Freya, had allowed her to leave without leaving. Technically she was still in the familia, but is allowed to have this as a ' _reward'_ for her past services. Freya, as devious as ever, let her leave with a couple of conditions. The first was to just gather information for her using this pub. The second condition was to complete ' _requests'_ the Goddess has. The third condition was to allow any of her Familia eat free. That wasn't to much of a hit since they hardly came anyway, and Freya made sure no one in the Familia took advance of each other. She ran thing very strictly and handled any fighting between her members.

The last condition was to be on standby just incase the Goddess had a recall.

A recall was a last resort. It meant that all ' _former'_ members of the Familia come back to active service effective immediately. Should things take a turn for the worst in a war, she wouldn't hesitate to call everyone back. Freya, had never let anyone leave the Familia…, once she had you in her embrace, you would never leave. You wouldn't want too. In fact Freya let her keep all of the profits as a sign of her benevolence.

Seeing her at her bar, only meant she wanted something from her. "We both know you here for something, Mistress." She knew better than to use her name in public.

"Indeed." The Goddess in disguise affirmed the large woman's statement. "I'm sure you heard from Syr about Bell Cranel."

"I have." Mia Grand nodded at hearing the name of the boy Syr hadn't stopped talking about. "What do want me to do about him?"

The Goddess's smile grew, "You always catch on so quickly~. It's one of your most alluring traits." Freya compliment the towering woman before her. Mia only raised an eyebrow at her Goddess. "I'm getting tired of seeing poor Bell sleeping in the streets."

Grand already knew what the Goddess wanted, she want her to get Bell a place to stay. "Well, it shouldn't be hard to find him a place to stay-"

"Maybe, but that's not what I want." Grand blinked at the idea's dismissal, "What I want is him somewhere close so I always have an _eye_ on him."

"Wait you don't mean you want me to keep him here? I have girls that live here." She said in a hushed tone. She sounded against the idea, in fact she sounded like she want to veto the command.

Freya's eyes connected with Mia's, "Oh, is that right?" The Goddess sounded amused. "Let's take a look at your so called girls. A level four bountyhunter, a level four assassins, a level four and six adventurers, and Syr. I'm sure they can handle themselves from any man they don't want touching them."

"You forgot-" Grand was cut off by Freya.

"The airhead? That she maybe but she had been trained by her brother after I convinced him. Regrettably they had a falling out. Allen isn't the easiest person to work with." The Goddess made everything sound like it was fine. "It won't be forever, just for a bit. I'm sure you can handle it."

"Fine he can stay here." The large woman sighed in defeat. She would argue more but the Goddess had made her point clear. There was no point arguing with her Goddess. ' _Dea Vult.'_

"Well look at like this; you owe him." Freya chirped like a canary.

Now Grand was at a loss for words. "How could I owe him?"

There was a spark in the Goddess's eyes, "He saved Syr."

Mia sorted, "He saved Syr? From what?" The sarcasm was heavy in her voice.

"A silverback." Freya answered the woman's question.

Mia laughed out loud at that, "Please Syr could have beaten that with a blindfold on and her arms tied behind her back." Mia saw Freya nod her head in agreement with it. She couldn't help but smirk. How on Earth…, Mia's eyes widened. "He beat a silverback?" Bell had beat a silverback. If what she said was – there was a shiteating grin on Freya's face – it was true if Freya said it, then the boy was growing at a rapid and unbelievable rate.

Freya chuckled at the shocked Mia's response, "He's grown rather quickly, don't you think?" Their conversation would have continued if they hadn't seen Syr hop around the corner, looking quite pleased with herself, Freya noted. Syr noticed them rather quickly and her eyes widened seeing Freya at the bar. Said Goddess gave her a little wave.

The girl gave an awkward smile of sorts before giving her a small bow and turning on her heels for the kitchen. "That girl…, I'll be back with her in tow. " Mia informed her of what she was going to do.

"Don't," Freya stopped Mia in her tracks. The large woman turned to the Goddess, "Tell her to stay there. I'll talk with her in the back," She said but her eyes were still lingering where Syr just was. She could tell Syr was…, frightened seeing her. Why? Her eyes narrowed. ' _Why would she be afraid of me? What did she do to get my ire this time?'_ A wicked grin flashed on her face, ' _I'm going to enjoy finding out what you did~ My little Syr.'_

Freya didn't have to wait long when Mia came back to the bar. She nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen. Freya knew that she had the girl ready to talk out back. Freya stood up and moved to head back to the kitchen. When she got in the hallway, she saw 'him'.

Bell Cranel was walking down the hallway. He hardly looked injured compared to what he looked like earlier this morning. Loki had seen to that.

Her eyes were on him the entire time. The source of all her interest was right in front of her. This was the first time she was so close to him, well when he was wide awake that is. The confused look on his face made him look absolutely adorable. Like a little lost bunny. He glance at her for a second as they passed each other.

Nothing happen other than that which was a little disappointing to the Goddess. She was hoping for something-

"Uh, excuse me." Freya stopped but didn't turn to look at the boy. Had her thoughts been heard?

She had thought nothing was going to happen. How wrong she was. "Yes."

"Are you wearing perfume?" What an odd question to ask? She didn't see the problem with answering the odd question.

She shrugged, "Yes. May I ask why you are so curious?" Freya asked as she turned to look at Bell.

The boy still had that confused look on his face, "I have smelt it before." He said rubbing the bottom of his chin in thought. His eyes widened for a second before he schooled his emotions. "I smelt it on my blanket awhile back."

That had easily put the silver haired Goddess on alert, now it was her time to widen her eyes. Right after she did that, a grin had spread across her face. ' _He never ceases to interest me. What else are you capable of?'_ For him to recall something from smell, what a great memory he has. ' _I guess my perfume rubbed off on his blanket when I fix it for him that night. He's got my full attention now~'_

"Oh is that so?" Freya asked in friendly fashion trying to not give anything away.

Bell gained a more serious look to his face. He looked a little hesitant as if he wanted to ask something. Freya saw a flash of determination cross face as he decided to go ahead. That look on his face right now was to die for… "Would you happen to be from the Freya Familia?"

The hallway was silent for a moment. Freya was almost shaking in her spot. There was one recommendation known to the Gods, a rather simple phase really. _Don't. Get. Freya. Excited._ Bell, of course, was not a God and had no idea about that. He had done what most feared, yet he had no idea.

Freya was losing it. She was so close to throwing her plans out the window and taking the boy now. He had figured it out. Bell had realized that her Familia, mostly her, had been lending him a hand throughout everything. He had put the pieces of the puzzle together, how delightful. Was it when Allen came to help him settle that matter at the guild that gave it away? Or could it have been when Syr gave him the weapons? Her desire to make him strong had completely derailed her plans of trying to stay unnoticed.

While this would be a cause of concern for most, it wasn't for her. In fact this just made her want him all the more. She already knew that he was special when she saw his transparent soul. She had seen many colors of souls, but never transparent.

It didn't matter. Freya now knew that Bell knew he was being watched by her Familia. She didn't give the boy enough credit to figure out the puzzle with just a couple of pieces. Now her plans were taking a hit. She crossed the distance to the shorter boy. She was thrilled, excited, and aroused by this young adventurer. "Conceivably."

Bell blinked looking at the taller person in front of him. The boy seemed to be in thought about her answer as it wasn't a direct yes or no. Bell nodded his head and he gave a slight bow to her, "Thanks for your consideration."

' _Oh now that was a mistake, my dear little Bell~'_

* * *

"Thanks for your consideration." I said in a courteous manner as I gave the person in front of me a bow. On my way up I noticed the person's eyes. Their purple glowing orbs were staring down at me. They were…, enchanting, luring one to them. In fact, they were quite deadly that way. Almost like a colorful carnivorous flower, ensnaring their victims with their colorful delight only to be devoured moments later.

' _This person…, They feel insanely dangerous, yet inviting. Scary!'_ I was alerted to this person's aura trying to rub off on me in some lustful way. The eyes were trying to trap me in them, and believe me when I say that it was almost impossible to not look away from them. Then the grin on her lips made the woman look like predator that had found her favorite type of prey. I was so entranced by the look in her eyes that I hadn't noticed her hand reach for me.

Her hand traced my cheek before, stunning me in the process, it landed on my shoulder and pulled me closer to her. The taller woman's head passed by mine as her lips found my ear. "Your exciting me my dear Bell. Intrest me some more~" She whispered in a voice that made me feel like I was melting in my spot. I could feel the heat rising to my face.

I could tell that I was blushing, but what she did next took me off guard completely. She nibbled at my ear. My eyes widened as my face had discovered a newfound shade of pink that previously didn't exist. She let go of me and had a more than pleased smile on her face, no doubt from the deed she had just done. "Until next time, Bell~" She sung that last part with a little wave of her hand. I was left there, mesmerized by her, completely and utterly wordless.

I watched her gracefully disappear around the corner down the hallway as I tried to take their figure in. The cloak she was wearing made that impossible. ' _I didn't learn anything about her. Well besides that she is the one that has been watching me.'_ I continued to stand there in the hallway in silence. My hand went to my ear and I could still feel the wetness from her mouth. I wondered if I should follow her. I decided against it, ' _Can my life get any weirder?'_ I shock my head and headed down the hallway to where the bar was. I could hear the boisterous customers conversing with each other as I entered.

I went up to the bar to see the large woman known as Mama Mia clearing a beer glass. I hopped up on the brown bar stool in front of her. "Mama Mia, how are you today?" I smiled at the dwarf.

"I'm fine," replied the bartender and owner. She gave me a quick look over. "You seem to be in much better health. I remember Syr dragging you in here with some of the Loki Familia." She gave a light glare at me, "You know how much of yer' blood you got on one of my tables? It took the girls forever to clean up yer' mess."

My mouth fell agape at her words, ' _What am I even supposed to say after something like that!'_ I mentally cried out. I could only blink at her, "Ahh…, Sorry?"

"Ya don't need to worry about it." She dismissed my apology, "Now what can I get ya?" She pulled a notepad out from her apron. I should have known...

I decided to go along with her antics and order something. I am kind of hungry. "I would like the raspberry lemonade and the veal main dish with a side salad." I gave the towering dwarf my order.

She wrote the order down and started walking away, "I'll have yer' drink in a bit."

"Thanks," I muttered unnecessarily as the bartender left. My mind was elsewhere at the moment. I couldn't get my mind of that woman in the hall. The way she talked, moved, nibbled at my ear. I blushed at the memory of her hot breath against my neck.

' _The Freya Famila huh? I wonder what I did to get their attention like this?'_ I had to find out these answers. Then a nagging feeling irrupted from my head. I know that Syr said that she found those weapons, but could she be lying about that? Why would she lie about that? ' _Hmm…, it is possible that they were left here and figured they belong to me because of my name bring written on them.'_ Well that solves that right?

Yet it didn't ease my mind at all. It didn't add up at all. One could believe the story because it was believable; however, why would that woman from earlier leave it here when she knew where I slept? I mean this is the second time I have been inside this place. It just didn't seem logical to assume that I would come back. There has to be something I'm not grasping. What could it be-

"I see you're feeling better."

My thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice. I turned my head a bit and saw a redhead. Oh, she was with the Loki Familia I recalled. "Yes I can move regularly, but I'm really sore all over. In fact I feel like someone came close to beating me to death with a sack of oranges."

She gave me an amused smile of sorts, "Oh? Is that the case. You were pummeled by a silverback." She chuckled, "Comparing that to a sack of oranges is questionable, don't think?"

I scattacted the back of my head and laughed lightly, "Not the best metaphor I will admit."

"Those would have to be some rock hard oranges." She grinned in thought, "Wouldn't a bag of rocks be more appropriate?" She asked with mirth.

"Nah it doesn't have the same shock factor." I answered back with a wave of my hand in dismissal. What an odd conversation, but amusing to say the least.

She laughed at that, "You're right about that. I saw you beat that silverback." She looked at me in wonder. "That's quite the feat for someone who's not in a Familia."

I looked away from her, my cheeks starting to redding at her praise, "I just did what I had to."

"Humble are we?" She scooted closer to me, "I thought you might be bragging about something like that. It not often a no level gets this much attention." She spoke like she was stating a fact.

I gave her an awkward smile of sorts, "I just tell it like how it is." I explained. "I'm not very good on talking myself up. I would be truthful and say I did not beat that thing easily. In fact, now that I think about, I almost died on multiple occasions since I came to Orario. I don't think that's pretty heroic." She raised an eyebrow at me before she elbowed me in the ribs startling me, "H-hey!"

"Everyone starts somewhere, and all the best stories about adventurers are the ones where their life is put on the line." She informed me. "Sure beating an opponent easily is a great thing, but who's going to care? People tend to remember the fights that were close and challenged both parties, or the story of how one was completely outclassed and outnumbered only to find someway to win. That's what people care about." I just listen to her knowing she was right.

A quote rung around in my head like church bells, "Heroes are remembered but legends never die." I muttered in awe. It was true. There was no such thing as a protagonist in the real world. There were only great men and women that are remembered in history. While the people may die, legends are always remembered throughout time and their acts of courage. The story of Blore Humfreeze comes straight to mind. The man who led a group of twelve others down into the dungeon for the first time. They had made it the seventeenth floor and got surrounded by a horde of eighty Lygerfangs. A Lygerfang was a giant tiger monster. He fought them on his own as his allies hid in fear. His weapons eventry broke yet he still fought…, and won! He had won because they retreated. He was given the title of 'Iron Tiger'.

He would never be forgotten.

The redhead grinned at me, "History is written by the victors, right?"

' _No…, That's not right at all.'_ I thought to myself. I shook my head at her, "No, it's written by the ones who survive."

She blinked at me before pouting, "Ahh, so morbid?"

"Sorry." I muttered out an apology. "It's just there is always two sides or more to every story."

"I can't argue with you there." She mumbled out in defeat. "And I tried to cheer you up too."

I smiled softly hearing that, "Will you did a great job with that." I was trying to sort through all of the information I had gathered so far about the Freya Familia. It seemed that it made me seem like I was down in the dumps. "Thank you."

* * *

"I-it's not a problem." Loki stumbled over her words. The way his smile was showing his gratitude was making her heat up quite a bit. Was this what Freya was talking about? She couldn't let that goddess find out that she may even have a change for falling for someone. Especially a male.

Loki had fallen for women, that was well known. A man was a whole other story entirely. She was never consider one of the most prettiest Goddess. She had a very rocky relationship with the whole male gender. The ones in her Familia saw her as what she was, a Goddess and nothing more. No they went after the more pretty girls.

She might be spiteful about the whole thing, but then comes Bell Cranel. An anomaly amongst adventurers. He was of a rare breed that's for sure. He was the talk of the Gods and the city for that matter. He had turned everything upside down on its head.

She had seen his profile at the guild, she had heard of his exploits from many, she had met him. He was such an interesting individual. In fact he had called her…, ' _Damn that Freya!'_ The redhead Goddess thought looking away from Bell. She had to put those kind of thoughts in her head.

She cleared her head a bit and looked at him again. His gaze was fixated on her. She realized this was the best time to get Bell to join her Familia. It was one on one right now. All she had to do was ask. She would be the first one to approach him. She could tell other Gods and Goddesses were going to go after him.

She had to get him into her Familia…, for strengthening purpose of course. Surely not for personal gain, she'd assure you.

She was about to get to popping the question when two sets of arms grabbed at her. They wrapped around her arms like coiling snakes. "Come on Goddess! We're about to start! We getting free rounds on the house!" That was the whining voice Tiona.

"Hey I'm trying-" Loki was cut off by the other sister. ' _What is she talking about!'_

"For being such loyal customers!" The other sister added. "Come one we want to share the first drink with you."

"But, but-" They started dragging her away. "Hey what is this!?" The red haired Goddess complained. How could this happen?! She was so close too! She didn't see the two enrage purple orbs in the kitchen staring through her, glaring at her very soul.

* * *

Freya's smile was twitching along with her eyebrow. It was a good thing she managed to catch the scene taking place at the bar. Loki was going after Bell now, huh? Her fist tightened. It was a good thing Syr had pointed out what was going on to her or who would have known how it would have turn out. Freya had also realized that Syr was saved by this event as well.

She had Syr tell the Loki Familia that they would get free drinks for the night. She knew that was going to cost her, but it's not like it was going to be that much.

Syr had triggered a reaction that she was hoping for. The twins had to get their Goddess and tell her of the good news. Everything went according to plan. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the red head. To think that Loki was now after Bell. It would be much harder to get him to her side if he joined that Familia.

Freya had extreme faith in the power of her Familia, but even she was weary of getting into a war with Loki. She knew she would prevail at the end, but at what cost?

She would prevent that from happening if she could. She would get Bell Cranel because she wanted him far before anyone else did. She had saw the boy's protinal at the start and wanted to watch him grow. Watch him she did; his fights, conversations, and survival. He had all the qualities to become an adventurer like Allen and Ottar. She would have him, she wanted him, needed him.

' _No other Goddess or God will take what is mine.'_ No God or Goddess had ever been successful in taking one of her followers. They tried, but there was always a little confrontation. Freya had made sure that they got the memo right away. ' _Try it again, I dare you.', 'Your destruction is on the horizon', 'Keep digging that grave of yours.'_ Just subtle words in the form of an explosion. Freya was one to inform you of her disdain right away.

She had to keep an eye out on Loki now. She no doubt would try again. Freya should have known Bell was going to be approached after this event. Yet this was sooner than expected. How was she going to keep tabs on him?

She tapped at her chin in wonder. An idea came to mind, "Syr, I've got a new job for you." She said to herself watching the girl putting on an act as the Loki Familia cheered around the table. Loki was looking displeased. That made Freya smile in triumph. Round one went to her. She now went to exit the pub and head home for the night. What an eventful day it had been. Bell had only grown stronger thanks to her efforts.

She would let Syr tell Bell of his new living arrangements. Tomorrow she would send Syr a message on what she would do next regarding Bell Cranel.

* * *

I watched as the two amazons pulled their Goddess away from the bar. Free drinks on the house? Now that was a reward for an adventurer Familia. Well I sure didn't want any of that alcohol, but free drinks? I could dig that.

I noticed a figure move towards me, one that I was quite happy with seeing. Syr, the girl that said she had fallen for me. I felt pretty lucky to have such a cute girl say that to me. If she meant it or not. I knew the girl would poke fun at me just to see me react in my ways. She like to tease me to no end. I like the relations that we had built so far. It was unique.

"Syr!" I exclaimed happily at seeing the girl. "It's good to see you so soon." I told her.

She smiled sweetly at me, "I'm glad to hear it."

A mischievous thought popped in my head at that moment. "Yeah, especially after you left me so mysteriously."

The girl was quick to get my meaning if her reddening cheeks were anything to go by. "I don't think I left that mysteriously."

I tilted my head at her, "You sure about that?"

"Yes. I thought it made it clear what I meant." She matched my smile and head tilt. The cuteness overload! What a dirty trick! Jousted me right off of my high horse.

I was quick to get back on my horse though, "I can't say you were." I shock my head, "You did make a hasty exit."

Her face was bright red now, "Yes and you were rooted in your spot."

' _Ahh!'_ She had got me with that one. My face match her redness. An awkward silence followed for a couple of seconds that felt like years.

"So what can I get for ya?" She spoke up again.

I looked at her, "I already ordered something." I told the girl. Her shoulder slumped a bit at that.

"Aww, I thought I said I wanted to serve you." She whined about how I went on without her.

"Well Mama Mia had asked me right when I came to the bar you see." I made sure to explain to her. I knew how unpredictable the girl could be. She might have some sort of plan to get back at me or something. I could always count on that.

The girl just sighed at my answer. She seemed to understand right away. She sat down next me and just stared at me for a bit. I tried not be uncomfortable but those eyes of hers were doing a real number on me. "Bell."

"Yes I'm Bell."

She ignored my response but the twitching of her eyebrow did not go unnoticed. "You never really told me anything about yourself."

I looked at the girl in shock. It was true. I never really did tell her all that much about myself did I? ' _It couldn't hurt me. The girl is curious.'_ I nodded at her, "Yes you're right." I confirmed her statement, "What do you want to know?"

She took a minute to think before asking me: "How long have you been in the city?"

"A mouth and a couple of weeks now."

She nodded at my answer, "Are you saving your money that you make in the dungeons?"

I blinked at that question, where was she going with this? I thought she wanted to know more about me, not my finances! "Yes."

"What for?"

Bells we going off! Okay she had something she was trying to figure out. I couldn't find out what it was either. "Well I'm trying to get a better place to stay." I told her honestly.

"Where do you stay now? An apartment?"

Oh crap! How in the heck was I going to get out of this one? Wait, was this what she was trying to figure out this whole time?! My, oh my this girl was something else. Damn it, "Uh, it's not that great of place."

"That doesn't answer the question." The look she was giving me was kinda scary if I was being truthful. She didn't want me beating around the bush.

I gulped down a swallow of air. "The street."

Yep the look of horror on her face was exactly what I didn't want. "Y-you have been living on the street this whole time?"

"Well It's not like I had a lot of money when I came here."

She seemed to recoil at that. Stumped, she didn't know what say after that. I wonder why she had brought this up all of sudden. "Syr." I called out to her getting her attention to me. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Well, I knew that a young adventurer that wasn't in a Familia has it more rough than anyone else in a Familia. I'm sorry that I was prying." She apologized.

I easily accepted her apology, "It's okay. It just seemed that you were getting at something."

She looked at me shyly, "Well that's because I may have done something about that problem."

I looked at her with wide eyes, "Wait, how did you manage that?"

"You see I noticed that you carry you home on your back."

I snapped my fingers at that, "Yes of course. I should have known that." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Err, sorry. Please continue."

She nodded, "I asked Mama Mia if you could stay here."

' _..., WHAT?!'_ I could not believe it. Syr had asked Mama Mia if I could stay here. To think that this girl had managed to do something like that. "And…, What did she say?"

"She said you could but it was going to cost you." She explained what I already knew was going to happen. No one gets anything for free. At this point I was tired of sleeping on the cold streets. This was the best option because at least I got to be around people I know!

"How much?" I asked Instantly. If it was below Fifteen thousand vails, I had to jump at that offer. I have made quite the amount of money from my time in the dungeon. I could easily make fifteen thousand vails a day if I had to.

"Like ten thousand a night." She said like that was going to be a problem.

"I'll take it!" I blurted out. She looked shocked at that.

"You will!?" She was stunned but added, "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Oh no, I can pay for that easy." Though I'm surprised that she didn't notice the sacks of vails in my backpack. I smiled at her. My smile seemed to be infectious.

"Yay!" The girl cheered happy throwing her arms around me.

"Yay!" I mirrored her actions. ' _Yes! I think my life was changing for the better at this point!'_ I told myself. I was now living at the Hostess. It means that I get to see people I know and have a chance at getting to know them better. No more of those cold stones digging into my legs and back! This day started off terrible, but now it felt totally worth it. If they need me to some extra chores or something I would gladly do it.

I counted myself lucky that I met such a girl. ' _I hope your watching you old fart! I'm not with women hopeless! Nor am I a bad adventurer.'_ I might have angered my grandfather before he passed away, but I would not disappoint him. I had promised him a harem of all things. I didn't know how I would manage it, but I would get it done.

I would also not stop my adventuring occupation until that dragon was dead at my feet. He had told me the dragon was missing an eye and was black and red with one shining green eye. I could not fail, I will get revenge for my family. I would kill the thing that took away my parents from me. I might be young, but in all due time.

For now I will enjoy Syr's cheerful embrace.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm back baby! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it is no way as long as last chapter, but that's whatever. A lot happened in this chapter, some romantic events, a new home, a Goddess hostility is on the horizon, and Bell's getting ready to get stronger.**

 **Now since I got some time I'm going to answer some reviews! Woah there Kyuubi! You new did that before! I know, but I might as well do it.**

 **Arcanus: No Syr and Freya are not the same person. This theory has been disproven in one of the light novels. Freya and Allen were talking about Syr at one point. They may look similar, but they are not the same person. They are know of each other, but we don't know the how or why.**

 **Bloody Bel: Yes I now realize that. That is the last time just throw something together without researching something. I changed the blade completely to something more appropriate. Its now a CPM S-one hundred and ten-V which is a high alloy martensitic stainless tool steel produced by the Crucible Particle Metallurgy process. Boy that's a mouth full.**

 **The Micky Mouse: Well Tsubaki is a really character from danmachi. You can look her up on the Danmachi Wiki. I'm not really sure I made her seem like a male? That might just be you, but I will take a look just in case.**

 **Hastemakeswaste: Now your comment does have some warrant but I can't agree. What happens when someone hits you? You get pissed off right and fight back. Most men, especially warriors do this. More importantly when you're cornered and there is no way out but to fight. Now his skill has something to do with this and I guarantee you it is not what you think it is. His skill hasn't been explained. In fact he might have alway had this since birth? Who knows, let's not just jump to conclusions please.**

 **The memory bit I would agree with you on it being used everywhere but when I read about it in other stories, the characters seem to forget things anyway even with their blessing which is carelessness by the writer. I don't think of it as a cop out just yet. Oh sure he can memories things, but he has to practice it to be good at. I mean I could memorize a dance by heart, know the steps, but performing it is a different story.**

 **I hope you continue to read though. Maybe it might get better for you. If not, it's whatever. Can't please everyone.**

 **Shirosaki Kizuro: Well I Know that God's and Goddess can't have real kids in the Danmachi story, but we don't know what Syr is to Freya just yet. I don't read Japanese unfortunately so I'm not sure what's in vol 11 of Danmachi. So I'm going to say new plot at this point until proven otherwise.**

 **Well that's that! Have questions? PM me or ask in a review and I will get back to you. Thank you to all the people that are enjoying this story! I hope to add a lot more magic into this story as I continue. Also listen to Sabaton! Great music about history there! I also had a friend that passed last week, Rich you will be missed.**

 **Next Chapter Deus Vult!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: This, is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal day adventurer either, no, he is in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their familia, due his weak looking self. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the dungeon. Tread carefully young hero...The gods are not with you here...Yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or any characters from the light novel. Please support the original release by buying the manga, the Light Novel, and the anime when it's available. Look on google play if you wish to buy the light novel, like I did. I do however, own this story idea, and any new original characters or monsters I use.**

 **Author's Notes: Woah, why did I stop writing all of sudden? College and work being really time consuming, and games being outstandingly the problem! Sorry I'm a bit of large gamer. Now I need to dictate some time to writing like I should be. Now we can move on to the story.**

 **Character quote of the day:** " _ **Set me free on this world again! Then we can have a glorious war, full of bloodshed and violen- Where are you going!" ~ Ares**_

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Eight: Completing The Puzzle**

* * *

I had an early start to my day as the sun peeked over the horizon. I had decided that today I was going back into the dungeon. I had rested for about three days since Syr had told me to do so. In that time of rest Syr had made me do most of her own jobs; cleaning, washing, and other frivolous things. Then she proceed to drag me to a store to buy her a new dress. Boy that was embarrassing. My time recovering wasn't all that bad, or boring. I had fun with the staff, Syr and speaking of the girl, she had also repaired all of my equipment now. That was the big reason why I was going back to the dungeon. My gear was packed and ready to go. I was eager to use my new weapons to see how they handled.

I grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulders. "I got a good feeling about today." I told myself. I was ready. I opened my door quietly to not disturb anyone. Well I should say wake the hell hounds that were the women of the Hostess. They, all of sudden, had taken a major interest in me when I move in. I turn a corner, someone was there, open a door, someone opened theirs. I mean damn! At least not make it so obvious.

I took a quick look around the hallway. It was silent and motionless. Perfect! I walked out the room and closed the door behind me as quietly as I could.

"Morning Cranel."

I practically jumped out of my skin at my last name being yipped at me. God damn it. I knew that voice as well. It was the Elf. Again. Her and Syr were bloodhounds, I swear. "Ryuu, good morning." I sighed out. I turn and she was standing behind me, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Going to the dungeon?" she asked, but I could tell she already knew what I was going to say.

"Yep, Its been long enough I think." I confirmed her question. "I should be back around sunset. I plan on looking around the fifth floor."

That seemed to interest a bit, "Fifth floor?"

"I got a gut feeling about it." I informed her. That gut feeling being another one of Grandfather's stories. This story was all about an adventure that had lost his staff to a Goblin. The Goblin disappeared somewhere in a 'cave' and than became the king of the Goblins, all thanks to the magic staff. Now I know the story seemed out of it but there was something that stuck out about it. The fifth floor of the dungeon and the cave something they both shared. That thing was a Goblin rock, or a rock that looked like a Goblin. After seeing Doluk in person, why not follow his grandpa's stories some more to see if they had some merit to them?

She didn't saying at first. She had just chosen to stare at me. She nodded after a bit silence, "Stay safe, Syr would be sad if anything happens to you."

I nodded at her with some embarrassment at hearing that, "It's not like I try to get hurt!" I whined childishly.

She gave me smirk, woah that was new! "Could have fooled me."

I was in awe, she had made a joke! I took a couple steps back in amazement, "A joke, I didn't think it possible."

She frowned and walked away. I chuckled at seeing that. Yep today was going to be a good. I then proceeded to make my exit from the Hostess. Entering the street I could see the early birds walking around doing mundane things. I let out a yawn and pushed forward. On my walk I had then realized I should probably go to the guild to see Eina. Might want to see if she had any recommendations for me or found any leads on just who my grandfather was.

Then again, the Guild wasn't open this early. ' _Hm, what to do?'_ I shrugged my shoulders. ' _Might as well just enjoy a nice little walk until the Guild is open.'_ With that decided, I found myself exploring around Orario. I passed by multiple Familias on my little walk. Two hours came and gone when my attention was then drawn to a lake with a red wooden bridge that led to a large building. The building itself had this foreign design to it. I than realized just what I was looking at when I saw the language being used on it. ' _This must be from Telskyura.'_

Telskyura is located on a peninsula far to the southeast of Orario and is surrounded by the sea and harsh cliffs. It is a nation type Familia ruled by Kali that is known for being a country of Amazonesses. Men aren't allowed in the country and any men in the country are either slaves or tools used to create new Amazonesses. Telskyura is a closed country compared to those around it and any outside information about the country is limited. The country is also referred to as the Country of Blood and Fighting and the Amazoness' Holy Land.

Telskyura is one of the few world powers other than Orario, their strength coming from the fights to the death that happen every day against monsters and even other Amazonesses at the colosseum. Amazonesses born in the country are said to learn how to kill a Goblin before they learn how to speak, with their first trial involving being placed in front of a baby Monster and seeing whether they kill it or get killed instead.

The building was mostly open, had a lot of decks, pillars, and railings. There was also some banners hanging from some areas. Their emblem was that of a woman with a spear and shield. The roof was most decorated with some cool foreign designs and art.

This had to be a the Kali Familia's building. Since they are a Familia from another nation, they were sure to have representation of themselves here. The dungeon was only located here after all. The outlandish architecture told you just how foreign it was. I narrowed my eyes a bit at the building, I was getting some weird vibes from the place. I knew that the Amazons had a code that they followed, but I wonder if they treated it a strictly here in Orario as they would in Telskyura.

I didn't want to find out, that was for sure. Nodding to myself, I started walking away when I felt someone's gaze on me. I stopped and looked up at the red building again, yet this time I saw a tall woman look down at me from afar on one of the upper decks. She has semi long sand colored hair, brown skin, and was wearing the most revealing outfit he had seen yet. In fact he would say that her clothes were nothing but black straps with dark green, red, and yellow cloth attached to the top and bottom straps that cover her more sensitive areas. They barely did their job covering anything. What a shameless woman. The straps also had dangling blue gems hanging from them. Her legs had more cloth and straps on them as well and nothing on her feet at all. The last piece of clothing she had on was a black veil that covered her lower face.

I was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of her. ' _It's like she felt me staring at the building. How?'_ I thought to myself. I could sense some unneeded tension growing. I scratched the back of my head, and threw out a nervous wave and smile. She only reacted with a title of her head. I took that a my cue to leave. ' _That was... , Odd.'_ I ponder the weird event in my head. After leaving the amazon resting place I headed to the Guild. It was most likely open now. It took me a bit to get to the Guild building with the morning rush taking place. The once dead empty streets were now teaming with life around every ben.

The Guild also seemed to be booming with life also. Man these lines were totally ridiculous.

"Bell?" I turn to where I heard my name. I grinned seeing the person I was looking for. Eina, was a few feet away from me.

I proceeded to walk up to her, "Eina, just the person I was looking for."

She smiled at me, "Oh, and how can I help you today?" She took in my appearance before I answer her question, "But before that, how are you feeling? You were badly injured after your fight with the Silverback."

I nodded at her, "Well it took me a couple of days to get back to full health." I told her honestly. "I heading back into the dungeon today, fifth floor," I saw Eina bite her lip for second, clear not happy hearing that, "so I wanted to talk to you a little bit about it. You know, get advice and stuff."

She brightened up a bit at that, "Excellent, we have much to discuss!" She turned away from me and that was when my smiled died.

"Yay." I said bitterly. Well at least I get to spend more time with a cute half-elf. I followed after her to a booth. I sat down across from her, "Before we start, did you find anything on my grandfather?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well there were a couple of people that could fit, however most of them have been dead for quite a while. Was your grandfather an elf by chance?"

I shook my head, "No, he wasn't."

"What gets rid of that option." She sighed in tiredness.

"What option?" I asked being curious at her dismissal of an idea.

She push her glasses up, "You remember when I talked about exotics skills, and Lady Falcon?"

"Yes, wait what does Lady Falcon have to with this?" I caught onto what she was talking about. It was odd that one of the legendary champions of the dungeon was related to my grandfather in some way. A Legendary Champion of the Dungeon was someone who was high revered in the dungeon for acts of strengths, bravery, justice, and achievements.

"Well before she joined the Freya Familia she traversed the dungeon with another adventurer. That adventurer ended up with the Zeus Familia, once the Zeus Familia was destroyed he disappeared. No one has seen him since." The half elf explained the history of man.

I rubbed my chin in thought, "What happen to Zeus?"

"No one knows, he just dropped off the grid when his Familia broke apart." She told me.

"No one knows what happened to him? How long ago was that?" I asked intrigued with the current developments falling before me. ' _I think I'm getting close to figuring something out.'_

"Fourteen years ago, I believe."

Everything had suddenly stopped…

It couldn't be a coincidence, no this was something that was very important to finding out the truth about everything. I was very close to finding out about my grandfather, my parents, and my life story. It was right before my grasps.

"How did the Zeus Familia fall apart?" I almost yelled startling Eina.

She was quick to get back to her professional attitude, "They had planned a raid against the One Eyed Dark Dragon. They had been torn apart, most of the high levels within the Familia were kille-"

I slammed my fist against the table shocking the older girl, "Sorry!" I was quick to apologize.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Does the Guild have any Familia pictures on file by chance?"

She nodded at my question, she seemed to get that I had discovered something with her story. "Yes, I'll be right back." She was quick to get up and disappeared into the back looking for what I wanted.

I already knew what I was going to find, ' _My family, that's what I'm going to find.'_ I was an unsettling kind of feeling. That and it wasn't some kind of cliche way of finding out who my parents were. No I just had to ask the Guild to see a damn picture after find out my Grandfather was an adventurer that is well over three hundred years old. How anticlimactic. I guess that's how the real world works right?

There was no villain gloating about kill them, no one deliberately trying to stopping me from finding out, no this was for your own good. It was just: "Hey can I see picture?" Followed by: "Yeah let me go get it!" This was a bittersweet moment. I was finally going to find out who my parents and Grandfather was before they died. Better of knowing than never finding out.

I waited for Eina at the booth just watching the people enter and leave the Guild going about their business. Much to my surprise I saw some I wasn't expecting enter the Guild building. It was that green haired Elf from the Loki Familia. "Riveria!" I called the woman over. She looked me over and headed towards me.

"Mr. Cranel." She greeted me formally, "I see you are in good health."

"Ahh, Bell is fine" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, she really blindsided my with the Mr. Cranel. "Well that's thanks to you, so yes. Gifted in the art of healing?"

She crossed her arms, "I wouldn't say gifted, but I have experience in the art."

' _Wow, she's humble.'_ I thought to myself. "Well regardless, I really do appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem, after all I do believe my Familia wronged you."

"Well I wouldn't say that, Bete just can't hold his beer." I laughed awkwardly.

She either didn't find what I said funny or didn't think to much of it, "Be that as it may."

' _She agrees!'_ I yelled mentally.

"It was still wrong of him to make fun of an adventurer who is just starting out." She told me seriously. Yep that settles it, she was Mother Hen of the Loki Familia.

"It's okay, I don't hold it against anyone, life's too short." I then realize who I was talking to, "Well for me anyway."

"Agreed, stay safe young one, the dungeon isn't for fun or glory no matter what anyone tells you." She warned/shared her wisdom of the dungeon.

I nodded at her just as serious, "With the little time and experience I have had, I believe I have learned that much." I smiled at her, " _Xina ups y geetra.'_ She looked rather surprised at me speaking an old elven language.

" _Nixion tebse Fifia?"_ I tried my best not to grin. It seemed Grandfather's lessons were actually spot on. She just asked me if I knew elven.

Shrugged my shoulders as my answer, "Well I know a bit. I'm not a master at it."

"I can tell, your pronunciation on some syllables went great." She told me, "It still surprising you know as much, that language is considered dead."

I snapped my fingers, "My Grandfather taught it to me, and I knew he had screwed something up. He had a tendency of doing that when in the middle of teaching. Believe me when I tell you it was a very tiring process. Don't get me started about trying to read it."

"I believe it," She paused, "Would you like to learn?" She, Riveria Ljos Alf, was asking me if I wanted to learn from her? Hell to the yes.

"Yes! I would like to learn." She managed a smile that almost seemed motherly, I think it was from my eagerness to learn.

"Do you know where the Twilight house is?"

"Of course, I actually applied to join the Loki Familia when I got here." I shared a little information with her. She put her hand to her mouth and snickered for some reason at my response. "What's so funny?"

She was full of mirth as she looked at me, "Nothing you need to worry about, Cranel."

I nodded reluctantly. I always like a good joke; something that made a High Elf laugh had to be funny. I clapped my hand together, "So how do you want arrange this."

"Fridays and Saturdays when I'm at the Twilight house."

"Sounds good to me." I agreed with her. I didn't really do anything on my weekends anyway. It sounded like a good way to get out and meet new people. "So this Friday?" I pondered aloud.

She shook her head for yes, "Yes this friday is fine. We don't have our next raid planned until next month."

I grinned, "Great! Have a wonderful day Miss Alf."

"You as well Mr. Cranel." My eye twitched all on its own. I watch the High Elf walk toward one of the counter to her business. I hadn't noticed Eina had made it back to the table.

"You know Miss Riveria?" She asked me as she sat down. I also noticed her holding a file under her arms.

"Yeah we have met each a couple of times before," I explain my relationship with the Green Haired High Elf. "I see you have found it."

She smiled, "Of course, the Guild takes pride in knowing all the history of the dungeon and its explorers."

"I bet."

She hand me the file, "Well here you go, I hope this helps."

I shook my head, "As do I."

I opened the file to see a whole bunch files and common knowledge. The Familia picture though was what stuck out for me the most. My eyes widened as a saw someone I knew immediately. He had long white hair, blue eyes, white lightning bolt eyebrows, a large white beard, and wearing a white toga held together by a golden pin with a glowing blue lightning bolt. His arms were draped over two people, a man a woman. I pointed the man out, "Who are they?"

"Oh that was Zeus and his two champions." I wanted to yell out at that. My Grandfather was fucking Zeus?! My Grandfather was Zeus! Wait a damn moment! A bust of rage enter my body. that meant that bastard wasn't dead either! He ditched me! He made it look like he had fallen to his death when fight a bear! That could probably just touch the bear and it would die! You know what it doesn't matter at the moment because now I knew my parents where in this picture. In fact going out on a limb, they were probably the ones with Zeus's arms around them. '

The male, my father, has short messy brown hair, green eyes, and was somewhat tall, probably six foot even. He was wearing a green cape with a hood, long green pants, and a brown button up shirt. Under said shirt mesh armor could be seen and a bow on his back. He also had his arm around the woman's waist.

The woman, my mother, was short about my height. She has red eyes much like my own, shoulder length, straight white hair. Popping out of her hair was two large rabbit ears, making her be a rabbit person. She was wearing white light armor with a broadsword on her back. Yet there was something else about her, something I have seen many times now. Antlers, my mother was a jackalope. A jackalope. It was starting to makes sense now. All these times, I wasn't just seeing a random Jackalope for no reason. I was seeing the spirit of my mother perhaps?

How…, Why…, It didn't make any sense at all! I put a hand up to my eyes. I had found them. ' _Father, mother, I finally found you.'_

As I wiped a couple of tears away from my eyes hoping that no one saw them. Thankfully Eina had become distracted thanks to someone from the Soma Familia yelling saying the Guild was ripping him off. I tried my hardest conceal my emotions, but it was down right hard. I managed, and thankfully that guy kept up his rant. I continued to look through file to find my parent's information. I found my mother's file right away. Her name was Sarah Raincraft, she was a level six adventurer, her Alias was 'Jackalopes Fury'. She was one of Legendary Champions of the Dungeon holding an exotic skill. The skill gave her the 'Jackalopes Fury', which allows the the person to double or even triple their power when enrage.

It almost sound like something I had. In fact I think I may have been given this skill by her. Though that didn't make sense since skills can't be passed down, or could they? My head was pounding. All this information was clouding my mind making it hard to think. Emotions were trying to overflow to the surface. I still had to press on.

I kept reading her file. She was known for being angry most of time, and even quick to attack. She was only clam around other rabbit people or the Zeus Familia. She was also the leader of the twentieth leader of the rabbit people. It was odd that each leader of the rabbit people were all jackalopes. Wait! Then it makes sense! The leaders of the rabbit people shared the same skill because it was always passed down to the next! It was coming together, the pieces were falling into place!

So my skill I had gotten wasn't from the dungeon, but it was from my mother. That but my skill had to be different. The reason I thought this was because that my skill worked differently than hers. Sure when I got mad I got more powerful but I had also noticed that I had become much faster in everything I did, had better eyesight, hearing, and my memory was far better if that was possible. This skill, it was different but the same. I wouldn't know for sure however unless I joined a Familia. Than my skill would become visible by the Falna. A falna is the grace given by Gods and Goddesses to their Familia members which displayed their skills and status.

I could look at her picture for hours, but I had still yet to read up on my father. I found my father's file near the bottom. Joey Cranel, a level three adventure. He was given the alias 'Prideful Hunter'. He also had an exotic skill of the Hunter based skill. It was called 'Hunter's Pride'. The skill allowed him to become invisible while crouched, and to enemies he already defeated including Monster Rexs. In fact he was an upcoming adventurer at his time.

Both them were killed in the raid against the good ole one eye. Well, now I definitely didn't want to go to the dungeon to day. I wasn't in the right state of mind for that any more. I looked over to Eina who was looking at me in some form of curiosity, "Did you find anything?"

' _Everything,'_ I wanted to tell her, or at least I wanted to tell someone. However I had this nagging feeling telling me otherwise. I shook my head, "I did find some things interesting but it's no cause for concern." I could see something in the girl's eyes. I had a feeling she knew I was hiding something. "Well, at least nothing I want say aloud."

She seemed to get the message. Eina sighed, "I see," I could see that this conversation was going down the tubes fast, time to change the subject.

I snapped my fingerings getting her attention. "Hey, so what am I going to need for these lower floors?"

She looked up at me like she had just remember something, "Oh yes, the lower floors…," She pondered to herself for a bit. "How much money do you have?"

I rubbed my chin in thought, "About two hundred thousand vails."

Her mouth dropped, "Long have you been here?"

"Almost two mouths."

"That's…, incredible. To think you made that much after a two months of dungeon crawling." She praised aloud.

"Ah, I don't think that it's praiseworthy." She smile as she shook her at me.

She cleared her throat as she got ready to give me the rundown, "Well to get back on topic, I believe we should find you suitable armor that will better protect you from heavy hits, and the elements."

"Logical, and what can I expect on the lower floors?" I asked.

"More dangerous monsters, and they appear in much greater numbers. There is also the chance you might run into not so friendly adventurers. How are your weapons?" She questioned looking at me.

I pulled one of my knives out and showed it to her. The red glow of the words were bright. "I believe these are good enough."

She blinked in surprise/awe at the weapon. "It beautiful, how did you-" She stopped herself when she saw the Familia emblem on the knife. "The Freya Familia!" Her voice had told me that she was quite stunned.

"Yeah it was a gift. I can't say I know why but I got them."

Eina pinched the bridge of nose, "To think one of strongest Familias is going after you…" She muttered to herself. "I have never seen such a knife before, may I?"

I nodded at her question. "Of course." I let her hold the weapon. Much to our surprise the weapon's glowing red words dimmed and disappeared completely. In fact the weapon looked quite useless in her hands. "Well that's odd." I stated plainly. She continued to stare at the weapon.

She gave the weapon back to me and came to life once again. "Incredible. That knife only lets you use it. Do you know who made it?"

"Yeah I saw a name on the cover, it said Hephaestus. I'm not sure if-" Eina cut me off.

"Yes now it makes sense!" She declared.

"Well okay then." I said not knowing what she was talking about.

She looked sheepish, "Hephaestus is the Goddess of Smithing." Oh now I get it. "Well I think you quite the big names looking after you," Gave me a playful smirk, "Looks like you attracting quite the attention, eh Bell. I mean even Loki looked interested in you."

I blushed at her words, "H-hey even I don't how." I lost my train of thought when I heard Loki, "Woah woah hold it right there, What do you mean even Loki?"

That smirk of hers grew wider, "Well she did come down here a couple of days ago demanding to know about a certain adventurer~."

"I think demanding is a strong word." I told her get more embarrassed about this conversation.

"Not when she says ' _I demand to see this up start Bell Cranel_.' You have been creating quite the fuss." She explained.

"It not like I'm trying to, I'm just doing my thing." I told her.

She nodded, "However your thing is whats causing it isn't it."

I buried my head into my hands, "Damn it."

She laughed at my actions. "It fine Bell, I'm just surprised is all. Most no levels never get any attention at all. In fact there is the same amount of no levels as there is level sevens."

"Which is?"

"One." Eina enlightened me. Now that shocked me like an electric eel.

"I had no idea. I thought there had to be more no levels." How disheartening that was! I was the only poor sap that couldn't get into a familia!?

Eina shook her head, "Nope, just you. It's highly recommended you join a familia before going into the dungeon. Most people find a God or Goddess that will take them." Her explanation left me depressed. Oh so I was the only unlucky sap that got rejected by everyone? Well except the Freya Familia, I was still being tested by them. It was highly likely they would be coming to me soon if these knives were anything to go by.

"Okay so we need to get me some armor." I said trying to get back onto subject.

Eina smiled at me and could tell I was trying to get off that topic, "Yes, I do believe that is a good idea. Were you looking to go to the dungeon today?"

"I did plan on it, but…," I looked at the files, "I rather not." She caught my drift.

"Good. Going into the dungeon with your mind cloud could be disastrous." Couldn't disagree with that logic. "So how about we meet up at Amor Square tomorrow and I will assist you in picking out your armor?"

I liked the sound of that, "That sounds great!" I said full of energy. Eina's cheeks turn a tad red at my outburst. "What time do you want to meet up?"

"Seven in the morning should be fine." She said as I started putting the file back together. Once I was done I gave it back to her.

"Well I'll see you then," I smiled at her and I got up to leave. I felt a little need for some payback, "I can't wait for our date." I made sure to say that a tad bit loud. The look on her face was priceless.

"H-hey!" She protested as I kept walking. Her face was all red and squirmed under the gaze of several people. Two can play at that game.

Once I was outside the Guild, my energy quickly left me. I turned into the alleyway next to the building. I kept walking until I saw a spot where no could see me. My hand tightened into a fist, I hit the side of the building with the bottom of my fist. My eyes were burning, "Damn it, damn it all." I kept muttering to myself. The mask I had made in the Guild was completely ripped off. If i could compare this to anything it would be like the leader of the nation telling his people it was alright and they were winning. Only to fall apart behind stage knowing the real truth of the mater.

Now I was a complete, utter mess of myself. Why did things have to be so complicated? I kept hitting the wall until my hand was numb from the constant bang of my fist. I put my hands to my hair as felt ready to pull some out from the stress. I put my back to the wall and slide down it. My eyes kept the water works up as now I didn't feel anger, but sadness. I had done a damn good job of push, well holding these feelings back for as long as I did.

Now was a different story. I was alone, no one to see me in this state. I was overwhelmed by the dam holding back all the emotions; suddenly breaking unleashing flood. I just sat there and cried.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I noticed was that it was dark. I looked around and noticed that I was still in the alleyway. That's right I had fallen I sleep here. I started to stand up only to feel even more tired and stiff. Just my luck, huh? I pressed on and saw that the streets were still busy which meant it wasn't all that late, eight o'clock at best.

I moved my way through the crowd and head back home. The Hostess had to be busy at this time. Tine seemed to drag on forward as I made my way over to the Hostess. It felt as if some giant weight had been placed on my shoulders. Just knowing who my parents and Grandfather were, it was heavy.

My eyes caught the sign I was looking for. It told me home was right in front of me. All I wanted to do was lay down. I didn't even feel hungry at all. I just felt sore, aching yet I wasn't hurt. It was an odd feeling. I entered the Hostess through the main doors. The place was crowded as ever, packed even. Was this place never busy?

"Welcome back Bell!" I almost had a heart attack when I noticed a black haired cat girl behind me. Chloe has green eyes and black hair with cat ears and a tail of the same color. She has on the Hostess of Fertility uniform.

I breathed out a sigh of relief only to remember just who was behind me. I was quick to face her, "Chloe, it's good to see you as well." My eyes were narrowed at her. Now out of all the staff in the Hostess, she was the most direct towards me. The main reason was because she seemed to like younger men. She was a damn shotacon. I also had overheard her talk about my butt multiple times.

"Oh I'm sure it is," She purred getting close. Now I was taller than Chloe by three inches. "So how does your adventurers go?"

I shrugged, "I didn't good to the dungeon today."

"Oh?" She asked curiously. Curious as a cat huh?

"I went to the Guild to see what I was going to need for the lower floors." I explained.

She nodded in approval, "That's good to hear. You need to prepare for the lower floors. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She tilted her head at me with a smirk on her face.

I petted her on the top of her head. "Thanks for your concern." I said honestly happy at hearing her say that. She seemed delighted at my action. I could tell this by her purring.

I heard a cough from behind me. A weird look crossed over the cat girl's face as she tried to find an avenue for escape. What could have scared her like this…, I tuned to see Syr looking less than pleased at Chloe. ' _That explains it.'_ I grew happy seeing the girl I owed a lot too, "Syr! I'm glad to see you!" I gave her a hug which she wasn't prepared for but returned it all the same.

Her cheeks were a little red, "My, what got you so happy?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'm just happy to be back home."

If Syr grew any brighter I might think she was the sun. "Ah that makes me happy to hear."

I could help but smile as well. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm really tired."

She nodded in understanding, "I see, please rest well."

I walked away from her, "Of course, good night."

"Night, Bell!" I heard her call out after me. I still could only smile at the cheerfulness she shows. I marched up the stairs and found my room. I unlocked the door, entered the room, and put my backpack on floor by the door. I took my boots off and dropped ungracefully on to be bed.

I had a hell of day today, and seemed like I was in for another nerve racking day tomorrow as well. I yawned and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I was dressed, and stood at the golden statue of a Goddess at Amor Square. I had made sure to be early. It never looked good to be late. It made people feel like they were unimportant. I took a good look around my surroundings again, hoping to find Eina.

The square had some nice decorations, the tiles had a pleasant color to them, a wonderful garden, and the mighty statue. A nice little meeting spot. Looking around the area I happened to see at least five couples meeting in the same area.

A realization had hit me at this point. This was a date. The atmosphere was just right for one, the people were dressed for one, hell even I was dressed for one!

I had a date with an Elf/half Elf? My God! Grandfather- er Zeus would be pleased right? In fact I think I need to dig around after this date to find more information on Zeus or my parents. That could wait and there was no need for depressing myself. The only thing that remained was for what Eina was wearing. That would tell me what this really was.

I didn't have to wait long as I saw her appear around a corner. She was wearing a white blouse with a ruffled up collar, a red bow around her neck that matched her red skirt, a brown handbag, long black stockings, and brown boots on her feet. I also notice a lack of glasses. All in all, my mind was blown clear out of my head. ' _Wow,'_ That was all my brain could come up with.

If I hadn't been nervous, I sure was now. She looked like a completely different person. It was a date, there is now way this couldn't be a date. I waved to her rather nervously. She noticed me waving at her. She smiled at me as made her way over to me. "Hey you." She greet me. She sounded so casual while talking. Damn, I was gonna sound like a stuttering communist.

I had to say something smooth, what would Zeus say? ' _I like your Ass!'_ Nope that option was out the moment I thought it. You know if Zeus actually followed his own instructions, he had written down, he might have had a harem. He was for too blunt about his wants and came off as weird as hell. "E-Eina, is that you?"

She grinned at me, "Oh, you don't recognize me huh?"

"W-well I wouldn't say that," I squawked, "More like I feel really lucky."

"Whys that?"

"I don't think there's a lot of people that get to see you all dress up, you look wonderful." I complimented her appearance. She really did look great.

Her face redden at my compliment, "Oh your such the charmer." She grabbed me in a hug and pressed me into her. My head was pressed against the right side of her chest. My already red face grew much more red and my eyes widened. ' _She's got the Man killer V-Two hold on me!'_ She let me go and sighed, "I got all dressed up," She eyed my clothes with a mischievous look crossing her face, "and you came wearing such regular clothes, so unreliable." I notice who that smirk became more sincere at the end when she said unreliable.

' _Ah!'_ First she compliments me than tears me down right after! What the hell! "Hey these are my cleanest clothes!" I complained, "I could have come here wearing nothing, you know." I cross my arms over my chest. What a silly comeback. What was that supposed to prove. God I'm an idiot when I nervous. She looked at me as if giving the idea some thought, yeah right.

"That might have been better."

I lost my composer completely at this point, "W-Wha- What!?" I fumbled over a single word like it was the hardest thing I had ever said. She started laughing at me right away. "H-hey!" I tried to get her to stop laughing. I didn't think she was listening to me. Oh I had to get some payback, I needed to get retribution for this humiliation! I stared at her as she started to apologize, "You done?"

"I'm, I'm sorry it's just your reaction was priceless." She told me in good humor. Oh how you already dug your grave already.

"It's fine," I wiped some sweat off of my hand onto my pants. I was still nervous but now I wanted to get back at her, but the question was how to do it? She wasn't as easy to tease like Syr was. Then how to get to her? Hmm, there has to be something. "Well at least I know your preferences and fantasies; I'll makes sure to to that for _our next date_." I smiled at her while she had stopped laughing and looked at me in some form of shock. I don't know if it was from the absurdity of my comment or implying there was going to be a next date. "But for now you stuck with this young, sad, unreliable adventurer of yours. Now with that said," I grabbed her hand, "I believe there is an armory calling for us."

Her face was a nice shade of tomato! I still got it Grand- Er Zeus! Oh forget, he still is my grandfather, adoptive, and an asshole for leaving me, but still.

"R-right," She tried to calm down by breathing in and out, "T-this way," She pointed shakily with the hand that was not in my own, "I-I think." And failed! I had staggered her!

"Oh," I started again seeing that I could dump oil on an already lit oil fire, "Isn't a weapon shop?" I questioned her looking at her curiously. She flushed and turned her head away from me, hook line, and sinker!

She shocked her head, "Sorry, not the shop, the tower behind it."

"Babel?" I repeated. I should have known we would have been going there. It wasn't just a tower where the dungeon or the Gods were. No, the first twenty floors are filled with Familia business, facilities, and money exchanges. Above that are living areas of the most prominent Gods in Orario, known as the Private Rooms. "I wonder what kind of armory is up there?"

Eina had regained her composure when I was deep in thought about the tower, I hadn't noticed she had started walking until I felt a pull of my arm. I saw her looking at me with a smile. "One of the best armories there is, thanks to Hephaestus."

"Oh so her stores are located here?" I saw her nod in affirmative, "That's pretty cool." I motioned with my free hand, "Please lead the way." She smiled and led me through the streets with ease.

It took us longer than I thought it would to make it to the large tower. I think Eina was taking the scenic route, trying her best to prolong our trip. I was fine with it; spending more time with Eina was a good thing. Eina then started pointing out different things as if I didn't know where I was or what each store was. We made it into Babel, she lead me through the upper floors until we came to a stop outside a store, ' _Dian Cecht's Remedies'_. Dian Cecht was a God of healing. His Familia handled potions, medicines, and other health related things.

"This is one of the best places to get health, stamina, and magic remedies." She told me letting go of my hand, "You can also get quests from them as well."

I looked at her with interest, "What kind of quests?"

"Well they need special plants or even monster loot to make some of more higher quality potions. They don't have their own adventurers so they pay top dollar to anyone who brings in items that they are requesting." She explained to me simply.

I nodded in understanding. "Okay, I think I got it." I got a closer look at the shop. It has many different potions in colorful bottles, health kits, and glassed herbs in the window on display. I nodded to myself.

"Why don't you have a look inside, it might have something you may need for trips in the dungeon." She told me, "I'll be back shortly."

I raised my eyebrow at her, ' _I wonder where she's off to?'_ I thought as she walked away I saw her disappear into a shop, ' _Elvish Works'_

I decided to follow her advice and went into the shop. As expected the place was full of many different elixirs. There was a girl that was probably around the same age as Eina, work on one of the shelves before me. She has long silver hair, purple eyes, and was short four eleven by the looks of it. She was a great beauty and looked oddly similar to an elaborate doll with that porcelain white skin of hers.

She had on a white nurse's cap that had two golden stripes at the top that ran horizontally. Her dress was blue and white that had a small collar blue collar, white fringes at the bottom which were separated thanks to a single golden line on the bottom. The dress had short blue sleeves with long white gloves that covered her arms completely and attached to the dress. The gloves were decorated with gold stripes. Around her collar was a neck piece that match her gloves, and a red handkerchief with a gold line near the bottom. There was also an apron on her front that was white with light blue stripes that ran vertically, and at the bottom was another piece that looked like it wasn't apart of apron but was. It had two horizontal light blue lines on the bottom of it. Her boots were very long, thigh high and had the same design as the gloves. The only skin I could see of the girl was her face and thighs.

I smiled at her quite cheerfully when she noticed me, "Hello!" I waved at her as came to her.

She smiled at me in greeting, "Good day sir. I'm Amid to Dian Cecht's Remedies, how may I be of service?"

"Bell Cranel," I introduced myself to be respectful. Woah, she is really cute. Her voice was as soft as cotton. "I-I may- I'm sort of new to buying potions and such. I usually just buy the ones the guild has to offer, so I guess I'm looking for some better stuff with less side effects."

She looked at me perplexed for a moment, "Do you know what you are looking for?"

I shrugged, "Not entirely, what do you have?"

"Many things!" She expressed spreading her arms. She put her index finger up, "It all depends on what you want and need." She waved motioned me to follow her to the counter. This girl was cute as hell and I don't think she was even trying. "Like what are you looking for, health elixirs, potions of stamina, herb modifiers, monster poisons, antidotes, or limiting juices?" As she was listing the items her fingers count each item.

I blinked at all that information being thrown at me, "Woah there doll!" I stopped her and had also let an affectionate name roll on out of my mouth, "That's a whole lot of things I have never heard of before you are dumping on me. Could you explain a bit please."

She nodded, "Of course, what do you want me to explain?"

' _I already know about health and stamina potions.'_ I told myself. "I would like to know more about herb modifiers."

"Herb modifiers are specialized ingestants that cause your attributes to increase for a certain amount of time. Depending on how much you take the large the outcome of the increase attribute is. They increase your states for minutes to about an hour. The downside is that some of the more powerful ones have large health drawbacks, such as heart attacks, kidney poisoning, losing the ability to breathe, loss of coordination, memory loss, and other large health concerns." She paused from explanation. "Might also cause a slight rash if allergic to any ingredient. The warning labels on each glass bottle tell how much is recommended before it becomes life threatening."

I made a look with my face as I started to back away. She seemed to understand look right away, "I can tell you're no longer interested in those."

I shook my head, "What are limiting juices?"

"Think of it as the opposite of herb modifiers. They cause the selected target to lose a portion of their states for a limited time. They are helpful for fighting other hostile adventurers or monsters. They can be eaten or thrown on target." She helpfully explained once again. "They do have some drawbacks that harm the target or you if in range, read the warning label before using them." She warned me of the dangers.

That would leaps and bounds more helpful! I didn't want a short power boost! No, being able to bring a monster down by lowering its power, making it easier to kill. That sound a lot better. "I'm also guessing that some monster will be immune to some of these?"

"Yes, but those would be stronger monsters, or Monster Rexs. There a few adventurers that are a immune to them as well." She clarified my concerns.

"So…, Monster poisons?"

"Monster poisons are just that. Poisons that are potent enough to affect monsters. Poisons from monsters are very rare drops that anyone would pay well for. They help make monster poisons and antidotes."

I smiled, "Okay, I heard you guys offer quests? Could you explain those?"

She nodded at me sharing a smile, "Yep. The quest we offer are to adventurers that going into the dungeon. We basically want certain monster loot, minerals, and herbs from the dungeon. We offer are quest to anyone should we have any."

"Do you have any for the upper dungeon floors?" I wondered out loud. It would be good to make more money alongside the magic stones I collect.

"Hm, I'll have to check. Please wait here." She instructed me politely as she disappear into the back room. I waited for about a minute or two before she came back with a paper. Her face was completely natural as she looked at the paper. She than picked up a quill and started writing on the sheet. "We didn't have any quest for the upper levels," She looked up at me, probably trying to what my reaction would be.

I sighed dejectedly, "That's fine. You must have a lot of high level adventurers shopping here." You could easily tell by how much some of these items costed.

"That maybe true but," she spoke up getting my attention again, "I did notice while I was in the back that we are running low on Goblin Horns, so I'll make a quest for some." She finish writing on the paper and hand it to. "Here you go!" She sound a little excited.

I looked over the paper. True to her words the quest said that they need Goblin horns from any level of the dungeon. She was also paying a grand for each horn, that was a one hundred percent markup! I would be stupid not to take this quest. "Thanks, I'll make sure to bring plenty back!" I rejoiced at the quest, it was money making time.

"Got any light-weight health potions with minor drawbacks?" I inquired. That was one thing I did need. I had run out of them so I-

"We have instant health and regeneration health, which one would like?" I blinked at her. ' _What?'_

"Um…, What?" I asked dumbly.

She tilted her head at me, I felt my breath hitch. ' _I'm blinded by her cuteness!'_ She flutter her eyelashes at me and put her hand to her mouth, "Do you not know the difference?" She sound amused by my lack of knowledge. She tried to cover up her mirth, but did a terrible job at it.

I bashfully scratched the back of my head, "Not really, I'm really just a new adventurer."

"I can tell," she commented playfully then waved it off, "Well instant health automatically brings you back up to full health. It tends to heal heavy damage, but anything lethal will still be lethal no matter what you do. Health regeneration brings your health back at a set rate even when not hurt. It wears off after a certain amount of time."

"Drawbacks?" I asked you trying to find out everything I could. I wasn't going in blind anymore. I had almost got myself killed due to it.

"Both potions cause drowsiness if excessively used which will eventually knock the person out. There is also a slight chance that they might cause migraines or headaches." She explained helpfully.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll take one of each." I eyed the prices of the potions based off of the quality and the materials they were made from. My pocket didn't run that deep. "Lowest yield should be fine."

She turned on her heels to the wall of potions behind her. It didn't take her long to find the ones I wanted. "Here you are." She put the items on the marble counter. "That will be fifteen thousand vails."

I pulled out my sack of vails and gave the girl the asked amount, "Here you are."

"Excellent, is anything else I can help you with?" She inquired still trying to be helpful.

"No that should be it," I inclined before thanking her for the help, "Thanks for all the help."

"It's not a problem, have a wonderful day!"

"You as well." I said my goodbye and left the potion shop. I looked around for a bit still wondering why Eina had left me by myself. I finally went to the Elf Goods store and waited outside for a bit. I didn't have to wait long as she exited Elvish Works.

She smiled at me, "You haven't been waiting long have you?"

I shook my head at her, "Nah," I waved my hand, "I've been here for about a minute at best."

"Alright then, let's go find you some armor." She gave me a knowing smirk, "Maybe this way you might not look like a mess when you leave the dungeon."

I raised an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms unimpressed by her humor, "Now that would be impossible."

She laughed at that, "So you like looking some kick the stuffing out of you?"

"I believe the term you're looking for is masochist."

She shook her still giggling, "Oh Bell, there no way you're a masochist."

"I have a high pain tolerance just so you know!"

"Sure you do!" She started walking away from me giggling at my reply.

"Is that sarcasm or sincerity?!" I exclaimed in mock anger. Eina was laughing fully at my display. Good, if the girl was having fun I was doing my job on the date. I followed after her. "Let the window shopping begin." I groaned to myself.

"Oh it won't be that bad." She heard me and commented on it.

I should have been surprised by that, but I wasn't. No I saw this a prime opportunity to make her red in the face. "Yeah you're right, I got you with me." I looked at her, she gave me a nudge and looked away. ' _Target destroyed.'_ I jested at myself. "So know of any good stores that sell armor?"

"Plenty," she said easily, "It all depends on what you want and much you're willing to spend." I nodded at her reply and looked around at the stores in front of me. Just looking at the prices I knew I was in over my head. I mean some of the asking prices were way out there. Three million, yeah okay there bud. I haven't even mad five hundred thousand yet.

"Well you know place that has, oh I don't know, affordable armor." I grunted in irritation.

"Oh don't you trust me?" She jested at my comment with that grin of hers.

"Yes." I acknowledged my faith in her. I had made the right decision at picking her as my advisor. She had a great depth of knowledge of the dungeon, she knew where things were, and she was fun. Yep, no regrets in choosing her at all. "Why is the armor and weapons so expensive here?"

"That is because weapons and armor you see here are made with high quality metals and magic. These items are also made by well renowned blacksmiths from many Familias. In fact the Hephaestus Familia rents the 4th to 8th floors of the tower." She informed me.

"Oh I see," I started, "So where are we heading?" I just had to ask her.

She gave a sideways glance at me, "We are heading to the eighth floor, that is where the new blacksmiths usually sell their equipment." She explained our destination.

It really wasn't a long trip up to the eighth floor even with window shopping. You could see the shift in quality and piece drop as you went up in levels. In fact the eighth level looked like a slum almost. As we explored the level I couldn't help but notice the way the people acted on the floor too. They were all low level adventures and blacksmiths. Not surprising but it was way more crowded on this level. Eina led me through the crowd with the grace of a High Elf. We entered a shop called _The Gathering._ On the inside there was different armors and weapons. Like the name implied, it was a gathering of different low level blacksmith works. It was quite interesting to see so many different armor and weapon styles. Most of the equipment was in good shape and look like it would last in plenty of engagements.

"Alright Bell, all I have to say is that you have to find armor that fits you. I wouldn't just pick something because it looks cool." She narrowed her eyes slightly.

My head jerked back a bit at her as a unamused smile crossed my lips, "What do you take me for? Fourteen?" Funny thing, I was, and I probably would have picked the coolest thing I found. What can I say, you have to look the part! No one's going to fuck with a bad-ass with cool armor. Yet, looking around a second time, most of the armor I saw heavy armor. I wanted light armor, armor that would protect me but also provide enough mobility that it wouldn't slow me down. My whole fighting style was: attack, dodge, evade, slide, attack, flip, jump, attack, back flip, and then start the whole process again. I was meant for speed attacking, and using said speed to escape harm.

Light armor was the way to go. Oh there was also the fact that I probably wouldn't be able to even lift the heavy armor in the first place too. That, that was so just a small reason. I mean I could, but would want to walk around with a tree on their back.

Not seeing anything I wanted, made me a little irritated. ' _Why isn't there any light armor!_ ' Okay, very frustrated would have been a much better description of how I was feeling. Eina was also looking for some light armor as well and even pointed out some medium armor that would have worked. Once again though I felt limited to my movements. I finally got fed up with looking and went to the guy behind the counter.

The guy has blond hair and was a Chienthrope. A chienthropes are a Demi Human race that have dog ears and a tail. He was wearing a yellow vest, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, and brown shoes. "Hello there sir, find something to your liking?"

I shook my head for no, "No, I'm actually looking for light armor."

He looked a little taken back, "Light armor?" He put a hand to his chin, "Uh…, I think I might got something in the back."

I brighten up at that, "May I take a look?"

Gave me the thumbs up, "Go on head." I went on ahead to the back room he told me about, "It should be in a box in the corner at the end of the room." He called after me.

"Got it!" Following the man's instructions, I found a box but it was covered by a brown blanket. Why? I wouldn't know. Who puts a blanket over items you're trying to sell? That's just asking people to not buy it. I removed the blanket and found the armor the man had mentioned. I got a wide grin from what my eyes were showing me.

The Pyonkichi Mk-II was the armors name, it was crafted by a Welf Crozzo. The armor provide no limitations to movement, and came in multiple pieces that were strapped on to the body. It offered protection to the bulk of the chest, the front of the neck, shoulders, elbows, forearms, hips, and the knees. The armor was colored in white and had red zigzag lines on the right side of the armor. This armor actually matched my weapons perfectly. I lifted the armor up to hold it in my hands. It was light and wrap my hand against it. ' _Good quality, weight, now the price…,'_ I looked at the price on the box, ' _It costs nine thousand nine hundred vails.'_ It was perfect.

I put the chest plate back into the box. This was the armor I wanted. I picked up the box and walked back up to the front. "I'll take it."

The man smiled, "Excellent, that will be ten thousand three hundred vails." Boys those damn taxes killed.

I pulled my pouch out placed the money before the shopkeeper. Eina had slipped up next to me when I wasn't paying attention. She was gazing at the armor I had chosen. "Nice choice." She complimented me. I picked up the armor and we left the small shop. I heard the cashier call out a ' _Have a good day!'_

"Was there a doubt?" I questioned arrogantly. She acts like she needs to hold my hand at everything. I'm not a child!

She knocked me off my high horse right away, "Yes there was."

"Ouch, I feel bummed out now." I muttered dejectedly staring at her. She was grinning at me with mirth. Well it's been a hell of day. "Man," I said as I started stretching out my neck, "I could go for something to eat."

"Oh, trying to upgrade this to date huh?" Eina murmured coyly. I blushed at the face she gave me. Damn elves always being cute, adding coyness was just overkill.

Oh ho ho, trying to play coy are we? "W-well it-s it's…," Eina what have you done to me! "Only i- you want to." A mess…, that is what she had turned me into. I was probably as red as a tomato. "No-not trying to for-ce you." What?! ' _Shut up, shut up!'_ I kept telling myself.

"Bell," I stopped my stuttering and looked at her again, "I thought we already agreed this was one?" That heartwarming smile of her was poisoning me.

Great, I look like an idiot, thanks Eina. "We did," I chimed in, "Just a bit of nerves is all."

She sighed and shook her head, "I guess it was too much to think you could handle this, so unreliable."

I cocked my head at her, "Are we on this again? What, you got a thing for unreliable people or something?" She had the decency to blush and look away from me. Who would have thought that the reliable Eina Tulle had a thing for unreliable people.

We walked out of Babel and went down Kilo Street which was one of the many market streets of Orario. There was various peddlers trying to sell their wares, shops with employees waving people down, and smells of all kinds dragging customers to them. I was curious for our destination because Eina had decided to stay quiet for some reason. All my attempts of trying to start up a conversation had failed. She settled to only giving me one word answers for now.

'What are you hiding my dear?' I thought to myself. We ended up making it back to Amor Square and standing in front of the golden Goddess statue. I guess this meant that our little date was coming to a close. She reached into her bag and pulled something out. It was a gift obviously that was wrapped in brown paper. "For doing so well in the dungeon I decided to get you a little gift."

She offered me her gift. I took it into my hands, "You didn't have to get me anything. Coming along was more than enough."

"I know, but I wanted to." She told me honestly.

I smiled at her, "Thanks, its much appreciated." I opened the wrapping to find a gem green arm brace. It was clearly of an elvish design and it looked like it could hold an extra blade. It was a nice a nice gift. "I love it." I told her giving her a hug.

She embraced me back, "I'm glad you like it. I hope it keeps you safe."

"I'm sure it will." I told her honestly. In my case any extra protect was a Godsend. "I really enjoyed today, we should do this again."

The half-elf shared my thoughts on the matter as well, "I would like that."

I smirked at her, "After all, we both know this armor will last me about a week." I jested.

I had apparently opened a can worms with that joke, "More like a hour in your case." The girl giggled in response.

"Hey I'm not that bad." I muttered dejectedly.

"Right, right, you're worse. A few minutes at best." She shot back just as fast.

"You're breaking my heart…," I whined back at her. Boy she was quick with her tongue that was for sure.

"Not as broken as your last outfit." A kill shot she shot back with!

"Eina!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm back baby! Back with a whole chapter on Bell as well! Yes, I hope you all enjoy this. This should also help everyone figure out what Bell's special skill is. Now am I moving too fast with revealing Bell's parents and such? Probably, but who cares! Harry Potter found out who his parents were like first chapter into the first book. I mean why can't Bell? It's not like anyone is hiding the information from him or something. Sure he knows who they are but what good does that do? Nothing, he just knows who they are. Anyway I planned on this in the early stages of my notes so no this was not just a random thing I threw in. Moving on, I been playing a lot of Kantai Collection and I must say…, Kriegsmarine girls are best shipfus. I finally got all of them and my German fleet is complete! I might just make a story about that. I can already see those giant ship girls now, what a glorious sight to behold. Your thoughts on that? Oh and chapter Nine has already been started too. Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: This, is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal day adventurer either, no, he is in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their Familia, du to his weak looking self. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the dungeon. Tread carefully young hero...The gods are not with you here...Yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or any characters from the light novel. Please support the original release by buying the manga, the Light Novel, and the anime when it's available. Look on google play if you wish to buy the light novel like I did. I do, however, own this story idea, and any new original characters or monsters I use.**

 **Author's Notes: Man how far am I taking this off cannon? I look at DanMachi then back to my story and I can't help but see all the differences. Everyone seems to like it too. Oh, I'm looking for a beta. Please PM me if you want the job, also please be a beta. The only thing I'm really looking for is someone who will fix my terrible grammar issues. It's getting really hard for me to do both and my grasp on grammar is pretty poor to boot.**

 **Character quote of the day:** " _ **Hello mortal! It's been so~ long since I got to play with one of you. Let's see how long it takes me to make a red smear out of you." ~ Zona**_

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Nine: The Goblin That Could**

* * *

It was early morning. In fact, people would usually call this time dead hour. Everything was quiet, dark, and lifeless. There was no one in the streets, shops, or alleys. This was truly dead hour-

"WHERE IS IT!?" A scream that made the blood run cold bellowed through the once quiet streets. The sheer frustration in the woman's voice was comparable to working an eighteen-hour shift than being told someone didn't show up so you have to work another eight hours on top of that. It was that kind of scream. The one where you just didn't care who saw or heard your anguish as long as everyone knew that you were very upset.

Lights had started popping up throughout the city. People tried for like five seconds to find out what made that sound. They, of course, gave up and went back to their rest since nothing else came. The lights had gone off once again throughout the city, all but one. In fact, if one was to guess, this place's lights might have been on the whole time.

The Twilight House, home of the Loki Familia, was the culprit of the late night disturbance. Something was amiss at the Loki Familia Home.

"Are you sure you heard him right?" Came the frantic voice of Loki as she tore through hundreds of pieces of paper.

The green hair Elf was beyond amused by her Goddess. She couldn't hide the mirth in her voice, "Yes, he told me that he had put in an application here." That verbal reinforcement had given the distressed Goddess a second wind. She was at breakneck speed before but now she was in the realm of light speed.

The High Elf had told Loki that Bell had put in an application right when she was done with her task at the Guild. When she had Loki dragged the both of them in here to find Bell's application. They have not stopped looking since. Loki was devoted to finding that one piece of paper with Bell's name written on it. To be honest it was taking a lot longer than even what she had thought it would. It would also seem the person in charge of having the files organized didn't do their job at all. There were z's in f's, c's in o's, it was a total mess. Riveria was a very organized person and seeing this was giving her a panic attack. She would kill the person for doing this madness. Of course when everything was nice and neat first.

Riveria held in a chorus of laughter. Loki had no idea that she looked so determined to find that boy's application. She looked like a lovestruck teenager trying to get closer to their crush without knowing just how to do so. She continued to sort through the mess. The door to the chamber open as a very tired looking Bete walked in. This didn't stop Loki at all as she pressed on. Riveria did take notice and Greeted the young man, "Bete, Good morning."

The Werewolf groaned, "What's with all the yelling?" He rubbed the dust out of his eyes.

"Oh, Bete, you're here?" Loki said from the main table as she still didn't stop to take notice of him. "Good. You can help us search."

Bete's eyes widened seeing the speed his Goddess was going at. He even pointed at her in disbelief. "Woah," He shook his head and looked at the mother Hen of the Familia, "What's gotten into her?"

"Someone that she wants to join the Familia had put a request in a while ago, now we're trying to find it." The High Elf informed Bete.

"Oh, and who's that?" The guy asked casually.

"Bell Cranel," Loki spoke up once again. Still not paying the two attention.

The man snorted, "Oh that kid? I threw that app out a long time ago." The Werewolf nodded to himself as he rubbed the bottom of his chin. Pin drop silence followed that announcement. Riveria's head snapped in the direction of her Goddess and she could see the steam coming out of Loki's ears. She was going to have to save Bete or they would be down a member for a very long time if she didn't do something.

"What was that Bete? I don't think I heard you right." That was said within a time span of a second.

Yet Bete had heard that and replied, "I threw it out." It was like he didn't understand just how angry his Goddess was.

Riveria stood up from her spot and walked over to a furious Loki with her staff in hand, "I'm sure he meant well, I don-"

"I even help that girl that works in here sort the files too." He said proudly. It was at that point, a snapping sound of wood being crushed filled his ears. Bete than felt looming death in the room. He opens his eyes to see two very upset women staring at him. Loki had stood up from her desk and he knew he was knee deep in shit. Giving a small glance over at Riveria, he saw that she had crushed the wooden staff in her hand. No, knee-deep didn't compare to the trouble he was in.

"Oh, so you were the one that did that." Riveria fumes in anger yet she was somehow smiling. That smile dropped, and She could no longer keep her composure. She looked at Bete like a mother does right before she applies the punishment to a naughty child. "You remember when you were young and caused multiple predicaments that end up with me giving you a spanking?" Bete visibly gulped and nodded. "I think I might have to readminister that back into circulation." She walked forward stepping on the broken staff crushing a piece off of it again. The two women circle the man like wolves. Ready to pounce.

"I-I-I explain!" He began.

"No, you can't!" Loki shot him down. She was not taking any of his excuses now. She had spent many hours looking for her Hase- er Bell's application. A beating was in call for!

That was when Bete was jumped by a High Elf and a Goddess. His screams for mercy went unheard in the early morning. It seemed people knew better than to interrupt the carnage.

* * *

The next morning I was ready for the dungeon excursion I had planned since I learned the truth. It was time to put this case to rest. I had already known what I had found out to be true. Yet I felt that this would be closure for me. This would solidify my findings that my grandfather was really Zeus and my parents were two great adventurers. Then that also meant that Zeus would be my adoptive godfather right? Moving past those thoughts, I stood in front of a mirror wearing my new armor. My black shirt and pants really made the white armor pop. The green brace Eina had given to me was on my left arm gauntlet providing extra protection. My blades rested on my sides. "Let's do this."

I grabbed my backpack that was by the door and put it over my shoulders. Marching out into the hallway I came face to face with nothing. It stayed like that as I descended down the stairs and into the main dining hall. Everything was so motionless this early. I didn't think anyone was up at this moment but for me. It wasn't strange, just weird to be up this early at four fifteen. Strolling out into the street I came to utter emptiness.

I sighed to myself as I knew I was anxious, but God, did I really get up this early? You see the dungeon was open at any time any adventure wanted to travel down into its depths. It made sense because dungeon raiders that hit the lower floors could come up at any time. It also remained that way for an individual or group needed to retreat if being overwhelmed. It made sense after all. I rolled my shoulder back as I stretch out just a bit to get loose. After my stretching was done I felt ready enough to continue my plans.

I could feel the cold summer morning air falling upon me. It sent a shiver down my body. It didn't cause me any distress. To me, it was better than if it was blazing hot outside. The sun was still hiding behind the tall walls of the city. The darkness of morning made everything seem much more dead. It helped my mind wander.

All the events that had occurred in this city of Gods. I was being followed, being watched by one of the most powerful Familias, I found out that my Grandfather was really a God, I found out who my parents were and how they died. So much has happened in just a few days. It was almost crazy to think about. I sighed to myself trying to keep my nerves down.

My walk to the Tower of Babel was quiet and uninterrupted.

I was close when I noticed someone standing just outside the tower by the bottom of the steps. I had seen this person just yesterday. It was that Amazon I had seen. Her head was down and her arms were crossed. She looked closed off from the world. That was what her body language was telling me. Her amber eyes, however, were locked on me again. I tried to ignore her staring. I was feeling a little bit nervous the closer I got to her. My red and her Amber eyes just watched each other as I passed her. If there was one thing I could see in her eyes, she interested in me. She seemed curious about me. Maybe it was because I had actually had the guts to stare back at her? I can't really say.

I managed to get by her without incident. As I walked up the steps to the tower I noticed a group of adventurers leaving the tower. They were spread all throughout the marble stairway. It seemed like they wanted to take up the entire staircase for some odd reason. It also happened to be a giant group of women with a light brown skin tone and wearing very tribal clothing. Amazons. A raiding party full of amazons. Now that I got a good look at them, I believe the shortest one was my height. Tall ladies for sure. I notice that they all had been talking with each other until they noticed me. Now I had all eyes on me.

God, I'm not that important of an individual. Look somewhere else! It was a bit unnerving having a mass group of beautiful women staring at you. I would feel better if it wasn't Amazons. Amazons were a well-known warrior race that treated men like a tool in their society and that was something I didn't want. Not saying that I didn't like the attention but at my current level and skill, I could not handle one of them right now and these girls looked like high rollers. Adoptive Grandfather raised a player, to be sure, but I don't play that way. Ah, my Adoptive Grandfather sense of humor will always be a part of me.

I noticed one of the taller Amazon's getting closer to me. She had, Much to my nerves unresting fears since I saw them, a weird look on her face. This could go south very fast depending on just who these girls were. If they were bloodthirsty, I would be so fucked. I wasn't an idiot to think I could take on leveled adventurers just yet. I mean I had almost died on all my first encounters with monsters. I really needed to join a Familia and soon.

She was a tall and slender Amazon; her chest wasn't anything to laugh at either. The Amazon has light brown skin, very long sandy blonde hair that has golden ribbons in it. These ribbons kept her long hair in a lion's tail. Her hair was parted in the middle of her forehead and her long sandy bangs fell over that and ran on her shoulders. She had a pair of seductive, narrow, amber eyes. Her clothing was nothing short of revealing. Her top piece of clothing was like a fancy one-piece swimsuit of sorts. It was white, green, and orange and parted right at her breasts showing a lot of cleavage. It also had golden epaulettes on her shoulders which were attached to a golden harness of sorts. Her lower body has a red skirt-like piece of clothing that is made out of some animals scales. On her left shoulder she has blue jewels, and on her right wrist was a golden bracelet. To finish off her appearance was her golden long nails.

She was encroaching on my personal space and I had no doubt that we would run into each other. To my bad luck, I didn't have much room to maneuver around her unless I want to fall or jump off the stairway entirely. Oh, so that's how she wanted it, huh? She wants to make me get out of her way. Hm, how to play this? Do what she wants, bump into and cause a conflict that she could possibly want as well, or somehow become a rabbit slipping through…, That's it! Be the rabbit, er jackalope and slip through the bars.

I stayed on course and kept my eyes on the taller woman who seemed just as interested in me, as I was with her. I had no doubt that the other women were watching as well. We kept on getting closer and closer until I was sure I would be running into her chest. Right at the last moment, I saw a bloodthirsty grin on those lips of her. That sent a chill down my spine. For some reason, it looked like she wanted a fight. Her hand was creeping closer to her weapon. Ready to draw the moment we touched.

I knew I had to move. I twist my body around hers with the very limited space on her left side. I happened to catch her bewildered look as her mouth drop a tiny a bit at my actions. I made it around her without touching her in the slightest. Don't know how I did but I did!

'Freedom!' I cheered from my close encounter of a tall kind. I sighed in relief that I dodge an axe swing.

"You, stop." Someone demanded. It was most likely the Amazon I had just spun around.

' _Ahh, fuck me._ ' I groaned mentally. I turned around and confirmed my- I almost fell backward as the woman was right in front of me. I knew I would be dead if I got into a fight with this woman. She was a high roller at the speed she moved in that short time frame. "Yes." I managed not to stutter, but to say I sounded strong or confident would be a dead lie.

She seemed to understand that I knew she could very well kill me if her smirk was anything to go by. "Quite the agility you have, rabbit."

Once again I was compared to a rabbit. I use to wonder why people compared me to rabbits. After finding out who my mother was, it finally made sense to me. I couldn't help but smile at that a bit, "More like a Jackalope." I admitted.

She tilted her head at me, "Jackalope?" She wondered out loud. She seemed curious at my seeming random statement. Soon a smug look crossed over her face as completely brushed off what I had said. "It would seem that you know of our code, bunny." She stated and I couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about. I also see she switch up the term for rabbit as well.

"I'm sorry, I don't know of any code." I gulped down a swallow of air that had been stuck in my throat. She raised an eyebrow at me as she took me in. I couldn't help but now see that most of the females had gathered around us. Shit, I was circled.

"Is that so?" She pondered out loud, "Then why would you try so hard to avoid me then?" She smiled at me. A smile that made me feel anything but happy. Why was she questioning me on some code? That and the question was really a commonsense question to boot. It was basically this, why didn't you run into m? I didn't want bump into you? I mean really. Why would I want to ram into someone for no reason?

"Well other than common sense," She raised her eyebrow at me, "I just felt like I had to."

"Hmm," She hummed in thought. "Your instincts and reaction time is spot on for a low level. A possible small amount of entertainment, you could make."

' _Yep, this woman has a more than a few screws loose.'_ I thought to myself as I saw her trying her best to start something. She wanted a fight. It was like she enjoyed spilling people's blood. "I'm sorry but my instincts are telling me differently. Afterall I am a no level." I said lightly hoping to derail any thoughts of fighting me.

"Indeed," She chuckled before she processed that last part of my sentence. Her surprise faded, "Oh," She said completely uninterested. Okay, now I was lost. Her bloodthirsty aura was gone and she seemed bored with me. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Then I guess this your first time in the dungeon?"

I rubbed the back of my head, wondering if I should tell her or not. ' _No_ I _should tell her,_ ' I didn't want to get her riled up if she caught me lying. No need provoking something that did not need provoking. "I have been in the dungeon for a couple of months now." She crossed her arms in disbelief, "Just check at the Guild. Look for Bell Cranel." I informed her.

She waved her hand at me, "Not interested." She then snorted, "Bells a woman's name by the way." Shot through the heart with an arrow! Of all the things to say she had to say that?! Really now. Okay. I can deal. Yet I was speechless. How did I go about handling this kind of confrontation? I just settled for not saying anything in the least. This woman was already giving me the chills anyway. She was very frightening for some odd reason. Just having her look at me was setting off warning bells in my head. She motioned for the rest of the girls to follow her. "Move out."

I watched as the encirclement quickly dispersed and I sighed in relief. Boy, these Amazons were trouble. I shook my head and started walking back up the stairs. Yet I couldn't help but feel some eyes following me until I got inside the tower.

* * *

Bache Kalif watched Argana try to get the young boy to start something. It was quite obvious. Then she saw as the boy completely defused the situation she had put him in. Bache couldn't help but smirk. She knows very well what her so-called sister was like. Seeing her not get the unnecessary bloodshed she wanted was great. Even if the boy was a drop in the bucket for Argana, it still meant she got more powerful by drinking his blood. Argana had that bloody curse on her that made Bache fearful of her.

Anyone with a falna found themselves with a lot less blood. She didn't want to end up like one of the countless amazons that Argana has killed over the years. Thankfully nothing happens on the steps and…, did Argana look a lot more disinterested with the boy now? What on Earth did he say to her?

Just like that, the conversation was over and the party of Amazons made their way down the steps. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the unexpected turn of events. Argana came right up to her, "Sister," She looked back at the boy as he disappeared into the tower. She stared even after he was gone, "I want you follow him."

' _What?'_ the Amazon thought to herself, ' _Why does she want me to follow him?'_ What was she thinking? Normally she just wouldn't care about such a meer encounter. Bache never really understood her. Argana was always starting things with random people for no reason whatsoever. She was bloodthirsty and enjoyed killing her targets. She said they made her stronger. In truth they did. Bache simply nodded. It wouldn't do her well to disagree.

Bache crossed her arms and wordlessly went after the boy. Bache really had no idea why Argana wanted her to this. Just what did that boy say to her? Better find out what was getting under her skin.

* * *

It was odd. Something wasn't sitting right in my gut. What it was I had no idea. I just had this feeling as if there was something not quite right about today. Those Amazons at the steps didn't help me clear my head. They just kept popping back at the forefront of my mind as I descended down into the dungeon. I wasted no time to find this Magical Goblin and his hiding place. From what Zeus told me, that this Goblin had stolen many things from unaware adventures. The Goblin had changed his form due to all the magic that surrounded him. He was taller than normal sized Goblins, faster, stronger. You name it, he was better than the rest.

His location was around Goblin Rock. While most adventurers had searched this rock formation multiple times over. There was something special you had to do in order for the secret passage to open. There was a riddle you had to say in order for the passage to reveal itself. It was the Rat King Riddle. It was kind of amusing to see a Goblin using a riddle as the secret saying to open the door. It was also odd. How did the Goblin know it? There was also the question: how did the Goblin make a secret passage? The dungeon seemed to be this place that things were constantly changing. It was here in this place where everything was not what they seemed. Anything was possible down here. This was just proof of that.

I looked at the familiar portal that would take me into the dungeon. I stopped right before entering it. ' _This place has so many unknown secrets. I want to discover them. I'm going to earn my name as an adventurer and show everyone just what this dungeon is. I also want to find out who had made this place. A place for monsters and darkness.'_ With that thought of determination, I went in through the portal. It was time to pay the Rat King a visit. I also had been wary of him as well. He was intelligent enough to use magic, riddles, and stay hidden from the public eye for a very long time.

It was almost scary to think about. This Goblin might just be more powerful than the last boss I fought. That Silverback was a monster, but that damn Kobold was my first brush with death I had against with something I was in no shape ready to fight. I had a feeling it was going to stay like that. The longer I was without a familia, the longer it would take me to get to the lower floors. I had been lucky. My mother's power being a saving grace for now. I still had no idea how it worked or what it did. If anything, I knew how to activate the power. My problem with that was that I wasn't like my mother. I wasn't a hothead.

The darkness greeted me as I entered the first floor. It was quiet, more so than usual. It took me a second to realize why. The Amazons had just came through here. They probably killed everything on their way out of the dungeon. That made me smile. It seemed it was going to be far less time to reach Goblins Rock. Instead of it taking me forty-seven minute like last time, it would take about thirty-six or so if I threw caution to the wind. The fifth floor of the dungeon was known to be a place where no monsters spawn. Well, that was what was thought. They didn't know what I knew.

I went deeper and deeper into the dungeon. I had finally made it to the fifth floor. It took me about thirty-nine minutes to reach the dead end known as Goblin Rock. Examining the rock, you could tell it was special due to the way the face of Goblin looked. It was thinner and much narrower. It looked something like a High Elf. It 'looked' something like a High Elf, not exactly like a High Elf. Its eyes were much smaller than a regular sized Goblin. It also Had two large fangs hang outside its mouth.

The Rat King. I wonder if he really had a pack of rats with him? It might just be possible he had others with him that could make this how engagement much harder. Keeping that thought in mind I cleared my throat. I looked around to make sure no one was listening in or watching me. I couldn't give up secrets until I told the Guild about them first. I had to make money to live you know. "The Rat King's Crew runs to and fro, good girls and boys know where to go, pick up your toys and daron your socks, on errands of woe, on errands we walk." Nothing happened. I didn't expect it to.

I moved on to the second verse. "The Rat King's Crew goes arm in arm, to fight as one, to do no harm, so have your fun and run outside, rally the flag and we'll never die."

I felt a small tremor at the rock in front of me shifted to and fro. I continued to the third verse, "The Rat King's Crew goes four and four, with good good fights they learn to score, then three as one they stand upright, return from past the wall and wanting more."

Now the eyes of Goblin were glowing a bright red light and they bore down on me. It was like it was watching me, No, it was watching me. I tested this theory by moving around a bit. The eyes followed. The mouth had also changed as well. It was grinning at me. This rock could tell what I was here for. It seemed to be greeting me. It almost dares me to turn around. I could feel the magic flowing through the rock. It was amazing that this could be possible. It also confirmed everything I had discovered. My parents belong to the Zeus Familia. My Godfather was really an exiled God known as Zeus. That and the chances that man had died that day were now none. That bastard left me. Well, he did have a reason to do it. I probably would have never left if he was still there. He gave me the necessary push to make this journey and become what I am now.

That doesn't mean I'm still not mad at him! Asshole!

I then spoke up the last and final verse, "The Rat King's Crew stands three as one, they see Night's fall and fear it none, but watch the clock as you scale the wall, lest five remain hope comes for none" The Rock sprouted hands that reached outwards, and a portal of Red formed from them. Those glowing eyes were following me as I moved towards the red doorway that was going to lead me to a whole new world on the other side. What waited on the other side could be anyone's guess. Steeling my nerves, I entered the glowing red gate. It was time to face the Rat King and his crew. I was ready for this.

I stepped through to the other side. I was greeted with a well-lighted hallway thanks to the torches that hung on the wall. The ceiling was arched and decorated with many different things. Bones, weapons, sticks, and colorful gems. The floor of the cave had been carved out to look like a stone path. The walls of the cave had been hand carved out to be smooth to the touch, and there was six lines crystal on each wall. They were lined with small animal bones. Looking at these lines of crystal I noticed that they were tunnels. That was when I saw them. Rats. Rats were everywhere I looked. They stuck out due to the fact that each one was wearing something. All of them had bone armor on, and a cape with a rat skull and behind the rat skull there was two magic staffs on the back. They looked at me before running off to hide in one of the many holes in the wall. That was when I also noticed there were two smaller paths on the sides of the main walkway. These little roads were definitely for the rats.

I pulled out my map journal. It would be for a good use that white down everything I see. It would help other adventurers as they came to explore this area as well.

I walked down the path following the tunnels of crystal. Those tunnels led me to see something that really shocked me. A whole part of the wall had been cut out and a thin layer of crystal had been placed over a section of both walls. Inside these crystal displays, it gave off the view of a cavern below. Much to my utter shock, there was a city under down there. Walkways made of bones, stones wood, and cloth. This was a Goblin stronghold. I could see multiple Goblins walking around down there doing nothing in particular. It was odd. Deciding to not let myself get caught up in the moment of this discovery, I pushed forward. It was time to meet the Rat King.

I made a mental note to figure out just how intelligent these Goblin actually were. If they could make a place this than I know they were a lot smarter than what people give them credit for. I push forward down the long hallway. I made notes to explore the other areas that branched off the main path. There was also this part of the main path that had made a sharp turn to the left before going straight again. That was very odd.

As I continued down the hallway I notice that for some reason, there were no lights down at this end of the hallway. It was dark, very dark. I push through the darkness and moved forward. Walking for a bit long I finally came to the sight of a door at the end. This was it. Beyond this door laid a powerful enemy. An enemy that could use magic. I had never face a magic user before in my whole life. I had seen very few spells displayed out here in the Labyrinth City Orario as well. I had no idea what I was going be facing. Zeus was never specific about just what kind of spells this Goblin could use.

I also would like to bet that this Goblin hasn't been challenged for quite some time. His magic abilities might just be off the damn charts. Not good. I might not be ready for this.

Like something had read my mind, the door started opening slowly. I could hear chains being raised meaning that there was a rope pulley system to this door. I watched as the door was raised upwards. I took a deep breath and entered the room. The room was large and well designed. There was no cover to be found in the room except six large pillars. At the very end of the room was a chair, no that was a throne. There were red drapes hanging behind the stone throne. It was raised off the floor by steps. There was also a large chandelier hanging high above the throne. Its frames were burning bright covering the room with reddish light.

Off to the sides, there were two doors, above those doors was a balcony. It was a good spot for archers. I really did hope that they did not have archers. Of to the sides of the throne, there were two more doors that led to I don't nowhere.

There on the throne was a Goblin staring at me. He was freakishly tall for a Goblin, standing somewhere near six foot eight inches. He was thin as you could see his bones through his skin. His skin was more grey than green. He was wearing some kind of animal fur around his shoulders like a cloak of sorts. It looked like an ox fur. That was an odd- ' _Shit that is a Minotaur fur. Not ready for this at all.'_ Then I saw the staff. Red ambers licked at the air. It was a fire staff, thus meaning the Goblin was a fire user. There were two bone blades on his waist. That meant he could fight up close as well. Then there was his bland face. He didn't seem interested in me. He was just watching me. Something that was putting me on edge. This Goblin was thin more so than the usual ones.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the door slammed behind me. It was just like that, my fate had been sealed. I now had to fight my way out of this mess. Why did I always end up in bad situations? Swallowing my rising fears down, I approached the monster's throne. This was the Rat King. There sitting right next to Goblin was a little rat. The Goblin spoke something to it and the little rodent scurried off into one of the holes in the walls. The moment the little guy did things took quite the turn.

The Rat King waved his staff and a fireball flung from it. Much to my surprise, it fell short and land in front of me. My surprise was quickly replaced by shock as the mass of fire on the floor became intelligent and circled me. I was circled by a wall of fire that grew to about four feet tall. The heat was making me sweat. The heat was becoming unbearable. I pulled my knives out of their cases. I would find a way out of this. ' _Just don't panic.'_ I told myself.

The creaking of doors caught my attention. To my left and right there were two doors that led into the main chamber. The doors were opening and I could hear the scampering of feet. A horde. A horde of Goblins was making their way to me. I tore my eyes away from the doors and looked at the Rat King. He was wearing a grin. I now knew what he had told the rat. Rally the troops. I was about to get swarmed.

They flooded into the room. They were quick to circle around me. I was surrounded by a horde of at least thirty goblins. I gripped my blades tighter. This was going to be a Hell of a fight.

The wall of fire dropped a couple seconds after. I reacted before the Goblin horde did. I couldn't allow them time to rush me. I had to put space between us so I could narrow down the little army.

I lunged forward without a sound.

* * *

Bache Kalif has no idea where Argana got her ideas from or how things always worked in her favor. This one of those instances where she was right. It had been a good idea to follow the teen. He had led her to something that was outright impossible to believe. Her wide eyes showed just how much of a shock this was. This was unexpected. The Goblin statue was actually a portal to another area of the dungeon? If that was true whatever was on the other side wasn't a low floor level five monster. No, a portal meant that it could take you anywhere.

Amazing. She hadn't seen what the boy did to activate the portal. Did he use magic? Say a special code? Wipe blood on it? Hmm. it was quite the sight to behold. She had seen this statue countless times beforehand. It never once did anything special. It was just there. Now she knew why it had been there. It was waiting for someone to do something that triggered it.

Now the real main question she had was how did the teen know what to do? If he was fresh as he looked, there should be no way he would know anything about the dungeon at all. It was odd and unthinkable. She just couldn't understand how he had done this. Did he know someone that knew of dungeon secrets? If so, why hadn't they told everyone else? What was that person hiding? They had to be hiding something because the money one could make for discovering things in the dungeon could make you rich and famous.

She narrowed her eyes at the glowing portal. It was obvious this led to an area with Goblins. The question was, just how strong are these goblins? They wouldn't be those ones she would find on the upper floors that if she lightly kicks one they would die instantly. These had to be a special group. Now the teen was in there by himself. That meant he was most likely going die. Now she really didn't care too much about the boy. No, he was just that, a boy. What she did care about was what he knew.

If the boy died than those secrets and whatever he knew died with him. She wouldn't allow that to happen. This might also distract Argana for awhile as well. It would keep her away from her. It would be a win. Well of course not for the teen. He would probably feel a lot of pain. There was also the possibility of Argana killing him too. After a second of thought, he changed her mind. She shouldn't take him to Argana but to Kali her Goddess instead. Kali would definitely be able to get out as much information from him as possible for doing any drastic decisions.

She had better get in there. No telling just how powerful this Monster Rex was or not. She stalked forward making sure that no one was following her in. She was being very cautious as she didn't know if other monsters might start pouring out from the other side. Looking at the statue gave her a weird feeling. ' _It's creepy. That grin and the way the stone face is twisted makes it all the more unsettling.'_ Even though she felt a little creeped out by the hideous statue, she couldn't help but feel excited. She always loved the rush of battle, good hard earned fights. If there was a fight, she would be there. She loved battle. Battle was the only thing she was good for, the only thing she wanted to do.

If this kid could point out high-value monsters, new enemies for her to slay, he would be good in her books. That also may be a reason to keep him around. There was no telling what he knew or didn't know. Yes, she would bring him back that was for certain. It was finally time for her actually do something since their trip from Telskyura. She had been stuck getting ready at the Orario base for her new occupation. To say she was excited was the understatement of the year. She had gone from warrior to adventurer. Some might have seen this as a step-down, she saw this as an opportunity to fight as many high-level monsters she wanted. There was also the chance that someone dumb might actually try and fight her or her group.

Kali wanted to have a group of Amazons here in Orario from now on to help bring in more money for their country. She got lucky that Kali wanted her to do it and lead the new recruits that were coming up from Telskyura in about two months, give or take. She would get to do whatever she wanted with the girls. She would turn them into some of the strongest Amazon's north side. Still, she had a lot of planning to do. Rooms to get ready. Ugh, the price of being a captain. Maybe after all that was done she could come back into the dungeon and explore a bit.

No, she was getting sidetracked and getting ahead of herself. ' _Save the boy first, give him to Kali, then I can think about this later.'_ She shook her head for a moment. She rolled her shoulder back, got into a more relaxed fighting stance, and enter after the boy.

Page Break

This was madness! These Goblins were as tough as nails! I mean sure they were wearing armor and had weapons, but their bodies could take a beating, and they knew how to use their weapons. This was not good at all. How did I get out of this mess? ' _There is no way out.'_ My mind told me.

Well' thanks for the morbid thought! It was really appreciated at this time me! These little devils were doing everything in their power to force me being surround again. I had broken through the line with way more difficulty than I first thought I would. I managed but I paid the price. There was a hole, a hole in my bloody shoulder. An arrow had stuck me through. That and I had multiple cuts over my skin as other weapons found my unarmored parts. They were targeting those parts on purpose. These guys were smart.

I had made it my life's mission to kill those archers. They seemed to have the same thought in mind as they fired at me. There was no telling how many Goblin there were. The fight had started seven minutes ago and I had killed a total of four Goblins. That happened a minute ago when I used my Jackalopes Rage. Now I had to dodge arrows. These archers were keeping me pinned down and they kept me from attacking their brothers. I had to deal with them first or I was screwed. There was a total of four archers.

Luckily the balconies had steps to get up them. I dashed up the right side balcony. One of the archers pulled out a sword and ran to intercept me. I cut him down by slicing his neck. I barely escaped an arrow aimed at my head. I continued my mad dash for the archer. I grabbed the little guy off the ground and used him as a shield from the left side archers. Two arrows hit right in the belly of the poor goblin before the life faded from its eyes. I dropped the dead Goblin and leaped off the balcony onto the floor. Much to my surprise, the Goblins had tried following me up the stairs and now they had to come back down to get me. That gave me enough time to knock off the final group of archers.

As I ran to the left side I couldn't help but see the Rat King himself. He seemed to be getting angry the more I killed a Goblin, yet he still hadn't jumped into the fight. These two archers seemed to catch on to what I was doing and quickly stood atop the stairs with their bow ready. I hadn't even started climbing the steps yet but I had a backup plan. I threw two regular knives at them. They both fell backward in a pool of their own blood. I pulled my knives that were gifted to me by the Freya Familia. I have still not named my weapons. I just couldn't think up of something cool.

Now the horde was on me but we were on even playing ground now. I cut into those little fuckers. Somehow they still felt tougher and stronger than all the other Goblins I have faced. Just what was the deal? Surely a floor level jump couldn't make them this strong, could it? This simple outrageous. By the time I had cut down twelve of them, the Rat King made his move. He roared, he roared at me in rage. I turned to face him and met a fireball to the chest. I was blown clear off my feet. I slammed into a pillar and felt the marble crack from my impact. Spittle flew from my mouth. I slumped against the wall. The wind was completely knocked from lungs.

I was lucky that I got blown into the furthest pillar away from the army of Goblins. I had some time to recover. It wasn't much but I would take what I could get. I had to reevaluate the situation. I wasn't going to allow myself to die to here of all places. Who would have thought that this place was on an upper floor? This felt fifty times harder than anything I'd ever faced. I rolled to the side dodging a wave of fire. I need to find a way to distract that guy.

I had spoken too soon as he began throwing fireballs like they were going out of style. I did everything my power to not get hit again. I saw what happened when one Goblin had jumped in the way of one of them by accident. He was dust and ashes. Ashes! I had to get out of here. The doors all round were opening to the room now. Wait! The door I came in?! I turned to see that, it was in fact opening. However, the good news ended at that because now the room was filling with Goblins! I was knee deep. This could only get worse from here. I needed to fight my way out before they close the door.

The Rat King had seen where my gaze was and quickly did something I wouldn't forget. " **Close the door!"** It had demanded in common. I need to get out of here but there was this one Goblin that kept kicking my ass! He really needed to stop shooting five fireballs a second. I had enough. There had to be a way to- I noticed where he was standing. He was right under the chandelier. I place my right knife back in its home and pulled my friend's blade out. It was a gift that I didn't want to part with or use really. I glared as I threw the blade at the chandelier. It cut the rope and like time stopped everyone that wasn't the Rat King froze and watched as bones, wood, and fire fellow on him.

That was my opening. I ran for the closing door as I heard the Tall Goblin scream. I past, through, over Goblins until I was out the Room. The door closed. I was breathing real hard as I caught my breath. The white aura had died off and I could feel the strain that power did to me. Then I heard laughter coming through the door. The started opening, and I started running.

Yet I had caught a glimpse at the what was coming. Fire. It was the Goblin King himself. He was completely covered in fire and he was laughing as if being engulfed by flames didn't hurt him. Then I heard its voice as it and its army gave chase. " **Fire is my ally. Hurt me not. Run you better."**

Oh, I don't think I needed any more motivation to run. That voice it has was so raspy and you could tell he didn't often use it. I chose not to linger on that thought as escaping was my main focus. Of course, this wasn't the easiest task in the world either. The Rat King was still firing balls of fire at me as he was dashing after me. His horde of Goblins not far behind. Much to my horror the doors and other hallway were being filled with Goblins as well. Their chattering voices and monking stares bore into my soul.

I wasted no time killing anything that got my way. I did it quickly and didn't stop to confirm if I had killed them either. I dodged some, fought others, and ran over a few. They were only making my chances of escape worse. They had almost managed to let the Rat King catch up. He was hot on my heels. I feel the heat coming off of him. He was right behind me.

' _What the Hell is this place!'_ I questioned myself in a panic. This just kept on getting worse! The had to be something to help me in this damn place.

On my way by, I grabbed a torch and flung it at the ceiling. I was aiming for the wood. Maybe I could distract them with that. Much to my luck, it did the job. The Goblin King stopped his army to put the flames out as he called the fires to him. Interesting. Next time I came back, water. I needed a mage with water or ice abilities with me. This solo shit was going to get me killed one day soon. Every torch I came across met the same fate as the first. I need time to escape. An outraged scream followed me.

Yep, I had pissed off the Monster Rex pretty bad. " **Your ashes will scream for mercy when I'm done with you!"**

The Goblin stopped taking his time putting out fires and was now in some sort of blood rage. I had really pissed him off. Once again the chase was on and I had a good lead on him, and a mile from the horde. I could work with this. I might have a chance. I managed a glance over my shoulder to see something far more terrible than what I had once seen. The fire around him was licking the walls around him. He was almost the size of the hallway.

I saw him through the flames. He was grinning at me as if he knew something I didn't. What was it up to- My eyes widened when he disappeared, He vanished. "What?!" I looked forward and to my immediate horror, where he appeared out the last torch. However, the flames that consumed him were dying down. The flames seemed to be his source of power. It would also appear that he could teleport himself if he has enough flames to another fire source.

This was not a very good situation that I was in. I had an army at the rear and the leader at my front. Even if I managed to fight the leader off, I would be surrounded by a Goblin swarm. The only way out that I could see was dodging the initial strike and keeping moving. If I stopped moving for even a second I lost. There was no telling if the Rat King could collapse the portal to the dungeon. I head to get ahead of him if I wanted to live.

The taller Goblin charged down the hallway both his weapons drawn. I glared him down the entire way. I had very little time to prepare myself. This happened in a matter of seven seconds. If I got past him, the turn that leads into the hallway to the portal was there. I would be home free. Our blades collided into each other. I gritted my teeth at the impact. This Goblin was far more powerful than I. I would have never won against this foe today or anytime soon.

As our blades clashed I moved my body to the left of the taller Goblin. Standing this close to the Giant of a monster, that was on fire, was unbearable. The heat alone was eating at my skin. I withdrew my blades from him and I felt a pain in my right side belly and my chest. It stung, burned, screamed at me to take notice! But I couldn't stop for anything. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see the Goblin holding the side of the wall. It was panting and the flames had died down to the point that there was just a faint red glow coming from him. His eyes still burned, calling for my blood.

Whatever the Goblin had done, the injuries it had inflicted killed my speed and but a whole lot of stain on my stamina. I needed a health potion but I couldn't pull one out of my pack before stopping to get it. I was on my last legs. My power at the moment was a double edge sword. I had to figure out more about before using it or at least have someone watch my back. Yet these thoughts were useless if I didn't get out of here. I turned the corner only to almost run into a somewhat familiar face.

It was the Amazon from this morning. Now that I was right in front of her I saw just how tall she actually was. She was easily six foot since she was a whole head taller than I just like the other one on the steps. What was she doing here? Did she follow me in? Did she know about this place too? I just couldn't understand why this Amazon was here. Did it matter? Yes, this mattered. In fact, I should be concerned. She might start asking questions about how I knew of this place. That was some information I did not want anywhere but in my head.

She held a curious gaze on me as she looked me over. Then she looked behind me. That was when I realized I had been running from an army! "We need to go. There are literally hundreds of them." I wheezed out a warning. God, what had that Goblin done to me? I felt so damn weak right now. The stampede that was behind me was getting louder and louder. I started to jog my way to the red portal that was all the way down the hall. It would seem that I was more drained.

Much to my shock the woman had stayed behind and waved me off. I noticed that her curious eyes had become a bit more excited as the horde turned the bin. She pulled the whip out of one of the strings holding her little clothing together. She muttered something I couldn't hear from my position as stumbled away from her. I did see a faint greenish glow for a second. I think she might have casted something of which I'm not sure.

I heard the cracking of a whip, but I decide not turn around and see the damage. I need to get out of here. The pain in my chest and stomach were growing with each step I took. I moved my hand away from my chest and saw dark colored blood. I was hurt really bad! This was a deep wound. I bleeding like a pig! I leaned against the wall to hold myself up as I almost tripped over my own feet. I coughed some blood up from my lungs.

I struggled to get my pack in front of me. I opened it to see something that made my eyes widen in sheer terror. All the potions I had bought were broken and spilled all over the inside of my bag. It ruined my map book, all that hard work I had done…, ' _OH MY GOD NO!'_ Zeus's book! With urgency. I pulled the book out and inspected its contents. It was fine. As if by some divine…, my face became blank as I stared at the book. ' _He put a charm on his didn't he?'_ Yep, that was the case. I wonder what else this so-called book could do or what he did to it for that matter.

I grunted putting the pack on my back. I had no way of healing myself now. I pressed on, I could see the red glow of the portal getting closer and closer. I was almost there, ' _Come on Bell, I'm almost there, almost there!'_ My mind kept chanting. I couldn't hear anything else. No sounds of combat, no roars, only my heartbeat and my mind pushing forward. Mind wasn't going to quit on me. My mind would fail me before my body would. I saw it portal start flickering, It was closing! The only escape was closing. I pushed myself harder, faster. It shrunk in size again. I was in front of the portal, just a few feet away, "Keep moving for-" Before I could cross into the portal I felt a hand give my back forceful push. I flew the rest of the distance to the portal.

I heard a spell get flung, 'Fortificare.' I passed through the portal. There was a feeling of falling for a second- "Ugh!" I grunted as I hit the grass. Wait, what? I opened my eyes to see the portal above me. It was about a ten-foot drop. Above the portal, there was bright blue crystals and shined light all over the area. There was trees, plants, and other wildlife. I was still in the dungeon. I could tell due to the fact I could see the ceiling of the dungeon or the walls that reach up to it. I wasn't on the fifth floor. No, I was somewhere even deeper than that.

Did the collapsing portal bring him here? Or did the portal start off on the fifth floor only to go to the boss room? Then It would bring you somewhere else? Too many questions to be answered and not enough time to answer them. Man, why can't things ever be so simple or less painful! ' _You know what, I want more pain. Come give me more pain! I can surely take it!'_ I yelled sarcastically in my head.

As if the dungeon was alive, I was believing it was because the dungeon had granted my so-called joke wish. That very same Amazon that had saved me was flung out of the portal as well. It closed right after she was out. In less two seconds I saw light, darkness, and then I was out like a light. She had landed right on my face. I was going to feel that in the morning or when I woke up from a six foot five woman falling right on your head. Well, I at least I got a good view of that rear before everything went black. A win for sure.

* * *

' _Hmm, these Goblins are tougher than they look. My poison is actually taking time for it to kick in.'_ Bache pondered as she fought the Goblins back. There may have been many of them, but she herself was a level, Six Warrior. They couldn't keep up with her attacks, or speed for that matter. She was dropping them faster than they could fix their lines. It was surprising to see the Goblins armored and armed. It was something very new. While seeing armed Goblins with bone or primitive weapons wasn't odd, but seeing them using swords, bows, shields, axes, and spears were.

Though they still weren't that much of a threat. The goblin lines dropped back from their assault seeing that their overwhelming numbers weren't affecting her in the slightest. The was a yell from one of them, a higher ranking Goblin, and two new lines form in front of the infantry. These Goblins held their shields in front of them and marched as a moving wall. The second line held long spears that stuck out from the front.

Bache was beside herself at the intelligence of the monsters. They were adapting to the situation they found themselves in. She grinned behind her mask, ' _And here I thought that they were stupid. This battle is far more enjoyable now.'_ The tall woman thought about how the battle was changing. She was a warrior and this was getting her blood boiling. I had been awhile since she found herself in an enjoyable battle. This is what she was born to do since she first killed her first monster when she was a mere toddler. The only thing she wanted to do. ' _Time to step it up a notch.'_ She picked up a discarded sword from the floor. It was a small sword compared to her but that didn't matter.

"Velgus," she quickly placed her poison spell on the weapon. her whip more than enough to rip through the army, but she wanted to be up close and personal. She started to close the distance between them when another Goblin called something out. The front lines stopped moving forward and kneeled down. Behind them were two roles of Archers.

The first group fired. Luckily she had chosen to pick up the sword. Bache deflected two arrows before the second group fired. Oh, these guys were quite good. This time she deflected six of them. She was at the front line right after. She cut the spear up as she passed by it. The first Goblin she met head-on. Her foot slammed into the shield. It sent the goblin into the other ranking knocking them down with him. Her whip cracked at the neck of the Goblin on her right. The Goblin on the left swung his sword at her. She blocked it with the sword she had picked up. Showing off her strength, she ripped the blade right from his green hands before plunging her sword through its skull.

Just like that, Bache had destroyed their frontlines. She kept pressing on them. Any Goblin that dared to try and get behind was cut down stiffly. My whip had become useless as more heavy armored Goblins started arriving at the scene. She had to put it away and pick up another weapon. It was an axe. She tossed that axe at a Goblin that seemed to be calling the shots. It cut right into the side of the Goblin's face. Much to her dismay, it didn't kill him. It only ripped a part of his face off along with his left ear. It did take him out of the first though as Goblins hurried to get him out of there.

She narrowed her eyes, ' _Far smarter than they look.'_ She growled mentally. That couldn't do. She gave chase as quickly as she could, cutting Goblins down to reach the retreating Goblins and their leader. It started becoming much hard as the Goblins kept pouring in. She found herself surrounded by shields. She kept herself claim as she took it in. Looking down she found herself another sword. She cast her spell on the blade. She spun the blades around with a flick of her wrists. ' _This quite fun, I might just have to thank that kid.'_ She thought to herself. It had been a good battle so far.

There was a scream. Bache turned to see a Goblin covered in fire. The frames were high enough that they were almost touching the ceiling. He was far taller than all the other Goblins. Bache;s eyes widened for a second as it teleported right to the side of her. What?! She dodges an outrageously fast swing for a Goblin. She also took it in into account that he was covered in frames. ' _A Goblin that can use Magic?! Impossible!'_ It was common knowledge that most monsters from the dungeons around the world couldn't use magic. This was beyond unbelievable.

Bache couldn't use her swords to block his attacks either due to the fact that his weapons were on fire. Blocking would burn her. Now she was frowning. ' _So this is the Monster Rex? Definitely not what I was expecting. I need to pull out. I can fight him and his horde at the same time.'_ She confirmed this when the Goblins to try and stab her when she was engaged with Monster Rex. She did the smart thing and got out of there. She leaped off the floor with the grace of a leopard and used the closest Goblin as a springboard. There were three Goblins that were blocking my path to getting to the exit. She also saw the boy leaning against the wall putting his bag back on.

I use the first Goblin's head to soften my landing, crushing it. The two were quick to get in front of me. I threw both swords at them. One had brought up its shield in time while the other wasn't that lucky. The unlucky one found a poisonous sword sticking out of its chest. She grabbed the other by its neck. She squeezed hard until there was a cracking sound and smashed him against the wall. It dropped both its weapon and shield. The Amazon picked up the shield and ran with it.

The boy was almost to the portal. Bache's eyes widened when she heard a voice in common that wasn't hers or the boys. " **Closure!"** She spared a glance back to see the Monster Rex giving chase. There was a flash. I turned to look in front of me and I saw what was happening. The Goblin could close the exit portal. It could close a portal! ' _That's not Good. Ugh, this kid needs to hurry up or I'm gonna run him over at the speed he's going.'_

" **Fires of mine-"** Bache turned her head to see the Goblin casting another spell. The flames that were surrounding him came to the palm of his hand that was outstretched at her. " **Consume and combust thy enemies! Rock the earth, echo in the sky! Vanish in light and death!"**

Her eyes widened as the ball of fire shot from its hand like a comet. She was right behind the boy, with her free hand she sent the boy flying with a harsh push. The heat from the fireball was right on her back. She cut off momentum, turned and cast her fortification spell. "'Fortificare!" The shield glowed white until the ball of fire slammed into the shield. Much to her shock, the fireball combusted. It sent her off her feet as the flames completely dissolved the shield like it was paper, not steel.

She was flung from the hallway through the portal behind her. She felt like she was falling for two seconds before she landed. Her ears were still ringing from the explosion. Her arms felt like uncooked noodles and her and were numb. She sat up and opened her eyes. She shook her head a couple of times because this wasn't the fifth floor. No, this was the eighteenth floor. She had seen this place far too many times to not know what this place was. The question was why did the portal take them back here?

Speaking of them, where did the kid go. In his condition, he couldn't have gone that far. That was when the numb feeling in her hands and arms finally ended. Her nerves focused on telling her something else. Why did feel like there was something up her- She got up from the ground and turned her head to look behind her. Much to her irritation, but relief she found the boy. That was the relief. The irritation came in as she probably killed him. She rubbed her face. All that hard work of trying to save him went out the window.

She checks his pulse. Okay, he has one. Good. He wasn't dead. Looking him over she frowned. He was injured pretty badly. His body was cut up, his armor was scorched black, two serious deep cuts on his chest and belly, some bruising, and red face. That last one came from her and what was probably what knocked him out. She picked the boy up and tossed him over her back. She had done her fair share of carrying injured Amazons back home plenty of times. Nothing new to this. She had better take the boy to Rivira to get him patched up. She could then ask her questions.

Another scarier thought crossed her mind. She wasn't going to see Argana off. Hmm, she wonders just what that might bring? She'd cross that bridge in time. Right now she had more important things to do. Like, make sure the boy lives. She really didn't want the boy to die. There was a secret the boy knew and that she wanted. There was a slight grin on her face. If this kid could provide her some decent battles if he knew of secret areas in the dungeon. Maybe having a male around would be that bad for a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: This, is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal day adventurer either, no, he is in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their familia, due his weak looking self. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the dungeon. Tread carefully young hero...The gods are not with you here...Yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or any characters from the light novel. Please support the original release by buying the manga, the Light Novel, and the anime when it's available. Look on google play if you wish to buy the light novel, like I did. I do however, own this story idea, and any new original characters or monsters I use.**

 **Author's Notes: Hit 300 reviews when I was busting my ass at work! How fun. Well thank you all! I decided that I'm probably going to finish this story first before I work anything else. Oh and lastly, I called it! Riveria is 99 years old! Hahaha! I love it when I'm right. I also love the fact people are saying that Freya and Syr are manhandling Bell! That's a laugh and a half. I say they are deceiving him but they mean well. Oh and Bell's Alias in Danmachi has been changed from Little Rookie to Rabbit Foot! Hahaha! I'm on a roll baby! I can't keep calling this madness! Too good!**

 **Character quote of the day:** " _ **I don't need alcohol to have fun and make shitty decisions. I do that already. Why would I want to make things even worse." ~ Bell Cranel**_

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Ten: Bad Moon Rising**

* * *

I awoke to a throbbing headache in a bed and room that I had never seen before. I knew I was in over my head in that fight but there was no way that I should have been knocked out by that alone. There must have been a goofy looking lopsided grin on my face as I recalled how I was knocked out. That tall Amazon had fallen on me. Petty sure she used my face as a chair for a moment. Yep, Zeus had ruined me. These perverted thoughts were becoming frequently more common nowadays.

Thinking more about that dark sinked Amazon was getting my blood pumping. She must have felt awkward about what had happened. Most women don't like those kind of accidental things occuring. I can only imagine her reaction to that. She probably looked like a cat jumping high in the air when startled.

' _I just hope she doesn't get pissed off by what had happened.'_ It was a reasonable thought though. Some women tend to be completely unreasonable when something unexpected happens. Especially if it ends up with something sexual happening. ' _Oh, I'm sorry that I had no control of the portal and where I fell. I'm so~ very sorry that my face cushioned your decent. I should have used that point zero, zero, zero, zero three seconds to move out of your ass way._ ' I swear to Zeus if that happens. I had enough of that crap to last me a lifetime. In fact I'm just gonna call it out now. It was bullshit that I happened to be at the right place at the right time. I know what I said! I meant it that way!

' _Oh Bell your such a pervert!_ '

'O _h well, whose idea was it to run full speed into me trying to surprise me! Than you trip, I turn around and catch you, yet you going at the same speed a Bull charges with, take me off my feet, and we land in an awkward position. Then you want call me a pervert and try to hit me because your undeveloped breasts were in my face?!_ ' Oh hell no! Damnit bad memories! I don't want remember anymore of those 'events'. Ugh, women. They can be so damn annoying doing that bullshit. My fault.

Yeah just like that one time Erika climbed a tree and her skirt got caught on a- Who's dumb idea was it to climb a tree in a skirt anyway?! Who even does that?! Oh, you didn't know that could have happened. Anyway the skirt rips you use your HANDS to cover the hole, forgetting that you were using them to climb a tree mind you, I save you, I get slapped. WHAT?! OKAY! ' _Take responsibility!'_ For you being an airhead?

FORGET IT, FORGET IT, FORGET IT! I will get myself worked up over something that might not even happen. Chill out Bell Cranel. Shaking my head at the thoughts.

Then, at that moment, I realized how embarrassing it must have been for her! Her have to drag me incapacitated behind her with my face all red from her impact- Wait a damn minute! She shouldn't feel embarrassed! I should be feeling embarrassed! Oh no.

My reputation will be destroyed! My hands went to my face trying to cover its redness. Dear God! It would have looked like I had been dominated. Why did my life have to be so complicated? "Ugh my headache is growing." I moaned to myself. ' _Ugh I need to get stronger. I can't just count on my Jackalope power when things get bad. Hmm, maybe I can have someone train me for a time being?'_ I hit my fist in my palm. Yes that was it. I need to get trained by an adventurer.

' _The question is who?'_ I thought to myself. Sure I had been trained by Zeus, but I think he left out all the real fighting techniques so I could grow on my own. ' _Yeah that sounds like him. He might want me to think that he was a lazy old fart, but in reality, he was a cunning fox. This also means that Zeus had to have gone into the dungeon at some point and found all those secret areas.'_ The puzzle pieces were coming together. A grin formed on my lips, ' _Well, I now know this dungeon is far more magical now. Yet this also brings up how Zeus knows of all these secrets? Especially all these secrets that require you to say and do something. How does he Know about?'_

"Awke you." My heart leaped out of my chest! My head spun around so fast I think I got whiplash for a second. There leaning against the wall was said Amazon with her arms crossed and eyes pointed right at me. She had scared the living Hell out of me. How long had she been there, and why didn't she say something earlier? I nodded regardless a little scared of the taller woman. She had held off that large army of Goblins by herself. To be honest, I owed her my life.

She pushed herself off the wall and let her arms fall to her sides. ' _Just keep looking at her face and everything will be fine.'_ I told myself. If I looked anywhere else on her body I would be distracted the entire time. Strings, that's how I would describe her outfit. About eighty-eight percent of her was uncovered. My mind didn't have to image what she looked like under the strings. Chances were I already knew. Not just going off where my face had been. ' _It's totally fine! Just look at her face Bell.'_

Boy was it getting hot in here or was it just me? I was blushing and I couldn't help but feel a little happy the room was dark to cover it up. Being a horny fourteen year old was difficult. I was going to have a hard time talking to her. She didn't seem to have that problem. She pointed at me, oh I can only image just what she might want from me. None of it could be good either. "Dunnegeon expain Bache."

I tilted my head at the taller woman, "What?" Nope that is definitely not what I had guessed to come out of her mouth. Oh no! Could she not speak Common!? Oh good Gods! Not only that but she turn away from me! That lead me to believe I was right and she was embarrassed because she just butchered what she wanted to say. What was going on right now? Here I thought I would be the one to having trouble speaking. Her Common was so bad. Okay this makes things harder. Uhh, how to solve this problem? Maybe she could understand me?

* * *

Embarrassment is what she felt! For shame! She should have realized that this wouldn't turn out well. How could she ask questions if she didn't know how to speak Common well enough to be understandable? She couldn't. Even if she dragged the boy back to base she would be the only one there. Same problem. That and she couldn't tell him to write something down on paper because her reading of Common was even worse. She could understand it when spoken, but she couldn't speak it that well. What should she do now?

Before the raging storm in her head got any bigger the boy has spoken to Her. "You don't speak Common very well, but do you understand me?" The boy had asked. Oh good, he seemed to get the idea. She gave a single nod in acknowledgement. The kid rubbed his chin in thought. He was most likely trying to find a way to communicate with her. Good! This boy was smart and seemed to get the situation. His red eyes then turned to her. She had noticed the boy gave a quick once over before meeting her eyes.

She didn't really care about him ogling her, she knew by his standards that she was wearing nothing. The culture gap didn't really affect her at all. He probably had no idea how men were treated where she was from. Where she was from men stayed at home as salves, cooks, and babymakers. Simple. For him it was the other way around. He most likely wouldn't last a day next to the border before an Amazon captured him, he had a cute face going for him. The younger girls would have been all over him. That and he knew how to fight by the sound of things.

He had fought high level Goblins that no one in his position could have. He was strong for someone just starting out. Of course, she had done her research on him at the guild. Luckily the Guild had also posted information in other languages. She had seen for herself what this no level could do. Of course, he was no match for anyone at or above a level two. Well at least that is what she thought. The boy knew things that he shouldn't. It was clear to see that due to the fact he had discovered a Monster Rex by himself, add a second one under his belt now.

' _How does he know these things? What is this boy hiding? Who is Bell Cranel?'_ These questions are what she wanted answered. "Okay that makes things better for me. Where are we?"

She frowned. The kid had a point, this only helped him out she would be stuck answering his questions. She rubbed her forehead an irritation. She might as well answer Bell's question or this was going to be a very short conversation. A thought popped into her head. She might be able to get the conversion to turn into her favor if she answered his questions. "Rivira."

The boy blinked for a second. Trying to figure that out but he might not have a clue that there was town down here on the eighteenth floor. "Where is that?" He asked more to himself as he tried to recall where he had heard it.

"Dunn-egeon," She replied. She could speak one word at a time somewhat. Anything else world be hard for her to form a regular sentence.

The eyes on the boy widened, "Wait you don't mean…," He cut himself as she nodded at him. "Oh Hell. How are you going to get out of this one Cranel?" He must have put it together by now. The portal had literally dumped them in a safe zone. However, that meant Bell was going to have a Hell of a time getting out of the Dungeon. Chances where he would be killed before he got close to the lower floors. He must have come to that realization. He wasn't wrong. He looked back up at her. "Hmm, I wasn't expecting the portal to do that. It would seem that this Dungeon is far more complex. The opening is on the fifth floor, but the exit is on the eighteenth? Ugh why?" He asked groaning in discomfort.

She merely shrugged at him. How would she know? He had the answers not her.

He narrowed his eyes in thought, "You followed me." He stated. It wasn't hard to tell. In fact she had been following since the first time she had laid eyes on him. He was odd. He waved and smiled at her. It was funny to see someone actually welcome one of her kind. Amazons from Telskyura weren't really welcome in Orario. For longest time they had been sanctioned by the city nation. It had only been because of their intervention in the Argonnes that had let them to be accepted into the city.

Argonnes was a massive forest to the south west of Orario. A massive trading post that was controlled by Orario had been attacked by a smaller nation to the west. That nation was called Coveta. Orario had called out for war. Her Goddess had joined in this little war was not only to claim the small nation but also due to the fact that the trading post was also were they did business with the city. In reality Kali had seen this as an opportunity to get into Orario's good graces. Well, Coveta now was under the Amazon banner. They had taken most of the land while Orario took some of Coveta to the west.

This was how the two very different nations had become friends of sort. Distrust was high but in time, all things would work out fine. He had been the first not to actually look at her in some form of hatred or distrust. Sure he was looking at her now like that but he had a point. She had been caught on her little spying mission. That had almost made her grin. Well, he wouldn't see it due the fact of her veil over mouth. Then again this was a self imposed capture mission. Or should she call this an escort mission now? Yep, that was it. In all honesty, she should have thought this out better.

She had to get the boy out of a dangerous part of the dungeon. Well, for him anyway. This means a lot of monsters would be targeting him. Meaning heavy fighting. No, Bache was grinning happily now! This would work out just fine for her, oh yes it would. Excitement was overflowing from her. It seemed to affect the boy as well as he seemed put off by her display.

"I have no idea what's got you so excited but I just figured out that I wouldn't be getting out anytime soon." He explained his concern. She pointed at him then to herself. Bell blinked, "You and me?" He questioned uncertainty. She took out her wrip and gave a light swing. It cracked causing the boy to flinch. "Woah there! Fight? You want me to fight you?" The expression she gave caused the boy to blush and he looked away. That had been a stupid assumption. She would kill him. "Okay not us fight but…!" He snapped his fingers "Fight our way out?!" She gave a so-so gesture.

He was trying to figure out something but couldn't for the life of him. "Gr-uad," she pointed at herself then to Bell.

"I got that much." He told her lazily, "And its guard. The r is after the a."

Bache blinked before a wave of frustration washed over her, ' _Then what is the problem?'_ Thinking to herself.

He eyed her carefully, "What would you want out of this though?"

' _Yes this what I wanted.'_ She grinned behind her veil again. Things were going her way. "Teach Bache."

The boy blinked at her request, "Teach you?" His red eyes narrowed at her, "Teach you what exactly?"

"Dungeon." She said with her thick accent. He seemed to understand what she was talking. He took it better to be expected. He just simple sighed and put a hand to his face.

"I really should have seen this coming to be honest." He said shrugging his shoulder, "I guess I could say this was going to happen, I just figured it would happen later, not sooner." There was a long pause after he said. "Well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage here Bache. I guess I could tell you a few things."

* * *

I watched the woman get really excited at me telling her that. It was clear to see that she had just gotten what she wanted. That had been her reason to follow me. She wanted to know what I knew about the Dungeon. It was kind of unsettling that this could have happen at the point where I first found and fought Doluk. Someone not as nice as Bache could have confronted me about this. I would have been fucked. Hell, I might still be! I had no idea what this tall Amazon was capable of.

"The problem I have with that," She instantly stopped whatever it was she had been doing, I almost wanted to laugh seeing that kind of reaction. "Is it will be hard to communicate with each other. I'm gonna have to teach you Common as well."

"Eh," The woman now sounded unsure about the whole thing now. I gave an amused smirk at her. ' _She must be insecure about not knowing Common language.'_ I just kept on looking at her. She was fidgeting in her spot, yep that had to be the case.

"I have no idea how you can walk around not knowing Common, it's kind of important to know. I mean how did you even find this place?" I looked at her seriously. "How could you read the sign outside if you don't know Common?" She didn't answer but she looked away from me. I got up from my bed not really caring what I was wearing and looked out the window. I laughed. Hard. The sign had said Inn on it but there was a picture of a bed on the sign! That's how she knew what the Hell it was!

It really shouldn't be all that funny, but for me, it was. Dear God, how lucky did she have to be? I don't even wanna picture what may have happened if she couldn't find a Inn. How would she communicate with anyone? Well, I can tell you one thing, I really don't wanna be in the Dungeon anymore. I had enough of this place for a while. It was time to get the Hell out of here. "Okay I figured that out." I muttered to myself still highly amused by sign and the woman behind me. I turned to her to see still looking away from me. She looked far more deject than I have ever seen her. Hmm, now I feel like an ass.

"Okay, so I believe I have a solution to our problem." She sent a glance my way. I smiled at her, "I'll help you learn Common, but your going to have to teach me how to fight better." She turned fully to me. "You will need to know Common if you are staying in the Labyrinth City Orario by yourself. Someone will take advantage of that. Just like someone will take advantage of me not being strong enough to keep my secrets." She crossed her arms. She got what I was Implying.

It was clear she wanted to disagree with what I implied, I waved her off. "I'm actually kind of glad it was you to be honest." She tilted her head at me, "I mean someone else might have done something else right? That was what I was getting at. You are acturally trying to get me out of here so I guess I feel better knowing that."

She didn't say anything and chose to be quiet. Not that I could really blame her. Why would I? She couldn't speak Common and it was clearly embarrassing her that she couldn't. She was proud of herself as warrior. You could see it in the way she carried herself. She looked wild and powerful if her display against the Goblins had been anything to go by. "Okay I'm going to look around this place first to get to know it better, get something to eat, and then we'll go from there."

She simply nodded at what I said, "Okay, now let's seal the deal." I walked up to the tower of a person that Beche was and put my hand out for her to shake, "My name is Bell Cranel," He paused to think of something else to say. Then it hit him and he grinned. He had just came up with a nickname for himself, "The Jackalope."

She eyed him curiously, either not knowing what a Jackalope was or not knowing what to say to that. I decided to tell what to do, "When two people come to an agreement you shake hands and you make sure their other hand is visible. Grab my hand with your right," She slowly did so, "Good! Now shake it up and down." She did. "Yes, just like that! The deal has been made!" I cheered. She actually looked somewhat entertained! This might all just work out! I got dressed in my extra pair of clothes I bought just to be safe. Oh God, Eina was going to kill me!

* * *

I bounced on the ground like a ball before rolling to a stop on my back. I coughed a few times before I could finally breathe again. I could feel a real nasty cut on my back. Ugh, that was going to be a bitch to clean by myself. There I laid in some clearing in the Dungeon sounded by light and green. It was still hard to believe there was a place like this underground. It was amazing to say the least. This place was just too magical for words. This is what people didn't realize, they were too forced on leveling up, they didn't force on the small things. They never really experienced what it truly meant to be an adventurer. To discover, not to fight for glory. That is what I want! To uncover the secrets of this place. That is what I wanted.

For now though, I had to focus on getting stronger. I had to escape this place. I was in too deep. I had no idea what to expect outside the eighteenth floor. I did know that the second Dungeon boss laid right outside. He would be out there waiting. How was I going to beat a monster like that being a no level? I couldn't allow myself to fail this time. I had to get stronger, I had to find that dragon, I had to find Zeus, I had to find out the secrets of the dungeon! I will not die here!

This was all going through me head as I laid on the ground panting. I felt uttered defeated giving my all into this 'training'. Holy shit, was this fucking woman a demon. She was strong, fast, and my God was she flexible! She had bent around all my attack while at the same time destroying me throughly. I mean she was taking it easy on me, of course, but at the same time it felt like she wasn't. Maybe this is what I get for embarrassing her?

"Yeah I'm not doing that again." I groaned from my spot on the ground. A shadow loomed over me, I opened my eyes and there she was. Just staring down at me. She tilted her head me, "I think that would be enough for one day." She nodded in agreement. We had been training for what, five hours or so? I was beat and covered in dirt and sweat, I need a bath. Luckily for me there was a nice stream that looked like a good place to do just that.

We had decided to get me ready to leave this place would be the best idea for getting out of the Dungeon. Well, get me out alive I'm pretty sure Bache Karifu would be fine on her own. The quiet woman was a high class warrior I found out. In fact she was one of the strongest Amazons from Telskyura. She was the Captain of the Orario's branch which was recently made. I found all this out with a high level of difficulty. She wouldn't dare speak more than flew words at a time.

I sat up and dusted myself off. There was something I noticed about her with my brief time with the tall woman, she got real talkative when you got her excited. There was two ways to get her talkative that I had discovered, one was through battle, the other was through learning something new about anything. Oh, and by talkative I mean through the amazon language! I had no idea what she was saying half the time. I was also surprised on how light of an eater she was. I was expecting her to absolutely bankrupt me. She had gotten a heavy soup and was fine with that. She wanted a light one, I had told her no outright. I had tried to make her change her mind but that didn't work at all. She wanted a soup and got one.

I pretty much knew the entire town of Rivira now. Bache was envious of my ability to learn and remember quickly. Then again, there was plenty of people that thought the same thing. It was pretty much obvious that I was going to have to sprint out of the eighteenth floor right through seventeenth Floor all the way out of the thirteenth floor. I could probably start fighting monsters at the twelfth floor. It would be hard but I had to. Sure, I had Bache to help protect me, but the last thing I wanted to be was be dead weight.

I had made sure to ask around about the monster on all the floors that I hadn't covered before which was a lot. The Monster Rex Goliath was on the seventeenth floor with Lygerfangs, while the Minotaurs were on the fifteenth floor. Dungeon worms, Hellhounds, Battle Boars, Wyverns, and Almiraj on the thirteenth floor. These were the monsters that I was going to have to run past. The ones I was going to have to fight were these: Possibly a Black Wyvern, Silverbacks, Infant Dragons, Hard Armored, Bad Bats, Imps, Orcs, Blue Papilios, Needle Rabbits, Purple Moths, Killer Ants, War Shadows, and Frog Shooters. These monster I at least had a chance with.

It was going to be a hard couple of weeks for me. I was going to have push myself to the limit time and time again. I had to make sure I was ready for our escape. In the meantime I also had to teach Bache Common and somethings about the Dungeon. It was only fair. "I saw a stream over that way," I point in the direction to stream. Bache turned her head to the spot I had pointed to, "I'm going to clean myself off before I begin teaching you."

Once again she nodded but she looked deep in thought as well. I had no clue on to what she was thinking so I decided not to say anything at all. I picked up my backpack from the ground and made my way to the stream. As soon as I got there I made sure to look around and make sure no one else was there. Good, no girls. I'm pretty sure Zeus would have smacked me for thinking something like that. The last thing I wanted to deal with was hearing them scream because I just popped out of the bushies or something. I smirked at myself, ' _Not that Zeus has any kind of problems with that. The man could litterilay come down from Heaven as a duck and still get_ 'it' _in.'_ There was this whole book he made for me. A book that actually worked. The advice had been working well for some unknown reason.

Shaking my head at the thoughts that had just popped into my mind. I was ready. I touched the water to see how cold it was. Oh, it was cold alright. This calls for jumping right in! I grinned and took my clothes off in a hurry. Once all my clothes had been discarded I ran straight in. The water was so cold but I was quick to get to the deeper part to submerge myself under the slow moving water. I ran a hand through my wet white hair making sure to scrub it clean of any dirt. I did the same for any wounds that covered me. The last thing I wanted was Tetanus. That would be painful, and I might die. What a shitty way to die.

I forgot how much fun I use to have when Zeus would take me to a stream not to far away from our house. That was when he showed me what women's bodies looked under their clothes. It was truly a beautiful sight. I could feel my cheeks heating up a bit at the memory. Ahh, those were the good old days. When you were young and didn't care what other people thought of you. You did things for fun because it was fun. Why stop doing what's fun when you hit a new number. Oh I'm too old for that now, a number is going to stop you? Oh, playing tag is for kids! Bitch your it!

I guarantee you when I'm twenty-five I will still be playing tag for shits and giggles. I will still be swinging on the swingset. I will slide down the slide! Why quit doing what's fun because your older! I turned toward the sound of a bush moving towards the little waterfall that was right behind me. There, not too far away from me was the Amazon that had saved my life. She was wearing nothing and I could see everything about her. ' _HOLY FUCKING SHIT! SHE FUCKING JOINED ME!'_ If Zeus had seen this there would be a shiteating grin on his face. He would say something like this, ' _Attaboy Bell! Now go claim her!'_ There would have been a laugh with that too!

Sure, I have seen women naked thanks to Zeus making sure I knew what they looked like. Sure, I new the pleasure points women had. Once again thank you Zeus. Sure, I knew how to flirt. Taught by Zeus. Sure, Zeus had made sure I wouldn't become a fucking mess of a womanizer. Sure, Zeus had prepared me for shit like this! But my God man!

Holy Hell, was this woman fucking gorgeous! Her stomach was flat and hard, she had perfect V, her muscles were defined to the point they were attractive and not overly manly. Her long legs made her seem even more attractive especially since I knew just how flexible they were. Don't even get me started about her hips or her lower body. It was very lovely and smooth. I had felt that part of her after all. Her chest was just enough to be a handful, which Zeus had said, time and time again, was the perfect size. Her nipples stuck out like lone trees on two large mounds. Her sandy blonde hair was shoulder length and framed her beautiful face. Her piecing amber eyes were far from what I had normally seen. They seemed to glow and were softer now that she was relaxing.

This was the type of event Zeus had said would happen if you meet a Amazon. This meeting was what was called a culture shock. Zeus had said the Amazons didn't really care for the whole covering themselves for men or anyone really. They wear clothes that would unhinder their combat which means they wore less and cared less if the opposite sex saw them in this state. Hell, men were treated harshly where she came from. Saves and baby makers. It must have been pretty normal to take baths with opposite sex. It must have been a common thing. She seemed so casual about the whole thing. That had eased me up a bit but I knew I was still a blushing mess.

I took notice to how close she was to me. She wasn't even seven feet away from me. Suddenly realizing this I lower myself into the water as she went to wash up under the waterfall. She stood under it and let the rushing waters pour over her. I had not blinked for a long time. I had to be setting a record somewhere. She was setting my soul on fire. I just couldn't stop looking at her. Seeing the water run off her body was making me have a hard time controlling it. The worst part was she had to know how I was reacting to seeing her. I had see her eyes glance at me as she entered the waters briefly.

What a fox! Trying to clear my mind was I finally being able to say something to break this tension that only I was feeling. I gulped down some air that been caught in my throat. I tried to look as natural as possible as if seeing a woman of top tier quality naked was normal.

"Y-you jo-joined me?"

I guess I couldn't get that off my mind without sounding like a fucking idiot. ' _Stay calm Bell- Who fuck I'm I kidding! There is a extremely hot naked woman bathing with me! HOW I'M I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM!'_ I screamed at myself. I could literally see a little demon me lifting an angel me up off his feet with a crazed look in his eyes. I wasn't Zeus, this shit was completely new for me. Her amber eyes opened to look at me. Now I really felt insecure as they wash over me like a wave. I didn't dare look anywhere else but her face. I didn't want to seem creepy or something. That was my culture talking to me. Her face, I had finally got to see it since I meet her. It was a face you could look at and find yourself lost only seconds later. Maybe that is why she wore that veil over face?

"Yes." She went back to bathing and making sure her hair was clean. She had said it so bluntly that it was painful. In fact it left me with no room to say anything. The problem that may have caused that was because she didn't speak Common well. I really needed to change that if I was going to be interacting with her more. I couldn't stand these little talks that got us nowhere fast. Hell, I couldn't even really get much of a reaction out of her.

I shrugged and went back to washing myself. That nasty cut she had given me on my back was just out of reach, It was still painful but I really needed to clean it. It wasn't too deep but it was deep enough to be raw and painful.

"Hold." She whispered in my right ear. My eyes widened considerably as I felt her hands latch onto my shoulders. I didn't dare move as she lowered me down a bit more so my cut was under the water as she helped clean the wound carefully. I grimaced more than a few times but once she was done I knew the woman was skilled in this. Experience. I turned to thank her and I almost had my eyes poked out. I forgot how tall she was and the fact that she hadn't moved an inch away from me.

Feeling a little childish I poked her in her hard stomach. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" She had said. Oh, that came out clear! I did it again. She frowned at me. I did it again. I used to do this when I was kid. I did it to upset people or get their attention. Zeus had said I only done when I had gotten nervous and didn't know how to respond. Bache looked far less amused than Zeus had. By the seventh time. I had poked her in her shoulder blade.

Then she had done something I wasn't expecting her to do. She turned to me as I was circling her. She then picked me up, "Eh," and throw me. "Oh shit-" She threw me into the water like I was toy of some kind. I splashed against the water causing a small wave of water. I had quickly surfaced and shook the water from my hair. I started to laugh. A grin was on my lips as I did a backstroke away from her. She had crossed her arms and settle with giving me a disapproving stare.

I still hadn't stopped laughing, "You should have seen your face." I reenacted her expression before laughing again still acting childish. Much to my surprise, she smiled lightly as she watched me. "Is that a smile I see! Come on, let's hear a laugh next!"

Still smiling she shook her head in denial of that motion, "Oh come on! I can laugh after be treated like a ragdoll! Didn't you find that funny!" I said standing up, throwing my arms in the air. I did this while I was in the shallow waters. I realized this far too late. My eyes widened and I was quick to dive back to the deeper middle part of the waters. My face was steaming red hot. I had pretty much flashed her without even realizing it. When my ears popped out the water I heard a giggle. I looked at Bache to see her laughing at my reaction. Or was she laughing about something else!? I Sunk downwards into the water. That was a death blow to my pride as a man. Before I went down I saw her explode into a fit of laughter. She was quick I would give her that.

When I had pulled myself up I had saw her making her way over to me. She had done considerable damage to my pride! This could not go unchallenged! As a man I must show her that she hadn't gotten the best of Bell Cranel! ' _Revenge!'_ I roared in my head. My hand skimmed the water and sent a splash out towards her.

She blinked as the water hit her, she reacted far too slow and let a second wave hit before she raised her arms to protect her from the third. She looked confused for a moment. "You have damaged my pride!" I pointed at her, "I shall show you my wrath in this water fight." I had declared. I watched as something seemed to shoot through her eyes when I said fight. Her eyes were sparkling and she said something in Amazonian. I had realized my mistake right away. This battle excited woman got way too eager when fighting was mentioned. ' _Why do things keep coming back to haunt me?'_ I asked myself in amazement at my lack of logic.

Well I dug my grave, might as well keep digging. "TACTICAL RETREAT!" I yelled sending a spinning splash to cover my escape. It work as well as I thought it would… It didn't. I found my ankle trapped in her hand and pulled me back to her slowly. I tried to kick out of her hold, but that was like a mouse ramming his head against the closed jaws of lioness. ' _Well I'm fucked now.'_ I told myself.

She pulled me right to her and took the top of my head into her hand. I looked up with pleading eyes, "M-m-mercy?" I whimpered out. Her amber eyes and her smile told me she had ran out of mercy. "It was the spinning splash wasn't it?" She chuckled before plunging me into the water. She held me their as I tried to struggle my way out.

She pulled me up, "OI, I wasn-" I was plunged back into the water with my mouth wide open.

She pulled me out again, I was breathing heavily, "Okay that sh-" In I went again! She released me after the seventh time being dunked. "Okay I give, I give!" I coughed, "You win!" She had finally seemed to understand that. I wiped my face of the water and rubbed my eyes. I felt water logged. I grumbled my way out of water after being beaten again. I dried off and threw Bache a spare towel. I got over that loss quick. I had fun. Who would have thought that this bath would have turned out like that! I sure didn't. It was always a good idea to make the best of things.

Because you never knew how much time you have left.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by pretty slowly for me as I trained, and taught Bache Common. She was slow but still determined to learn. I still had seen some progress with her in this regard, but what I did see a lot more of was that she was becoming far more warmer to me. She was use to my silliness. She was a far more interesting of a character than I would have ever guessed. She was a quiet guardian type. She only ever got excited when there was a battle to be fought to test her abilities or when she was learning. She was far too mature and well composed for someone who wore little to no clothes. An Amazon scholar at heart that could twist your neck in under a second.

I was having a hard time not being tempted to address her as a student especially ones that I had only just met, I had to explain activities in your politest language. After all, no one likes to be rude. However, a student who has only a few words of Common, if any at all, won't appreciate the courtesy of or even understand. That was not Bache's problem. She seemed to understand most words that were spoken to her. She couldn't read or write which meant that she couldn't speak it. How she understood the words I said I would never understand.

Instead, I made instructions crystal clear by using as few words as necessary and by gesturing whenever possible, and I broke down a series of instructions into smaller units. I also made sure to show her what I said and how it looked in Common. This way she would have an understand of how to speak words, what they looked like, and how they were use. The whole, keep it simple stupid was a big factor that played a part of my teachings. Why would you want to confuse a beginner and have them be dejected for a long time? You don't. That's not how you teach anyone. You also don't tell people to read something and expect them to know what the Hell is going on. ' _I hope you all read the chapter last night cause I won't explain it to you.'_ Thanks, fuck head.

Next on my list; I wanted to have her start practising speaking Common. However, it takes a while for one's ear to acclimatise to the sounds of a new language, and not everyone will be so keen; I didn't want to pressure Bache into speaking before she's had lots of opportunity to listen to me using it. ' _Which doesn't mean I should just be up here rambling on at the front of the hotel bedroom with Bache wondering what the Hell I'm even talking about. I really have to consider what I say and grade my language accordingly.'_ Oh, my God… I'm starting to sound like an actual instructor teaching people how to teach others people different languages!

I had to keep in mind that beginners to any language needed lots of repetition and drilling, especially as she gets to grips with the sounds of her new language. It might seem boring to go over the same sentences again and again, but it is very necessary. In fact, it might just be one of the most important. When practising a new sentence, I tried back-drilling, breaking the sentence down into manageable units and then building it back up, working backwards from the end of the sentence to the beginning; this helps to ensure that my intonation is natural and that I get elements of connected speech right. For example, break down "Would you like a plate of pasta and veal?" as follows:Veal pasta and plate of pasta and veal like a like a plate of pasta and veal Would you Would you like a plate of pasta and veal?

She nearly hugged me to death because she was finally able to write and speak her first sentence in common. I liked receiving those hugs because the woman seemed to forget or she did it purpose, it might have even been both, but I felt like a small bunny being held to a woman's chest. Warm and comforting. It was also nice knowing that someone found me helpful enough to hug me to death. Yes, I need to keep making her happy. I need more hugs in my life!

The next thing I did was established classroom language. ' _Can you speak more slowly? What do we have to do? I don't understand. What does… mean? How do you say… in Common?'_ Learning a new language can still be daunting, especially when she could feel she's not completely following what's going on, or that she might be called on to say something that she didn't feel ready to say. I wanted to avoid that by not putting her on the spot. It's was a good idea to have Bache learn early on with a classroom language that will help her navigate the lesson smoothly. She was learning far more quicker because of that.

There's no point in having Bache know the terms past simple, irregular verb or adverb of frequency if she can't use the actual structures or words she refers to. I Didn't tell her how to say something: I showed her. I gave her as much context as I could. Visual prompts seemed to work well for her. Furthermore, I made sure that I checked that she had understood by asking questions that tested her comprehension. I stopped asking, "Do you understand?" as a) she had been reluctant to let on that she hadn't understood and pretended instead that she did; and b) there was a point when Bache thought she understood when in fact she didn't. That was a headache in a half.

This may seem a trivial point, but it's all too easy when listening to somebody speaking broken Common to forget that behind the errors and the mispronunciation is a person with cogent thoughts, no doubt articulate in their first language, attempting to communicate his or her opinions or ideas. Bache was no different. I had even asked her to say a sentence in her tongue to hear her.

As a teacher, I not only have to be patient and be a proactive listener, alert to the reasons why certain errors are being made while filling in the gaps in less-than-perfect communication, I also have to steer clear of adopting the Me-Bell-You-Bache approach to teaching, bastardizing the very language we are aiming to teach. Rather than degrading my language I have to grade it carefully so as to keep it comprehensible while maintaining its naturalness, rhythm and spirit, ensuring all the while that, as far as possible, I actually converse with my student and listen to what she has to say. After all, even from the very first lessons, from the 'A' in the alphabet and the 'am' of 'to be', communication is the goal.

Even though teaching beginners entails progressing slowly and recycling and repeating language many times, that doesn't mean recycling the same activities, especially not during one lesson. Ensure you have a range of activities to use, and don't go into class without having first carefully thought through how you are going to introduce new language, how you will check that the students have understood it, how you will practise it, and how you will deal with potential misunderstandings. The possibility for confusion at this level is much greater than at higher levels, and sometimes even harder to disentangle.

I also had to bear in mind that, unlike with higher levels, I couldn't rely on conversations developing simply because Bache didn't have the linguistic resources to engage in anything other than simple exchanges, ' _Though in time she will. I will make sure of that.'_ This means that the onus will largely be on me to keep her talking.

I had managed to enjoy this level. Although in many ways the hardest level to teach, it can also be one of the most satisfying. Seeing Bache go from knowing nothing to knowing a few words to knowing a few sentences and structures to being able to hold rudimentary conversations can be incredibly rewarding, and if she enjoys her initial exposure to the language, and feels confident and inspired to continue, then I will have helped pave the way to her further success. Which of course meant one thing, more hugs. No, you don't even realize how good those things were!

My training on the other hand was a living Hell. I might have been the kind teacher that you loved because no matter what questions you asked I would always answer you and never directed you to a page in the book. I had made sure you knew what the lesson was and made it was easy for you and stayed kind throughout. She on the other hand was the kind of teacher that would make you pay if you weren't paying attention. She would without a doubt flaten you under the workload but still managed to be hands on and tough. She's the kind of teacher that would kick you and tell you to block it next time. Then you go to block the kick but she throws a punch the next time and says she never said she was going to kick him again.

A crafty woman for sure. At the end of the day, she was the teacher you dreaded but respected highly. You would hate her at the beginning, call her names, but when it was all over, you would be hugging her crying, "Thank you for teaching me!" That was my conclusion on Bache's training. When she had said let's step it up. I wanted to die. Hell, at least I wouldn't feel the pain I do now.

* * *

It was coming close to a mouth of time down here here in the cave town. The escape from the dungeon was happening tomorrow. This was it. This wasn't going to be some simple, " _Oh, I think I went too far! I better turn back!"_ Once we started there was no going back. If we get past Goliath without me dying there was a good chance that we would not be able to get by him a second time. That meant no going back unless we fought our way through him. Good luck with that. Well, I'm sure Bache could have beaten Goliath by herself, but she had to protect me at the same time. That and monsters in the Dungeon are notorious for going after the weaker prey. It was kind of disturbing to see monsters just know who was the weakest among your peers.

I looked across the table from me to help Bache with a question she asked about sentence structure. She was learning past tense, present tense, and future tense. In one months time I was happy to say I did better than a school would have at teaching a foreign language. "Public schools eat your heart out." I laughed out getting Bache to look at me questioningly. Joking and all a side, she was like sponge. If you sat down long enough with her, you could teacher just about anything. Maybe that was why she was such a good warrior.

I could actually say I was having a blast down here and once I got out of here I was going to continue to teach Bache Common. Some people might have gone their separate ways but I wasn't most people. I don't leave a job half finished. If you did, you are a pretty big scumbag in my opinion. I came from a mining town. You worked hard everyday to make money for that bread. You worked hard because the harder workers got the most money. When there was a skilled job opening, you worked your ass off for that promotion. There was no halfassing unless you wanted to one of those people that got bitched at everyday by everyone.

"Bell," Bache got my attention again, "We leave next day?"

I nodded at her, "Yes, we leave tomorrow." I confirmed her question instantly knowing what she was talking about.

She gave a small 'hmm' in thought before looking back at me again, "You are ready." She had said that firmly. That had surprised me. "You fight like beginning level two Amazon." A double surprise.

I blinked at her, "Wait, wait, wait, You mean to tell me that I fight like an Amazon that just hit level 2? Is that with my ability or without?"

The woman looked off to the right in thought, "Without, your ability make you low level two." That put me in awe. To think that a mouth of training with a level six warrior Amazon, she would have whipped me into shape. "It impressive." I smiled at her.

"Not as impressive as how far you have come with Common." I compliment her the same, "You have really excelled my expectations. Who would have thought it would have only taken you a month to start being able to hold conversations pretty well?" I had ended my praise of her grasping of the Common language.

She beamed at the praise, "Thank you." That was another thing I had noticed about the warrior. She seemed to do very well around kids and such. I had gotten her to talk a little bit about her past, and she had talked about how she use to try and read hero stories to the little Amazons before they went to bed. She had to have Kali which was her Goddess, help her because of the Common. He could only image those poor children. Though that also brought up the question on why she was even reading a book in Common to little Amazons that had no idea how to speak Common either?

Bache had seemed use to the childishness I had shown on multiple occasions. I think that's why we had gotten along so well. She was use to raising children and might have been like a teacher over in her home country. "And I'm not just saying that either." She looked back at me from the paper she had been writing on making eye contact. She was intrigued with what I was going to say, "With my time training with you I could see that you use to do the same as me. Were you a teacher back at your home?" I asked.

She looked surprised at my sudden question, "I-" She cut herself off before sighing, "Yes. I was trainer for growing Amazons. It is reason Bache was moved here."

I grinned at her, "I can tell. You are a very dedicated Captain." Her amber eyes widened at that. I could read her eyes as they were pleading for me to continue. "I mean look at you, you are learning Common so you can teach the other Amazons that will be coming here, while at the same time trying to learn more of the dungeon to keep them safe," I had stunned the woman completely with that because she dropped the quill she had been writing with. "Am I wrong?"

It was quite clear that I had hit the nail on the head. She looked away from me, clearly embarrassed with being found out so easily. It was humbling to see a Captain care about those under them to the point that they would learn as much as they could in order to keep their people safe. Bache was one of those few people that actually deserved their position because she was strong, and cared for what her title meant. I had seen some captains not even care about the others before. I had seen it a lot. I was glad to see she wasn't one of them. I looked out the window and saw how dark it was getting outside.

Rivira was such a weird place. The Eighteenth Floor is a safety point where no monsters are born, however monsters can come up from the floor below. The floor is filled with crystals and nature. It is also called the Under Resort.

Large forests and lakes cover the floor. Within the forest are blue crystals of different sizes that reflect the light from above, causing the forest to be filled with a pale blue glow.

The exceptionally high ceiling is filled with brilliant shining crystals of two colors, white crystals in the center that resemble the sun, and blue crystals surrounding it that resemble the sky. The amount of light from the crystals depends on the time and cycles through the day.

On an eastern side of the island facing the lake stands the city of Rivira. It is located 200 meters above the lake on a cliff. Rivira is, quite frankly pretty large in scale. It is set up around this massive tree that has high wooden walls surrounding it. There were building that were built, in, on, and around the tree. It was a wonderful sight to see. There was also a stone pathway that was raised up over the ground that lead up to the opening of the wooden gate. It was like that so monsters could not breach the town.

When I got stronger with a possible blessing, I would love to come back here. Sure, I could keep going solo, but it was high time I started rolling with a party. This last little escapade proved that. Sure I might have made a new acquaintance, Hell I would call her a friend now. We had both done a lot for each other over this past month. From learning, training, bathing, and eating together. She was good company once she actually learned how to talk. She had been opening up a lot this past week and I learn a lot about her.

"I'm going to turn in," I told her. "I need the rest for this great escape plan to work to its fullest tomorrow. Make sure you get some sleep as well. Goodnight Bache." I said throwing my boots off, removing my socks and shirt before slipping into the covers of the bed. I closed my eyes as I tried to get some sleep.

"Goodnight Bell." I managed a smile at her before turning away from her and the little glowstone lamp next to her. It took me about twenty minutes to fall asleep. The last thing I remember hearing was the sound of a quill writing on paper.

* * *

It was morning outside. I could tell thanks to the light pouring in through the window. Today was the day! Today was the day I got the Hell out of this Dungeon for a long time. I knew what I had to do after this as well. I had to finally find a Familia to join. I also had to make sure everyone knew I was still alive. Oh my God. Everyone must have thought I died or something! The last thing they remember was me going into the Dungeon and never coming back! How had I not realized this fucking sooner!

Eina _will_ kill me this time! Then there was Syr! Maybe it might actually be safer here in Rivira! Okay, that was a lie. I just didn't want to have to deal with that kind of headache that my return will bring. Zeus you better have my back on this one! I didn't need to be hit with this shit first thing in the morning. I could feel the pressure on my back right now. It also felt… Warm… Wait, I could literally feel it. I blinked. Wait a moment… That couldn't possible be…

I looked down and there was two arms around my stomach. ' _Hm,'_ I could also feel something smooth against my legs. It all clicked in my head a little something like this, ' _I'm being spooned.'_ I nodded to myself a little bit. I had no idea why Bache had decided to sleep in my bed but I didn't really care! In fact, ' _YESSSSS!'_ Only a little bitch would feel like this is a bad thing! I was getting spoon by a tall woman! Ha take that Zeus! I'll make you eat those words! ' _If you don't end up being tall you shouldn't go after tall girls.'_

' _Fuck you Zeus! I got this!'_ I didn't need to get up, I could wait a bit longer. I simply closed my eyes and went back to sleep. I'm not going to wake her if she hasn't woken up yet. I just hope her arm is fine with me laying on it. It might feel sore later on. Then again how did she get into my bed without me feeling it? Oh who am I kidding, I didn't care! I'm just happy it happened! I slowly drifted back asleep. Feeling a bit more comfortable.

I opened my eyes again when I felt all that pressure leaving me. I slowly opened my eye and sat up. I looked over to see the taller woman stretching her arms over her head in the form of a yawn. I blinked the sleep from my eyes as I got up and went over to my clothes. I put on my armor that I had gotten fixed down here. It would still provide at least a little bit of protection against the monsters here. It wouldn't be much but it will have to do.

I looked over to see Bache now standing up on the other side of the bed. I smiled at her, "Good morning!" I said a little too cheerfully. I guess I was still feeling the effect of her body being pressed against mine. God, did that feel good.

She didn't seemed to get why I was so excited but still gave me a Good morning anyway, "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. Let's get the Hell out of here." I said motioning to the door. "Just give me a moment to get my stuff together." She nodded and left the room. I started gathering my stuff together from around the room. I went to pick up the quill and paper that Bache had been writing on. I took a look at her handy work. Boy she was really getting a hang of Common! Maybe it was time to step it up a notch or two! Sure a I spotted an occasional mistake here and there, but the last sense threw me for a loop.

 _Bell Cranel is a charming young man._

Thinking about that last sentence, she must have wrote that after I figured out why she wanted my help with Common and the Dungeon. Hell, that was one of her best sentences using the present tense! I folded the paper and put it into my book written by the great smut God himself.

I walked out to see Bache leaning against the wall looking a little bored as if she was completely ready to leave hours ago. I motioned with my head down the hall as I stepped out of the room. I payed the man for the rooms again, and we left the cool tree town. I was lost in thought about all of this. This dungeon… There was something go on that no one knew about. Hell, he doubt Zeus even knew what exactly was going on in the Dungeon. Where did this place come from? Who made it? Why do only certain monsters spawn on each floor? Why was there portals that lead to different areas of the Dungeon? Why could some monsters talk and other can't?

These questions were what was tearing my mind apart because there was no clear answer to them. It was like someone had made this place to see who could make it all the way and find all the secrets. The problem was that not no one had ever been successful in doing that. Hell, I bet with my life that there is a stronger monster down there in the Dungeon than the Black Dragon that everyone talks so much about. Shaking my head, I realized I should think about this stuff later, what I need to be thinking about was getting past the seventeenth through thirteenth floors. This could turn out to be really bad from the start. I need to be prepared for anything.

Yes I trusted Bache about her saying that I was at a level two starting skill level, but was that enough? Was that really enough to get me out of this place? The last thing I wanted to do was work so damn hard that I die only five minutes of leaving the safe zone. I had to stay confident in my abilities and know when they won't be enough.

After a while of walking I could see the opening that led to the seventeenth floor. Not knowing what to expect I pull my knives out just be safe. It was more of an act to reassure myself. I stepped through the opening that was a giant crack in the chambers wall. As we started moving up the the white stone path I couldn't help put pick up the sounds of a fight further up the way. Did that mean someone was fighting the Monster Rex? There was a loud pained below that tore through the passageway.

"Double time it." I said and started running to the sound I could hear Bache right behind me. It wouldn't be hard for her to keep up with or even pass me. I could tell we were getting close because the cave started shaking as the battle above seemed to be heating up. We made up to the top of the shaft and there he was in the middle of a fight with someone he really didn't want see. The seventeenth floors walls, ground, and ceiling were rocky. The lighting was dim and the rocky hallways were hard to walk was standing right next to the huge wall called the Big Wall of Grief. The wall spawns the Monster Rex Goliath.

There he was, the Monster Rex himself. It has a large body that reaches seven meters and has gray skin and long brown hair, complete black eyes that held a strange red glow to them. He was big and muscly. He was injured to a large extent due to the person who had been fight it. There she was, Ais Wallenstein. "And it all becomes so much worse…" I mumbled putting a hand to my face. Why did it have to be her? She scared me more than the damn giant fighting her! "I think we should head back and-"

Bache grabbed me by my shoulder as I started walking back from where we came. She looked at me with the look that said, " _What are you fucking nuts?!"_

I sighed again and looked back to she the blonde had dealt the death blow to the giant. It toppled over and a large crystal was what was left when the body faded. Oh! Riveria Ljos Alf had been with her! Okay this might just go far better than I had hoped! Seeing me starting to walk forward Bache followed after me. I did notice that she seemed to be glaring at the to women in front of her. ' _She must know them somehow.'_ I made a mental note to ask Bache how.

I waved over at the High Elf, "Hey Miss. Alf!" The High turned to me quickly. She seemed surprised for a moment. I had also seen the emotionless girl seemed a little surprise in the fact that I was standing before her. Why wouldn't she be though? Chances were that they thought I was dead! Okay think happy thoughts.

"Cranel?!" The High Elf questioned showing concern and relief. I had no idea why but hey I would take it.

"Yep that me!" I cheered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked closing the distance between us. I also saw both women tense when they saw the Amazon standing next to him. "And why is she with you?"

I shook my head, "It a long story and I'm really looking to get out of here. I've been trapped in Rivira for the past month. I happen to bring Bache on the long ride. We were just about to try and get out of here and look who we run into!" I had told the Elf happily at the out come.

I notice that the Blonde had been creeping closer to me. Was she treating me like a small animal? Like if she made any sudden moments I would run away from her? Smart because I would. I took a small step back still looking at the Elf as she began explain what people were saying about me. She took a large step closer and I bolted behind the Amazon. Bache didn't even looked phased by this. She just crossed her arms. "Really?"

I slowly popped my head to see Ais look like she had been slapped. Her arm was reached out like she had tried to stop me from running away. Now that was some freaky shit right there. She looked totally dejected by my sudden running away from her. Riveria looked absolutely engrossed by the whole thing. "Well it is good to see you are doing well." There was some mirth in that voice of hers.

I smiled at her, "Thanks! I take it you guys are on your way out now? Please say yes." I plead with the Elf.

She gave me a simple nod, "Yes we are making are leave now, I assume you would like for us to escort you out as well?"

I rubbed my chin in thought, "Yes that would be great." I clapped my hands together stepping from behind the Amazon. "So I guess you want me to do some explaining or something?"

"It would be nice." Riveria commented. We started to walk towards the exit of the boss room.

"Right, so I had just discovered that my grandfather was an adventurer before me. I mean I knew he had known about the Dungeon but now I can say he knew more about the dungeon than most adventurers. In fact I think most of his hero stories are of him and his experience in the Dungeon. I had happen to use his descriptions of places in the Dungeon and just did what he did. That was how I found Doluk, and that is how I found the latest Monster Rex."

"You found another?" I had almost jumped eight feet in the air when I heard the voice of Ais. It was soft and calming, but there was surprise laced in that voice of hers. Her golden eyes were locked with mine. This was the first time I had ever really talked to the girl. She had seemed to be a very quiet person. I sighed. I really didn't need to be sacred of her, though that image of her covered in blood was pretty gruesome.

"Yes, in fact this one was far more powerful. He could use fire magic, talk to rats, and had a horde of Goblins with him. Those Goblins knew how to fight as well and formed tactics. He could teleport from one fire source to another." That seemed to give the other two women pause. A monster using magic? That should have been impossible but yet it had happened. "He was smart, but the part that got to me that made me realize that this Dungeon is far more different than we could ever imagine. He had talked to me. The Rat King could talk Common like a regular person."

"He could talk in Common? That is…"

"Hard to believe?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "You are right, but he did. The worst part of that Monster Rex was the fact that he was located on the fifth floor. He was not someone a level two or even a level three should fight. I'm not even sure if a level four could solo him? Bache your thoughts? You fought him longer than did."

The Amazon looked at me as she followed behind the group but still stayed close to me. "I think a level four could beat him by self, his Goblins make fight impossible. A group need to fight."

"Hmm, not what I was thinking but you make a good point. Yeah I would agree, oh and Bache is just now learning how to speak Common as well."

Elf looked at her, "You fought the this, _Rat King_?" The amazon nodded.

"Yes, what Bell says is truth."

"To be honest I don't think I should report this to the guild. The last thing I want is a bunch of level one adventurers thinking they can just run in and win against the extremely powerful creature. The worst part is the fact that portal that takes you to him doesn't take you back."

"Wait does that mean the portal dropped you off to Rivira?" Ais had asked once again. Oh ho! Look at this! I got her talking!

"You got it!" I beamed at the blonde girl. She looked at the ground for some reason.

"Have you never seen the other monsters on the other floors?" Riveria inquiries.

I scratched the back of my head, "I have no idea what to expect after floor five so no, but don't think I have been slacking off on this little trip! Bache has been training me for the past month. She wasn't gentle."

I heard the woman chuckle a bit, "Should I have been?"

I granced her way with a grin, "Oh no, the monsters won't."

"Wise answer."

I shrugged, "If you are not working hard than what are you really doing?"

"No lasting injuries?" the beautiful elf asked still eyeing the taller woman.

"No nothing really that bad, the worst thing she did to me was almost drown me that one time when we were bathing." I answered her truthfully.

She cocked her head at me, "What did this training entail?" She had asked like she found out something scandalous.

"Definitely not what you are thinking right now." I laughed at the High Elf.

"But how did you run into her?"

"Well, that would be because I ran into her when I was being chased down by that Monster Rex I had been talking about. She had pretty much saved my life. She had followed me, but I'm not going to say why because it really isn't my business to say." I answered her question with tone that said I wasn't going to budge on that matter. If they really wanted to know they could ask Bache. It was up to her to answer.

The two Loki Familia did not ask Bache why she had followed me. In fact Bache was too busy looking everywhere around her to make sure no monster were going to pop out and attack. We reached the end of the seventeenth floor. That had confused me, where in the Hell was the monsters?

"Hey Riveria, why are there no monsters around? You and Ais cleared them out?"

"We did." The green haired High Elf confirmed my suspicions, "There is a good chance it will take awhile before they spawn again."

I nodded keeping my real thought locked away, ' _Oh my God, this is so anticlimactic! I thought I was going to be fighting for my life, now it feels like I'm being babied through this. All that training for a month to get me ready for nothing!'_ I really shouldn't be complaining but I mean… The action! Do it for the action! "So we shouldn't be expecting too many monsters then?"

"Actually, there is a good chance that we might run into the monsters on the fourteenth floor." Riveria had explained. "They responded the quickest and multiply even faster."

"Okay so that means we can basically stroll our way through the sixteenth and fifteenth floors. I don't have a problem with that at all. I took a piece of paper out and started making a map over the seventh floor. A part of it anyway. I could feel the eyes of all the members of my party on me.

"What are you doing?" That came from Ais.

I spared her a glance, she was peering over my shoulder. I had no idea when she had gotten there. She was just so quiet! A ghost! I was right! Shaking my head at the stupid thoughts I motioned to the cave, "I'm making a map. I do this for all the floors and make notes on the side that explain my findings. You know, what adventurers are suppose to. Explore and calculate data."

Ais looked at me like she didn't understand me, Bache looked deep in thought while Riveria was looking at me in a new light. It seems I had impressed her with my words. I guess people nowadays thought that being an adventurer meant to be the strongest fighter, they forgot what the word adventure means. To explore, to discover, to find out! I had been saying that for awhile now.

I went back to making my map. Looking around at the sixteenth floor. The middle floors are called the first line. It was where the real monsters came to play. It looked less rocky then the seventeenth floor. There was vertical holes leading to the deeper floors that appear randomly. The light was dark and the air was moist.

It took us a little bit to get off of this confusing floor. I would be spending a lot of time here later. Some of these holes that lead to lower floors might just have some secrets hiding there as well. This whole Dungeon was a giant secret awaiting to be found out.

Then there was the fifthteenth floor. This where the Minotaurs appeared. Oh I still remember my first run in with one of those. The question was could I handle one of them now? Probably not if had to be honest. I didn't feel ready and I really wanted to avoid coming back from the Dungeon looking like I almost died. It just makes people that shit.

The fifteenth floor was far more space than the previous floor. It was also lighter than the last floor too. It was also wet. There was puddles on the ground for some unknown reason. It didn't really matter. This floor had taken us ten minutes to cross completely. Still no sign of monster lurking around. This was the time to as the question as the fourteenth floor opening came to view.

"So what monster are on the fourteenth floor?" I had asked up still looking down at my partly made map.

"This next floor is known to have Hellhounds and Almirajs. There is also the chance of Battle Boars and Wyverns." My green haired companion had informed me of the monsters to expect.

I hummed in thought. This is where the real fight begins. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." I mumbled to myself. I wasn't going to let this be the end for me. There was always a chance something could go wrong and that one of the adventurers that was with me couldn't protect me. I had to be on guard, I couldn't let myself feel at ease even through the odds were tipped in my favor. I had first class adventurers and a warrior with me.

I put my writing supplies away and took my out my knives. I pushed forward through the opening. The tunnel was dark and damp much like the others. The light on the other side of the tunnel was the brightest I had seen so far. It was probably dark the deeper you go down. The surfaces were starting to smoothen out a lot more as well. You could also hear the sounds of monsters on the other side. I peeked from around the corner to see my first high level monster.

It was a black furred dog like creature. It had sharp white teeth, long white claws, glowing red eyes, and a tail made of black fire! Its actual description was: A dog monster that can fire flames from its mouth. It looked far worse than it sounded. I stepped out from cover and the thing heard me. It spun around real quick like and gave a loud howl. That howl was followed by even more calls. "Here we go."

I saw flames burning forth from its mouth. I rolled to the side to dodge the fall ball that was launched at me. I moved fast as I could still feel its heat as it barely missed me. The fire was faster than I had expected it to be. The Hellhound seeing that it fire ball had missed me, charge right in. It was fast and closed the distance between us, it leaped at me. I was still in a crouching position and I was about to slash it but I found Ais standing in front of me. She cut the monster in two like it was nothing. If I moved even an inch in front of me I would find my face somewhere it shouldn't be in the middle of a fight. I took a step back from the girl.

' _Okay, I totally just got hijacked out of that kill.'_ I groaned to myself, ' _This is going to happen a lot, isn't it? I also just don't understand why women are so interested in put their butts in my face!'_ Okay, so I might not even get to fight all that much- ' _HOLY SHIT!'_ There standing all around us on the rocks above us, to the side of us, Hell they were everywhere. The Hellhound had call every single Hellhound on the damn floor to us! There was at least fifty of them surrounding us, not to mention the ones still piling in from the other corridors.

I found the other to high levels standing next to us, "Unexpected number of them seemed to have spawned."

"I think they smell blood in the water." I suggested to Riveria. It was obvious they smelt a possible easy target. The dungeon seemed to fuck with them the most. Underlevels were alway killed off in the dungeon. You never progressed further than could or you will die. The monster seemed to know this.

No one said anything after what I said. They knew it to be true. "They die the same." That was Amazon, "This should be an entertaining fight!" There was the bloodthirstiness I had seen many times before in our training! Great the amazon was excited!

Riveria was canting some type of magical spell of somesort. I just adjusted myself stanance to be ready. I had to be on guard, they would be going after me the most. Sure enough, they all seemed to be looking at me as if I were a piece of meat. The first three that charged in had been cut down smoothly before the Amazon just started attacking the first thing that close to her. She broke formation first and was cutting the numbers down pretty fast.

Looking at the elf I heard, "Assemble, breath of the land - my name is Alf" and much to my surprise I felt myself get stronger. I don't know how are why, but I just felt stronger for some reason. A Hellhound broke through Ais's guard and went right after me, it went with a bite aimed for my neck. I side stepped the beast and dug my knife into the top of its head while stabbing the second knife into the side of its neck. It was dead as it hit the ground.

A second one shot right past Alf, as she slammed her staf into one that had attacked her from the front. I sent a kick under its jaw stunning it. I lunged forward and dropped to a knee. I lunged both my knives into it neck and ripped them ot and stabbed at it again. Three fireballs were shot right at our group. I managed to get away from the blast and found myself surround by four of the Hellhounds. I glared at them. Crafty little devils. Maybe that was another reason they called them Hellhounds?

During my training with Bache I had found the key to drawing forth that power of the Jackalope. It was anger like I thought. It had to do with the feeling that everything was hopeless and that death was near. It was a last resort kind of thing. It would only work after taking a bunch of damage and becoming in rage because death was right around the corner. The pain was intensified to high levels to make the rage boil over. It was an insane ability that put the user through Hell. I really did not want to use that power unless I was going to die.

I did not want use that power here, I did not want to look like I always barely survive my battles! I did not want to use up all my luck this early on! I had a whole life to live! I fireball was shot behind me. I hit the ground and watched as it hit one of the Hellhound in front of me. Much to my surprise it had set the other Hellhound on fire before it took of winning as ran off the cliff edge not too far away. Three left. I saw the second one to my front bite for me. I shot my arm forward as it bit down. It bit down on my green armored arm. The green piece of armor held strong thanks to Elvish craftsmanship. ' _You're a lifesaver Eina!'_ I grinded as I stood up with the dogs teeth still dug into my armor. I lifted the beast off the floor and turned it to were the one behind me was.

It was in mid air and unable to dodge its buddy. The dog got slammed into by the other one around my arm. It crash to the floor in a heap. I put my knife in my right hand right though where its heart would be located. I watched on as it stabbed the crystal and the dog died. I pulled its mouth off my arm only to be jumped on from behind. I couldn't get it. I smashed my back against the wall of the Dungeon. It whimpered as its back hit the rocky surface. It let go and I could feel multiple cuts in my unarmored sections of my body. They stung quite badly.

"Damn it," I grimaced. I kicked the hound over on it belly and plunged both my knives into its chest killing it. I turned around to see the one I hit with the other Hellhound on its feet with two others flanking it. "Brought some friends, huh?" It growled, "Fine with me."

They charge forward, I charged as well! I got low as the first one jumped. I slammed forward into it and kept going without pause. I got to the edge and threw the beast off the side of the cliff. It had broken through my back armor and had gotten my back pretty good. I spun around and engaged the other two Hellhounds only to find four of them. This was getting ridiculous! Luckily though, Bache jumped right in the middle of them and cut them down as fast as I saw them.

Good, I was taking too much damage as it was. To my immediate horror, there only seemed to be more of them coming now. "Okay, new plan! Where is the exit?!"

"You do realize they will only follow us right? Which could lead to-"

"Switching, right." I cut the Elf off. Damn it. That is not something I wanted to happen. I had felt the effects of just that. "So we hold then." I turned to the nearest Hellhound and started going after it. Ten minutes of bloody fight and I was getting tired and there was still no end to them. "This is insane, does this usually happen?" I raged panting. I was surrounded again. This time though I felt someone press their back against mine. It was Ais. There was a thoughtful frown on her face. She shook her head for no. I grit my teeth. This Dungeon was fucking with me. It's like it wanted me to use that damn power! I was getting to that point. I could feel it more than I ever have before. It was getting stronger for some reason.

My armor was once again destroyed by all the fighting. My back armor was gone, gone! One of these damn things was running around in a circle with it further away like it had some kind of toy. The fucker! I was tired, I was bleeding, and I was upset! The other looked annoyed somewhat. I mean we had only progressed about twenty meters from the floor opening! We had been swarmed. The dungeon wanted something. It had to. The monster numbers we crazy high, but to make matters worse, there was a Battle Boar fighting Bache. It was a giant boar of two meters of bullshit. That damn thing and flung me off my feet when it entered.

It was odd that these were the only monsters that had seemed to spawn forward. No, wait! That was wrong. There was a third monster that had spawned, it just had left the safety of the caves. They just sat there in the darkness watching. Small red eyes could be seen watching us from the darkness. I had no idea what they were doing, Hell no one else had an idea. Riveria had said that they were Almiraj. It was a rabbit monster with white fur and horns. Contrary to its looks, it likes to battle. Yet here they are staring at them. It was unnerving to say the least.

Once again I had to split up the from the Blonde that was trying her hardest to keep that from happening. In fact I could see her start showing more emotions throughout the fight. It had went from being worried to pissed. I had seen it in her eyes. Every time I took a bloody hit or got a new wound she would show some type of emotion. It seemed she made it some kind of mission with herself to make sure she protected me for some reason. Everytime I took another blow she started losing it. She looked utterly frustrated at this fact.

* * *

Ais Wallenstein was growing more and more angry by the second. She was failing again. She hated failure, she hated water, she hated loss, and she hated weakness in herself. She wanted to be strong to prevent these things from happening. She wanted to be strong to get revenge. She had to kill it in order to get her back. She had to. It was her one object in life. She wanted her mother back. That dragon her father had fought and died to. That Dragon had killed so many people. It had also taken her mother.

She fought to get strong enough to fight it. Now this was happening. Now this… a bunch of beast come out of nowhere and encircle them. It was never this bad. They just kept coming and coming. What was going on. The worst part of this was the fact they all seemed to by going after Bell Cranel.

She didn't understand the white haired teen at all. Unlike most boys she had meet in her life he had always done opposite of what they would normally do around her. He ran from her. SHE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT AT ALL! What had she done that made him fear her that bad? His fear for her was like her fear of water. She could see how unformattable he was when she was around him. Now, when he seemed to be getting over that fear so fast, something she envied of him, he was getting targeted by every monster that had come after them.

How could she, a person that killed Glothith by herself, not be able to stop him from being beaten so badly? How could she beat that dragon if she couldn't even save him from this kind of fate. Speaking of fate, it seemed it wanted to keep her as far away from him as possible. This was the seventh time a couple of fireballs had made them separated from each other. She need to stay calm. Things never went right when she got angry. She would just cut these monster down and rejoin with-

The Hellhounds surround her. She blinked at the sheer number around her. There was twenty-eight of them. Then she heard a cry of pain. Her head snapped over to where Bell had been. He had been hit by a fireball which melted the front part of his armor. He fell forward and ripped the ruined piece off of his chest. It had burned him extensively. She wanted to pull her hair out. This was not going how she wanted it to! She rushed the pack of dogs and sliced through them. She had to get there.

More Hellhounds surround Bell. She would not make that window! She just wasn't that fast yet. It looked that was going to make her and him pay. One of the Hellhounds snatched Bell's arm in his jaw. That seemed to be the final straw for the both of them.

Then something remarkable had happened. Bell had been covered in this white aura that surrounded him. She had seen a glimpse of this before. Now she got to see what it really did. He stood up and threw the dog over his head back into the pack that had surround him. The aura around him had taken the shape of some kind of animal she had never seen before. It looked like a bunny with antlers. She had also noticed that Bell's knives were glowing. His red eyes seemed shine over as well. He then took off in speeds that were slow for her, but to someone like him, a no level, it was impossible to believe. She still couldn't believe how well he had been fighting by himself against this horde.

What made him so strong? What kind of power did he hold? Who was Bell Cranel? She simply couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get stronger. She had to. To see some no level come out of nowhere and just start taking on everything the Dungeon throws at him like its nothing while she had to struggle, resist, and bite. She had been fighting in the Dungeon since she was seven years old. Now that she was sixteen years old and a level six adventurer, here was a boy that was younger than her and doing so much better than she ever did. She had to know what made him strong. Then maybe she might be able to get stronger faster too.

"I didn't want to have to use this!" The boy declared loudly, "I'm sick of almost dying every time I come down here!" Ais had watched as this enrage expression set on his face as he exterminated Hellhounds around him. Ais made sure to listen to the boy's words as she made her way through the mutts.

"I'm getting out of here. I'm going to get stronger. Then I will kill that one eyed God forsaken Dragon! You hear me! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He lashed out with a kick that sent a Hellhound flying into the cave wall. However, for Ais, everything had stopped. Her eyes had widened at that. He had gone and said that. He knew about the dragon. How? Why? She didn't understand, how could he have the same goal as her?

She knows what she had to do. He had to live. She had to know. She couldn't allow him to fall now. These were the thoughts of Ais Wallenstein. She had to keep him alive so she could uncover the mystery that was Bell Cranel. There was a loud roar as another Battle Boar rushed in at him. Bell had turned to face him. He ran at it. He leaped onto the boar's back; he slashed, hacked, and stabbed. The boar screeched in pain as it tried to buck the glowing boy from its back. "You will not stop me! I will live until I kill him!"

Then the pitter-patter of hundreds of feet could be heard as the largest colony of Almiraj she had ever seen rush into the battle. There was hundreds of them. They rushed in from out of the caves they had been watching from with weapons in their little mouths. They were ready to fight too! Why was this happening? It just didn't make sense. Then the Almiraj did something that cause her mentor to gasp in shock from. They were fighting back the other monsters. This came seemed to stun the monster as well. The only person fighting at the moment was Bell and the Almiraj. The Hellhounds had reacted the quickest and started to retreat back to the safety of the caves. The others were unlucky and were cut down by the horde of Almiraj. There was a loud crash as the Battle Boar that Bell has slane fell to the floor. He was standing on top of it. He was covered in blood, some his, most of it was from the boar.

A black Almiraj had run up to Bell. A black Almiraj had never been seen before. He seemed to lead the colony of Almiraj that had surround the group of adventurers. Ais didn't know what to believe was going on anymore. There was to many questions. Once again something happened that caused a great alarm in the three high level adventurers. The black one uttered something in Common. It had said this: " _ **You have returned Jackalope-sama."**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I have returned as well! I hope you all like the chapter. Also go read my newest story call a Fighter Pilot's Fleet. A Kancolle fic. Have a wonderful day people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: This, is the story of an adventurer named Bell Cranel. Bell isn't your normal day adventurer either, no, he is in fact, an unblessed one. No one would accept him into their familia, due his weak looking self. Leaving Bell with one last option to secure his dreams. Watch as Bell becomes the first unblessed adventurer to enter the dungeon. Tread carefully young hero...The gods are not with you here...Yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or any characters from the light novel. Please support the original release by buying the manga, the Light Novel, and the anime when it's available. Look on google play if you wish to buy the light novel, like I did. I do however, own this story idea, and any new original characters or monsters I use.**

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews. The closing is near. Let the first book close with a bang!**

 **Character quote of the day:** " _ **I didn't think it was possible… Yet here you are! The Jackalope, our leader, is standing right in front of me! Please allow me to join you sir!" ~ Rakta**_

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Eleven: A Leader and a Falcon**

* * *

" _ **You have returned Jackalope-sama."**_

I blinked at that. Wait a damn minute! This black Almiraj had said something that had peaked my interest. It had called me the Jackalope, er I had no idea what sama was though. That didn't matter much to me as my aura died. The power leaving me. I grimaced when a new found pain erupted out of nowhere in my back. I sent my hands to this red hot pain. It felt like something was burning on my back. I grit my teeth as it got stronger for no reason at all. "W-What the Hell?"

That seemed to get the attention of the other adventurers. Much to my surprise Ais was the first one to reach me. "Are you okay?" She threw my right arm around her shoulder to keep me from falling over.

' _No, I'm sure my back is on fire. What the Hell-'_ I grabbed my back in pain as I let out yelp. There seemed to be a bright light shooting from my back. I could see the way the shadows on my body showed me just that. Ais was startled by the sudden burst of light. Riveria kept a watchful eye on the Almiraj as she hurried her way over to me. Bache had put up her guard and stood in a defensive stance awaiting for some kind of attack to come.

Riveria took a look at my back and was shocked to see something that no one unblessed by a God should have. She, however, could not deny what was in front of her. "H-How? That should be…" She trailed off not continuing her line of thought which was upsetting because I had no idea what the Hell was on my back now.

"Cranel, are you still unblessed?" Riveria had asked out of nowhere. I merely nodded at her which seemed to disturb her even more. "Than this will be strenuous to explicate." She had said that to herself more than to me.

' _Okay, what is on my back that has turn one of most highly respected magic users in the world to not know what is going on?!'_ I had to know because this was something that had to with me and my body.

"What is wrong with me?" I grunted out through the growing pain. Why was it getting stronger! Then the light died down and the pain just stopped. It just stopped like it hadn't happened at all! So weird. I blinked at that. I could still feel the pain from my wounds but the terrible hurt in my back was gone. I felt a little better and could stand by myself. I didn't want to lean too much on the girl next to me, no matter how good looking she was. I took my arm from around her shoulders and smiled at her kindly, "Thank you for the support."

She didn't seemed to know what to say or just simply didn't say anything at all. In fact she took far more interested in my back. I know, I had a pretty good back.

"Cranel, it's hard to describe, but you have some form of a Falna on your back. I haven't seen anything like it before." Riveria finally clued me in on what was on my back.

My mind stopped for ten seconds at least. It came back and the first thought that ran through my mind was, ' _That can't be true. A Falna, only a God could bestow one of those on a person!'_ A falna is the grace given by Gods and Goddesses to their Familia members. Adventurers and supporters can gather exilia to raise their status and grow stronger. The Gods and Goddesses gave the falna to adventurers to bring forth heroes, and the first God to give out a falna was Ouranos. Now I have one on my back with no God in sight! How did that happen? When did I get this?

"..." I thought of something to say, "What does it say?"

Riveria looked caught off guard by what I had said. She looked rather unsure she should say anything about it. I guess I could understand her uncertainty as it was kind of like personal information regarding one's stats and abilities. The status of an adventurer is considered to be secret information but the level of an adventurer is required to be reported and is shown to others. I had no way of knowing what was there unless someone read it to me.

"Are you sure you want to me to read it?"

I nodded my head still not facing her, "If you are able to, than yes. I would like to know. I don't have a God to read them to me so I will never know if you don't."

"I understand," She finally relented and read my stats aloud. "I have to inform you that these stats are unheard of as well. Your level one stats are as follows: Strength: F four hundred and sixty-five. Endurance: C seven hundred and forty-seven. Dexterity: X one thousand one hundred. Agility: X one thousand seven hundred and ninety-nine. Magic: zero. Your have an ability named The Jackalope. This ability seems to have multiple skills that come with it." My stats had put a look of surprise on Bache's face. She had dropped her guard to look at my back as well.

Riveria looked at the ability for a couple of seconds and then looked at me. "The Jackalope is the sole service provider for the his people. He shall serve all races of rabbits and lead them. He is the protector, enforcer, and the last of his kind. The more he fights or protects the stronger he shall get. This ability has two skill I can see linked to it. The luck of the Jackalope G: If a rabbit's foot is lucky what does that mean for the most extoic rabbit around? Jackalope's fury H: Once the rage is brought forth, the Jackalope's stats are doubled yet the pain he feels in this rage are also doubled. This falna also has the image of a rabbit with antlers sitting on its hind legs much like a dog."

"Ah, so that why I feel like crap when I go into Jackalope's rage." I said confirming my suspicions.

Bache looked amused at my comment, "Is that all you say?"

I turned to her, "Oh, give it a moment." I threw my arms over my head, "Holy crap that came out of nowhere! Can you believe it? How am I such a high level one adventurer? Was all those stats just sitting there until the Falna appeared? So many questions." I paused ranting and thought a little bit more about my title as Jackalope.

' _The Jackalope is the sole service provider for the his people. He shall serve all rabbits and lead them. If I'm going off that one line then that must mean that all things rabbits must look at me as their leader. That is a lot of responsibility for a fourteen year old. Have thousands of followers that look at like you have the answers.'_ I thought to myself. I was the leader of rabbits, rabbit monster, and humu Bunnies! Hume Bunnies are a Demi Human race of rabbit people. This was overwhelming.

Before I could even think of something to do or say the little Almiraj had been done with being quiet. " **You must follow us sir. We have much to explain."** The black Almiraj explained in a hurried tone. " **Now that we have made our move the Dungeon will retaliate to our betrayal. We must head to somewhere safe."**

"I don't understand? What is going on?" I asked out in a short gasp. The pain felt so much worse now as I realized it a lot later than I normally would. I refused to black out again this time! I will not fall to the pain. I looked at the other adventurers. They seemed, lost yet they still haven't eased their combat ready stances once the rabbit had spoken up. They were still ready for any hostile movement from the rabbits.

" **You will in time Jackalope! Your people will not betray you!"** This caused the army of rabbits to clink their weapons on the floor of the cave. " **Please you must follow us!"** The little black monster pleaded with me.

' _This isn't a trap, there would have been no point in coming to my aid just to backstab me later. This is actually happening. My power- No that's wrong. I am the Jackalope, it isn't an ability. My mother was the last Jackalope, that meant that I was born as the next one. Then that means I'm not Human, but rather a Jackalope. That's odd as all Hell. Being a Jackalope means that the other races of rabbits will follow me since I'm the only one that I know of. That is based of what he is telling me or I'm thinking to much.'_ This day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. I had to figure this mess out. The only way to do that was to follow. "Lead the way."

"Cranel, I must advise against that. We have no idea where they are taking us. We also can't be sure this is not a trap." That was Riveria that made that claim. I mean I could see her point but… The Black Almiraj sent a glare at the green haired woman.

" **You dare say we would harm our leader that we have waited hundreds of years for!?"** The little creature looked visibly upset at that. " **We had sent out our lowest level Almiraj to fight you adventurers. If we wanted to, we could slay you where you stand, High Elf. Your magic maybe powerful Miss 'Nine Hell' but you will find that we have far more numbers that even you couldn't handle. This is a SMALL COLONY!"**

Riveria looked taken back at how much it seemed to know about her. She was shocked by that fact more than the threat. "Enough!" Came my loud voice. I was upset by the tense atmosphere that was just created. "Threatening people will not get them to like or follow you." The Black Almiraj looked stun that his leader was scolding him.

It lowered its head, " **My apologizes Jackalope,"** It paused to look back at the High Elf, " **My apologizes to you as well, Nine Hell."** The woman had seemed confused by the whole ordeal. She must have been thinking, ' _How in the Hell does he know who I am?'_ I was thinking about that as well.

"Riveria, I get your concern on the fact that there are monsters in front of you that want to lead us somewhere unknown, but why haven't they attacked when they had the numbers? Or better yet, why even talk to us at all? Have you already forgotten what you just read on my back? It is clear as day that I'm not a normal person any more." I told her. I honestly get the fact that she didn't want to follow monsters that had been her enemies just before this. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to. "I'm going to follow them before we get attacked again. I need the rest and some time to patch these injuries. You have name?" I asked turning to the small Black Almiraj.

" **I am called Helix. I shall serve you well sir!"** The Black Almiraj identified himself.

I merely nodded at that. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. How could I? It's not like there was some kind of handbook that I had. Well, for women yes, but that doesn't count! Hell, I bet Zeus has no idea about this either! Or maybe he did! "I go with you." I smiled at the tallest woman in my company. Of course Bache wanted to go with me. She wasn't going to leave me after all that talk about getting me out of here. That and I still had common to teach her.

I then saw Ais stand right to the side of me. Okay, that was a little unexpected, but she seemed far more determined than I had ever seen her. She looked like there was something that she was after. Maybe she wanted answers as well? Who knows? She was really quiet.

The 'Nine Hell' got over her previous worry and joined us as well. "I must make sure Ais and you stay safe. It would be pointless for me to not follow." She had told me.

"Oh don't make this sound like it's the end." I chuckled at her, "Who knows we might actually learn something about the dungeon that no one knows. Not even the Gods." I narrowed my eyes at that thought. Let's see if they know anything about you, Zeusy boy.

A white Almiraj had run up to Helix, Helix nodded as it whispered something to him." **We must make haste! The Dungeon seems to have spawned a Juggernaut. Please follow me."**

Riveria just frowned at the knew, "A Juggernaut? Why? I thought they only spawned when the Dungeon gets damage excessively?"

" **The Juggernaut spawns as a part of the Dungeon's defense mechanism every time excessive damage is done to the Dungeon itself. It has tremendous strength and speed with armor that can reflect magic. It's a defense mechanism that will also put down any rebels to her rule. She doesn't take too kindly to rejection or betrayal."**

There it was! So there was someone in charge of the Dungeon! I so knew it. ' _But who could it be?'_ I had to ask, "Whose rule?"

" **I shall explain that later! Follow me for now."** With that said the black rabbit took off into one of the adjacent caves. I groaned as I stumbled after the little critter. It took us through multiple passageways and turns. There was little green crystals that hung to the ceiling lighting the way for us. After minutes of walking, there was a drop in the floor. The little guy stopped right in front of it, " **This is the Warren, we go down from here."** It jumped right off the floor into the hole.

"Oh, is this where we commit group suicide?" I wonder aloud as I watched the horde of rabbits dive into the massive hole. Until it was only us four adventurers left. My comment had seemed to put everyone off, "God this is crazy. Well, who is first." I turned to smile at the group of women behind me. Riveria raised an eyebrow, Ais crossed her arms, Bache just stared. "Look at that! Chivalry is dead!" I said happily.

I laughed at my joke and jumped into the hole. There had to be a portal there. I was starting to figure this place out. This was just like the Rat King. At least I hoped it was like the Rat King. I heard Riveria actually say, "Cranel! Ais!?"

Oh, would you look at that! Ais jumped right after me! Fearless, huh!? Oh was that a portal? I should have known there would have been a portal! I worried myself over nothing! What was on the other side? I had no idea. I grinned, this place really was magical. I landed on my chest right when I landed. Much to my surprise I landed on a very soft fur structure that looked like it was built for the sole purpose of not killing anyone who fell through the portal. Nice.

Hmm, I knew Ais would be coming right after me, so I either moved out of the way or… Actually no I didn't want be knocked out again because a girl landed on my face. That and Ais had armor on. She could sit on my face another time! I rolled out of the way as the blond landed right where I was. I watched as Bache landed to the left of Ais. Oh, she must have remember how these portals worked now. Hmm, that was good. I didn't need anyone else-

"Aagghh!" I cried out as once again, I found someone landing on top of me. Who would have guessed it was the Elf! It was always the third time that got ya! Well, at least she did land on my head! Then again that might have been a better because at least I HADN'T BEEN INJURED ON MY HEAD YET!

"C-Cranel?!" The woman stuttered as she got off like there had been a fire under her. It looked like I just couldn't keep them off me, right Zeus! RIGHT!

I groaned in response, "Second time I have been used as a chair by an older woman." I muttered to myself. Once on my face, now my back! I looked up to see the Helix right in front of my face. "Are we safe yet?" I looked at him. Riveria had taken the last of my strength from that landing of hers.

He first looked like he didn't know how to respond to what just happen. Helix just muttered something before saying, " **For now yes."** I grinned weakly at that. Thank God.

"Good, does someone know healing magic by chance?" I spoke up from my spot on the floor. I already knew Riveria's got my back on that. Oh, I didn't mean to do that but, ' _Ha!'_ I was the only one on the floor at this point. I watched as Riveria staff start glowing in this soft orange color as she said "Fil Eldis" and I watched as a small glow formed around me. I could feel myself getting a bit better as it grew. It lasted a little longer before she added, "Luna Aldis." Now I felt overwhelmed by the healing power and I could see all my injuries closing and feeling better. I blinked as the power stopped and the Elf went to work on bannaging me with the help of the tall Amazon.

This process went on for twenty minutes before I ended up being able to move around. I had used the time to look around this place. It looked like a hole in the ground. Much like a rabbit hole! Who would have guess that one? The walls were dirt, the ceiling had a massive glowing purple portal surrounded by green glow stones, it look exactly like a rabbit hole. Once I felt better, I wanted to explore this new area that I found myself in. " **Sir, the people await."**

I frowned at that. This was it. I finally got to see what being the Jackalope entials. "Take me to them." I said with determination, steeling myself. If I was going to be a leader of people, animals, monster, whatever, I had to grow up but not lose myself entirely. I also couldn't allow this to get to my head either. I was thrown into this position with no prior knowledge. Nothing to ease me in. I had no idea what was needed of me. I had no idea why these rabbits looked up to me. I had no idea what they expected out me either. I was just a kid to the world. It was time to find out.

Helix turned away from me and hopped further down the hall. I followed after him with the other three following behind me. "If any of you have questions for me, please wait until we find out what is going on here. I have many questions myself." I informed my group of guardians.

"I understand." Bache confirmed she accept my request. Since no one else had said anything that meant they got it as well. The dirt hallway led us to a door made of oak wood. It was the second piece of architecture I had seen of the rabbit species. Unlike the mat made of fur, the oak door had multiple pictures on it of rabbits and in the center there was a Jackalope standing over the Almiraj as they praised him. He looked like a noble guardian standing against everything that could be thrown at him.

" **I give you, your warren."** Just like that, the doors opened and there was a bright light that shined in. I stepped through and I was met with a sight that made me speechless. There was thousands of Almiraj standing on either side of this dirt path that lead into a forest of evergreen and oak trees. There was buildings that you could also see too. They had very foreign design to them. The Almiraj seemed to have made their own structures out of oak trees that were mixed in with the evergreens. We were clearly still in the dungeon due to the area being enclosed by the rocky walls that made up the dungeon. Looking up you could see the crystals that gave the light need to make this place bright and feel like you were on the surface. The big yellow one seemed to be getting blacker very slowly. Helix than called out to the rest of Almiraj, " **All hail the Jackalope! The protector!"**

" **Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail!"** They chanted. Their chorus deafen my own thoughts. All I could hear was Hail! That sneaky little bastard. Trying to impress me! I started walking down the path with Helix hopping along my side. I couldn't help but smile at the looks of awe, or happiness these rabbit monsters were giving me. I gave a small wave which caused an uproar. They seemed to think I had accept them as my own. I couldn't honestly say that I have just yet. They treated me as if I was some kind of lost hero. I held my head a little higher. This was such a high reception of me.

" **We have waited hundreds of years for this day sir. We knew that one day you would return to us."** Helix claimed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What of my mother, she was the Jackalope before me. She must have known about this too?" I had to get this feeling off of my chest. How come no one else knew about this? Why did no one know about the Jackalope race and thought of it as an ability? What was the reason behind it?

Helix looked at me with some uncertainty before sighing, " **You mother was claimed by the Gods long before we could reach her. It had made her into something that we could not approach. We were happy to see the Jackalope as well, but her falna hadn't developed just yet. You see after you have started using your powers as a Jackalope it will appear. You have to use it a certain amount times."**

"I thought that only Gods could place a Falna on a person?" I asked still not completely get the idea of already having a falna on me and just waiting for it to appear.

The black Almiraj nodded in conformation, " **That is very true, however, the Jackalope race is far different than any other race alive. They are actively born to the responsibility to their people and know this since birth. They already have the falna already on them when born. A God may add to it to increase the intensity but that is only after it has developed first. However, if they had no knowledge that we will be their ally they will still see us as the enemy. Tell me, have you have harmed a rabbit in your life? Or have you come to their aid?"**

I blinked at him, ' _How could he possibly know that I have come to the aid of bunnies when I was younger?'_

Helix merely nodded at me. " **I can tell from your face that you are realizing this. Unlike you, your mother was claimed by the God Zeus, and his adventurers."** He seemed to be speaking in sorrow, " **They made her do acts against us and her people without her realizing what she was doing. She was not like you. She didn't come into the dungeon by herself. She could have never grown to be a true Jackalope because of her actions. I believe the Gods gave her the name of Jackalope's Bane for a reason. As a sign of respect for her we had never attacked her."**

I frowned at that. ' _They know very little about my mother. It would seem that she had been cultured against her own people. Now that I'm here, these Almiraj have hope that I will do my job. They have been waiting for generations for this.'_ I kept me eyes narrowed in a thought look, "Then I will take on this service. I will be everything that you have wanted. I will not fail."

Helix looked taken aback at my words. There seemed to be a sort of smile on his face. " **I shall hold you to those words sir."**

I looked back down at him, "As you should. Where are you taking us by the way?"

" **Us Almiraj have a high council of five members. I am on the council board along with four others. It is our responsibility to await the return of the Jackalope and watch over the other Almiraj. Once we get to town you will see just how vast we truly are. There is a colony for each five members."** He explained more about the inner workings of the colony. It was truly instreasting. To learn that the monsters of the dungeon are far more civilized than was ever thought.

"Is it like this with all the monsters in the dungeon or is it only a few?"

" **I shall have the minister of Information, Espionage, and Sabotage, Alyssa, explain that to you since she knows far more about that matter than I."**

I rubbed my chin in thought, "So the council members are called Ministers? What is your title?"

" **I am the Minister of Public Relations, Foreign Policy, and Development. Yes, us councillors are called Ministers."**

"So interesting." I exclaimed. This will shake things up on the surface once it was found out. I had no idea what this might cause but I had a feeling of dread about it. This might just cause a mass panic. I might have to stand in front of the Gods. "You also mentioned something about a Juggernaut spawning?"

" **I did, however, it hasn't spawn as of yet. He is in the Sun crystal. Once It becomes completely black, it shall spawn one after another until they whip us out completely."** I looked up at the Sun crystal and saw what he was talking about.

"We need to meet this council. I want to know all I can about the situation at hand." I requested of Helix. I didn't want to walk there either. "We're double timing it. Ladies were picking up the past, the faster we get there to the council building the faster we find out what is going on down here." From that point on we ran to the council building with thousands of Almiraj hopping behind us. I glared up at the crystal. ' _I don't care how powerful you are, you_ will _not harm my people. The Jackalope is home.'_ Hmm, I was starting to buy into this role. I will not run from responsibility like a little bitch either. If this was what I was born to do… So be it.

* * *

Freya had been annoyed by the fact that she could not find Bell. She had seen the fight that he was in on the fourteenth floor. He had gotten so much stronger in that month he had spent in the dungeon with that blasted Amazon. She had learned from Syr that Bell hadn't come back from the dungeon and was wondering if he was okay. To think that her own daughter was into _her_ Bell. Syr had seemed so worried about the boy. To think she had had the same taste in men as her.

This of course had Freya look around the dungeon with her powers. To her relief, the boy was still kicking and in a place, she didn't think she would have seen him. He was on the eighteenth floor. What a wonderful surprise that was! To think a no level had made it that far into the dungeon solo! Those were her thoughts until she saw that Amazon. How she had managed to get with Bell, she had no idea, but she would eventually.

That Amazon had done things with Bell that made her want to go down there herself and rip that tall Amazons heart out with her teeth. She didn't like how close they were becoming after a month. To make matters worse Bell was also teaching the woman common which could make their communication grow between the two. That boy was far too intelligent for his own good. Then again, she liked that about him too. How could she not? He just kept making her heart race with all these little actions of his.

Who would have guessed he was such an excellent teacher! She would like to learn a few things from the boy as well.

Now that fight she had been watching disappeared from her view. How that had happened she could not explain. It took her a few second until she came to a conclusion. Someone, another God, had not wanted her to see what was going on. That had pushed her to the blink. How could a God not realize that this would mean severe punishment! No one got in her way. Unless they wanted an unmarked grave somewhere. Yet still seeing Bell for that fight had made her happier then she had realized. How could it not! He was fighting a horde of monsters that should have slaughtered him in an instant! He was winning too!

Then it all cut out after he had jumped on the back of a Battleboar! The anger she had felt! The rage! She cursed. She was pacing back and forth around her chair wondering how to handle this. What made matters worse was the fact that none of her most reliable Adventurers were around at the moment either. She had to know what was being hidden from her. There was something that someone didn't want her or any other God that might be watching knowing. The question was what though?

If that was the case then there was a good chance that even Ottar would have been in trouble if she sent him in after Bell. Hmm, her options were running low. She had to know what was going on in this Dungeon. The moment Bell arrives everything seems to change. There was something about him she had to know. How could he just walk down into the dungeon and find something that even she couldn't find? That and how did he know what to do to open those secret areas? He shouldn't, so this left her clueless on that matter.

Then what could she do… Then it had hit her. She did have someone she could send into the Dungeon. She grinned brightly at the thought, ' _It's been too long since_ Lady Falcon _has had some… social interaction.'_ Her grin widened considerably at the end of her thoughts. This would be a prefect time to get Bell into the Familia. She could only hold off the hounds for a limited amount of time. She had mange to keep the other Gods away from Bell for quite awhile, but now once he came out and gave a report to Guild he would be swarmed with requests. Everyone had known she was after him. That wouldn't matter the minute he returned to the Guild.

"It's time to make a move. I've been patient enough." She told herself as she made her way over to the door to her room and locked it. Once that was done she went up to the wall on the left side and put some magic power through it. She waited for the outline of a secret door to finish. Once it was done, it moved to the side and there was a secret armory there. She stepped through the doorway and took a deep breath. She beamed with a psychotic look befalling over her features.

It had been a very long time since she steped through here. It was her little secret she shared with one other God. Her and Zeus had gone down into the dungeon way before the guild and fought alongside the no level adventurers that had gone down. Zeus knew far much more than she did which always unnerved her. All that God had wanted was a harem and he was far too stupid to know what he did. Of course, she knew that Zeus wasn't stupid but it was the act he had always put out there. It was madding to know that he had known so much and she didn't. They had explored so much in those times, yet he always seemed ten steps ahead.

To think she would be going back in as her secret identity as Lady Falcon made her giddy on the inside. It had been too long since she had found a no level. It had been too long since she had seen that hopeless look in their eyes as they realized they were in far too over their heads with the monsters. She had seen that look of desperation on their faces as they wanted the monsters to stop coming from the dungeon and invading the surface. That was the time to be alive. Now they had made the dungeon a game of sorts.

She had seen Bell and saw those same looks she had seen. The real warriors. The ones that fought for a purpose. The ones that went in knowing it was a hopeless cause, the ones that knew they had nothing to gain but everything to lose if they didn't. They were beautiful in her eyes. A Goddess of beauty on the outside she was, but a Goddess of war on the inside. It amazed her that people forgot just how good she was at warfare. She excelled in it.

People has said she was a monster that only took the best, the cream of crop. That wasn't true at all. She had taken the Gulliver Brothers who were just a run-of-the-mill family of Pallums that had to turn to fighting in the dungeon after their parents died. They lived in the streets but the look on their faces when they fought an adventurer that had stolen her Brísingamen necklace. They had almost died but in the end they had managed a win and brought her necklace back. Once again the group of brothers had tried to make it on their own and that was when they were attacked by a bounty hunter. Apparently, she was hired by the same adventurer that had stolen her necklace in the first place. They walked away from that one just fine thanks to her help and she had offered them a place in her Familia. They have been extremely loyal to her from that point onwards. The bounty hunter was also in Mia's service as well.

There was also Mia Grand, a tall woman who had just arrived to Orario and just wanted to make a life for herself after her old home had been wiped out. She had become an adventurer because it was the only thing she could at that time. Freya still remembers seeing that battle from Mia's old home in her eyes. Freya had accepted the woman because she had reminded her of an old friend, Ymir. She had a lot of pitfalls on that journey that cause her to quit her adventurer career. She had lost a loved one. Once she hunted down the creature that had done the act and killed it, it was at that point she quit being her captain. Freya had let her leave and helped her open up that little place of hers as long as she stayed in her Familia. Mia had accept it and also provided her information as thanks.

All of her adventurers came from a troubled background. It was because these people all had one thing in common, the people that faced the most hardships in their life made the strongest of warriors. They all had amazing strength to continue to fight and not give in. None of them had easy lives or were pushed to be adventurers. It was something they had to do to live. She still couldn't get the old days out of her head. Back when Humans fought each other, when they fought the monsters, when they fought everyone one. The days of heroes. The days of men. Now these were the day of the Gods going around making people more powerful. That would boil over soon enough.

She walked over to her black and silver armor and she could still see her face in it. She started to put on the armor and felt the rush of battle run through her. A feeling she had long forgotten. She had let her familia do the fighting for her. The dumb rules had truly pissed her off. Her, a Goddess of war, could not actually participate in a war? Battles? Fisticuffs? Who in their right mind would want to agree with that? She was a part of the group of Gods that had said no to the rule but in the end they were outnumbered by the other Gods. ' _But a God of war doesn't simple sit back. Fools for thinking I would just sit by in my tower and not do anything worthwhile.'_

She walked over to a mirror and put her silver hair up in a high bun and swept her hair to be over the right of her forehead. She put her helmet over her face. It covered the upper part of her face completely and left the lower part of in uncovered. It looked very similar to most of her adventurers armor. She had their armor based off of it, The Valkyrie. The last article of clothing she put on was her cloak made of falcon feathers. She grinned placing it on and picked up both of her swords and placed them around her waist. She walked out of the her armory and made sure it closed behind her. She walked right to her window that was in the middle of her room.

She opened it and put one foot on the ledge. She let the powerful gusts rush past her. She had missed this feeling of freedom that she had taken away from herself. Now that there was a chance to find out just what was going on in the dungeon was on the table, she would make all the risks she could to find them out. That and it was time to make Bell her own. She would be damned if she allowed the Loki Familia take him before her. She wouldn't allow that. She wouldn't allow that red-haired Goddess to get her hands on Bell first. She wanted Bell to grow more on his own but it looked like she might have waited too long. Now there was a very well chance that she might not even get him.

A silent rage had taken over her. She, Freya, the Goddess of love, beauty, sex, fertility, seiðr, war, and death could not lose him. She refused to let Bell be anyone else's but hers. ' _To think you managed to get_ me _to chase after you… My little rabbit.'_ Then just like that, she stood up on the balcony and shut the windows behind her. "Let them know that Lady Falcon's leave of absence is over. I have returned."

She jumped off the balcony and fell for a moment. There was a loud bird call followed by a soft silver glow and a Falcon replaced the Goddess. Freya's exotic cloak had turned her into a Falcon And now she was soaring over the city below her. There was a good old saying that people had for her. It went a little something like this, " _Do not, under any circumstances, get Freya excited. It will mean the end.'_ For anyone that got in her way.

She flew to the opening of the tower and landed on the floor much to the confusion of some adventurers and just like that she had returned to her normal form causing the crowd around her to gasp. She merely kept on her frown that was commonly noted with LadyFalcons appearance. She went down the steps to the entrance of the Dungeon not paying any mind to the adventurers that were talking about her. It was clear that as soon as she entered the dungeon, the people were going to spread the news. The news that Lady Falcon was back and in the Dungeon. How delightful!

* * *

" **Long live the Jackalope! Long love the Jackalope! Long Live the Jackalope! Long Live the Jackalope! Long-"** They just wouldn't stop as our group made our way through the town of rabbits. They chanted, they cheered, they cried. It was if I was some great savior that had returned. In reality I had done nothing to deserve this praise, this love. I didn't deserve this, I knew this but yet here they were. They already loved me as if I was one of them. As if I was the king. I was royalty it seemed liked. It was starting to make sense now. The girls at my hometown had all said I looked as cute as a bunny. Now it turns out that I'm a Jackalope, the leader of all rabbit races.

This is not how I thought my life would end up. A leader. This was all happening so fast that I was being to think I might still be asleep and just dreaming all of this. Of course, I knew that not be true but what else could there be? It was crazy to think this Dungeon was this complicated. In reality, I knew why I didn't want to believe it. If monsters were capable of creating towns like this, having leaders and ministers, having armies, how different were they from us? If what I was seeing was true, which it was, there wasn't much. We were almost the same and that was scary.

I followed Helix right through the double doors of the large building. Looking at the town it was clear that the rabbits built most of their homes and shops underground with the top parts sticking out like little mounds. Some were built around trees, and in them. The rabbits used everything to their advantage when building up. It was a nice sight to look at. To think this place will be destroyed by Juggernauts soon. I hadn't been with thes- no my people long but I could feel anger knowing all this hard work they had put into this town would be gone. All because they had come to save me. I was the cause of this and yet they cheered for me.

They must think I have an answer for them. I didn't, but I will. Once I find out everything I can I will think of something. I had to. I could not allow them to be killed off because of me. I will stop as many of these Juggernauts as I have to until I find an answer. Entering in the council tower I found myself looking at a mass of Almiraj standing straight with their weapon pointed upwards. They were the guards, well trained ones at that. They didn't even move at all. I was led through them and up this staircase. Everything on this floor was decorated in wood and crystals giving out this awe-inspiring beauty. The second floor was were the large circle room known as the meeting room was.

Now I would have my answers. Helix opened the doors and there was the so-called council of five. Each one looked different from each other. " **I have returned with the Jackalope!"** He declared as if it was the biggest accomplishment in his whole life. If what he said about my title was true, it probably was.

I walked into the room and took notice of the six seats around this large circle table. On the floor in the middle there was a picture of five colonies surrounding the Jackalope. There was multiple pictures of the deeds of past Jackalopes it seemed like. I looked at the five Almiraj staring at me. It was time to take my role as Jackalope seriously. I heard the other adventures come in behind me. "My names is Bell Cranel." I introduced myself, "Allow me to serve as your Jackalope." I said bowing my head in respect.

That seemed to put most the Almiraj in the room in a form of shock, " **The Jackalope b-b-bows before us?"** A light grey Almiraj stuttered in awe. It seems I might have done something that no one was expecting. Its eyes were colored blue unlike most of the other Almiraj. The voice sounded female to boot.

" **My word!"** An older Almiraj gasped, " **He is so young but knows respect! How encouraging!"** He was brown and had a greying patch of fur around his left eye.

" **Not in a thousand years had I expect this day. Our leader asks us to serve… This is what we have been waiting for. A revolution!"** That came from the tallest one there. He had red and white fur with black eyes. He also had an axe on his back.

" **The Jackalope has finally come home. Took you long enough."** That came from an Almiraj with bluish fur and a white under belly. Once again its voice sounded female. She also had on a staff by her with a white crystal.

I looked at them all and then I looked to Helix, "Could you all please introduce yourself and what you are a minister of, please. The faster I and my companions know what is going on the faster we can come up with a solution."

Helix stood up first to get the ball rolling, " **I am the Minister of Public Relations, Foreign Policy, and Development, Helix Von Rab."**

The next one that stood up was the older Almiraj, " **I am the Minister of Law, Law Enforcement, Judicial Services. Kurt Von Hop."**

" **I am the Minister of Magic, Alchemy, and Enchanting. Merla Von Bun at your service."** The blue one smiled.

The tall one stood up and I was amazed at his size. He stood up to my waist, " **I am the Minister of War, Crafting, and Discovery. My name is Joseph Von Stal."**

The last one looked nervous for some reason before she too introduced herself, " **I am Alyssa Von bit! I'm the Minister of-of Information, Espionage, and Sabotage. I hope to serve you well!"**

This was the council of the five huh? This was definitely not what I was expecting but it was time to get some answers that were very much needed. "Thank you, now let us move onto more important matters. I must know what is this Dungeon and who made it?"

All eyes turned to Alyssa, much to my surprise her personality completely switched to something, I hadn't expected. " **Oh ho! What a wonderful question! Now where to begin!? Hmm… Oh, I got it. Well, before the Gods came down there was a Goddess called Zona! A very insane Goddess that came down from Heaven. She hated her fellow Gods and created this place! She made it a home for all Monsters alike! Some she gave some sentients, some she did not. She had made us and all the rabbits sentients. She thought were cute and all. Yes, that was her reasoning. She had this major thing for Zeus and all so she would tell him some of her creations secrets and-"**

I snapped my fingers at that, "So that is how he knew all those things! That old bastard." That had seemed to surprise everyone. "Sorry don't mind me. Continue."

" **As I was saying she loved Zeus a lot but Zeus being how he is, didn't want to live in the dungeon. Zona was getting more and more upset about the Gods coming down here and killing all of her monsters. So she started making more powerful Black monsters that would spawn to kill any God that came down to fight once they had been detected. The last straw was when Zeus rejected her-"**

"Zeus rejecting someone. I don't think I would have even had heard of that. That God came on to everyone-" I paused myself when everyone was looking at me again. "Okay, my adoptive Grandfather was Zeus so I know a little bit about him. That God never shuts up about women at all. I just thought that Zeus rejecting one was odd is all."

"You were raised by Zeus? I didn't think he would even know what to do with a child little long look out for one." To my surprise, Riveria said that.

"Oh, so you met him too? He was the one that taught me that old Elvish."

She seemed to find something funny, "I am not surprised. He tried to flirt with me once in Elvish."

I snorted at that, "Yeah that sounds like him, I'm guessing he made a fool of himself?"

"I add to it." I grinned at that response.

"Please continue."

" **Well, Zona was always unstable so when Zeus rejected her, she made the three beasts. Zeus and his adventurers killed the first two. The now referred to One Eyed Black Dragon, she had put a huge amount of her own power into it in order for it to stop Zeus so his Familia basically fought a half God and were destroyed by it. That was also when the previous Jackalope died."**

"Okay, so I know how my mother and father died. It was because Zeus pissed off Zona-"

Alyssa was quick to jump the gun, " **No, you don't seem to realize that it wasn't just Zeus, she had put those Guardians down there to protect herself from the oncoming threat of adventurers. She is also gaining her power back as well. The dungeon is going to get far more dangerous in the coming months. It will not be a smooth transition either. Zona had made the Dungeon to be a home for monsters, so if any of them betrayed her…"**

" **They get the axe!"** Joseph said slamming his axe into the table scaring the Hell out of everyone.

" **I say, you just ruined the table!"** That startled cry came from Kurt.

" **It's a piece of wood that doesn't matter anymore, you know just as much as me we can not stay in the dungeon! We have to leave. What happens here no longer matters."**

"Everybody stay calm I still have questions. The Jackalope, why did he leave the dungeon?"

" **That is because the thirteenth Jackalope had fallen in love with an Elf that had lived on the surface. He had gone after her."**

"So he had abandoned his responsibilities as a Jackalope and-"

" **No!"** Alyssa cut me off right away, " **That didn't happen. He had managed to get the girl in the end but he was killed when he went up to see her one day. He was killed by some assassin that was hired because the Elf he had gotten pregnant was an heiress and her father was pissed off that he wasn't a noble on the surface. We don't know what had happened to the child afterwards..."**

"Then that is when the Jackalope line started on the surface isn't it?" I groaned out. The others nodded at me. "Okay, that explains that now what does the Jackalope do exactly?"

This answer came from Helix, " **You are the leader, your goals are ours as well. You are the leader of all rabbit kind. You are responsible for your people. You also have to find a mate to pass on the line as well. If the Jackalope was to die without having a child, the line ends and we are leaderless. We will also lose all of our sentients, skill, and magic we possess as of now. Hundreds of years of progress for nothing."**

Riveria decided she had enough of being quiet. "If that is the case, what are the guidelines that you have to live by then? You said earlier that you broke some kind of rule."

" **I shall answer that one Miss** _ **Nine Hell,**_ " Kurt looked at the green haired Elf, " **We of the Monster Defense Pact have come to the agreement that we shall not harm our fellow monsters. This law was put in place by Zona herself, she didn't want us to fight amongst ourselves as the Adventurers started coming down long ago."** He explained politely to Riveria. " **One of the biggest reasons we hold the Jackalope in high respects was at the time of the Monster Warring period when the dungeon was far more hostile than you would believe."** Kurt paused for a second and found Joseph speaking for him.

" **It was basically a free for all."** Stal summarized crossing his arms, " **There was no reason. It was just a territorial dispute between some of the more deadlier monsters. We had been caught in the middle and we were being killed off rapidly. The Jackalope stepped in and he was the one to keep the peace among the rabbit races and used us as a fighting force. That was the Third Jackalope. He had managed to conquer the first fourteen floors. Zona had stepped in before we could push further down. Apparently, she caught wind of fighting due to walking out one day and seeing it herself on the surface floor. She had called for the summit on the spot."**

Kurt seemed to remember something important. " **Ahh, yes the third Jackalope. He was the one that managed to get the rabbits this home on the fourteenth floor and eighth floor. He was also the one to suggest that the stronger Monsters got the bottom floors. He had wanted the weaker Monsters to be on the upper floors because there would be less fighting as adventurers would all be trying to go as low as they could. He was of course right about that as well! Oh my, it seems I have gotten off topic. To answer your question though, it was at that summit when the law came fourth!"**

" **Blah! You fools have rambled on this whole time without even saying what the law is!"** Merla complained aloud, " **The law states that each monster species will not harm another under any circumstances. There is also the fact that helping adventurers is seen as helping the Gods. That is treason. Oh, and let's not also forget the fact that there is a quota that each monster race has when it comes to killing adventurers as well."** She sent a glare out at the two idiots.

I watched this all with a thoughtful glare. It seemed I was far off from what I thought this dungeon to be. To think a Goddess created this place. Then again she must still have her power if that is the case. Which also means she is in her Goddess form. She has to be very powerful. "I'm guessing that Zona is the Goddess of Monsters or something?" I wondered aloud.

Alyssa grinned at me, " **Yes! She is also the Goddess of Gravity as well! That is the force that keeps all of us from not flying off in the air when we jump. She is extremely powerful and dangerous. She is currently locked away on the dungeon's surface. She can't be freed unless someone does it or when her power is fully restored."**

"That explains it." I mumbled to myself, "I'm guessing each Jackalope had done something amazing for rabbits up till the thirteenth?" I got nods that confirmed my answers. "Alright Ladies if you got questions, ask away," I told the three and went to lean against a wall to watch. ' _To think this place was created by one Goddess that had a crush on Zeus. What a terrible person to have a crush on.'_ I shook my head at those thoughts. ' _To make matters worse the dungeon will start targeting the Almiraj. I have to find some way to get them out of here.'_

I saw Riveria step forward again. "How do you know of my Alias?"

" **Don't think that the Dungeon doesn't have ears. One of my young runners had overhead your traveling group before. Other monsters inform each other of the stronger adventurers that come down into the Dungeon. I guess you have written us off as creatures that can't think for themselves?"** Alyssa was really not what I was expecting at all. It seems her first impression was nothing like her at all. I must have really caught her off guard if that was the case.

That response, however, didn't seem to stop or even slow down Riveria, "Then why the act? Why act like mindless monsters?"

Joseph Von Stal chuckled at her, " **And give up our element of surprise? Let the people up there know that the monsters are not mindless and we can wage war like them? Please, we would be facing armies not small groups of adventurers as yourself. Sure the groups are powerful, but image an army coming down here with the Gods blessings! You must see the panic that would have caused. What it is going to cause."**

Riveria had to admit that made sense more than she would like. They had kept up a good act for this long. To think this was all coming to light because I, the Jackalope, had returned back to my people. Thousand of years had past and this dungeon went by with no one knowing how it was made, why it was made, or who had made it? Stunning to find it all out in one sitting.

"If that is the case how come Zeus or the other Gods hadn't figured out Zona created this place? Or better yet how come Zeus didn't rat out Zona?"

" **Zeus is afraid of Zona."** That was the simplest answer I have heard all day. I actually pushed myself off of the wall with disbelief.

"Zeus was a-" A memory popped up fast then I could blink.

" _Bell there is one type of woman you must avoid, they are called the Harem destroyers. They are the ones that will not tolerate you to be with any other women out there. They will want you all to themselves. You must avoid them at all coast like your life depends on it. I have met three of those and they have all been Goddess. You must watch out for them." Zeus had explained to me. I was twelve at this time._

" _Yeah, yeah-" I started to wave him off which cause a major outburst from Zeus._

" _I AM BEING SERIOUS BELL!" He screamed at me like I was making the biggest mistake ever if I didn't listen to these words._

 _Not seeing him so upset over something like this, I was quick to shake my head, "I will."_

" _Good." He said nodding before he continued, "Those women that fall into this category will try their hardest to keep you all to themselves. The will try their best to ruin all relationships you have with other women. In fact, they might just outright kill them if they think they are truly a threat to their love."_

" _Holy shit!" I exclaimed, "That sounds horrible! Why would they do that?"_

" _That is called women's jealousy." He explained, "That is why women end up hating each other, they don't like sharing something they hold dear with anyone."_

" _Then how is a harem possible?!"_

" _That my dear boy is what I'm trying to teach you."_

 _I looked at him with curiosity, "Then where is your harem?" There was a look of pain on his face at that thought._

" _As I have said, I have met three of them. Two of which were after me. One is still after me as we speak. The other one wants me dead but will not leave her home."_

I started clapping my hands together and laughing, "So he was talking about Zona! That poor old fool! I would never have thought about that!" I just couldn't stop laughing! I must have looked insane for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry its just that I recalled a teach session he had with me, to think that he was talking about Zona."

Riveria glared at me, "This isn't a laughing matter Cranel, it seems that Zeus had kept the truth hidden from all of Orario if this is the case."

I eased up from laughing and looked her with a disarming smile, "I believe that is why he was chased out ofOrario don't you think? Freya or Loki must have found out about him hiding something. When his family went to fight the dragon he lost all of his strongest adventurers. He was then expelled by Loki and Freya. Do you really think that their reason for doing that was because he was the strongest or a pervert? There are plenty of perverts in Orario and I don't see anyone driving them out."

* * *

Riveria looked thoughtful as she processed that. She had been younger when they chased Zeus out of Orario and much to her dissatisfaction, she couldn't remember what the reason was for Loki chasing the God out. It was starting to make sense that the Zeus Familia had done some of the most amazing of achievements and that Loki was getting jealous of the fact. Loki would always complained about how Zeus knew that or this. Her eyes widened, it was finally making sense now. It was all coming together.

Bell seemed to be at the epicenter of these groundbreaking developments. She couldn't believe that Bell was the one that had been the reason why everything was coming together. Here she was, at the center of history being made. The boy now had so much put on his shoulders you could see it in his eyes. He was overwhelmed by it all. However, he still managed to look himself and hold himself a little higher. He was taking it the best he can.

It was hard to describe just what he was. It was clear that the Jackalope wasn't an ability, no he was a Jackalope. It was a race of people much like High Elves, Wood Elves, Humans, and Dwarves. To make things even more complicated, he was the last of his kind but also the leader of many. There had been thousands cheering for him as they entered this place. To think this was all hidden away for years and no one had ever crossed it.

Riveria questions had all been answered, but it was still like she was forgetting something. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head- There it was! She had found the question that had been alluding her. "Is it possible for us to defeat the Juggernaut and you will be fine here?"

" **No that would be impossible. They will keep spawning until the last crystal falls from the ceiling. There are thousands of them** **up there. It is the reason why no one commits the act that we have done. It will mean death for them."** Helix explained sadly.

"Well, what about the Needle Rabbits? Can't they take you in?" Riveria wondered aloud.

" **You think they will have room for over a million of us? They could take some but not all of us. They themselves have a population of one million seven hundred thousand."** Joseph Stal pointed out.

"How many you have?" The Amazon finally spoke up. To be honest she couldn't believe she would run into her here, of all places. To also think she found and followed Bell. It was odd. She remembered her fighting Tiona at one point. She was one of Tiona's old teachers for that matter.

Stal once again answered. " **We stand at one million respectively."**

"Then what about outside the dungeon?" That came from Ais to her surprise.

" **That would be impossible, the adventurers-"**

"Will be too shocked to see an army of Almiraj and Needle Rabbits being led by the Loki Familia and me to do anything. Oh and don't think I'm leaving the Needle Rabbits down here either. We all leave." Bell had confirmed his plan of gathering up all the monster rabbits. "It isn't uncommon that adventurers tame monsters. Sure, this might put people on edge but as long as you don't do something to cause harm, you _should_ be fine. Hell, the Gods would be amazed by this feat." Cranel had taking a liking to Ais idea. "The problem I see is I have no idea where you- Wait? Can you guys survive the extreme cold?"

" **We shall be fine no matter where we go. We can survive extreme cold or heat as long as there are trees."** The proudness in the voice of Von Stal made the boy grin.

He nodded then turned to her, "Riveria, is the northern area above Orario still uninhabited?"

He was talking about Siberia. The coldest part of the continent and the farthest north you could go. It was the area were no one dared to enter because of how cold it got. She was talking about eighty-eight degrees below zero. It was always cold except in three months where it got barely over sixty degrees. It was seen as unprofitable land that couldn't be settled nor should it. It was the perfect place that she could see how well it would work.

"No one dares to go there anymore. Anyone who has tried to explore the area has to leave before they get too far or risk freezing to death." She had explained to Cranel. ' _He is actively taking his role as a leader very seriously. It almost reminds me of…'_ There was the image of her late grandfather that had passed away at the age of nine-hundred fifty-seven. He was an extremely kind and knowledgeable man. He was known as the 'Kilous The Great'. He had taken over when Celdia hadn't returned from the Dungeon long ago. Celdia was a great queen; when Kilous had stepped forward, he had ended all disputes between Elves and Humans.

He had been replaced by her father. A man that lived in the shadow of his father. A man that wanted to be great in his own right. He had tried his hardest to keep her from seeing the outside world. She had been with him for seventy-one years until she grew tired of her father's negative attitude toward her interest in the outside world and decided to leave. She had left the forest with her follower and friend Aina.

Her grandfather Kilous Alf was a great leader who cared for his people. To think she would see him in Cranel. ' _There is more to that boy that he lets on.'_

"I believe we have our answer. How long do we have before the first Juggernaut falls?" He asked looking at Helix.

" **Two hours. It will fall somewhere in the third hour."** Bell clenched his fist in anger or frustration. It could have been either one.

"So be it," He growled, "Today we begin the long march to Siberia. We are lucky that this is the summer season. I believe," He looked to her. Riveria confirmed his unasked question. "We will have a month or so to build up and prepare for the winter. I want us to be ready to have us ready within the hour." That seemed to startle the council of ministers. "We simply don't have the time to wait. We get ready to leave the dungeon now. Is there a way for me to give an address of some sort?"

Helix grinned at Bell, " **You already want to give an address so early?"**

"I think it would be the right thing to do since I'm their servant, wouldn't you agree?"

Merla raised one of her brows, " **You keep saying servant, why not leader?"** She seemed far too curious. Riveria had to say she too wondered why he kept saying that as well. Looking around at everyone else she could confirm that everyone had their form of eagerness to know as well.

"I am a servant to my people. I provide a service to keep them safe, provide them with knowledge, provide them with shelter, provide them with food, provide them with decision making that will enbetter them. A leader leads. A servant listens and obeys."

Once again Bell Cranel had shown more maturity than a fourteen-year-old should and stunned everyone. How many times was he going to do that today?

" _I'm making a map. I do this for all the floors and make notes on the side that explain my findings. You know, what adventurers are supposed to. Explore and calculate data."_

" _It's okay, I don't hold it against anyone, life's too short."_

" _Yes! I would like to learn."_

" _While you started out just as weak or weaker as I did when you became an adventurer. Tell me more about how that isn't the pot calling the Kettle black? You believing in it or not still doesn't prove that I didn't kill a minotaur. There is more than one way to kill an opponent, using your bare hands on everything isn't the only way."_

" _Second of all, don't call ladies hags or tell them to shut their mouths. No wonder why you're single."_

Riveria had to calm herself with that last one. Bete was still single and that made that line even more humours. Just in those brief encounters with him, he had shown himself to be far more sophisticated than anyone could have guessed. Cranel was proving to be a far more complicated person than a simple adventurer.

He had pretty much just solved the dungeon in three months without exploring all of it. Sure it was all a matter of circumstances, but even with that in mind he still did it. He found new places hidden away, with the help of Zeus yes, but it would always have his name on it. He survived countless encounters with powerful enemies that overwhelmed. Then there was his personality. He was mature but still had childish tendencies. He was intelligent and then went out and did something that wasn't and damn the consequences. He was kind but could be easily riled up.

He was eccentric. ' _And that is what makes him a loose fire spell.'_

"Now, let's get to it."

" **What about the battle plan sir?"** Von Stal had interrupted Bell. The rabbit had a good point. There was not enough time to evacuate a million in the course of two hours and some change. It was going to be a logistical nightmare.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Right," He seemed nervous. Riveria had seen this before in all young adventurers when faced with planning. They had no experiences in forming plans with others. Cranel would be in that group more than others because he had been flying solo in the dungeon for three months by himself. It was showing more now. You couldn't expect someone to be great right off the bat. If you did, you were nuts.

There was just too much to consider once someone took power. There were secrets that had been hidden that no one even knew that would pop right off the bat. Then there was the fact that you had armies you had to manage. People to please. Then there were other nations you had to worry about. Expecting someone to be good at all of that at fourteen, insanity.

While Bell had managed to sound the part, he had no experience in the part. She would provide the help he needed for now since she had what he had not. She was a Vice Captain of the Loki Familia. She had to keep the rowdiest of members in line and form tactics on the fly. She would have to one day lead her own people. That is why she wanted to experience the world so she had a better idea on how to lead. It was something her Grandfather had said to her before he passed away.

" _I think the best way to lead is not to sit home and watch from afar. It is to be among your people and realize their struggles. Only then you will know how to lead. Only then will you make the right decisions for what is best for your people, not the nation. It is the people who make the nation, not the nation that makes a people."_

They were the words that made her want to experiences the outside world outside her home. She would never know what the people wanted or need if she sat at home and did her studies. She had done self-research in her free time, explored the world, met great and terrible people. It was all thanks to him that she could learn as much as she did. Her father never saw that. He was too busy trying to stay out of a shadow.

She stepped forward. "I believe I have a solution to that." All the eyes in the room looked at her, she looked at Merla, "You said you are in charge of magic, what do you know?"

" **I know a recovery spell, a healing spells, a couple of ice spells, and my most powerful spell is The Ice Lord's Blessing. It is a spell that can add ice magic to anything including magic. Those will not be strong enough to affect the Juggernauts, unfortunately."**

Riveria processed that information and could see multiples counters to the creature. "Fortunately, I don't need you damaging them, anything at all will be fine. Here is what I propose."

Page Break

I could feel it. It was there in the pit of my stomach. I believe the term was called having butterflies in the stomach. The nervousness one feels when giving a speech. This, however, wasn't a speech on something that you didn't care about. This is a speech in which you cared. It was a speech that mattered to you and had a major effect. It was here where I would begin my career. I was in charge of a population of over a million creatures that had a mind of their own. A people forced to live under the rule of an insane Goddess.

It was time that they earned their freedom. It was time they saw the real surface. It was time to rebuild everything that we would lose. It would be a time of struggle. Even I know that once we started setting up on the surface we will be faced with outrage and be called upon to be destroyed. There was no doubt in my mind that this would happen at some point. The question I had was how long before that would happen? How far would this new race of people go? How much will they struggle? How much fight did they have?

I inhaled… Exhaled. This was it. This will probably go down in history at some point.

To think that, I, a no level adventurer would even get this far into the dungeon. To think that I would discover the mystery of the dungeon in three months time. To think that I was some type of legendary being that was to serve all of rabbit kind. To think that I would march them out of the Dungeon into a new world. To think that this was where I was going. I was a fourteen-year-old put in a position that I never thought possible.

It was crazy. It was insane! I was insane to think that I could handle this! I knew now that there was no going back. I had already taken the step forward. I had made it by myself. I wouldn't go back. This was it. A whole species lives were on the line. They thought I would have the answers for them. I had some, but without the Help of Riveria, and Ais I don't think I would have. They had made great points. Riveria's plan would work out fine. I had total faith in her abilities.

All that was left was for me to give my address. Did they want the return of the Jackalope? Well, that is what they were going to get. I might look like a mess but that wouldn't stop me. I had a job to do.

I walked out on the balcony that overhung the council building. The roar that I was meat with was twice as loud as before. To think all of this was happening because they had seen the Jackalope as some kind of Godly figure. I stood tall and waited for the roar to quiet. I looked over the mass of Almiraj. There had to be thousands watching me. I calmed myself.

"Today marks the first day that I, Bell Cranel, the Jackalope have come back to the service of my people." I had to silence myself as a very loud cry of thousands interrupted me. I once again had to wait for the cheers to die down again. "To think that I been fighting for my life minutes before to finding out that I'm the Jackalope. It truly amazes me how much can change in only a matter of minutes, seconds even." I paused. Once again I looked over the Almiraj, "Now I must inform you of your actions against the Dungeon. It has caused great unrest, and we are standing at the epicenter. The Dungeon sees us a threat to the peace that was made so long ago. It fears us! She fears us! They know that a change near!" There was small cheer to that.

"Zona had made this Dungeon and placed these crystals above our heads as a repercussion for disobeying. She thinks an army of Juggernauts would stop us from reuniting. I say no, we are not scared! I say no, we will not obey her call! I say no, we will not follow her rules of hatred! I say no, we don't need you any longer! I say we are free to make our own calls for now on. For these reasons, these laws she forces us to follow, I say we are done. It is time for us to make our leave. It is time for us to make it on our own. We may no longer stay here in the Dungeon. The dungeon will keep on hunting us until we are gone entirely if we stay. All of the monsters will see us as enemies. It would be pointless for us to stay. Some of you will not like this transition because the dungeon has been your way of life for years. Your whole lifetime." There was silence with this. I could tell this was going to be the core issue. I had to make them see this place, not as their home.

"You have been lied to, this place was never a home. It is and was always a prison! Look around you, you are sealed up in this circular cell with the threat of Juggernauts above you if you disobey your master!" There seemed to be outrage at that one. It was like I had said a truth that they had known but feared to say. They didn't want to believe they were only being used until they weren't useful.

"We must persevere as there is a new home that I have secured for us. It is a place far away from adventurers, the dungeon, Zona. No one dares enter this area due to the cold unforgiving months. This, however, will not affect us. We can survive anywhere that we wish. The heat nor the cold will stop us from finding our new home. Today marks the first day that we move to our own freedom, our own home. Today marks our independence from dungeon! Today you all free!" I throw my hands outs and watched as the crowd's thunderous roar shook the very ground. I felt tired. All that stress was washing over me.

That had been the easy part. The next few hours were going to prove just how far this movement was going to go. This was the moment if my words proved to be true or not. They had been waiting long enough for their Jackalope. Now that I was here, I was going to get stronger for both our sakes. I will gather all of the races of rabbits under one banner. We will become our own nation. A nation that survives in the harshest of weather.

"Let them know that the Jackalope and his people will stay reunited."

I stepped away from the balcony and made my way back to the roundtable as the cheers still roared behind me. There was no one there in the room but myself. They had plans that needed to be completed. The evacuation could finally begin. Riveria had really surprised me. The plan she had come up with was inspiring. I had never seen or even knew just how bad a Juggernaut was. It was apparently very powerful that a group of first-class adventurers had trouble fighting one.

They said only a fool would try to summon one on purpose. Now there was an army of them above us. This was going to be the fight of the century. Three level six adventures, a level one Jackalope, and an army of Almiraj. It was going to be a long hard fought fight.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to face the person. It was Ais. She was looking at me intensely for some reason. In fact, that emotion didn't seem very common on her at all. I so used to seeing her without emotions on her face. She was looking right into my eyes with that look of fire. "Is there something I can Help you with Ais?"

As soon as I finished she was already talking, "You know of the Black Dragon?"

I paused not expecting that at all but answered her the same, "Yes, he was the one to kill my father and mother. It was one of my goals when I came here, to kill it. It had taken them from me and I never even got to spend time with them. Every second it is alive is an insult to me." That intense look fade from her. I looked at her and I could there was a reason that she had asked that question. In fact, she seemed off since I let that slip out when I was fighting. "Let me guess you are the same right?" I asked quietly.

She gave a soft nod to my words, "Yes, I need to kill it and get my mother back. I miss them."

I looked at her puzzled, "You mother? How do you know if she is still alive?"

"She was a spirit. They can't be killed by normal means." She seemed to be getting more depressed by what she had said. Oh no, I knew where this was going. She looked away from me. To think she would come to me of all people and bring this up. Then again I'm in the same situation as her. Both our parents died to the same beast and now look where we are.

I knew I had to say something to her, "You are a strong girl Ais with good intentions," She shook her head at me. "No? You do not think you are good?"

"How could I be? My goal is revenge-driven and for my own sake." She had muttered bitterly.

I frowned at her words, "Is that it?" That caused her to look at me with a glare, "So the fact you want to save your mother in which you just told me she isn't dead isn't enough? How is that revenge? What I'm doing is revenge, you have a reason, your mother is alive while mine is dead." She flinched at that but still looked ready to interject.

"But-"

"But nothing. Then there is the fact it could escape again once its back to full power. That will put everyone's lives on the line. Zona will be back and so will that Dragon. This isn't for revenge. This is a matter of safety of the populace and the rescue of your mother. I'll be there to judge you on whether you did it for revenge or not. I- No we will kill it. I want it dead for multiple reasons." I put my hand on the girl's shoulder and looked into her eyes, "I am for worse than you."

She lowers her head, for what I don't know but I heard her mutter: "I'll never be a hero." She had said it so quietly that if I didn't have the senses that I had I wouldn't have heard her.

Me not being a punk called her out on that. "Heroes in the books are far too overrated then." She looked at me with confusion as if _I_ was crazy, "Because if you, a person that wants to save their mother, make friends along the way, fights monsters that want to kill others isn't a hero, then no one has that right to be called a hero. Hell, I'd say their pretty arrogant if they themselves call themselves a hero anyway. " I don't think I would ever get that image of Ais standing there in shocked silence looking at me out of my head.

The light from the balcony was shining on her making me see her in a new light. A girl that would go to Hell and back to get her mother. A girl that wouldn't call herself a hero because she thought what she was doing was revenge. A girl with a very sad past. A girl with beautiful yellow hair. Yellow. I wondered what she would look like if I did this? I put some of her hair back behind her ear. Damn. She would look good no matter what you did! Like a doll! "There she is. Stop trying to hide yourself so much." I told her with amusement seeing her- OH MY GAAH! That pout! AGH! The cuteness! She was pouting that I was teasing her.

"Stop it."

I shook my head at that and started to walk away from her but stopped right at the door. Turning my head a bit with a grin, "I think you are a far more a hero in the fact that you don't see yourself as one. Get stronger Ais, I need you to be ready when we Kill that Dragon." It was funny because I was far weaker than her! Ha! Got myself! I need to get stronger for myself, for my goals, and for my people. I was far more important than a simple adventurer now.

Right now though, I needed to get ready for the upcoming battle. It was going to be a close one.

Page Break

The third hour was upon us and the sun crystal was blacked to the point the lights were gone. It was dark in Warren. I had known this was coming but I couldn't believe the time was upon us already. We had at least managed to get seven hundred thousand out of the warren so far. I hadn't stopped watching the crystal as I could see the Juggernaut clearly now. It was moving around in the crystal, shaking it much like a chick breaking out of an eggshell.

I continued to watch it from my vantage point high up on the Dungeon wall. Riveria and Merla were with me up here in this cave. This was the point where we will drop the roof on top of it. I would be the one to cut the strings that would cause this cave to fall on top of the beast. Riveria just didn't know that yet. That and Bache had been able to poison my weapons. I had thought of it as a good idea to make sure that anyone that could face the Juggernaut on would have their weapons poisoned. It would at least slow the thing down. If one of us got lucky and got a headshot then the poison would kill it. Hopefully.

Ais and Bache had the hard part. They had to set the forest on fire which would stop it from landing and trying to dig out the Almiraj in the tunnels below. It would also have to penetrate the ice barrier that Riveria and Merla had made. Who would have thought that such a small monster could place a spell over another spell?

It was almost time. The crystal started to drop but the last rock held it in place before it could fall all the way. That was the signal. I watched on as a small blaze erupted from the forest. A massive forest fire soon devoured the thing whole. The blaze reached for the sky. It wanted to embrace the Juggernaut!

I remained calm seeing the fires take over the prison cell that my people had been held in burn. It was a prison riot. The last rock gave out. The crystal fell. "Here comes the Guards."

Riveria was still standing next to me and couldn't help but watch on as the beast broke free of the crystal. Just like we had planned the beast had landed in the fire. It screeched out in pain from the red-hot flames but I knew better. That hadn't done a damn thing to it but surprised it. It had to get through the ice barrier while it was on fire at the same time. This plan might actually work. Once the Juggernaut put a hole into the ice barrier, Ais and Bache would engage the Juggernaut and do enough damage to it before destroying the pillars. The barrier would fall on top of it. Once that happens, Riveria would fire her Rea Laevateinn.

Rea Laevateinn was a wide area annihilation magic. It is the second level of Riveria's attack magic Vas Windheim. Vas Windheim was the third and the most powerful, however, that would cause too much damage and might just cause more than one Juggernaut to fall and that would be the end of that. No matter. Riveria second level should be an attention grabber. The Juggernaut smashed against the barrier repeatedly. Ais and Bache were up.

I really hope those two will be safe. The last thing I wanted was one of them to get hurt or something. Not when I was getting to know them so well.

" _You must do it for the Harem Bell! Do it for the Harem! One shall never be enough for you!"_ That no good Zeus. I couldn't go five minutes now in a serious situation without having a phrase of his pop up in my head. Then again, since he was by himself hiding somewhere I wouldn't be surprised if he was using his God magic to corrupt me in my free time. Then again I was free at the moment!

Page Break

Freya had seen the dungeon from top to bottom. She had explored this place for so long and hid from the other Gods. Her and Zeus had been the little team to beat for a while. They had always run into each other on multiple occasions while exploring the depths. It was at one point that she had noticed that Zeus knew too much about the Dungeon. He was explaining what he had found a made a simple slip of the tongue.

She had a saying about that, " _It was better to slip with the foot rather than the tongue."_ A slip of the foot could cause you physical damage. While a slip of tongue could cause many drawbacks. It could upset a group of people, it could cause you reputation severe backlash, or it could bring forth something that should be hidden. Loose lips sink ships as they say.

She had gotten him excited about the topic of the big three. They had been talking about Leviathan. The overlord of the seas. A monster that escaped the Dungeon in ancient times, it was defeated by the Zeus's Familia. Its remains were later used in the process of sealing the underwater dungeon entrance near Melen. That wasn't important, this was, he had simply told her this one little line, " _I was told that the Leviathan weakness was in his back right below the neck."_ Was he told? Who had told him? Who was his contact and why did they know more than Zeus?

He had also noticed that she saw through him at that point too. It was why he distanced himself from her as much as he could from that point on. It came back to haunt him when she and Loki had chased the fool out. He had gotten his almost his whole Familia wiped out. She really wanted to give chase, but the guild had stopped her. She wasn't allowed to leave. That fool had slipped through her fingers more than once. Then again it also made sense because he had to constantly slip away from Hera.

Those two had always caused some form of trouble for her and her Familia. She was happy that the Goddess had followed that idiot of a God. It was less of a headache for her to deal with. Now that Zeus was gone, she had taken the place of top dog. Loki was close behind her but once she claimed Bell, she had no doubt her position will remain. He was simply doing the impossible in three months time. Even Ottar had been impressed with some of his achievements. He was one of the only level sevens in the world.

Now here she was actively chasing after her desire. Freya was back in the dungeon. A place she had put on the back shelf. Now all the old memories were coming back to her. She had missed the rush of battle, war, death. She had missed it all. So long as she kept her cover and not used her Goddess powers she would be fine. She didn't need magic to beat these monsters. She easily dispatches a Minotaur with a light backhand. All monsters activity seemed to die right on the seventh floor. There was nothing. It was empty and void of all monsters. That was odd. To make matter even weirder, there was no sound but small drops of water landing into puddles.

It stayed like that all the way to the fourteenth floor. Freya didn't know what was going on but it had to do with something that involved Bell. She had come to this conclusion because if her powers couldn't locate him, then something had to be afoot. What had he done now? What had he stumbled himself into? ' _Or better yet, what was I going to discover when I find him?'_

She stopped right at the scene of the battle. To her amazement, it looked like everything was left untouched. Monster crystals laid in their place where they had fallen and she could see drops of blood on the dungeon floors. ' _I'm sure he would want these.'_ She thought and made sure she collected them to give to him later. She crouched over the small drips and her eyes trailed some line of blood that led to a cave on the far left side. She followed the little blood trail until the darkness of the cave washed over her. She moved her hand to her one of her swords, she pulled it out and said the word, "Kveykva."

Her sword had a golden glow as she continued to follow after the drips of red splattered on the ground. It made her almost overjoyed at the fact that he lived. Now to see where he had gone. She had followed until she came to a stop at a large pit in the middle of her path. The blood stopped right at it.

No, that couldn't be- Did he jump down there? There had to be something there. There was no way he would have just jumped off and had the others follow him. To be safe, she had transformed herself into a falcon. She would find out just what that boy was up to. She would get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all. She was tired of sitting back and watching. She had her fun and now that was over. ' _Loki eat your heart out.'_

She flew down the large hole and to her disbelief there had been a portal right there. It took her to this large room that looked like a hole in the ground. It looked like a burrow of some sort. There was a-

The ear-piercing screech of a Juggernaut caused a small rumble in the room she was in. She had transformed back to her regular form. "Oh, what have you done this time Bell! What will I see when I see you! I can not wait." She moved like lightning through the mud hallway and came to the stop at the wooden door that the most interesting creature on it. It was a Jackalope surround by five groups of Rabbits. The door was made with excellent craftsmanship and painstaking detail.

With that in mind, she sent a swift kick onto the door and watched as it was blasted off of its hinges. The area beyond the door was on fire, covered in darkness with a large skeletal beast running around through the fire. It slammed against a barrier made of ice. It couldn't seem to breach the magic wall. Now that she looked around she could see multiple ice pillars around the inside of the barrier. She looked around and finally found the white-haired boy standing in a cave near the top of the dungeon wall on the far side. She had also seen the green haired Elf standing next to him.

She grinned. She knew what they had planned to defeat the creature. Maybe she should just watch and if need she would step in. ' _If he manages to live through this…_ ' She couldn't help but smile, "You will be mine."

Page Break

There was a thundering crash and seconds later the fast-moving beast was in the barrier. I couldn't hear the fighting on the inside but I could tell it had begun once a pained ear-splitting wail came through the air. It sounded like the girls were putting up a good fight.

It was nerve-racking to not be able to help out or see what was happening. How could I feel comfort in not knowing just how they were doing? Just how strong was that beast that we had to do all of this for? I watched as two pillars of ice fell. That was the sign for Riveria to begin the chant. There was a total of five pillars that held up the Ice barrier. Once they fell it would trap the Juggernaut inside the ice. Bache and Ais would escape through the rabbit hole next to the fifth and central pillar. Once it broke out of the icy grave Riveria would drop the hammer. That would get the attention of Juggernaut to us and from there it was up to me to drop this cave on top of him and bury him under the rocks. It wouldn't kill him but it would stop him long enough to get all of rabbits out. That would also stop more Juggernauts from coming down. Then we could really finish this.

I looked over to see Riveria raising her staff. "The flame will soon be released. Creeping war, unavoidable destruction. The horn of battle sounds aloud, the cruelty of conflict will envelop all."

I turned to see the black flames coming forth from the barrier. I had heard that was the signature attack it was known for. Another pillar fell. Followed by another screech as the fourth pillar fell. I think Bache might have broken the Pillar with the Juggernaut. That was just a guess but I had a feeling. This time more black flames rushed out. It was clear that the beast was getting enraged at its failed attempts to kill the adventurers.

"Come, crimson flames, the ruthless inferno. You are the avatar of hellfire. Sweep completely, bring a close to the great war."

I waited for what felt like the longest thirty seconds of my life. The last Pillar fell and the barrier collapsed on top of the beast. That had to be a couple of tons of ice too. Yet that damn body it had would keep it alive.

"Burn them through, Sword of Surtr - my name is Alf." Just like that, the Juggernaut broke free of the prison of ice only to find a large comet coming down on top of it. Yet in those short seconds, we had made eye contact. He and I knew saw each other. We both had a mission. He was to kill my people, mine was to kill him before he could. I had to cover my eyes from the blast that the explosion threw out. The gales were powerful enough to try and take me off my feet! I was so high up and I felt all of that.

"Very nice! And that is weaker than your third tier attack!? Incredible! You really are amazing." I must have been grinning like an idiot. You know what they say, explosions were a blast! Ha! Get it? GET IT?!

Riveria didn't look like she knew how to handle that compliment, "I-It was just-Just my second tier attack." Humble as ever. However! I could see her trying to cover up the fact that she was tired. Just looking at everything she had done so far would come up to it. From her earlier fights, healing me back to almost full health, to making the barrier and the pillars with Merla. To now dropping a giant flame ball on top of a Juggernaut. I don't care what anyone said about this day. Riveria was the Most Valuable Adventurer. MVA! MVA! MVA! MVA-

The whole bloody cave shook like there had been an earthquake. I looked down at the smoke screen caused by Riveria's attack and lo and behold the Juggernaut is sprinting out of the black smoke and fire. I turned to look at the Elf. The way her eyes seemed droopy and the way the sweat was dripping down her face. I was going to need her to cover our exit. I didn't need her fainting on me yet. "Riveria get out of here, me and Merla got this one."

"You couldn't-" She was instantly against the idea of leaving me to face the Juggernaut alone. It was an extremely injured Juggernaut that seemed too much slower than before. Bache's poison was working. Very slowly, but surely.

I cut her off before she could continue, "Please get a breather. You need a small break." The glare she was giving me told me to shut up and listen to her.

She still wanted to argue over the issue, "That is unacceptable. I will not allow you, a level one to face off against a creature that second class adventures couldn't face. First class adventurers require aid when fighting one. What you are suggesting is suicide Cranel."

I looked at her seriously, "You need to realize that you have been spamming magic ever since you came into the dungeon, even before we met up with you and Ais. You also need to know your limit." She didn't seem to like what I was telling her. Too bad. "We also still need you cover our back door. That spell will take whatever you have left to give. You must not waste it here." She looked away from me. She knew I was right on the matter and chose not to say anything more.

"It is still very foolish for you to attempt this. Insane even."

I grinned at her, "I have been called that plenty of times in my short life."

"Yes, and you plan to make it shorter than it has to be!" She snapped at me in a low voice.

I pointed at myself, "It has to be me. I have done this before. I have brought down the ceiling on top of a Monster Rex and a Minotaur, doing it again will not be much different." I assured her, it didn't seem to work. "Oh, get down there. I be right behind you. I'll even make sure to follow the same path and everything."

She sent me a glare, "You better, so I can hit you over your head, you simpleton." She grumbled as she walked away from me clearly upset with me. "You still haven't come to one of my lessons." She mumbled that last part. Oh shit, I totally put that on the backfire.

"Oh no, I still want to learn! Please don't hold the fact that I was trapped here in the dungeon for a month against me!" She just continued to walk away from without responding. I chuckled to myself. "I think I found a sore spot."

" **Hmm, to think she would be so prideful enough to try and hid her tiredness. What an interesting Elf!"** Merla grinned, " **Your mates are very interesting Jackalope, sir!"**

"Don't I know it." I nodded in agreement. I pause when I realized what she had said, "MATES? WHAT?!" Before I could even begin to question the rabbit on what she was talking about the cave shook a second time. I looked down the dungeon wall to see two yellow circles blaring up at me. The Juggernaut was here and ready for round two. That was freakishly fast for something that took an attack like that.

"Merla, close the way Riveria just went," I ordered her.

Her head jerked to the side to look at me like I had grown a horn on my head. " **But didn't you just tell Riveria that you would-"**

"I know what I said, but I had never promised that I would. Close it. I don't want her to try and aid me like I think she will. I also don't want the Juggernaut targeting her. She is the only hope we have to close this place and drop the whole ceiling on top of it." I reasoned. Riveria was going to do more than beat my head. Wait a damn minute! That came out wrong! Or would that be in because I thought it and not said it? Great, I'm talking to myself. No, I'm not! Talking to myself is like this ' _Oh, hi Bell!'_ Then saying ' _Hello Bell,'_ back. Great, now I am talking to myself!

Well I could add her to the list, she would be behind Eina because had told me to be careful, Syr because she must have been distraught, Ryuu because I made Syr distraught, Mia because I owed rent. Now I could add Riveria because I had lied to her. "Do it."

" **At your command Jackalope."** I watched on as the tunnel that Riveria had taken caved in. It was also the only way out unless you could fly. I sent a small glance at Merla. She would provide the second way out with her ice magic.

I took moved to the back of the cave. "I hope you have good aim with those icicles," I told the magic bunny. She seemed to be unamused by my joke at her spell. "Get ready to lay down some mist."

" **The cold winter, unforgiving and harsh, covers the land and the sky, snowblind!"** She waved her little staff and I espied her white mist that resembled a blizzard. This was the perfect cover. A few seconds later the place looked like it was in the high mountains. It was all covered in snow and was just as cold. I hid behind a large stalagnate that would cover me from view. I waited until I heard the beast enter the cave through the opening.

It's heavy, pained, wheezing could be heard against the rushing winds of the spell that was in use. I had to get it to the back of the cave without it cornering me. I'm not that stupid to just run out there either. This thing seemed to be waiting for something as it stayed put. It was clear it wasn't moving an inch until it saw something move.

I grit my teeth in frustration. ' _Why can't things ever be easy? Always the hard way.'_ I had to do something. I quietly opened up my backpack, I saw Zeus's book right off the bat, my rope, and hook, paper, quills, ink, my friends' blade, some empty v-. I grinned. I had a plan. I tied the rope end of my grabbing hook against the stalagnate.

I took the empty potion vials and tossed them against the far wall. The sound of breaking glass pierced the cave and to my vast revelation, that thing was severely faster than me. By the time the glass shattered, it took it two seconds to get to the back of the cave. It took me twelve. That was horrible. How the in the Hell was I supposed to outrun that fucker?! Thinking fast I gave the order to drop the ceiling.

Merla flung her ice dagger at the triggers that would destabilize the cave. It had been a huge ordeal to destabilize this cave opening. It had been even harder from keeping it from falling until ready. It was a major headache. This would hopefully cause the Juggernaut to be distracted long enough for me and Merla to escape. The last thing I wanted was to make big talk with a High Elf only to fail a moment later.

I was actually pretty sure it would displease her if I died here and not by her own hands. Well, it was show time. The cave started rumbling and I had used the loud sounds to cover my escape. I tossed my grabbing hook to another stalagnate that would hopeful trip the beast. I took off from my spot. I was booking for the exit. I was almost there when I heard a snap. That was the rope. I could feel it! I could see the opening of the cave getting wider and wider in my vision! I was there. It was somewhere in these final seconds I realized I just wasn't fast enough to get away from everything the dungeon had to offer.

I leaped into the air to buy me another second worth of time because I could feel the Juggernaut right on top of me. It was the sixth sense. To know when there was something or someone behind you. I knew it was right there. Merla knew it was right there. One second was the difference that mattered in the end. To think one lousy second was all it took, and boom your leg was in the mouth of a Juggernaut!

Yep! My right leg was in its mouth! If I hadn't jumped it would have been my head! I had been caught like a rabbit by a hunter's dog. This might have been some of my last moments alive. That had scared me. To think that I would die before I could even do what I had said I would do. Millions depending on me, promise that I made, and boom I'm dead. I could not let this be the end! Merla was caught like a deer in the torchlight. She was petrified.

This was my last desperate attempt to live. My struggle to live. I clutched Merla close and twisted myself to face it. Merla seemed to unfreeze as scream out my name. My knife was held firmly in my hand with a blackish purple light surrounding it. That had meant it was enchanted with Bache's enchantment. I stabbed my knife right into its eye and I watched blackish purple light fade from the blade and enter into the creature's new hole in the face.

The monster had let go of my leg the second the knife had been pulled out before it could even scream out that it had lost its left eye. Merla saw the opportunity to launch more ice daggers at the weak inner flesh of its mouth. We free fell out of the cave. I turned to watch the rocks bury the monster under them. It cut the scream off it was giving off. I knew that thing wasn't dead and to make matters worse, it was buried at the front of the cave.

The pain in my leg was intense and blood flowed freely from the deep wound. It had got me pretty good.

" **Cranel are you okay?!"** Came the worried voice of rabbit.

"I will be once the threat of death isn't over my head! Please tell me you have some magic you could use? Maybe form a slide or something!" I completely got over my leg as I saw the ground approaching rather quickly.

" **A what?"** Yeah, I should have seen that coming. How would she know what a slide was?

"Make a path of ice at a slope of forty degrees!" I demanded of the little blue monster.

" **That I can do! I must warn you, I won't have much magic left in me after!"**

"That's fine! Just do it!" Ice rabidly appeared behind my back and I could see the ice forming at an incline much to my satisfaction. "There we go!" I saw the flames ravaging the forests, the buildings, everything. It was dark and the smoke only adds to the void. Sweat was lining my body. I kept my eyes on the incline and saw that it stayed the same all the way throughout, she needs to start making the slope even out. "You have to start making the slope flatten or I will go splat when I hit the ground!"

" **Co-Copy that Jackalope."** She was getting tired much like Riveria. I frowned but I had gotten what I had asked for. It was added to the large structure that had been made. I hit the bottom a couple seconds afterwards. I was quick to get out of the slide made of ice and use the flames as a light source. Only to realize just how bad my leg injury was. I grimaced in pain as I put pressure on it. It was far worse than I thought previously. I limped away from the slide that was falling apart rather quickly. I had to find a way down now into the tunnels. That meant I had to enter the town that was becoming a blaze of fire. I disregard my fear of the red-hot fires and made my way into the town. It was time to get out of here.

Really did hope that Riveria didn't watch any of that fight with the Juggernaut. I didn't need an ' _I told you so'_ moment with the High Elf. They were already High enough. I needed to stop. Merla had kept quiet during my search for any kind of passage that was still usable. I heard a loud bellow and knew just what that was. Looking back up at the cave the inured Juggernaut had dug its way out from the cave and was now free. They were nothing but blood coming from its large mouth. Death was near. I could see it on the creature. This would be its last fight. I also noticed that it seemed to be missing a hind leg. The creature leaped off the cliff and land on the ground with a loud crash that kicked up dirt and rocks. It was much slower, thank whatever merciful Goddess had seen to that. Yet it was still coming after me.

"That God damned beast just doesn't know when to fucking quit. Fine then, It dies here." I barked out in anger. It was going to die. I was tired of this goddamn thing now. I found a home that I could use to fight it in. I spotted a building that had a second story. I opened the door loudly to hopefully attract it to me. I was going to pull a Doluk. This time, however, I was not going to be aiming for its back. The Juggernaut had one good eye left and I was going to change that.

" **I would advise against that. The evacuation is already a success! We need to go now, sir."** Merla pleaded with me.

"No, I have already set my mind on it. I will kill it. I will not allow it to live past today. Did you not see all the monster crystals down here?! It did manage to kill some of them. Our people. For that, it will die." I declared with divine fury. There was indeed monster crystals all over the place. Right now all I felt was the rage. I could not leave that thing to live. It was going to die by my hands. I climbed the stairs while my bad leg felt like it was on fire. I made use of the wall on the left side to give me extra strength. Blood smeared against the wall.

I reached the top and found a room that had an overview of the street below. I entered the room to see that it was much like a small bedroom with some flowers in a wooden vase on a small wooden table by the window. The Rabbits had an interesting way of sleeping, their beds were built under the had to step down to sleep, step up to leave. It was actually pretty cool. If there was an earthquake the ceiling wouldn't kill them when it came down. That didn't matter, the window in front of me did. I opened it and looked up to see if I could access the roof. I smiled, I could indeed.

I took a grip on the ledge and pulled myself and Merla up on the roof. I laid down flat on the other side of the roof and waited. The house had caught fire and the flames were raising. I could feel the heat at it rose up to meet me. I was glaring hard at the creature as it re-entered the town looking for prey. Too bad it didn't realize there was no prey to be found. There was only a Guardian. "COME AND GET ME YOU FUCK!" I ducked my head down knowing full well that it was coming at me. I could hear and feel it. A minute later the house had been engulfed in flames, the Juggernaut was below me peering into the building trying to find me, and I was creeping into position.

I was right over its neck. This was how I notice just how damaged it was. Its bony shell was cracked and chipped. The right horn on its head was snapped off. One eye and back leg were gone. Dark blood oozed from its mouth. This creature was like an arthropod. The bones were on the outside rather than the inside. Its feet were also built to give it an extra spring in its step. It was a master predator. A master predator that had run into the wrong prey.

I dived over the ledge and descend atop of it. My right arm swung around the bones on its neck. The Juggernaut realized I was there far too late. I stabbed my knife right into its right eye. That was when I realized that I had stabbed it with the wrong knife. I had already used this one to take out its other eye. I cursed out in disbelief that I made such a stupid mistake, ' _Do more damage! Keep stabbing!'_ My mind ranted on. I was quick to listen as I kept stabbing. Raging at myself, rage at the death of my people, the rage of everything was overwhelming me. The white area was round me again. It started to shake, twist, rampage to get me off of it. I felt Merla fly off of my back, " **Jackalope!"** I couldn't do anything for her at the moment which only enraged me further.

"I'm not too young, I was born for this!" I twisted my knife deeper into the eye socket, blood spraying all over my hand and arm. Some even got on my face. Then it happened. Its good arm grabbed me after it realized it could not shake me off like I was some fee. No, I was a tick, and I was latched on.

It yanked me off of its neck. "I was born to protect! I will kill you for what you have done!" I screamed at its bloody face. It had no eyes but didn't need eyes to know where its hand was. I was lucky it had grabbed me around my waist and not the shoulders because I still had full use of my arms. Its mouth was opened wide as it brought me to its mouth. I aimed my poisons knife for the roof of its mouth and the other for the bottom. "I hope this is painful!" Before the jaw could bite a good portion of me off I lashed out. My bottom knife cut right through the tongue and into the jaw. The top blade sunk right into the flesh of the beast. I used whatever strength I had left to keep the jaws from coming down.

The poison had finally worked. It had hit home and was spreading fast. It was a goner. I could tell by the fact that the creature had no strength left in it. I broke free from the beast and land on my rear. I watched on as the beast that towered over me fell to the ground and laid still. I saw the body start to disappear and there was the monster crystal of the Juggernaut laying before me. That thing was going to make me rich since these were rare as all Hell. I might be able to buy a place with this. Nah, the Hostess will still be my place. Too many lovely girls there that I get to see every day.

" **Bell! You are alive! I was so worried that you-"** She stopped herself, " **Nevermind! I must heal you!"**

"No, we have to get out of here. There will be another one or two on their way. We have to leave. You can heal me later." Much to my relief she back down from saying more to me. "Today the Jackalope is victorious!" I cheered to myself getting off the floor. We needed to get out of here.

A bird call interrupted my thought process. A bird? I saw a falcon land on a fence by a house with an open door. It cried again. It wanted me to follow it? Well, this must be my luck or something. "Come on let's follow it," I suggest.

" **But there should be no birds here!"**

"That's why we follow it, it has to belong to someone. Let's move."

I stumbled my way over to the house where the bird was and it flew inside the house with practiced ease. That only solidified my belief that it was owned by someone. I followed it with Merla hot on my heels. Once we entered I saw a hatch that been open that lead to the basement. There was the exit!

My head snapped behind me as two loud booms caused the ground to shake. Two Juggernauts had dropped. The great bird called, "Yes, yes, I know! Time to go! Merla down the hatch!"

" **Yes, sir!"** She cried in a hurry. She was fast to get down the steps the bird followed after her. I closed the hatch and locked it. " **Over here Jackalope! The tunnel is over here!"** I saw Merla the falcon sitting by a small tunnel on the far right of the room by some wooden barrels. On my way over I heard a ping as something hit the ground behind me. I didn't have the time to see what it was as I was in a rush to get out of the place.

"Fantastic, let's go," I said and petted the Blue Almiraj. She seemed really happy with the action I had done. I was about to enter when the bird cried out. I looked at it. "What you want to be petted too?" It gave a firm nod, "Well, damn. I'm sorry I left you out then." I was still in a slight surprise that the bird nodded but I also petted the bird that almost seems too eager to be petted. The building shook violently, "Time to bolt!" One of Zeus's favorite one-liners! He must have said that every time Hera had found him.

I crawled as fast as I could with one bad leg and to my neverending thankfulness, the tunnel got larger until I was finally able to stand. "Oh, thank the Gods. I was getting tired of crawling." I thanked any God that could hear me. Standing up the falcon that had been following behind me flapped up to my shoulder to ride along. It had saved my ass so it was fine. Though those claws were damn sharp. Let me tell you.

" **We shouldn't be too far away now, we are almost there Jackalope!"**

"Okay, okay, okay. I get I'm the Jackalope and all but please call me Bell. I'm getting tired of being called Jackalope, the last thing I need is that passive-aggressive Riveria too starts calling me that too." I told her honestly. That Elf would catch on that I didn't like being called the Jackalope and keep calling me that because I upset her.

" **Then it will be Bell from now on."** She said timidly.

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal." I shrugged at her. We kept on at a smooth brisk pace. A couple of minutes of walking in silence did the trick. The soft glow of the glowstone crystals led our way. I could finally see the home stretch. We were at the meeting point. This was the second exit that leads to the thirteenth floor. Which meant I wouldn't be able to collect the monster crystals that I dropped on the last floor. Whatever, I was just happy I was alive and now I had an army of Almiraj with me. On our way out we will also pick up the Needle Rabbits too. Then we would begin the march to Siberia.

I could see the opening that leads back to the surface. The little light that poured in was a dead give away and I could see a ramp made of dirt that was the way up. I went up the dirt made ramp and was greeted by the remaining council members and the other adventurers. I grinned at them, they didn't seem to notice me as they were looking at the town that was burning brightly. I crept up behind them. They all seem worried. Aww, they did care! "What are we looking at?"

That seemed to surprise them all. " **Jackalope! You are alive!"**

"Of course I am, the Juggernaut not so much."

Ais was in awe, "You killed it?"

"Well, you three and the warriors that stayed behind did a number on it. I just finished it off."

"You are full of surprises Bell." Bache Nodded at my deed.

"I grinned, "Thanks-" I was cut off by a staff to the top of my head, "Oww!" I was right! I pissed off Riveria. I was quick to rub and hold the spot.

"You reckless ignoramus! Don't think I didn't see you get caught by your leg as you hungover the edge of the cavern." She then glared harder at me, "Didn't you say this: Oh, get down there. I be right behind you. I'll even make sure to follow the same path and everything?" I backed away from the furious Elf, "Lair."

I bowed my head apologetically to hopeful disarm the woman of her anger. She had a very hard staff that I did not want to be hit with again. "I'm sorry Riveria. I only did it so it couldn't follow after you."

She sighed, "I know why you did it. It all ended just fine. Get everyone back, I'm preparing my spell Vas Windheim."

"Alright everyone get in the passageway! Merla get ready to use your ice on the barrier that Riveria places down." I ordered. Everyone followed my instructions with ease. Good. The faster we got out of here the fast I go home.

"Fires banished from this existence, I call to thee. Destruction is my plea, my call to arms. I summon forth the cruelty of blinding flames, the endless inferno. You are the fire that devours all before your might. Do not rest until the foe is but ash. Heed my call of power and death. The utter annihilation of cities and populations alike. Screams of broken people are your joy. Carried by the wings of freedom, wipe the world clean of life. End the war in a flash. Give the world a second sun! This is the ultimate cleansing - Vas Windheim - my name is Alf!"

I had to cover my eyes from the blinding light that had formed at the top of her staff, Magna Alfs. Riveria had told me a little about her weapon during the planning. Magna Alfs was Riveria's silvery white staff made from mithril and holydite that's hard enough that it can also be used as a weapon. Why I didn't want to be hit with it again. It was made by Altena after Loki ordered for it to be created, it was a first class mage weapon of very fine quality, enough to be considered one of the five best staves in the entire world. Nine magic treasure stones are embedded in the head. It was a powerhouse of a weapon.

Then the white light was shot through the air. Riveria was quick to turn and look at me. She seemed very tired like she was on the verge of collapsing. "Make haste Cranel!" She still managed to zoom past me in her state and I was right on her heels or at least I was trying to be. This damn leg of mine! Push through the pain! Push through the pain! I'm going home to-fucking-day! And not in a bag either!

I thought of a joke and being the kind of guy who speaks his mind when I thought I should, how could I refuse? "Well, you know what they say, cool guys don't look at explosions."

She didn't look back at me but she snorted at my joke, "At a time like this?"

"But of course Miss Riveria!" I grinned at nothing at all. We entered the tunnel that leads to the thirteenth-floor portal. The doors closed behind us thanks to two warriors Almiraj. "Everyone get back! Riveria and Merla, form the barrier! Now before-" I was cut off by a huge explosion that almost ruptured my ears. I could see the white flash burning underneath the door! What the Hell was that kind of attack! Riveria was far too humble! It is only slightly more powerful than my tier two attack my fucking ass! "Form the barrier!" I yelled over the screeching wind that was about to rip the door off of its hinges. I stood behind Riveria. I could tell that she was at her limit when she sent out that last attack. I was going to call that End War from now on. That thing could literally end a war.

Riveria and Merla cast their spells and I watched on as their spells mixed together. The ice formed over the door and kept it in place. Riveria leaned against her staff and the little Merla was laying flat on her back. It looked like my leg was going to have to wait. That was fine by me, almost. This was the cost of magic, huh? Riveria's eyes started to close and that was when I knew she was down for the count. I caught her in my arms before she hit the ground. I really shouldn't have, you know my leg not being able to carry myself at the moment. I was thankful that the wall was behind me.

Merla had finally gotten her breather and looked to me, " **May I please heal you now?"** She pleads, implored even.

I nodded at her, "You won't end up like her will you?" I asked pointing at the elf that was squishing me against the wall. She didn't answer me as she started casting her magic. I knew she would. That no responding thing only works on idiots. It gave you away in a heartbeat. I frowned. It looks like a get to carry two girls back to the surface. I blinked for a second, ' _Zeus you better be watching this! I swear to some other God that I will find you and show you just how much progress I've made! You old bastard!'_

I just remained there holding the Elf when Ais and Bache came up to me. I gave a sad smile, "Things could have gone much better."

"You could not save all them." Bache already seemed to know what I was referring to. "Warriors die to protect, honor them." The wise woman explained to me in just a few words. "Losses happen. Recover from them is the hard part."

I frowned, I wanted to say more but I would look like a child if I had said there was something I could have done. There wasn't. I did manage to kill their killer so that put them at ease I guess. To put their souls to rest I would have to makes sure this all works out. Their sacrifice would not be in vain. I would make sure of it. My leg felt a whole lot better now! I looked to the Almiraj to thank her but she had already passed out. I shook my head with satisfaction that I had called that to happen.

"Hey could one of you carry-" I stopped myself from speaking when a burr of motion happened in front of me. I blinked and looked at Ais. It looked like she hadn't moved but I knew she did because there was Merla in her arms. "Nevermind." I chuckled at her.

It seemed like Ais like cute rabbits! Or maybe that was a thing all girls shared? I don't know, don't quote me on that. She moved her hand to go in for the kill! She was going to pet Merla! I acted fast, "Please refrain from petting the Almiraj."

That had been the kill shot. She looked like I had just told her that she was in debt for eighty million Valis! Oh, my God, that face was priceless!

"I'm kidding Ais."

She looked like she wanted to hit me. She didn't do this because I had Riveria in my arms. I picked her up and held her bridal style. "Okay everyone, let's get a move on. We still have the Needle Rabbits to round up too! Then we can finally leave this hole in the ground!" With that, my fight for the Almiraj was over. The round up for the Needle Rabbits was about to begin. Hopefully, that went much smoother than this did. The Dungeon shouldn't be trying to kill them. It shouldn't be!

 **Author's Notes: A very fast update for you all! Enjoy the new chapter. It must be Christmas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews. The closing is near. Let the first book close with a bang! Also, I have no idea why there are so many self-insert stories now for Danmachi but dear God! We need more stories on this fandom that are not that. Really, all the Naruto SI, or any rather, have put a bad taste in my mouth. I guess I might have to open the floodgates! Hmm, maybe start Danmaich in a new direction? Oh damn, I got an idea now! There is also a poll on my page that will affect this story so pokemongo to the polls! I cringe every time that line is said.**

 **Character quote of the day:** " _ **Asfi? More like As-if! Get it? Woah, wait! It's just a prank! It's just a prank!" ~ Bell Cranel**_

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Twelve: A Wild Goddess Has Appeared**

* * *

Tearing... grinding… digging… no air… crushing… rocks… dirt… desperate…. Forward! Almost there! Faster! Need to dig faster! Fear! Death!? No! Air...? It smelled air! Freedom in its grasp! Using its powerful arms, it dug, crawling forward to the source of air. One hand in front of the other. Desperation, panic.

Light! Air filled its system. It burst forth from the ground, letting out a ghostly shriek of rage. Dirt and debris showered to the ground as it shook itself clean. Its surroundings betrayed few signs, slowly yielding to its gaze to reveal a path to freedom. It took a long breath, getting its bearings. But finally, its bulk pulled out of cave-in. It moved down the dark cave corridor, yellow glowing eyes glaring through the darkness like a searchlight, seeking its prey. Nothing met its gaze, the Prey had escaped. For now. It would find it, finding the Prey would consume every action, occupy all thought until the Prey had – it stopped, sniffing the air as more sounds emanated from the stone it.

Its head turned to the source, only to see another spring forth from the holed it had made. This one was in bad shape, but nowhere near death's bed. Like the first had, it stood high, regaining its bearings. They looked at each other. Comprehension passed between both. They knew what must be done. Further rumbling heralded the arrival as another burst forth. It was missing an eye, and the left part of its mouth was bent oddly. Now there were three of them. The other two were in worse shape than it, but they were a pack now. It would be easier to hunt the boy down.

A hunting pack with a mission, given by _her_.

' _Find and bring the traitor to me.'_

They looked between each other, exchanging information. A powerful roar coruscated through the air, before they surged forward as one, moving at a blinding speeds. They would find the leader of the traitors. All who went against _her_ would be slain in a brutal fashion. They followed every turn. There were no mess ups, no slips or falls. They were relentless and would not stop their hunt. They would find him, the one that had disturbed the peace of the Dungeon, and to be brought before their Creator.

The three popped out of the portal and tore their way through the dungeon floor, reaching the overhang were Treachery had happened in seconds. It seemed completely clean from the past acts, clean, but not pure. They stopped their search when the sounds of speech belonging to adventurers came to their attention. Normally, they would have immediately attacked, but greater orders had been given: to find the Jackalope. It could not be delayed by anyone or thing, no matter how badly they lusted to purge the filth from their halls.

Adventurers appeared before them. There was five of them, an Elf, two Dwarfs, a Human, and a mixed creature. The fragrance of shock filled the air as their massive bulk came into sight. Then came the heady aroma of fear. They knew what it was, what its pack was. Their blood-filled bodies screamed in distress.

"Juggernauts!?"

It stood to full height, and bellowed. The creatures ran in pitiful fear; there was no need to give chase like they normally would. No, its mission came first. Slowly, it took in a long sniff. The scent of Traitor reached its senses, the disgusting, unmistakable stench. The Jackalope's freedom would meet its end today. It was time to meet the creator of all dungeon life. Sins were made against her this day. Sins for which the Jackalope would be punished! They were almost there.

They ripped past the adventurers, two of the fools trampled as they thundered past. Higher! They had to get higher! Traitors were up there with the Needle Rabbits! How many would fall for this Jackalope? It had to be stopped, here and now! It could not corrupt another species! It screamed in anger. Unforgivable!

Only a floor away from their target. He could not get away from them now! The Traitor was theirs!

* * *

 **POV Change: Bell Cranel seventh floor**

* * *

I had to get away from it all. I needed to be alone for the time being. Moving through the crowds let me find a good foothold, overlooking the Needle rabbit burrow. This place felt much more like a rabbit hole than the Almiraj home did. The needle rabbits were more animalistic too, with far less presence of mind. They were far more like the mindless monsters of the dungeon, except they wouldn't attack me, or anyone near me. Physically, they resembled the Almiraj, except for their size, and a long horn centered atop their little heads.

The leaders of the Almiraj were talking to the Needle Rabbits while my feet wandered upwards, I'd figured they would be far more capable of communicating than I. The other adventurers were doing their own little things all over. The High Elf had yet to wake up from all the magic she used. She would be fine to move in a couple more hours, or less if what Ais had told me was true. That gave me time to prepare for what had to be done.

This was all so new to me. I'd just gotten dumped on with all of this madness. I'd gone from being a neophyte, beginning adventurer, into the hottest damn thing this city had seen in years. I was unheard off. My luck was off the damn charts. I knew that it wasn't my ' _amazing superior_ _skills'_ that had kept me alive this long. No, it was my luck. Lady Luck herself had to be envious of me. I had the luck of a damn rabbit. Four lucky rabbit's feet, multiplied by being a Jackalope. To think that I'd only made it so far because of it – it was bummer at first but it just proved to me that I needed so much work. I had to get strong for both my own sake, and for the sake of the rabbit as well.

Was a Jackalope really so powerful? I mean, I got the fact that it was something most people hadn't seen or even heard of, but why was I being treated like some kind of god or king? What had I done to deserve this? Now that I had time to think about the whole situation, how could I be so stupid!? Did I really expect to just march these monsters out of the dungeon, all in one piece? Everyone else not in on the situation would be trying to kill us, the adventurers, guardians, warriors, and mages – everyone. That, and I couldn't forget that I had to march these guys all the way up north to the largest and coldest region on this continent. I mean, it was crazy to think all this happened like it did.

My mind took a side-path; if the Almiraj hadn't come to my aid this, wouldn't have happened. No, we would have met on different terms, meaning none of this needed to have happened. Well, there was no need to think about that, really. The 'what if's' were annoying because people got lost in them. I would not become one of those people. To be stuck in the past is never a good thing.

I mean a no level adventurer killed a fucking Juggernaut?! That's crazy talk, and everyone knew that. Sure, it was on death's bed anyway, but come now. I'd landed the last blow, therefore it was my kill – wait a minute! Looking through his bag quickly.

"Ah shit!" I erupted suddenly, startling the bird on my shoulder. It flapped its wings at me and squawked.

"Ahh, sorry there girl." I apologized quickly, "Who's a good birdy?" I rubbed the back of its head, smoothing the delicate feathers, soft and pliable to the touch. That seemed to calm the bird down, causing it to almost melt into my hand. Calm as the bird appeared, my memory was not: I'd forgotten to get the damn crystal! That thing was worth some serious vails! No, I did pick it up! It should be in my bag... Oh, so that was the sound at the house. It fell out?! What a loss! Well, nothing I could do about that now. There was no way I would be going back to get it.

Moving on to more important matters, how would I get these rabbits out of the dungeon without causing a mass panic? How to do it? ' _I could get one of the Loki Familia members to spread the word.'_ That could work. In fact, it would make a whole spectacle out of it, kind of like that monster carnival way back when. It _could_ work but that didn't mean it _would_. How could I get the ball rolling then? I didn't have very long to plan. Time was an enemy, now more than ever.

I put a hand through my dirty white locks. I probably looked like a mess with all the fighting; I was running low on just about everything; sleep, energy, never mind potions. Today's event were exhausting, no matter who measured it. Sighing, I took a seat in a patch of dirt. The large bird took off from my shoulder, flying a few circles in the air. I still hadn't found out why it had found me. Where had it come from? Who'd sent it? It didn't make sense for some bird to just randomly pop out of nowhere.

I had far too many question and not enough answers. Almost as if in answer, the bird landed ten feet in front of me, near the drop. I could tell it was looking at me. Not just watching a potential perch or meal, but _looking_.

"Yes?" I asked; it was silly, but the situation seemed to require at least a modicum of conversation. Plus, it looked so beautiful; the crystal representing the sun made it seem like the bird was glowing a brilliant shade of gold. In fact, I don't think I'd ever heard of a Falcon matching this one's description. Its sable back contrasted with a silver belly, and the feathers inside its wings were a rich cherry. On top of that, its meat-tearing beak look gold, pure gold, not the diluted stuff used in weapons decorations.

Then the bird did something that gave me pause. It wrapped its wings around itself, like an appreciative hug. By the time my head contemplated the weird movement, it started to grow taller, adding bulk to its mass, starting to look something very human like?!

I found myself standing, up suddenly not feeling very tired anymore. There, standing before me, was no longer a bird but a woman in shiny silver and black armor. Her wings had grown larger and hid most of her frame. The only thing I could see of her delicate skin was that it looked like fresh snow. Her hair was a stunning shade of silver as it poked out from under the helmet, and her pink lips held a welcoming aura, gracing me with a pleasant smile. The lower part of her face was all I could see, the armor and wings hid everything else, but I knew that this woman could possibly one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

Her figure stood at five foot seven inches if I was any judge, but what amazed me was the fact that she was also _three inches off the ground_. Her wings unfurled, granting a full view of her armor.

The wings had a metallic appearance, the feathers were hardened into overlapping scales. Looking at the armor, it seemed to be mostly steel plates, with multiple carvings. Black cloths with gold trimmings hung from her waist interspersed with chainmail over her crotch region for more protection. Her chestplate bore a falcon holding up an iron cross, while her shoulder guards portrayed a galloping horse. Her helmet was unique, as it covered her entire upper face to the point of hiding her eyes from view. The Freya _Familia_ Emblem was emblazoned right in the middle of the helmet, a boar standing in relief. On the sides of the helmet rose two horns, metal feathers arching all the way down.

The woman landed, graceful as thistledown, wings dropping to her side, and just like that became a cloak. A brief glance showed its sable exterior, red on the inside. This had to be the one named Lady Falcon, of the Freya _Familia_. Here I was, standing in front of one of the most powerful adventurers the dungeon had ever seen. Her entrance was probably the coolest thing I had ever seen to date.

I forced my brain to start thinking again; the entrance was cool, but why was she here? There was just no way she'd stumbled upon this. No, she had to have been the one watching me! I'd remember that perfume anywhere, now that I got a smell of it. It was on my blanket for the longest of times, and then there was that time at the Hostess. She'd been the one watching over me.

How could she hide herself so well? She moved closer, but I knew why she was here: this had to be the last straw. There was no way any _Familia_ would wait any longer, once they'd found out about this little mess. I guess this meant I would become the next Freya _Familia_ member, should I accept the invitation. That would have to come later. Right now I had to figure out what I was going to do about these rabbits.

"I take it that you are lady Falcon." I said breaking the quiet that settled around us. We were only five feet apart now.

"Hmm, so you have heard of me?" The woman hummed to herself in a delighted way. She seemed intrigued by my opening, as if she hadn't planned on my knowing her identity. Well, what could I say, I was well informed. "Yes, that is one of the many names I go by."

She smiled in a pleasant heartwarming way. That smile could cause a memory burn, it was just so nice to see. This woman was enchanting, and didn't even seem to be trying. She looked so at ease that it kind of threw me off guard.

"I've heard of you, and we have met before." I was quick to respond. "I remember talking to you at the Hostess."

That gave the woman pause as if she hadn't expected that. Then I saw that same grin appear on her face, the curvature of her lips that made the woman look like a predator seeing its favorite prey. It was all the same.

"Was it the perfume again?" She seemed amused by my answer. I was lucky those deadly eyes were locked away or, I would've seen the hypnosis starting its deadly spell.

I nodded, "Yes, and I also recognize your lower face. How could I forget it?" Especially after what she'd said, up close. ' _You're exciting me, my dear Bell. Interest me some more~'_

"While I am most _thankful_ that you could never forget my face…" She let that hang for second and I had the decency to blush. "I can say I'm almost _envious_ of your abilities. It seems that the smallest detail of someone's appearance doesn't escape your memory. Does that only work with people?" Burgeoning excitement filled her voice; she was uncovering me faster than I was with her. I didn't know what to do – she was plainly a very dangerous woman.

I was stunned for a minute. She was almost like me, in a way. She was a quick one. I could also tell from her tone of voice that she assumed her question to be true. All she wanted from me was confirmation. I decided to let her have this one.

"No, I can remember everything since I was six. I don't forget things that I learn. I'm guessing it has to do with being a-" I caught myself. The woman leaned a bit forward, a playful smile on her lips.

"A Jackalope?" She finished for me. Ahh, that's right. She'd been there the whole time. I guess she didn't forget that bit at all. Then again, I had no idea she could transform into a falcon either?! That I had petted her a couple of times too, and she seemed to like it! ' _No, bad Bell!'_

"Yes, that..." I muttered in defeated embarrassment. I'd better come clean with most of my story. There was no need to upset someone that wanted me to join their _Familia_. The strongest _Familia,_ especially. "I found out recently. Apparently I'm the sole leader of all Rabbit kind or something. Including monsters and such."

"You control them like a tamer?" The woman wondered aloud.

I scrunched my face up in distaste, " _Control_ is a strong word. They listen to me, and will follow me so long as I keep my word and protect them. It is something that has been passed down since the first."

Jackalope upbringing was strange, and a touch nostalgic. It was also kind of sad, to know I was the last of my kind as well.

"They see you as the alpha then." Lady Falcon nodded in understanding. I could see how she came to that. They were animals at the end of the day; if that were the case, would one of them try to take my place? That could happen, should one of them become powerful enough. Might have to watch my back one of these days. She got my attention by moving her head slightly, "You are not like the others, Bell Cranel."

She had given the words more serious meaning than I would have taken them for. She stepped closer, now only three feet between us.

"I have watched over them all. Everyone in the Freya _Familia_ is under my gaze. I have also taken it upon myself to help each one grow. I helped make _situations or events_ that, in the end, benefited each one. You were no different."

It hit me; this was all connected. Syr and the Silverback! They'd said someone had let the beast out, and knocked out everyone watching the monster. My eyes widened at her words. Knowing it was her made me realize something.

This woman was dangerous in more ways than one. To think that Freya would send one of her best to watch over my progress? It was odd that Freya had seen so much potential in me that she would send one of her strongest to shadow me. That meant Freya had done a lot for me thus far; there was the constant watching over me for one thing. She'd sent Allen to save my ass in the Guild. Then there were the knives she had forge for me. The whole silverback thing now. While it stung to know it had been a setup, I couldn't be _that_ mad about it either, as I'd gotten a place to stay and incredible weapons out of the experience. I wondered if that had to do anything with her too. Probably why I ran into her that night. Now there was this mess she'd saved me from Juggernauts. The escape through the tunnels. The puzzle was complete at this point.

She continued without missing a beat, "Everything had been planned, but in the end you always found some way to make it more entertaining."

I felt at a loss for words, my cheeks heating up at the praise. This woman had a way with making me feel like putty in her hands. I didn't know what to do with this! Mentally, my hands threw themselves up. ' _She has me in a vise grip. I can feel it. We both know it. Just who is this Lady Falcon and why is she so… so… I don't have a word in my vocabulary to describe her!'_ What happened next threw me for a loop.

I felt her grab me by my under shirt. Huh?! Her mouth twisted into a furious frown. I somehow could tell it wasn't at me, something about the angle of her helmet and the fact that her sword was coming out in a different direction.

I went from staring at her mouth to looking up from the floor. She stood over me, a protective stance I recognized from some of her _Familia_. I blinked as I watched a juggernaut's massive head slam against her blade, eyes glaring down at me as saliva dripped from its mouth. I knew I was its target at that moment. The impact's sound rang in my ears, deafening me for a few moments. Did it somehow survive the cave in? Dear god! Were there more of them running around?! I hoped not because that would cause a mass panic on the surface, making it much harder to get these rabbits out of here.

Why did my luck saved my ass, but always got me back into trouble! It was a double edged sword I tell you!

I still couldn't believe my eyes, the sight of one woman holding her ground above me. She didn't seemed phased by the power of the beast. Her head tilted at the creature, like the thunderous blow was nothing for her. "You dare to interrupt me _now_? You'll pay with your blood."

That line had scared me! Damn! This was woman was dead serious on what she'd said. But watching her work, almost scared me even more. The creature was heaved off her blade, went skidding backwards to the tunnel it had appeared out of shoved by just one arm. I could barely kill a near-death juggernaut, and here was this woman throwing it around like a doll! ' _Bell Cranel, eat your heart out.'_ I thought to myself in disbelief. Not even Ais and Bache together could do that!

I flipped myself over onto my chest to see better. One pair of eyes glared back at me, followed by another and one lone eye. The juggernaut returned at a slower stride as it stepped into the light. I could almost say it was acting careful. This time it brought two others with it, both following its lead.

"You brought friends? Cute." Lady Falcon pulled out her second sword, a deep frown on her face. "You didn't bring enough of them sadly."

The three powerful monsters circled Lady Falcon in eerie synchronization. The first one charged right at her, meeting the blade head on.

Its massive hand swung down, but was dispatched as fast as it arrived. Her second sword speared through its under belly, polished metal gleaming in the half-light. It let out a pained screech as the warrior brutally pushed her blade deeper into its guts, spilling blood. Her sword twisted, a vicious smile on her lips. The sound the creature made was horrifyingly painful. "Does it hurt?"

The second one rushed in from behind, angling at her blind side. This one had one eye, and a messed up jaw. I rolled out from under her, off the footpath, trying to not get stepped on. I managed to hear her say, " _Skjöldr_ ," but had no idea what that meant until I saw the blade in her right hand turn into a shield, a Falcon's head design emblazoned on its surface. Lady Falcon smashed the protective item atop the juggernaut's head as it tried to bite her legs.

The blow smashed the creature's body to the ground. Pulling out the blade still inside the first, she used the shield like springboard to land on pinned juggernaut's long neck. " _Hjálmrǫðull_ ," she uttered, and the shield became a sword once more. The monster tried to shake her off but both blades stabbed downwards. The first blade cut right through the top of its head while the second went through the remaining eye socket. I watched as life faded from its body, as it slow started to disappear from the world. Those blades ended the beast swiftly and efficiently. She stood atop of its dead body pulling the swords out with her. "Einn niðr."

The first juggernaut managed to recover. It was barely mobile, wound pouring its life blood out in buckets. Time was running out, and they all knew it; Lady Falcon had scored a fatal hit. The third one, the leader by what I could tell, regrouped next to the injured one. Lady Falcon once again stood over me. "Stay under me." She commanded and left no room to argue.

Not that I would. The safest place was probably under her anyway. I sighed mentally. ' _Damn my young mind,'_ but simply nodded dumbly at her demand. I was useless in this fight. I was exhausted and these things out classed me by a mile. I _had been_ fearful, but now, with how fast she'd beaten the first one and injured the second one, I was in awe. She was putting down massive Adventurer killers like they were nothing but bugs.

Once again, one of her swords became that falcon shield as she stood ready. "Do you still plan on winning?" She scoffed at the two with distaste. "It was over since the beginning. Now come; you won't survive, no matter what you do."

They roared, lurching forward with unnatural strength, tearing apart the terrain underfoot. They moved together, obviously planning to overwhelm with two where one had failed. In addition, with no visible communication, wove across each others paths, a bewildering display. I didn't think it to be possible, but Lady Falcon still seemed calm, studying what her next moves would be. She stood tall, like a rock wall about to breast a tidal wave. The more injured juggernaut came at her front, while the second went for her flank. She punched the leader under the chin with her shield forcing it to fall back, shaking its head to regain its bearings. It had to be seeing stars with that hit. The first one jumped backwards as well, away from a cunning flick of her sword. Her pink lips curved upwards. "Scared, are you?"

Once it realized the feint, the juggernaut rushed forwards, meeting her her blade with parrying claws. The injured juggernaut was far slower than the leader, due to the recent stab wound and possible earlier injuries. A moment of weakness exposed a vulnerable point, and the beast felt Falcon's Bane slash into its neck, the last thing it felt.

I was surprised; she had gracefully spun in place without accidently stepping on me. This woman had seen many battles and it was showing. Her skill, her coronation, her grace, and most definitely, her _beauty_ , practically shone in battle. The juggernaut's head fell from its long neck as the body twitched violently on the dirt ground. Ugly dark blood spilled as the body slowly started to disintegrate.

" _Tveir niðr_." I raised my eyebrow at the woman. Just what was that language? It had to be a dead one, but that only made me want to know more.

That was when I saw the leader's head three feet away and closing in fast. ' _Woah! It got in through her guard and was going for me!_ '

Just as the thought passed through my mind, an armored boot slammed into its head, sending the beast into the air. It crashed down onto its back, teeth flying from its mouth. I could feel the rage pouring out of the woman as she stalked away, towards the monster. "You must want a slow painful death."

The juggernaut flipped itself over, only to stumble in place before standing upright. It stance was shaky at best.

Lady Falcon wasn't impressed."You can't even stand a little kick like that? Who would be afraid of an infant like you?"

It growled at the approaching adventurer.

"Oh, a backbone?" Her sword wove an intricate pattern, little jabs and feints despite the monster still too far out of its range. "Here, allow me to ripped it out of you."

The last juggernaut looked back to what was left of the first dead juggernaut, only to see a monster crystal before it. The juggernaut seemed to realize something in that moment, as if something had spoken to it? Instead of making a charge at the woman in armor, it made a desperate rush for the crystal, grabbing it to engulf in its large mouth.

The woman watched the beast swallow the cyrstal whole; difficult, with such a large object. The bulge passed its shoulders, vanishing into the cavity that had to exist for food. Seconds passed, but nothing happened. Then, it lurched, dark matter misting out of its injuries, twisting its form; it was evolving into something much worse than a juggernaut.

I sat up not wanting to be lying on the ground any longer. An explosion of wind almost made me regret that decision.

I was quick to cover my face as the gale stung my flesh. Lady Falcon stood her ground, as if unaffected by the winds blasting at her. Once the black aura died I could see a twisted looking monster. It had four legs, much like the juggernaut, but two more arms had grown on the upper portion of its body, now standing straight up. Bony armor covered its flanks now, long nasty spikes on its back. Topping the gruesome amalgamation were four yellow glowing eyes, set in a physique twice the size of a towering juggernaut. Its head shook once, quartet of eyes blinking in rotation, then gave a powerful bellow. The sheer volume shook the cliffside. If no one knew a battle was happening, then they would now.

"That won't do you any good. You barely raised your power."

I blinked. This wasn't powerful!? What in hell had she faced to be this strong? There had to be many monsters this strong, but to treat something like this as inconsequential took training that bordered on inhuman. The creature seemed to disregard her attitude though, dashing towards her at a slower pace than before.

"You traded speed for power?" Lady Falcon's blade twirled, a mocking salute. "Allow me to show why that was a mistake."

It slammed its massive fist, clearly missing her. It did however shake the cliffside though, and put a dent in the ground. But where had …?

Lady Falcon stood atop of its big hand. Holy Hell she was fast! I hadn't even see her move. From my position, I could see her crossed blades angle at the mutated juggernaut's wrist, then move apart. Their lengths sliced clear through the thick bony armor, then on through flesh and bones.

The monster wailed in agony, yanking back its arm, sans the hand. Its head snapped back down at her, black flames surging from between its teeth. Her cloak flashed for a second and wrapped around her. The massive monster's mouth open unleashing a jet of black heat, completely covering her in flames. Once the flames stopped nothing remained, not a pile of ashes, or melted metal. I searched everywhere, seeking some sign of her presence. There was no way she'd been killed by that. But without its target, the monsters gaze turned towards me.

Well, crap.

It started its slow, menacing approach towards me. ' _I swear to Zeus! If you are doing this for dramatic effect, it's working and you can stop now!'_

Then a Falcon cried out. The sky, I realized when I heard it. The monster looked towards the sun crystal the source of the sound. It looked far too late. Lady Falcon had used the light to cover herself, and was already swooping down. In bird form she attacked the creature's left eyes, goring them out before retreating to the sky. The enhanced juggernaut cried out in pain as blood poured down its face. It took aim with its mouth and fired black balls of fire into the sky/ceiling, knocking crystals to fall around us. The bird gracefully dodged each one. I was rolling on the ground, doing my best too! After surviving this far, I better not die by getting crushed!

What skill in flight! Once again she used the crystal to hide herself, employing its light to blind the monster momentarily. That fraction of a second cost the creature dearly.

Once again she soared downwards. This time she only managed to get one eye on the right side, but that meant only one eye left. The bird quickly changed back to Lady Falcon mid-air, who dropped from her former position. Her sword was drawn, raised high as she fell. The blade slammed into the creature's neck, causing the creature to drop to its knees. The blow cut right through the spikes on its back, shearing off the protrusions. She brought the blade down again, cutting into bone armor and on a bit into its flesh. It seemed the armor here was the toughest, actually proving a challenge.

It rose again and moved to stomp her with its large foot. She spun on one knee as it came down, unaffected by the impact. Her blade rose just a fraction as the foot finished its descent, stabbing into the sole of the beast's appendage. I watched as the blade came through the other side; the juggernaut reacted violently, shaking the limb in fury. Lady Falcon was forced to abandon her weapon as she leaped back. She landed in front of me.

"Boy, that thing is tough," I commented lightly.

"No," she gave a shrug of one shoulder, "I'm just trying to make the most out of this little scuffle. It has been a while since I got to stretch my legs."

Just what level was this woman on?! How in the name of the Dungeon was this _battle_ a _scuffle?!_ Behind her, the creature lowered its head to the ground and black flames rose once more.

" _Koma at_." She whispered, raising her arm. To my surprise, her sword still inside the monster's leg started to vibrate. The fire attack forming was launched prematurely, scattered across the ground, burning its own foot at the same time. The juggernaut screamed in pain as its own fire burned and the blade kept moving.

Lady Falcon started to move but froze. I stretched to see around her and saw the spikes on the juggernaut's back shaking oddly. She turned to me in a heartbeat, throwing an arm around me and bringing me close. I was hit with both her smell and the aura that surrounded her. Her smell was nice and welcoming, almost making you want to take constant sniffs. It was quite addicting, to be honest; I had no idea why, but her aura had this comforting power about it. Her arm tightened as she put her sword up. "Don't move." She told me in a commanding voice.

" _Skjöldr_ ," once again her sword transformed. Just who was this Lady Falcon? I didn't have long to think about that as I saw a spike fly past us. Enhanced juggernauts shot spikes like a porcupine?! I heard multiple pings against the shield as what had to be spikes flew into it. There wasn't even a dent in the damn thing either. To make matters even crazier were the shattered spikes below the shield.

"Now is the time to strike." She shot up from protecting me and rushed forward. It fired a jet of black fire at her from its spot on the ground.

She kept up her charge, her shield up blocking the dark fires. "That simply won't do. This is what happens when you get in my way!"

Lady Falcon jumped straight up, transforming into the bird once more. She flew as high as the cave allowed, far overhead. That was when she transformed back, metal wings wrapped around her as she fell faster and faster. "Embrace death!"

The super juggernaut tried fireballs again, missing, due to near blindness. Her sword was pointing forward, cutting the air before her. Her blade landed first, propelled by the rest of her body, right through its back. The creature's head snapped upward suddenly as pain shot through it. The woman was quick to leap off off of its unspiked back, she quickly swung down on the weak spot made earlier, cutting into its neck once again. The juggernaut still managed to try biting her in half, but the damage was done. It couldn't move again, and Lady Falcon was too fast for its almost dead state to defend against.

She grabbed hold of one of its horns on its big ugly head, flipping herself on its neck. Her sword rose high, then was brought down.

I could see the blade poking out of the lower part of its upper mouth, an instant before its head fell to the ground, bringing a wave of dust into the air. The woman strode out into the light, holding her bloody sword.

" _Koma at_." She raised her right hand, her second sword shooting from corpse making a bloody trail until she snatched it mid-air. I was starting to feel completely minuscule, compared to her power. How was it possible to get so strong, that a juggernaut could flee? Not that this one had, but the principle was the same.

While the fight had been quite one sided, it was still epic in scale and power. This adventurer was simply amazing. _This_ was what I wanted to be. This was the power I both wanted and needed, to defeat the major reason I was here in the dungeon city. I wanted to get revenge on that bastard dragon that had killed my family. It was what I had to do - well, there was also my initial purpose, some romantic reasons as well….

What? Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon? I don't think so!

Yet something happened to me in this fight. I'd wanted to accomplish my dreams; saving a pretty girl from a scary monster and have her fall in love with me. Who would have thought I'd become a damsel in distress instead?! That and looking at her… My savior… Was also someone I could highly respect for being such a high class adventurer. If it had been a guy, this would have been much easier to deal with. _My_ _luck_ however, had other ideas, and reversed the situation.

I was saved by a woman. This hurt my pride a bit, what with the teachings of Zeus; the long list started running through my head. I had to be manly and not a wimp. I had to be able to save a women in order to make them fall in love with me. I had to become rich, in order to let them know I could care for them. I had to have a home, allowing them to stay with me. I had to be able to love them to the fullest. I had to make them feel safe when with me. I had to make them know that I wanted them for who they are. That was my teachings with Zeus.

Well, that was great and all. Really it was! It was easy if I were fighting Goblins or something like that! Oh but low and behold, I had three _juggernauts_ on me! _Three_ of them! Before that I had almost died to another one, which I only managed to kill because it was practically dead!

To think that I… She was getting closer to me and that smell of her was sauntering by my nose. Her smell was playing with my senses, making my mind buzz like a hive of bees. I could feel myself heating up as she moved closer to me. I felt frightened by this new feeling, it made my heart beat ever-faster as she got closer. I wanted to run, but that's what an idiot and a fool would do. No! Zeus's teachings would not fail me here! I was not a weakling Bell Cranel that ran away!

That confidence died almost immediately when I saw her lips. God, I was ensnared in her like a lamb in a thicket. She was enchanting and she hadn't even done anything!

No, that was lie. She'd saved me. That, and she'd awoken something I hadn't felt. I believe this is what the teens my age called 'infatuation.' She'd amazed me. She was strong. She was mysterious. She was one of a kind. All that made my stomach come alive with butterflies.

"You are unharmed?" she asked in a knowning tone. She knew I was still fine, yet asked the question anyway. In reality I was harmed to the point that I couldn't speak, and she was the cause. Even now, her voice was deeper, and held a mature quality to it. It was oddly soothing for me.

"I'm fine." I answered quietly, managing to not stutter on those two words, "Thank you."

That had come out much quieter than my first two words! To make matters worse, she'd heard them, and the smile she flashed made me sink even more.

"Oh, have you become shy now, little rabbit?" she crooned, a flirtatious smile on her lips.

I felt as if set afire! I felt so hot, flustered at her words and the tone she'd used. She had to have put a spell on on me. I swear. I gulped down the air caught in my throat and noticed that she'd moved closer to me. I was losing focus to boot? "What is your name?" It was the only thing I could think of that could possible knock her off balance. I would be damned if she continued to take control of this conversation. I don't think she knew just what I was thinking or how I felt just yet; If she found out… she might play me like a fiddle. Zeus had warned me about that. You _could not_ let the woman know the power they held, or they would run all over you.

She seemed to consider my question. In fact she looked very pleased, which wasn't good, knowing how she might act. "Are you _that_ curious of my name?"

"Yes." I answered almost instantly after she spoke. That may have been too quick!

The vision of beauty laughed a deep, throaty contralto, sounding happier than should be possible. "Very well, Bell. I will tell you who I am. But first, allow me to say this,"

She paused for a moment before starting again, "I have been watching your progress since the beginning. I have never seen anyone like you before. Watching you struggle your way through the dungeon reminded me of something, I'd long forgotten. There are things that I still don't know. You had knowledge that even I lacked. You use your intellect to help beat monsters that should have killed you. Your struggles have only made you stronger and more mature. You remind me of an older time of man. Where man had to fight for everything they got or needed. Those were the times of real men and warriors. You are beautiful in my eyes."

I had never been complimented like this before, it felt almost shamefully good. I knew my ploy had been thrown right back at my face when she reached up to remove her helmet. I already knew of those dazzling purple eyes of royalty, hiding behind the steel helm. One deep look into those eyes and you might be lost forever in a sea of lavender. Bells rang a desperate warning in my head, telling me of the danger. I failed to heed their warnings though. No, I remained firm and watched as those purple orbs stared right back into my red ones. They were filled with something I could only describe as want, or desire. The look a little girl got when she found a toy that she _had_ to have and 'no' was nowhere to be found. That made me euphoric. My heart was going to explode due to the rate it was beating.

The helmet rose, and I watched as her straight silver hair fell across her forehead. The rest was pulled back, and swept to be over the right of her forehead. It was the hairstyle that a warrior would wear. Now that I saw everything about this woman, I realized that I'd found the most beautiful woman in the world. Even if I said the word perfectly, it would somehow lessen her beauty. No one could compare with this woman. I don't think my mind could take it if I saw the body that was locked away under her armor. No, I would fall to my knees. This woman's looks could start a war all on their own. _She_ could start a war on her own if her wisdom was all that was asked. Then win it by herself. There was no hope for me getting this conversation back into my hands.

I was too far gone for that now. Zeus had warned me there might come a time when one girl that would blow you right out of the water. Someone that you could never forget, once you met them. Their name would stick in your head once you learned it; he had called it a ' _crush_.' He'd said they could fade away, but it would take time, and only if seperated for a while, or if she chose someone else right in front of you. He warned me about them, and how destructive they were for harems.

Thinking about it, I found myself growing to disbelieve I'd been saved by her. I mean, a beautiful woman like this had been my savior? She was someone that I respected, someone I admired, someone I might be in love with. Huh, that was funny. A fourteen year old in love with an older woman. Could it be love? Or was this just a crush? Only time could give me the answer. All I knew was that this woman was on my list of things that I had to think about. Hard.

"Bell Cranel," The way she had said my name made me weak. "I need you to be able to keep a secret for me."

"I can do that." I told her earnestly. Right now I was under her powerful aura; my mental state had almost literally checked out. I could almost feel the bellhop carrying its baggage out the door.

"I am Freya, and I want you to join my _Familia_." She reached her hand out, grabbing my hands. "Will you join me?"

' _Whoa!? Huh?! What?! How?! Huh?! Oh my God?! Or would it be my goddess? Huh?_!' This was a dream. This had to be a dream. There is no way that Freya had followed me down here. Nope. Yet she did! Zeus this your fault! I don't know how but damn you! I don't know what to think about this.

Actually, I did. I was amazed at her involvement in my life. She'd done so many things for me since I'd arrived here. She was the key factor behind my growth as an adventurer, had been giving me pushes in the right direction. Sometimes very forcefully, true, but it was all done with me in mind. I had become a small city hero, just for beating the Silverback, because of her. She had done all this for me. Now, to add to the list, she had saved me too.

She was just like Zeus as well it would seem. They'd both had their time in the dungeon, and had traveled amongst the first adventurers down here. Lady Falcon was just an alias she went by. All of _her_ accomplishments were Freya's. This really shouldn't have shocked me once I found out about Zeus, but I guess I was still amazed that there were gods that broke their own rules.

Oh, and I had fallen for a goddess! I had done it before, I'd even seen her face! I didn't think it was possible to like someone because they saved your life, but here I was doing exactly that. It had to be a goddess. I'd fallen for a goddess, the most powerful one in the city too! That title wasn't just for show either. I'd seen just what she was capable of, and in all honesty, I had to be a little fearful of her. I attracted her attention to me, and now she had come to make me a part of her _Familia_. I could finally be in a _familia_! Thank the Goddess!

Oh, she was hold… my hands? Hands… ! She was waiting for an answer. There was only one to give. I put all the conviction I could muster into my next words. "I would be honored to accept."

It would be foolish not to join her. Hers was the strongest _Familia_ and their goddess had literally saved me and stolen my heart in the process. I could be as close to her as I wanted. That, and I would have powerful comrades to help me in battles too.

She let go of my hands and the warmness left. She put her right hand on my forehead, "You have made me extremely happy, _minn lítill bjalla_." I couldn't describe the power she had over me in this moment. Then I felt it. There was a powerful little burst of magic that poured through me. It felt like a hot blanket, making me shake on my spot. It was as if her power chained itself to me. I could feel her power and it felt… strong. I could feel the lustfulness, the warmongering, and death. I wondered if all the adventurers had to go through this? Could they feel the power of their god or goddess like this? Then as fast as it came, it was gone. Her hand slowly dropped from my forehead to my cheeks. It lingered there for a second before she pulled away. "You are now mine."

I didn't know how to feel about her claiming me like that. It felt bad, but good at the same time. Oh, how this was going to bring me trouble down the road if I let her get too much control over me. Ugh, why did crushes change your behavior around people you liked?

"Thank you for taking me in." I thanked my Goddess giving her a bow of my head. In that moment I was hit with a realization: Freya could help me with this mess! She could possibly pull a lot of strings in helping me get theses monster rabbits out of here without causing a war.

I was about to pop the question, but she beat me to the punch. "You will find everything you desire within my _Familia._ Ask, and it will be yours. Don't take this opportunity lightly, I recruited you because I see a warrior of old in you. You will grow strong under my wisdom, strength, and love."

I could honestly say I shut down as the love part. I think I might have just reached the clouds somewhere. Well, she _did_ just say I could ask her anything. Might as well do it now. "I'm humbled by your words, my goddess. I do have a request to ask, if I may?"

"Oh, are you so bold as to already make a request?" She giggled at me, the sound growing louder as my face reddened. Then her eyes narrowed at me, in a seductive manner. "You may entertain my inquisitiveness."

I managed a half-grin. Perhaps I could regain some control of the situation. "You see, I think you may not understand the situation here quite yet, so please allow me to explain."

She looked at me with interest now, "Yes, I don't know the full details of your little escapade but I believe I have a understanding. Please enlighten me." Her smile faded, the rest of her face contorting with displeasure, as if she saw someone she hated appear. "However, you must make it quick. It would seem that your _companions_ are on their way here now."

I nodded at her, "To make a long story short, while my group was attacked by a horde of Hellhounds and Battle Boars, we were saved by the Almiraj. That was when I learned that I am their leader and protector. That also extends to other Rabbits species as well."

The more I talked, the more glazed over my goddess's eyes became. Those beautiful purple eyes were sparkling with a lustful joy I'd never seen before. "That was when I found out that the dungeon will kick them out for attacking other monsters. That's why the the Juggernauts were after us. I, more or less, have to lead the Almiraj and the Needle Rabbits out of the dungeon. I was planning on taking them to Siberia; it's a place far enough out of the way that people wouldn't dare give chase."

"I was hoping you could help us get out ofdungeon without causing a panic."

* * *

 **POV Change: Freya**

* * *

She could read his body language just fine. She'd been able to read it all since the moment she had beaten that fool of a beast. It was the same look of a boy with a crush. He had fallen for her, once she'd beaten the beast and saved him. That disgusting creature might have actually needed a vote of thanks for that; it would only make it easier for him to come to her. If Bell wanted power, she would grant it. If he wanted love, she could give that and so much more. She was a Goddess of Love after all. There was nothing about love she could not see. She had him, but he didn't seem to quite realize that _he_ had _her_ as well. He just kept on impressing her with his skills and abilities. He brought so much to the table. He would grow into a perfect candidate... she was growing warm just at the thought.

The way he grabbed his right arm as he asked his important question; it was just so cute! It was as if he hesitated in asking something, that it might be too much for her to handle. What he forgot to realize was that this would only add to her power. While his face may have lost most of its color, there was still a little red left on his cheeks. Then it got better.

Freya could not believe this little teen. How could she? He was always doing something or saying something that made her go _mad_ with excitement; stunning her more like. Bell Cranel was about to make her, and her _Familia_ so much more powerful. She would be just like that little Goddess Kali or that other God of War. She could have own nation, while maintaining her power in the dungeon city. Oh, it was _so hard_ for her not to reward him like she wanted! There was always later though. It was just so damn bad they were being interrupted a second time.

She would most definitely help her Bell with his journey. A monster army, incredible! While she wished it could have been a more powerful group of monsters, she most definitely saw what they could bring to the table: Population. They could breed incredibly fast. In a single month they could have a full litter and be ready to have sex again. In a year alone they could cover a sixteenth of their intended homeland. That brought another realm of thought, yet another dimension little Bell unintentionally gifted her.

Siberia was such a cold and unforgiving place; unconquerable, unlivable, and wild. This was going to be an epic tale, one that rivaled anything she'd witnessed in her younger days. Freya had no idea that Bell had this much on his shoulders. Oh yes, she had not been wrong to come down here today. There would have been no way any god or goddess could have resisted him as soon as he walked out with this army of monster following his heels. Now he was all hers. She would _never_ let go, she would always have him. She would embrace him soon enough, and then he would never want to leave her side. _Bell Cranel_. She wanted to scream that name. The possibilities excited her.

She had to calm down, reduce the desire to have him right then and there. That was a skill within reach, and excusable in her falcon form, as those Loki and Kali _Familias_ members were almost there. "Leave it to me. I will make it so all of Orario knows that Bell Cranel and his rabbits will march."

It made her shiver in delight; he didn't realize that he was going to be considered a legend the moment people got word of this. This would go down as the biggest taming event in history. It would give Bell a pretty target on his back as well, a delectable source of envy to all whom had failed to see his potential. She grinned at the thought of poor fools that would dare attack him.

Then she saw it. The cutest look she had seen him make. There were tears in the corner of his eyes, tears of happiness. She'd made him overjoyed by a simple acceptance of his request. Unexpectedly, he threw his arms around her and giving her an extraordinarily tight hug, all the more remarkable considering her armor prevented the action from being more enjoyable!

"Thank you Goddess." he murmured softly into her ear. She was euphoric at that moment. All that waiting and testing was finally bearing blissful fruit. Freya hugged the boy back, just barely managing to restrain all of her lustful feelings… for now.

"We will talk about this later. I must go," she looked past his shoulder, still tucked under her chin. "Regretfully."

The boy had no idea just how much she wanted to stay with him. She knew that once he left the city, she would have to wait a long, agonizing time before he returned. She would have to find some way to communicate with him. She did not want to lose contact with him so quickly after just getting him. They were going to have to do this much more often.

Bell let go of her. "I look forward to our next meeting, my Goddess."

Hearing him say that made her realize that it would be even more painful to let him go than she'd thought. When he came back, they would be spending a long time together. She gave him a last once-over look, licking her lips when he wasn't watching. A _very_ long time, she amended the thought.

Freya wrapped her cloak around herself and turned back into a falcon. She took to the skies flying out of the burrow. She had a march to arrange, and needed to mobilize the whole Freya _Familia_. She would make them see their new brother. She already knew that most didn't like poor little Bell, what with all the attention she gave him. Some had been very vocal about it. What they forget was that she had been this way with all of them.

A Goddess of love is one of the curelest. Nobody really understood what it meant.

* * *

 **POV Change: Ais Wallenstein**

* * *

Ais Wallenstein ran as if her life depended on it. She had to get there before it was too late. There was so many things wrong with what she'd heard. How could one of those Juggernauts have made it out alive? The whole cave fell in on top of them.

They were after Bell, she knew it. She couldn't allow it to kill him. No, she had to save him because he knew what it was like, to lose your whole family to that dragon. She wanted revenge, she wanted her family back, or at least her mother. Her father was long gone and there was no way to bring him back. Her mother though, was still an unknown. Bell, while currently weak, had grown in leaps and bounds since she'd first looked him up. When he disappeared for a month, she'd felt saddened. Loki had taken it a lot worse.

Now that he was known to be alive, she would make sure he stayed that way. Bell was unique in the fact that he reacted at her in a very curious way: no one had ever ran away from her. They were far too busy running _to_ her. She didn't have the time for them; she had to keep getting stronger, and they would only slow her down. If she'd ever accepted a marriage proposal, they wouldn't want her to keep going down into the dungeon. That could not happen. Her mother might still be down there, right now!

Bell on the other hand, was different. He was always running from her. He'd recently managed to stop for now, but she was growing more and more curious about him. He was making her feel weird for some reason. She'd never had those feelings before. Just what magic was he using on her? No, Riveria has said that he had no magic. Then why did she feel weird around him? ' _Riveria might know what this is.'_ She thought looking at the High Elf keeping pace with her and the Amazon.

Riveria had woken up about thirty minutes after the roar had torn through the burrow. She, herself, and a small army on their heels, were rushing to the spot it came from. To think that all these monsters were loyal to Bell was mind blowing. He was growing far to rapidly because of his Jackalope abilities. The more she thought about it, the more Bell looked like a rabbit himself. Ais liked rabbits. They were cute, and you could cuddle with their soft fur. Now she was surrounded by monster rabbits that no longer wanted to kill her, which made her a little happy; she didn't have to fight through them any longer. It would make things easier. And they were cute.

Ais turned her head to stare at the Amazon. The woman had been with Bell for a whole month down in the dungeon. She'd been training him, and he had taught her common language skills … and perhaps something more. It was amazing how Bell handled himself in every situation thrown at him. He was alway overcoming, adapting, and surviving. He'd survived encountering the Amazon, whom had already proven to be a deadly foe back when she'd fought Tiona and Tione. She had grown much stronger since she had last saw her.

She looked back in front; they were almost there. There was no sound, in fact it was quiet. The fight was over. Did that mean? She bolted around the bend, and could finally see the boy sitting on the ground, large crystals beside him. He looked up at them with a knowing smile, "Hey guys," he said with a causal wave of his hand like nothing had happened. "Oh, Riveria you're up! That's great!"

Riveria stepped forward since she'd been the first one addressed by the white haired teen, "Yes I'm fine but the question I have is: what happened?" It was clear that she wanted an explanation.

"I was saved by a falcon."

Riveria looked at him, puzzled. Ais was on the same line of thinking as well. "Bird that was with you?" Bache asked. It would seem the tall woman was putting the pieces together faster than she was.

"Yep," the boy confirmed her question, "It turns out that it was Lady Falcon from the Freya _Familia_."

That put both Bache and Riveria on guard. Ais looked at Riveria questioningly. She had no idea why she'd acted like that. Then she thought of it too. ' _Lady Falcon is a first-class adventurer from the Freya Famillia which means…! Ah, now I get it. The Freya familia wants Bell too.'_ She concluded. Well, that wasn't going to happen. Bell would join the Loki _Familia_. She was sure of it. Loki had torn the Twilight House apart looking for his form. Ais wasn't sure why Loki hadn't just given him a new one to fill out.

She had brought that up to Loki after the goddess had finished beating up Bete. The suggestion had made her a little too happy with Ais, and tried to grope her again. Loki had never had the chance to offer though, due to Bell's disappearance. Now there would be no stopping her attempt to get Bell to join. Good. Bell would like the Loki _Familia,_ because he could grow and became a high class adventurer faster.

"Yeah, she beat like three of them by herself. It was ridiculous how one-sided it was." Bell continued with his story. He went into detail about the battle and how Lady Falcon could basically turn herself into a falcon at will. Ais had heard about the woman, had never really thought too much about her, since she was so elusive. People would rarely talk about her any more.

"Are you unharmed?" She bent down to look him over. He seemed fine.

He scratched the back of head, giving her a light smile. "Oh I'm fine! Don't worry about good ol' Bell here. If anything, I'm tired from today's events."

"You should get some rest before we head out." Riveria told him walking up from behind, "Where did she go?"

Bell nodded, "Right, anyhow…" He stood up, stretching kinks out of his back. "We don't have anything to worry about. Miss Falcon went on ahead to have Freya arrange for something. Said something about a taming event?" He shrugged, walking past them. "Now where the heck is Helix?"

" **I'm here Jackalope!"** The black rabbit monster called out from the crowd.

"How long until they are able to move?" he asked, looking over the needle rabbits gathering before him.

" **At least three hours sir!"** the smaller being reported quickly, as if he knew Bell was going to ask him that sooner or later.

"Excellent! I can get three hours of sleep until then."

" **We will be ready when you awake Jackalope!"**

"Good to hear! The battle to leave the dungeon is over. The march to Siberia is about to begin."

Ais watched as he moved amongst the horde of rabbits with ease. They made room for him like he was some kind of king. He might as well have been. It made her he see- She shook her head.

"Hmm, I never seen that look on you before." Riveria spoke up at her side. Ais looked at her, noting the knowing look on her face. Was she teasing her?

Ais pouted, "What look?

The older woman chuckled, "I guess it doesn't matter."

The High Elf watched as Bell started to disappear over the drop. "He's different isn't he. He is definitely not what I had been envisioning." She looked back at Ais, "What do you think?"

"I concur," Ais nodded. Ais felt the same however she decided to say more about it. "He keeps running from me... I wonder: why? Will I ever learn what makes him so strong so fast? I need to know, so I can get stronger myself. He reminds me of a rabbit, quick to startle. So fearful and nervous, but quiet, so soft, and cute – F-forget I said anything!"

The elf was laughing hard now at her! She had tricked her. "It's not funny, you old woman."

Elf stopped laughing, anger replacing all that mirth, "What was that Ais? Do you really want to play this little game now?"

"No, I just didn't want you to break a rib since your bones are so old."

The Elf narrowed her eyes, "Remember you brought this upon yourself!"

* * *

 **POV Change: Bell Cranel**

* * *

I had no idea what those two were doing up there. I just know that after fifteen minutes, they still had not come down to the small hole I'd been resting in. Bache and I had been talking for a bit. It seemed that she'd learned more about the Needle Rabbits in her solitude. I had also been teaching her more about common, and how she didn't have to keep referring to herself in the third person. It could become confusing for some people.

That was, until I heard the stomping of something angry come around the corner. I learned one thing though, watching Riveria stroll in with a whining Ais over her shoulder: Riveria was scary strong. What the Hell happened up there to cause this? I blinked at the two as I stood from my chair, "What happened?" I cast a confused look at the sight of a beaten Ais. She looked like a toddler that had received a whipping by her mother.

"I am not old! Now go to bed!" I was blown backwards by the force of her words as she brought Ais into a room out of sight.

My mouth hung for a second shocked that she'd snapped at me. I looked over at Bache who was just as confused as I, if her narrowed eyebrows were something to go on, "What was that about?" I asked her. I, of course knew that Ais had put her foot in her mouth and it had to do with something being old.

"Bache does not know?" She even sounded confused.

"CRANEL! BED! NOW!"

"YES!" I yelled jumping up from my spot. Running to my room seemed like a good idea, even with the Amazon following after me. I opened the door and jumped in. "I still have no idea why she is mad at me! What did I do?" I muttered fearfully, my back against the door.

"Maybe the girl said something?"

"You're right. That has to be it." I nodded at Bache's answer. Wait a minute. Why was she here… Sure enough, she was sitting cross-legged in a bed of hay. "Bache, why are you here?"

"Bache doesn't understand?" The tall woman said in a confused manner.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." I gave up, falling on my bed of hay. I'd better get some rest. It was going to be a long trip, needing every every ounce of energy I could get. With that thought in mind I closed my eyes and hoped for the best, happy thoughts dancing around my mind. I was in a _Familia_ now. It just so happened to be the strongest one in the Dungeon City ofOrario.

* * *

 **End of Chapter T** **welve**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the 12 chapter. Also, a big thanks to V-rcingetorix for being the beta of this story! He has some stories that you might like. Once again there is a poll on my page that will affect this story so please check it out! Have a wonderful day and keep reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Character quote of the day:** " _ **Hey Skelly, does snake charming apply to Lamias? Cus' if so, I really need for you to start a melody for me." ~ Bell Cranel**_

* * *

 **Story: Somebody Up There Likes Me**

 **Chapter Thirteen: North to Siberia**

* * *

Bache walked behind Bell, keeping a very close eye on him. She had to; who knew what might happen next? Bell attracted danger like a fire drew moths to its flames. A completely uneventful day might be occurring, and Bell would wander past and throw a sword into it. He just had a way of making anomalies pop up. Therefore. She would have to be on guard around him at all times.

Especially right now as they led the largest grouping of rabbit monster ever seen. There were more than a quarter of a million of them. To think that all of them were going to Siberia? They would overrun the wasteland in five years if they went unchallenged. That was another thing for the boy to consider: Siberia was massive and almost completely unexplored. It was just too cold, too desolate, and above all too _huge_ to get anywhere. Who knew what could be lurking in the wasteland?

It was just too hard to believe that some… some _boy_ was the leader of such a huge gathering. He'd gone from a respectable 'person-of-interest' to VIP in the span of a month - and no one had seen it coming. In fact, what she'd heard about the said boy, was that he wasn't even in a famillia yet. That in itself was odd. One would think that the gods or goddesses would have jumped on him far sooner. That was their loss; now they'd be all over him.

She kept her face impassive as the thought rotated. There had to be reasons, some logic explaining why the Gods might have held off recruiting Bell. But the only reasons she could imagine were stupid if one was to think about it. First, perhaps the gods wanted to see how far Bell could go without a blessing. That was the most likely reason. To her, it was a complete and utter mistake doing that. He was growing too fast and might actually grow to resent the gods for their decision. It also left the boy open so at literally anytime any god could claim him in an instant. There was also a strong chance that he might die because of it, too.

A second reason was just plain and totally stupid all together. Perhaps the gods had no idea the boy existed or had just overlooked him? It was a simple idea, that they just had no idea the boy was even around. It was was unlikely though, because the gods talked - a lot.

The third reason bubbling in the back of her mind made sense, but at the same time, caused more questions to arise. Had Bell rejected the gods when approached by them? It would be a move completely unexpected and idiotic on the boys part - why would he not want a blessing? What did he gain by working alone? What would he be trying to prove? Many questions indeed.

She wanted to speak her mind to Bell; Bache was a quiet woman and had been since she was born. Timidity possessed no place in her psyche, no she was always observing and assessing the situation before her. She spoke when her input was required, or when curious. It was better that way; Bache had the mind, while her counterpart wielded the voice. She wondered what Argana might do once she found out about this little escapade.

However, Bache did _not_ want to think what she might do to the red-eyed boy before her. She would no doubt try to fight him. He would not survive the encounter, as he was now. In a heartbeat, she wiped the thoughts from her mind. There was no need to tell Argana anything. Not now, at least.

Returning to her previous musings, most of the time she started talking was when she became excited in battle. Learning common had also made her speak much more than she normally would; funny how it all came back to that white-haired child. This baby-faced teen would surely be a force to be reckoned with when he grew up. Siberia would turn him into something far beyond expectation, she knew that.

She wasn't naive enough to think he would come right back to Orario. He would be gone for quite a long time. He wouldn't leave the rabbit monsters up there, not without being certain, they could handle themselves. He'd make sure he knew where they would settle and what kind of monsters lived up there. Reiterating that most of Siberia was a massive wasteland failed to overstate the issue if what she heard was right. To think that the boy would be on his own up there? Well, by himself and with a horde of monsters behind him. He should be fine with the army at his back. He'd grow at an exponential rate as well - he had to lead, stand strong before his followers, make tough choices that could make or break his heart. He'd grow far beyond his current status.

"Are you sure you have a plan, Cranel?"

That was the elf that had spoken. She was just a little bit behind the blonde haired swordswoman, Ais was her name. She was walking alongside Bell, protective movements in every stride.

Bache was not a stupid woman. She could clearly see what the two were up to. They could try and keep up the act around the boy but she knew. They were enticing him to join their _familia_. Not only that, but they were trying to make her keep her distance. An entertaining concept, since she was the one who had protected the boy more than they.

If Bell joined the Loki _Familia,_ she wouldn't be able to learn more from him. If it had been just the two of them, and they hadn't run into _these_ two then maybe….

It didn't matter.

It was very likely that he would join the Loki _familia_ at any rate. It's not like he could join hers. No, her sister would try to eat him or something before he even got close. That standoff at the steps had been enough evidence as it was. That and the fact that he was a male waved red flags. There would have been no way to actually keep hold of him. Bell knew the code as well. That meant it would have been even harder to force a believable scenario without her being at fault.

Even if she did, there would have been no way that she could have kept a hold on the boy for long. Someone would step in or figure it out. Bell was a Person of Interest to the gods now. After reading what she had on the boy, she could tell. He had done far too much for a no-level to remain anonymous. Her plan had been cut to pieces the moment they'd run into the Loki _Familia_.

A sigh, silenced by years of solitude quivered in her chest. Bache could always just figure the dungeon out on her own. She could easily get down into the lower levels on her own already. She would have to before the younger amazons arrived. Bell had helped her see what the world would be like. There was going to be a lot of training involved - the dungeon was far more mysterious than she'd given it credit. No matter: she was a captain. This was to be expected of her, by Kali.

"Yeah, I already told you I was saved from the second group of juggernauts that attacked me. That adventurer had apparently tracked me down, the falcon I had earlier was actually Lady Falcon believe it or not. I think the Freya _Familia_ is going to handle keeping the crowds in line."

Bache raised her eyebrow. The bird that had perched on Bell's shoulder was actually a person? She'd wondered where the creature came from.

Once again the elf looked displeased by the boy's response, "I am aware and I still don't understand how she knew you were in danger."

The boy shook his head, "I didn't think to ask. I mean, a giant juggernaut had formed right in front of me."

The elf raised an eyebrow at him, "Unusual, I've heard of such occurrences before, just not with juggernauts. It was a lack of judgment on my part."

Bell turned his head to look at Riveria with a fake dumbfounded look, "Tell me how you would have known."

The high elf looked at him unimpressed by the look on his face as if it was a simple answer. "If smaller monsters could make themselves stronger by feeding off monster crystals and adventurers than the same could be said about the stronger ones as well."

"Yes, but you make it sound as if you could have done something to the juggernauts." Bell pointed out looking skeptical.

That seemed to get under Riveria's skin as her face scrunched up, "Are you saying my strength is insufficient?"

"Riveria, you were just waking up from a bad case of magic depletion when it happened. Do you really have something in your arsenal that could take out that damn thing without bringing the whole cave on top of us as well? Ais and Bache would have had a better chance; they're frontline fighters." Bell argued back.

"I have more experience than the both of them. I assure you I would have figured something out."

"That just means you're old," Ais spoke for the first time since the conversation started.

' _Oh-ho!'_ Bache twitched. ' _The sword princess is still sore about getting punished?'_

Bache watched the elf lose her cool instantly, there was a crunching noise and Ais was hopping on one foot.

"Ow… Ow… Ow…." The blonde haired girl uttered in complete monotone. She gave Bell a look and started chuckling. Bell had a look of amazement on his face as he looked at Ais, caught in a trance at the odd behavior.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen," he muttered, still in a stupor. He must have been thinking out loud by accident. That caused the elf to 'hmph' her distaste. The boy grabbed the hopping girl by her shoulders to stead her. "You alright?"

"Ow…." Was all she said as looked up from her foot to the boy. The boy flustered before breaking into laughter.

"Cranel she will be fine." Riveria said irritably once more regaining the boy's attention, "Now back to the original topic. Why weren't you more surprised by her sudden appearance?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, she has been watching me for a while now."

Bache looked at the back of the boy's head. He'd known that he was being watched? Interesting. The Boy was more aware of his surroundings than he let on, and caught the notice of higher-leveled adventurers - not just some dense kid it would seem.

"You knew she was tailing you?" The high elf inquired.

Bell tilted his head at Riveria, "Well, I didn't know it was _her_ exactly, but I knew I was being watched by the Freya Familia early on. They didn't really try to hide their interest."

The elf remained silent. Bache could see the subtle frown form on Riveria's lips. It would seem the Loki _Familia_ was slow to see the writing on the walls: Freya was after Bell as well. The most powerful goddess in the land of Orario had her sights on him. If she'd sent one of her finest like Lady Falcon, it was only a matter of time. Riveria must have realized this as well. Freya wouldn't wait any longer. Not after something like this. The window of opportunity was closing. Bache really wondered who would get him first. Loki or Freya? Those were the top two candidates at the moment. It was certain that the other gods would jump at the opportunity as well, once they marched up topside.

Thoughts turned tactical in her mind. How long until they reached the surface, two floors was it not? Yes. Two floors until they reached the surface at the Tower of Babel. Bache wondered what this Lady Falcon had in store for them when they reached the top.

* * *

I had to admit that I was feeling nervousness creeping up on me the closer we got to the surface. It was bad enough that we hadn't run into anyone - adventurer or monster so far. It was quiet in the dungeon. Well, minus the pitter-patter of thousands of rabbits hopping along behind my group. It was building up the unnecessary tension a situation that could turn explosive the minute we set foot outside the dungeon. I, of course, had faith in Freya to get the job done. I'm sure she had the most pull in the dungeon city. This was not out of her reach.

BUt in full honesty with myself at least, I honestly didn't know if that was true or not. I just wondered how she was going to pull it off. How could she make an entire race escaping the Dungeon seem like something inconsequential? I would have to say that I was quite beside myself. I really wanted her to explain whatever plan she'd concocted than what she had told me.

A realization struck home: we were close. Keeping my senses calm, I realized we were on the first floor. This was where I'd started my journey. This was where I found out who my parents were, that my grandfather was really a god. This was where I found out that I was something more.

Once I hadn't thought of myself as anything special. It turned out that I was all along, but I couldn't let that get to my head. Sure I'd been given the tools to be successful, but it was all a matter of how they were used, and how hard I worked. Anyone could rise to power. Anyone could lead. But ... not everyone would be good at it. It took time, will, courage, faith, strength, and by god did you have to have a way with words.

Zeus was a great teacher, perhaps greater than I'd thought. He'd taught me the most important things in life before dropping off the face of the map. I remembered every lesson he'd ever given me, thanks to my memory retention. That too was far more advanced now, thanks to the powers of the Jackalope. Why else had I been able to work with the rabbits so naturally?

Thinking gave me a surprising insight: my abilities were the same abilities that every Jackalope had. I was literally born to lead the rabbits. Not elected, not bumbling my way closer to the right answer. _Born._ Purpose. It was a perfect role that I could turn away at any time, yet chose to accept.

I had no idea what to do, once I got to Siberia. There was a lot to learn and not enough time to do it. I wasn't worried about the rabbits as much as for myself. The rabbits could make holes fast and be out of harm's way in no time, and they had plenty of food around them. I wasn't as lucky. This was going to be difficult. Let's not add to the fact that I had to protect them from wildlife to boot. I just hoped these rabbits realized that some of them were going to die before they even reached Siberia.

It was bound to happen. Not all of these rabbits were young; some were very old, some were very young. I was happy that they could defend themselves from some things, but I was mostly worried about the people that would pop up along the way. I really didn't want to have to deal with that. Ugh, this was going to be brutal. To make things worse I had no idea how long this was going to take. How long would I be gone? Months? Years? Decades? I had no way of knowing the answers until we got there. I had no idea of what to expect from Siberia.

There was no room for making bad decisions: I had the lives of more than a quarter of a million rabbits on my hands. A mere fourteen years of experience would not be a valid excuse. I had to do the best I could, both for them and for myself... These were my people after all. They seemed to trust my judgment. They would listen, they would follow, and hopefully, know what I was supposed to do.

Dead ahead, in the dim darkness of the cave, I could see the dim glowing purple of the portal. We were almost out of the dungeon, and as challenging as this had been, the real challenges would begin. No more time for dallying. I would have to be ready now. It was time to 'grow my antlers as they say.'

I don't who but that was beside the point!

"Alright, ladies, from this point on I have no idea what to expect. Once we leave, I will lead the rabbits up. We'll do what Freya's Familia asks and I'll let the rabbits advance while I resupply with Helix before setting after them."

"So you do plan on leaving today?" Ais spoke up from beside me. I looked at the blonde-haired doll and gave her a small nod with a smile.

"Yeah, the faster I get to Siberia and get things set up… the faster I come back."

Ais seemed to understand that, but her face remained neutral but I could tell she was deep in thought. ' _Hmm, seems she doesn't want me to go so suddenly.'_

The high elf Riveria had a perplexed look on her face as well, "I understand your decision Cranel. I just wouldn't be so hasty to leave as soon as possible." I looked up at her emerald green eyes with confusion, "There might be some people that would be angered by your sudden disappearance."

' _Ahhhh, fuck! I'm dead and just didn't realize it yet. Eina and Syr are going to kill me! No, I have to worry about the whole Hostess! See Zeus! This what a harem will get you! Too many women in any man's life will bring ruin. That and how the Hell can you be a harem master if you never even had one in the first place! I HOPE TO FREYA THAT THE WOMAN YOU FEAR SO MUCH FINDS YOU!'_

I rubbed my temples in irritation, "Thanks, Riveria." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Riveria looked discomfited as if I had struck her. "I'm sorry?"

"You should be." I agreed. After giving her a few seconds, I started smirking. Yep, she was annoyed now, if the narrowed eyes were something to go by. "That was something I could have gone without remembering Riveria."

"Be that as it may, it would be beneficial for you to do so."

"Right. I'm not saying that I won't do that. It's just that some people will be _extra glad_ to see me." I could tell she understood what I was saying the moment I said it. "Alright let's get a move on. We don't have very long to get to Siberia before winter arrives. First: let's not cause any problems for the people up in the city! We cannot have a fight break out. Helix, you're with me."

" **Yes, Jackalope,"** Helix answered, hopping over to my side. I steeled myself as I stepped through the purplish glow. My vision was hit by the common sight of the entrance to the dungeon. Ah, it been a while since I'd last seen it. My gaze followed the stone circle staircase upwards. The glow stones shone brightly against the thick stone walls. Back to the world, I knew. I smiled in appreciation at the sight.

" **This is the world of above?"** Asked the little rabbit monster beside me. He sounded almost in awe.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." I smiled down at Helix, "Come. I have a feeling that we're going to run into the Freya Familia above us."

" **On your lead, Jackalope,"** bowed the little rabbit.

We started up the steps when I heard the portal making noise behind us. I turned to see the Loki Familia coming through. Well, Riveria with the horde following after her. Earlier I had asked Bache and Ais to watch the door and make sure nothing else was going to come up behind us. I waited for her to reach me. "I wonder how this will go…."

"I have a few ideas with which I will entertain myself." I blinked as we climbed the steps.

"Which are?" I asked curiously wondering what my _Familia_ would pull.

"They could call it a mass monster taming event," she murmured in deep thought, "It would make the most sense."

' _A monster taming event? I wonder…'_ Realization caused my eyes to widen, "Like Monster Feria." I summarized.

"Yes, exactly like that." She confirmed my thoughts. ' _Unlike Riveria, I know I am in Freya's Familia. This will boost her reputation and the reputation of her Familia. It would also protect me from any gods and goddess trying to reach out for me. The Freya Familia will go down in history for actually removing a monster species from the dungeon completely. That's something no one has ever been able to do.'_ Freya would no doubt go above and beyond with this little event as well. There was going to be a massive crowd outside.

I could hear the truth of that when we reached to top of the steps. I could hear people outside the tower.

Speaking of which, it was dimly lit, and there was only one person inside. It was like seeing a completely new place. Babel, even at night, had some hustle and bustle; it was never dead like this. I turned my head to look at the person standing in the middle of the tower. It was a very tall man, a Boaz I believe, with a massive weapon on his back. I could tell just by looking at the man that he was powerful. I also saw Riveria tense out of the corner of my eye. He must have been high up the ladder in Freya's Familia. I took slow steps, biding my time as I walked to him. Seeing someone in the same Familia shouldn't have been this nerve-wracking, should it?

"Hello, I'm Bell Cranel." I put my hand out to greet the Boaz, once close enough. I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't shake my hand. There was a strong air of confidence radiating off of him; he looked impassive about the whole ordeal. In a move that surprised me, his large hand met my own and squeezed. ' _Oy he's got a strong grip, that's for sure.'_

"I know who you are, Cranel. I am Ottar, Captain of the Freya Familia." His voice was deep, like the cracking of oak branches; I got the idea that he was a loud man when he so desired. "You and your group are to head north and pass through the gate there. I will escort you to the destination. The rest of our Familia will keep the crowds in line and make sure no one causes a problem."

Well shoot, it looked like the cat was out of the bag. Did Freya not tell him to keep my membership in her Familia a secret? Or did he mean our in a different way? I quickly changed the subject before Riveria caught on. Better safe than sorry. I don't think I would be able to lie to the high elf and get away with it. Even if I did get away with it I wouldn't feel right doing it. I raised an eyebrow at him, "You say that as if someone would try."

He crossed his large arms, ignoring how close he came to breaking my promise with Freya, "You say that as if you think one would not."

I nodded at him, "Point taken." Then that meant even Captain Ottar had no idea that his Goddess was Lady Falcon. Meaning the only ones to know her secret was Zeus and I. Oh, boy.

Ottar looked past me, "Nine Hell. It has been a while."

"Yes, I believe several years since the last time our paths crossed." The high elf reckoned. I watched the two stare at each other. "How has your new role been going?" She inquired with a small amount of interest.

"Busy." He grunted. The elf clicked her tongue. Oh, now I want to the story behind these two. "Cranel, I was aware that the monsters won't cause a problem."

" **We will not cause any unneeded violence with your people, King."** I blinked at that last part. King? What was Helix going on about?

The man looked at the black rabbit with newfound interest, "You know of me?"

Helix looked up at the towering man, " **People speak of much within the dungeon. One with open ears will know everything."**

"..." The man stayed silent for a bit before looking back at me. "You will bring much to our Familia." Wow, now that was some high praise coming from the tall man.

" _If_ he decides to join yours that is," Riveria added, a half-smile on her face. That surprised me; Riveria was quick to jump on that as well. Riveria didn't lose her cool doing that. In fact, she was looking at me with friendly eyes. "There might be better options than just joining the first one that comes along, no?"

The man had a smile of sorts cross his lips. "That is what you think."

I shook my head. Now of all times, people want to start fighting? Over me to boot. I had to put this spark out before it became a flame.

"Could we hurry this the fuck up!" Came a yell from behind Ottar; someone had snuck in when everyone was busy talking. I looked past the larger than life male at the newcomer. I'd seen this man. He was the one that had stuck up for me at the guild, Allen, I believe. "I don't want the Goddess to get irritated by our lack of progression! Ottar tells the high elf to beat it so we can get a move on."

Riveria glared at Ottar then cast an even darker one to the cat person. "Besides the rudeness, he has a point. Away we go!"

I looked at Helix, who moved to get the Needle Rabbits and Almiraj to start moving forward and walked past Ottar and Allen. Much to my surprise, Allen walked up next to me. ' _Hmm, I should try and break the ice with him.'_ It was best to make friends with your Familia members.

Better start with the basics. "Thank you for what you did back at the guild awhile back."

"It wasn't my idea." He bit back, scowling like the words caused some form of pain.

I nodded; he seemed to have a very toxic personality. "Still."

"I don't like you." I could tell he was glaring at me under his helmet. Man, what did I do to get this guy to hate me so?

"Well, I don't know what I have done to earn your anger, Allen," I told the man. This was confusing; where did this anger come from, and why did he have to bring this up now at any rate?

"Freya favors you highly. Do not disappoint her, or I will kill you."

' _Holy Dumplings of Malthak. What is wrong with this person! Jealousy … to that much?'_ I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't wish to disappoint anyone, especially the first Goddess that took me in. I also don't appreciate comrades threatening me, and your attitude is subpar."

"We are not comrades, we are rivals. If you weren't in the Familia or if Freya liked you less, you would not be alive. Remember that." The utmost seriousness was on his face.

Fortunately, Ottar and Riveria caught up to us before anything else could be said. Thank the Goddess for that. Ottar seemed cool as it was, but Allen was just a fool. I wonder what else I had to expect from Freya's Familia? I hoped to the Goddess that Allen was the worst. I honestly hoped they were not all like Allen. Freya helps me. There was nothing viler than a jealous man. They would kill brothers for what they wanted.

Allen moved past, heaving the doors to the outside open and I was assaulted with a massive crowd of villagers, adventurers, and people of other occupations. It was odd to see so many people gathered here. They were all standing at the sides of the street, leaving a massive path open. On both sides of the street were members of my new familia keeping people in line.

Ottar moved forward and stood in front. One hand rose in a regal fashion, before booming out a voice every bit as impressive as I'd suspected back in the dungeon. "Bell Cranel has tamed these species of monster, they will no longer spawn as the enemy in the dungeon. This is the power of the Freya Familia."

Cheers broke out all around us, my name yelled out as I'd just saved the city from destruction. It was overwhelming, seeing the awestruck looks they gave me. I had no idea. People kept on praising me and the Freya Familia. It was interesting seeing Riveria getting extremely annoyed at all the cheering for the Freya Familia. She still had no idea that I was part of the Familia. I also noticed that Ottar and Allen had dropped back and we're talking about something.

Things started to quiet down when we started moving down the steps, all eyes focused on Helix who stood proudly at my side, the black almiraj. Then the horde of monsters started pouring out after us.

"Rabbits?!"

"Oh, look honey!"

"They're so cute!"

"Careful now, those bastards have killed plenty of low-level adventurers."

"They look harmless."

"That's what dead adventurers said!"

"They are tamed, right? Right?"

"I want one!"

"That white haired kid is amazing!"

"It's Bell Cranel!"

"Why won't anyone answer me?!"

"Make way for these rabbits!"

"Cranel sure is cute!"

"They're taking the rabbits to-"

"Just stop with that already!"

"Please, someone just tell me those rabbits are tamed! Please!"

Yep, nothing has changed at all. It was good having the sun beating down on my skin. Goddess had I missed the sun. I missed the wind messing with my hair. I missed the smell of lush green life. I missed the city sounds. It was good to know that I was back.

Riveria had decided to take her growing frustration out on the source. "Bell, these people believe you have joined the Freya Familia. Why aren't you denying this?"

"Well I mean, I did join the Freya Familia." The elf frowned at my words.

"Is that your final decision?" She almost seemed- no she _was_ disappointed in my choice. "I'm sure the Loki Familia would be a better fit for you since you already know most of the higher members. That and Loki does favor you."

I blinked at that tidbit of knowledge, "Well, fools gold. Why didn't you say something before?!" I questioned her in disbelief. I knew Riveria wouldn't have made up this story just to try turning me over to her side. ' _Then why had she waited so long to tell me about this?'_

"You don't understand, Cranel. You just disappeared. Gone, no one knew you were alive. Loki and the rest of our Familia have been looking for you since you first disappeared. When you told Loki that you had put in a request, she and I spent a full day tearing apart the registration room in the Twilight house."

"Yes, but still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me when you found me?"

Riveria's frown deepened but I could tell it wasn't directed at me, well not entirely. "We were in shock to see you alive and well. Not to mention you had company. Nobody thought you were alive after three weeks. Lady Loki was most distraught."

" _Freya_ knew I was alive," I responded. How could she know if no one knew?

"Who would have thought a no level adventurer would have made it to Rivira, the eighteenth floor? Certainly not I. The last report on your progress said you had managed to reach the fourth floor." Riveria heaved a sigh, doing interesting things to areas I couldn't admire. "Yes, you make a good point. Freya _did_ know you were alive. Isn't Freya knowing you were alive odd? Do you not question the fact that she knows so much about you?"

The Loki familia was keeping tabs on me too. ' _I wonder how many others.'_ I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Yes it is odd Riveria, but what do you want me to do about it?" My question held a defeated tone. I understood her viewpoint, but sometimes life's arrows curved toward you.

She paused for a moment, and I shook my head, continuing to walk without her.

* * *

Riveria watched him walk forward without her. She was quick to follow behind once again but kept thinking. Why would Cranel wish to join Freya? Or better yet, why would he dismiss the Loki Familia so easily like he just did. Her eyes narrowed. ' _But what do you want me to do about it?'_ That line stuck out at her like a thorn in a gap of her armor. Something was going on here and Riveria was going to find out what.

She thought back. Her past observations on Ottar proved her point. Ottar was acting weird as well. Ottar wouldn't shake anyone's hand unless Freya had told him to; Ottar was Freya's lapdog. What did he know? Bell's reply was concerning but Allen's was just downright disturbing. Allen never talked to anyone outside the _Familia_. He wouldn't have anything to do with anyone outside the _familia_.

Riveria had never spoken to the cat person due to it almost being sacrilegious for the man to touch or even speak to females that were not Freya. She had heard so from Tione, and the young woman wouldn't lie about something so serious. Riveria had done her own research on the various familias in Orario. Her job as vice-captain had made sure of that. She was the most logical choice, due to her friends in very high places within the guild and beyond.

What was the Freya Familia up to, that could induce some of their best adventurers to act thus? She turned her calculating gaze to the boy causing all this commotion. She thought her analysis quite thorough. It seemed that Cranel loved proving one wrong at every step of the way, intentionally or unintentionally. That, and not to mention, he was an anomaly. His question had brought more confusion than years of observation.

It was simple from her viewpoint. If one did not desire to join the Freya familia, don't join the Freya Familia. The answer was so simple and yet it wasn't. There was something preventing Bell from refusing to join the Freya Familia. It was a cause for concern. Blackmail? Freya was not above such a thing, Riveria did not doubt. Maybe the reason behind it was the fact that Cranel had made a deal with Lady Falcon? Yes, that could be it. Though once again that couldn't be true due to Allen. He was far less hostile with him and said more than one sentence to the boy.

Then could Bell already be in Freya's Familia? That would be impossible. She had seen his... mark. No, he wasn't in any familia. He'd stated as such a few times. Then what was it? Her mind cycled through so many theories that it was starting to cloud her mind. She narrowed her eyes at the boy's back, lost completely in contemplation.

She kept her eyes on the boy's back and received her answer. A gust of wind lifted up a flap of the boy's tattered shirt, just a bit to show his back.

Her eyes widened. Bell still had bandages around his back, but she could still see the top. It was the Freya Familia _Falna_. She knew that design anywhere. That's why Bell had asked her what she wanted him to about it. It was already too late to do something.

' _Well, that's what he thinks_.'

The question now was how. How could the Goddess of Love place a _Falna_ on him without anyone noticing her? She hadn't done it when they came through the portal, and that would have been the only opening. Then when? It had to happen in the dungeon. Which broke quite a few rules in one sweep. When though? Bell would have said something about such a thing, right?

What if he _had_? Then that meant… Lady Falcon. Could she have brought Freya into the dungeon? That had to be it. Riveria frowned at the conclusion. While the only logical path, it didn't really make sense. Where was the goddess hiding if Lady Falcon was in said Falcon form? Or did that mean… No that couldn't be?!

' _Is Lady Falcon really Freya?!'_ That was Riveria final conclusion. That was the only possibility. Then it looked like Loki finally had what she needed to suppress Freya's growth. Riveria smiled to herself. ' _You almost got away with it.'_ It reminded her of the times when she'd helped expose Zeus. It was time for the Loki Familia to mobilize.

She had to find Loki.

She walked up to Bell, "It appears that the situation is under control." Bell looked at her with cautious eyes. He was observing her carefully as if he could see through her soul. He was far more observant now

"Yes, they did a better job than I'd expected. Then again…" the boy waved his hands around, "I didn't know what to expect, but I could tell you it wasn't this."

"I have to find Loki and report to her as soon as possible. We have been gone much longer than we'd discussed." Riveria explained.

Bell looked like he was about to say something until he pointed at the crowd, "Isn't that someone from your Familia?" He asked. Riveria looked to where he was pointing. ' _Not just a member, that's the goddess of the familia.'_

The high elf realized how bad this would look to her goddess. There was Loki, standing there with a look of defeat written all over it. Loki just looked at her with that distraught look on her face. Riveria had to do something quickly. She made a small hand sign that the goddess luckily caught. By the look of it, she had no idea what Riveria knew.

' _This couldn't come at a worse time.'_ She rubbed her palms on her eyelids. A headache throbbed under her fingertips, making its early presence known. "Ai subiki." She mumbled, "That is Loki."

The boy's eyes widened, she actually had to cover her mirth at seeing his expression. "N-No way! I talked to her before and … and … she never said anything about that!" He whispered that last part but her ears easily picked up on that. Oh, did Bell not know that Loki was a Goddess? Humorous indeed.

"If you will excuse me?"

"O-Of course, tell her…." he paused in thought. "Tell her I said hello and, um, it's good to see her again." Apparently, Bell had no idea how behave around gods did he?

Riveria grinned at the boy in a lighthearted fashion, "I think she would be extremely happy to hear that." Loki would have been over the moon if the boy had said it to her.

Riveria departed as the parade of rabbits marched down the street. Loki disappeared into the sea of people, matching Riveria's movements with the grace of a seasoned rogue. Riveria saw the alleyway off to the right and knew where to find her Goddess.

She made her way to the spot and found her. Riveria caught up to the Goddess. "I was too late..." The goddess all but sniveled at the high elf. The dreaded waterworks were preparing to overflow.

"It is not too late Goddess."

"Of course it is Riveria!" The goddess angrily snapped. Riveria glared at the red-haired goddess. She raised her staff above the Goddess's head as the red-haired fury continued. "Even Ottar announced it! I just can't believe that witch got to him before me!"

"Snap at me again, oh goddess?" she raised her staff higher. That did it. Loki was covering her head in an instant; that was a familia secret: she cowered in the face of the motherly high elf. Said elf might not have agreed with the nicknames some people called her; she was no mother hen to the Loki Familia! She was simply the most mature of the group. Someone had to be. She lowered her ' _Blunt-Instrument-of-Destruction_ ,' as Loki once dubbed it. "Are you ready to listen?"

"Yes," the little goddess squeaked up at her. Riveria just shook her head. Why did her Goddess have to play games so often? She understood her role as a jokester but, such a role was not necessary all the time. Riveria was not a fool by any means. She could tell the loss did sting at her Goddess but the news she had would definitely peak her spirits.

"First off, Bell asked me to say hello, and said it was good to see you again."

That seemed to raise the goddess's spirits to a greater extent than Riveria'd hoped. That boded well for the rest of her news.

"So he does remember me!" Loki's smile stretched across her face, like the sunrise.

Riveria decided to add her two cents as well, "You are hardly easy to forget my goddess."

"Oh shucks, Riveria, you're the best." The goddess flung her arms around her in a hug.

Riveria returned the gesture but felt the hands of her goddess start to move downwards. "If you touch my _derriere_ you will be skinned." The fearful _eep_ released from the woman was satisfaction enough.

"So what is this news you have for me?" The goddess was deeply invested in what Riveria had to say now. There was a small glint in her eyes.

"Freya has broken the rules. I believe that she had entered the dungeon to place her-" She didn't finish her sentence as Loki stopped her. No, she hadn't stopped her, it was the fact that her goddess had frozen in place. All emotion left the expression as swiftly as a falling blade severed the last connection a body held to life.

Then the most horrific smiled appeared on her goddess's face, one that chilled Riveria to the bone. She'd never seen that smile before. No wait, yes she had. It was the same smile present on her _Falna_. It was one thing to see it there than in real life. It was utterly terrifying seeing it for real.

"Do continue Riveria," All playful expression, the signs of a teasing jokester goddess evaporated. In its stead was the terrifying, patient expression promising retribution for a thousand wrongs. "Please. Tell _your_ goddess what you found."

* * *

We were getting close to the northern gate. I remembered it from the map I'd bought off that Alsing character a while back. We'd already passed the clothing district and were now pushing up to a Jagamarukun Stall where some short woman was working. She was very energetic it looked like with glowing blue eyes. She waved at me with a big smile. I waved back matching her smile with a grin of my own.

Looking forward my gaze caught the sight of the Twilight Manor off to the right as it towered over the buildings in front of it. It really was that big, made from white stone with large blue windows. It had multiple circular spires pointing upward with a red roof. There was one massive spire that was off to the right and connected to the front of the main building.

Behind that massive home lay the northern gate, which would take us out of the city. I wondered where Freya was in all this mess. She had to be at the end of the road by the gate my mind concluded. She would want to see me off since she wouldn't see me for a long time, and I highly doubted she would miss my sending off. From what little I knew of her, she didn't seem the type to miss a farewell. No, she'd told me I was important to her plans.

That bothered me a little, the plans I had no idea. What could the Goddess of Love be planning? What was going on? Did she really just want me? I had no idea, and wracking my mind with more questions wasn't going to help me at all. There was time to worry later.

My mind let the questions die as Ottar and Allen walked in step on either side of me, "Cranel." I looked to Ottar as he had addressed me in that commanding tone. ' _He must have something important to tell me.'_

"Yes, captain?" I asked, adding a little respect due to his position in what was now my familia.

"When you return to Orario you will be tested by myself. It is done with all new members." One massive shoulder lifted, then fell in a Gallic shrug. "You will also have to move into Folkvangr upon your return."

"The south side of town? I haven't been down that way yet." I thought aloud.

Ottar didn't seem care as he continued; it was likely a list he was bound to recite, "You will also have to be fitted for your Walküre armor."

I hadn't expected that; it seemed he took the job seriously. "There is more I will go over with you but that can wait. Freya has instructed me to ensure you knew she wishes to speak with you before your departure."

That brought a nod from me. "I already planned on it."

"Good," the man ended the conversation just as fast as he'd started it.

Ahead, I could see the main gate, and I also caught a small glance of the goddess that had made all of this happen. She stood, two men in a protective position next to her. They wore the Walküre armor much like the rest of the Freya Familia but added a face-concealing helmet. From this distance I could only tell they were elvish, one a generic looking individual that likely could have stood in any place and been unnoticed, while the other was a dark elf.

Freya was dressed much differently than what I'd last seen. Gone was the mighty battle armor, powerful enough to withstand a blow from a Juggernaut. Now she wore a long white dress, suspended from pale shoulders by two light-blue straps, emphasizing her assets with a blue fringe winding its way beneath her bust. A long, blue silken wrap draped over her forearms, winding behind her back and out again in an intricate design. She also looked taller than I remembered, which implied high heels.

I looked to Helix, "Helix, walk the colony out and have Joseph Von Stal take over, I'll be right here when you get back. Since you are the minister of public relations, foreign policy, and development, I need to show you around town. This would be a good experience for you, to see what the world above is like. Take notes."

" **I will, and at once sire."** The black Almiraj gave a brief nod, and then hopped along to join the mass as Allen, Ottar and I veered off. Our steps lead to the position held by our goddess that waited, watching us.

No, not us. Me.

I made eye contact a moment later. Those purple pools the goddess called eyes latched on to me like the shackles on a prisoner. I was utterly helpless under her satisfied gaze, nigh euphoric in a possessive glow. She'd gotten what she wanted. She wanted me. I could read it all over her. She'd deliberately left herself open like that - she wanted me to know that she wanted _everyone_ to know who owned me.

We eagerly came to a stop in front of the Goddess of beauty. Well, I was eager. I couldn't speak for the other two.

"Hello once again Bell," The goddess welcomed me, warmth in her voice.

I grinned at her, "Thank you for, well, everything." I noticed I was scratching my arm, a nervous tic I'd thought trained out years ago. "I didn't know what to expect, but you outdid yourself, I believe."

"This is nothing compared to what we are able to do, as you will _eventually_ find out." Her voice was endearing until the end, where it became a twisted distasteful hiss. She seemed highly displeased with letting me go. Her body language spoke volumes: she'd just gotten me and lost me in such a short time. I said nothing, but gave a nod, knowing the goddess did not lie. She looked behind me. "How are they doing?"

I knew at what she was looking, "They'll be fine. A little hungry, but other than that, we should be making good time to Siberia. I plan to have a settlement up within a month and go from there."

"Wonderful, how long do you plan to be in Siberia?" The look she gave me was demanding an answer. She wouldn't like my answer, I realized. She would be very impatient. If I thought the way she derailed my life since I arrived in Orario was bad... I would hate to see how she would act the moment I got back.

I closed my eyes in thought. Who was I deceiving? It was more to avoid the look in her eyes, trying to will me to stay or reduce the time in Siberia. "Years."

Opening my eyes, I saw a very dissatisfied face. She clearly knew what I was going to say but was nonetheless happy to hear it. There was more bad news for her. "I have no idea what awaits me up north. Not to mention I have no idea how winter is going to be."

She eventually sighed in defeat, "Yes, I knew that was going to be your answer. However," She looked to the dark elf next to her. "Hogni if you will." So that was the man's name. He must have been pretty high in the Freya familia.

The dark elf moved forward with a simple ' _Yes goddess.'_ He stepped in front of me and pulled out a white book from the bag under his arm. I took it from him, and he stepped back behind Freya once again.

"That is a grimoire. It will give you a great magical skill."

I looked at the white book, admiring its smooth surface. "How do I use it?"

"You open it, that is all. But I would wait until you are away from others and protected. It leaves you in quite a slumber." A bright smile tainted her warning with deceptive cheer.

"Thanks, but why give it to me?" I asked, confusion entering my voice. A grimoire had to be extremely expensive. To just hand me one...

The elf that had done nothing but glare at me finally spoke up. "All in our Familia receive one at one point. It is a standard of our familia. An honor _some_ have gotten earlier than others."

I felt three heated glares pointed my way and nodded at the answer. Good, I didn't want anyone getting more angry at me than before, but such a dream seemed impossible. ' _Oh, he got it before me! What a bunch of babies.'_

"Calm yourselves children." Freya directed a frown at her familia. "This situation is very different, and I will not have infighting in _my_ familia. Is that clear?" Her voice held an ominous tone, like the threatening appearance of a distant thunderstorm. Despite the hint of power, she sounded like a mother berating children that had stepped out of line. It seems everyone got the same feeling at angering their goddess.

"Yes, goddess."

"Excellent." She smiled, looking pleased with herself. "What do you plan now? Are you leaving right away?"

"No, I'm going to the Guild to make sure they don't have me listed as dead, then going to the Hostess to see if I have anything left over there. I was also planning on showing Helix-"

" **I have returned Jackalope! Stal is leading colony ahead and knows where to stop."** The black rabbit monster ran towards the group. Quiet eyes evaluated.

"Great," I said. My eyes followed Helix's dark form until he stood at my side. I then cast my eyes back to Freya, "I was going to resupply after that." I tilted my head at her, "Is there anything more you need from me, my goddess."

"Yes. I understand you have a very busy time ahead. I will not keep you longer _here_." My nerves stood up and quivered at that last word, particularly how it rolled off her tongue. "You may resupply at _Folkvangr_ for your expedition. Meet me there." She turned away, gesturing to the others. "Come, the rest of you. We will go to Folkvangr and plan for our next raid." I watched as the group departed from me. I did catch the look that Freya sent my way. It was utterly lustful in a playful way.

It was official. That woman was going to drive me nuts. Just the way she talked made me feel good, _wanted_ even. It felt pleasing.

But I was getting too worked up by just her words. ' _I need to calm down.'_ There were people I had to say goodbye too before leaving. Well, I had better go find Eina first. "Oh man this is going to take forever, the Hostess will be the worst." I groaned to myself.

" **What is this Hostess you speak of sir, and why does it bother you so?"** I looked down at Helix.

"Women." Was all I managed.

" **I don't understand?"**

My mouth thinned into a flat line, "And you probably never will. Come, Helix. We don't have all day to stand here and do nothing."

I paused before we'd taken a step, seeing the end of the colony coming closer to me. Ais and Bache were right behind them. I grinned. Well, it looked like I had a few goodbyes to say. I waited for both girl and woman to reach me, grinning at the unlikely pair of deadly frontliners.

"You guys didn't run into any trouble down there did you?" I asked Ais once she was within earshot. Ais only shook her head at me. "That's good to hear."

"Boring." Is what the tall woman grunted, crossing her arms. Yes, I knew just how well she took to no combat in a combat zone. Like a fish in a volcano.

"Well thanks anyway for keeping watch over them. You guys have been a great help." I said anyway. It was good to have help to get things done. That and pull your rear out of the clutches of death as well.

"You are leaving?" I looked to the blonde-haired girl, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, have too. Winter is fast approaching up there, and I have to get there first. Won't be able to come back for a while, a couple of years possibly." I told her.

She nodded. "Get stronger and come back alive."

It almost sounded like a demand from the girl, which was odd. But then, her talking was pretty weird as well. I don't think she was used to talking all that much; her voice was very quiet and rusty almost. It didn't sound masculine but it was deepish just a bit. It was odd but in a very good way.

I snorted at her, "As if I plan for anything else. We have plans in the dungeon, you and I." I smiled at the girl. I hoped it looked charming or whatever. I can't believe I was scared of this girl at one point. If anything I should have been fearing the taller women behind Ais.

"Good luck Bell." Ais gave me her own smile, ' _Oh man is she cute!'_ I heard my inner Zeus call forth as she left; I had to focus in order to keep my eyes away from her departure. Speaking of the taller woman ...

"Bache," I looked up at the woman. Boy did that outfit look outstanding on her. I mean, you didn't have to imagine anything. Well, I wouldn't need to imagine anything anyway. I'd seen that body without clothes on multiple occasions. Oh, boy that was a wild month of teaching, beatings, bathing... if I ever ran into Zeus I'd have to tell him about that one.

I would no doubt get the: ' _Thatta boy, Bell! That's my Grandson over there!'_ Zeus was a very proud man that would take the whole known land masses if you gave him a grain of dust. The girls of my village back in the good old days would follow me around like I was some kind of demigod or something - now that I'd started to understand things.. Zeus would never shut up about it.

"Remember, the more you use it. The more you master Common. You have to talk a lot more to be able to get Common." I instructed her. "You've come very far in the month that I taught you, and I don't want it going to waste. So speak up, you're not a woman that lacks boldness."

She raised her eyebrow at me before putting a slim finger in my chest, "I tell you same. Don't die. Waste training."

"Of course not! I mean, I did have a great teacher after all. That's why I'm confident about this." My arms went wide, taking in the whole marching column of rabbit-folk and myself in a ' _hey look at me'_ attitude. "Remember: this is _your_ doing."

I think I actually saw a smile forming under her veil if the way her eyes curled told me anything.

"Bell is stronger. Don't let it…" she paused looking for the right word. "Cloud you."

"I won't, I can assure you I don't plan on dying up there."

"Good luck, Bell."

"Same to you, I hope it goes well with your familia." She nodded at me before taking her own leave. I watched her attractive form recede, hips swaying in a hypnotic fashion. Still can't believe I had that on my face.

" **Are we ready now sir?"**

"Yes, we are Helix, yes we are."

* * *

Orange eyes basked in amusement at the sight before them. Hidden within the depths of his hiding spot, he tipped a feathered hat, watching the boy stride towards the guild. A grin formed on his lips. "Well, Zeus is going to love this development." He turned and walked down the alleyway, unseen by all. Today was a good day. A very good day.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Well here it is! I hope you all liked it. Can't wait to expand the lore of this story so much more than I have already. I hope you guys ready for Siberia. As the title of this chapter is play off of North to Alaska by Johnny Horton. 500 Reviews! Very nice and also we still have the top spot for follows and faves! I don't doubt we will retake our spot back with reviews soon.**

 **Chuck: Have a** _ **Boo-**_ **tiful evening.**

 **Owen: Dammit Chuck! It's spooktacular! Have a happy Halloween to all you witches, vampires, Goblins, Giant Foxes with nine tails- Oh you get what I mean!**


End file.
